Fire, Water, Earth, and Air
by LoneWolfgirl101
Summary: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air shall save the clans from destruction. Wolfpaw has just become an apprentice but being an apprentice like her isn't easy. She's teased because of her bloodline. Her mom is a riverclan/thunderclan cat. Her father is a shadowclan/windclan tom and also part thunderclan. But because her dad is related to Dovewing she's also a kittypet.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan:**

 **Leader: Stormstar: Brown tom with grey ears, paws, and eyes**

 **Deputy: Sunpool: blond tom with black paws, lighter blond muzzle, chest, neck, and ears, six brown stripes on chest, lighter tipped tail with same brown stripes but more, apprentice Stonepaw**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Ravenfur: black she-cat with hazel nut eyes, apprentice Spottedclaw**

 **Warriors:**

 **Burrowsong: Brown and white she cat with blue eyes**

 **Mudwing: Light brown tom with blue eyes**

 **Spottedfur: a cream colored she-cat with grey spots**

 **Galesong: grey tom with darker grey spots and red eyes,** **apprentice Eaglepaw**

 **Dovefur: light grey she-cat with green eyes, apprentice Oakpaw**

 **Sparrowtail: white red spotted she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice Wolfpaw**

 **Brambletail: brown tom with grey forming in fur green eyes**

 **Leafclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Mouseclaw: brown tom with darker brown strips on his back with grey eyes, apprentice Hawkpaw**

 **Watertail: blueish grey tom with greenish blue eyes, apprentice Fernpaw**

 **Snowcloud: white tom with brown eyes, apprentice Lillypaw**

 **Lostflight: dark brown tom with orange patches and blue eyes**

 **Goldenfeather: fluffy gold she-cat with green eyes**

 **Barkclaw: brown tom with grey strips with forest green eyes, apprentice Wildpaw**

 **Queens:**

 **Cherrypit: pink she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Owlkit**

 **Elders:**

 **Jaypelt: dark grey she-cat with light grey eyes**

 **Creamlight: cream colored she-cat with grey forming in fur, green eyes**

 **Dawnear: dark red brownish fur with one white ear blue eyes**

 **Soleflight: black tom with brown strips, grey eyes**

 **Mike: grey brown tom with yellow eyes**

 **Flamehaze: orange tom with red paws, ears, chest, underbelly, and tail**

 **Hazelneedle: honey comb colored fur purple eyes**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Stonepaw: blue grey she-cat with lighter grey front paws, tail, and ears, greenish brown eyes**

 **Wildpaw: cream colored she-cat with brown strips on her front left leg, back right leg, cheeks, left ear, and legging like effect on tail, dark blue eyes**

 **Lillypaw: brown she-cat with lighter brown chest, and tail, dark brown eyes**

 **Spottedclaw: calico che-cat, grey eyes**

 **Oakpaw: blond she-cat with greenish brown eyes**

 **Hawkpaw: brown tom with white strips and green eyes**

 **Eaglepaw: brown, black, and white tom with orange tipped ears, front paws, and four orange spots underneath left eye and sandy colored eyes**

 **Fernpaw: sandy colored tom with ocean blue eyes**

 **Wolfpaw: cream colored she-cat with lighter cream colored paws, tail, chest, snout, and strips on back with brown tipped ears, and tipped tail, along with two small dark brown spots at the corner of her mouth on the left side, with green eyes.**

 **Sorry if any of my characters sound like yours. I came up with this short notice. :( I'm so weird**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One.

 **Hey guys. So I'm starting to rewrite this story but for now all i have for this chapter is this authors note. Anyways so I've been wanting to write my creepypasta story but this story is going to take longer to write than I thought. So yeah. I don't know when the creepypasta story will be out but... hopefully before I turn fourteen and if it's not out by then- which is a long ways away- hopefully I will get started on it around that age and I'll be the same age outside the first story as I am inside the story... but anyways... hope you enjoy the rewrite of this story. :)**

 **...**

...

It was a dark night. All but the moon where out in the sky that night. It was a silent night. Nothing made a sound except for the prey that would come out at night... but all that silence was broken by a wail of a pregnant cat in the Thunderclan nursery.

...

...

A cat ran towards a cave in the rock wall. He burst through the brambles waking up the cat that slept there.

"RAVENFUR!" the tom screamed.

"Huh... what?" the black she-cat asked.

"Brambletail... what's going on?"

"It's Leafclaw! The kits are coming!"

...

...

Brambletail paced outside the nursery. He would sit down a couple of times but his back left leg started tapping the ground and then he would start pacing again.

"Brambletail.. she's going to be fine." a golden fluffy she-cat said.

"How do you know Goldenfeather!" he screamed at his sister.

Goldenfeather didn't say anything and Brambletail went back to pacing.

There were other two toms there. One was a white tom with brown eyes. His name was Snowcloud. The other tom was a dark brown tom with orange patches and blues. He was the brother of Leafclaw. His name was Lostflight- he was also a cat who liked his own gender. The mate of Snowcloud would have been sitting with him... but the pink she-cat - Cherrypit- was expecting her own kits in three moons and was helping out the medicine cat. A couple kits sat outside the nursery with their mothers, who left the nursery so it wouldn't be crowded, along with two young warriors. The two young warriors were the daughter and son of Leafclaw. The half siblings of the new-born kits. The ten kits where one moon older and the other kit was two moons older than the ones being born.

"Is everything all right?" asked a blue she kit sitting next to her mother.

"I don't know Stonekit." said the she-cat.

Stonekit looked over at her adopted sister- Shadowkit- who was watching the nursery with curious eyes. Shadowkit was from Shadowclan.

"Spottedkit!" Ravenfur screamed from inside the nursery at the two moons older kit.

"Yes, Ravenfur?" the tortoiseshell black she-kit asked.

"Get me some poppy seeds. They're.."

"In the storage space. I know what they look like!" she said as she ran off.

"Lilly. Wild." said a rogue she-cat. "What are you doing! Get back here!"

Lilly and Wild were trying to get inside the nursery to get a look on whats going on. They walked back to their mother.

"You know.."

"What Spottedfur." the she-cat said angrily.

"You should stay in the clan... you and your kits."

"No. We're getting leaving in the morning. I'm tired of living in this clan."

The dark she-cat went back to looking angrily to her right and grumbled pulling all but Lilly and Wild close to her with her tail.

Spottedkit came back and entered the nursery.

...

...

"Brambletail. You can come in know." Ravenfur said.

Brambletail entered to see Leafclaw looking lovingly at the five kits.

"There beautiful." He said sitting down next to the kits.

"I'm thinking of naming this one Rabbitkit." Leafclaw said pointing with her tail at the brown/ white tom with black paws. This kit would probably become a strong warrior for he was the biggest of the kits.

"This one should be called Redkit." Brambletail said pointing at the red kit with black tipped ears and muzzle.

The other tom was named Pinekit for his deep forest green eyes. He was a black furred tom. The other tom was named Nightkit for his fur was the color of the sky at night and his eyes were black with flecks of grey.

"What should we name her?" Leafclaw asked.

Brambletail looked at the small kit. She had creamed colored fur with lighter cream strips along her back. Her snout was the same color as her stripes, along with her ears, chest, paws, and tail. She also had brown on the tips of her ears and her tail. She also had the same colored green eyes as her dad.

"I don't know... but.. she's so small."

"She'll be lucky enough to make it through winter." Ravenfur said.

"What do you mean lucky! She WILL make it through winter."

"Brambletail.." Leafclaw started.

"It's not my fault that she's this small."

"I think you should leave." Before the medicine cat could protest she was shoved out of the nursery.

"Brambletail... you don't have to be so mean."

"She insulted our kit, Leafclaw."

Leafclaw just sighs.

"What should we call her?" Brambletail asks.

The kits and queens started to feed back through the entrance. Everyone fell asleep except for Stonekit, Shadowkit, Lilly, Wild, Spottedkit, and the three other tom's who just sat in their nest and watched.

"What are their names?" Stonekit asked.

"Well this ones Rabbitkit, Redkit, Pinekit, and Nightkit."

"What about the small one?" Wild asked.

"Um... we haven't figured out a name yet."

All four kits thought what name would fit the small kit will Shadowkit studied the kit with interest. Then a name came to mind.

"Wolf.." she said.

"What?" Leafclaw asked.

"Wolfkit. She should be called Wolfkit."

"Why should she be called that?" a brown tom asked. He was one of the toms who watched them. "She should be called Smallkit... or Runtkit."

"You shut your mouth flee pelt!" Shadowkit said getting up in his face. "You weren't apart of this."

"Hey I'm just trying to be helpful."

Shadowkit would have snapped his neck if she could... but she didn't... mostly because Stonekit held her back.

"Hawkkit you should just go back to your nest." Stonekit said.

"Whatever you say." Hawkkit liked to tease Stonekit by flirting... but she never let him annoy her- which annoyed Hawkkit himself.

"That's a great name." Leafclaw said falling asleep.

Brambeltail looked at the kit who would be teased none stop for her blood line.

"My little Wolfkit." Brambeltail liked the top of her head and left leaving everyone to sleep.

...

...

Ravenfur slept in her den when she was pulled into a dream from Starclan.

 _"Ravenfur." someone whispered but the she-cat didn't stir._

 _"Ravenfur." the voice spoke up, but all she did was roll over and mumble._

 _"RAVENFUR!" Ravenfur jumped up at the sound of the voice and found herself in a black void full of stars._

 _"What? What's going on?" She asks thinking Starclan was messing with her. Her mentor always did like to pull pranks on her._

 _"Earth shall crumble underneath paws..." a voice whispers._

 _"What?" Ravenfur looks around_

 _"Air shall tear us apart..."_

 _Ravenfur looks behind her. "Hello?!"_

 _"Water shall pull us under..."_

 _"This isn't funny Oakfur!" Ravenfur screams._

 _"And Fire... shall burn us down!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Ravenfur finally stops to find four shadowed warriors standing in front of her. One glowed in an aurora of white. The one standing next to this cat glowed in an aurora of green. The other glowed in blue. But the last one glowed in an orange light. This one gave Ravenfur chills._

 _Then she started to get smacked with harsh winds and she had to dig her claws into the black floor beneath her... which didn't work. She was then being drenched by tons of water. The ground beneath her started to shake... and the last thing scarred her most. She was surrounded by fire... all four cats surrounded her... and her eyes landed on the one glowing in orange... then everything went black._

 _..._

...

Ravenfur woke up gasping for air.

"I got to tell Stormstar." Ravenfur said and walked to the high rock.

...

...

 **Hey guys. So there's the first chapter of the rewrite of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Hope you guys liked and please comment and tell me what you thought of the rewrite. I tried my hardest writing this. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two.

A creamed colored she-kit scampered out of the nursery into the sun light.

"Come on Mom!" the she-kit screamed. "We're going to miss the patrol if you don't get out of the nursery!"

A tortoiseshell cat walked out of the nursery looking at her daughter will paranoid eyes.

"Wolfkit... you realize that you could get hurt out there."

"We'll be with a patrol Mom." the fluffy, curly furred kit said.

"Yes, I know... but.."

"Stop being so paranoid." the excited she-kit bounced around her mom. She was so excited to go on a walk with the border patrol. Even though she was still a kit her mother- Leafclaw- promised to take her on a walk.

"I'm sorry if I don't want my only kit to get hurt."

"I'm not your only kit. You got Mudwing and Burrowsong."

"Yes... but you are the only kit of my last litter to survive."

"Let's not talk about that." Wolfkit said. "Let's just catch the patrol before we miss them."

Wolfkit never liked to talk about what happened too her brothers and sisters... along with a dear friend of hers.

"Look who's out of the nursery."

Wolfkit turns around to see her father- Brambletail- walking up to them.

"DAD!" Wolfkit tackles onto her dad. They both feel down in laughter swatting paws at each other until Wolfkit jumped onto his chest pinning him down.

"Your getting strong. And big." Wolfkit was very small at her age and was lucky enough not to get green cough like her siblings. She had to sleep in the warriors den with her her half siblings -Mudwing and Burrowsong- cause she refused to sleep in the apprentice den with no one to talk to for Spottedclaw never slept in the apprentice den for she was a medicine cat. (Spottedclaw got her full medicine cat name last half moon.)

"I know right! I can't wait to become an apprentice!" Wolfkit jumps off her father showing off how big she was... mostly thanking for the help of her fluffy fur which she would lick down to keep from frizzing into a big puff ball.

Wolfkit was suppose to become an apprentice tomorrow and she begged her mom to talk her on a walk before that... so there they are now.

"K. Well you guys have fun on your walk... I have to go on the hunting patrol. I'll see you two later." Brambletail licks Wolfkit's head and brushes his muzzle with Leafclaw and walks off.

"K. Well lets go, Wolfkit."

"YEAH!" Wolfkit bounds off to meet the border patrol forming by the entrance while her mother just shakes her head and laughs at her daughters enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

 **Hey guys. Sorry last chapter was so short. I'm going to try to make this one longer. Hope you guys like!**

 **...**

...

Wolfkit walked fast trying to keep up with her half siblings. Her siblings were half riverclan and thunderclan just like their mom. Wolfkit was not just riverclan and thunderclan though... she was also Shadowclan and Windclan. Plus a small bit of kittypet from being related to Dovewing but she wasn't really Kittypet... her family came from kittypets.

"This is so exciting!" Wolfkit squealed.

"What border are we going to check?"

"Windclan border." Mudwing answered.

Wolfkit never got to hang out with her siblings so she was really excited going on a patrol with them.

"Oh! Windclan." Wolfkit said in a whisper scream. "I like the sound of that!"

Burrowsong laughed. "It'll get boring soon when you become an apprentice."

Wolfkit didn't care. She was just excited to be out of the camp. Wolfkit looked out across the lake and slowed down falling behind the patrol. She wanted to do a look over the lake and what territories she could see.

"Can you sent any of the clans?"

Wolfkit looked up to see Sparrowtail standing next to her. Sparrowtail was a tough she cat. Rumor says that she was so hard on her last apprentice... he became a mindless soldier... which Wolfkit thought was ridiculous cause Galesong never seemed mindless nor did he seem serious.

Wolfkit looked over at the territory to her right. She sniffed and looked at Sparrowtail. The territory to her right smelt like pines and sage.

"That territory over there is Shadowclan... right?"

"Yes." Sparrowtail smiles. "What about the clan over there?" Sparrowtail points with her claw in front of Wolfkit.

Wolfkit looked across the lake to the small, far way territory. Wolfkit took in a big sniff and smelt the faint scent of fish and water.

"Riverclan?"

"Correct. What about that territory?"

Sparrowtail pointed at the Windclan territory. Wolfkit didn't need to figure out which clan territory was that. But she sniffed anyways.

"Windclan smells like cold air and grass."

Sparrowtail purrs. "You are great at telling which clan is which aren't you?"

Wolfkit looks up at her. "I guess. I mean I should know since I am... part of every clan." She whispers the last part.

"What do you mean?" Sparrowtail asks.

"I just don't have thunderclan blood Sparrowtail... I'm filled with Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan... and not so much kittypet."

"And you're ashamed of that?"

"What! No! I would never be ashamed of my family it's just..." Wolfkit laid her ears back and curled her tail around her paws. "... it's just not normal to be filled with so much blood and I get teased a lot... and I may be ashamed a little..."

"Well don't be."

Wolfkit looks up at her.

"Your not the only who has another clan blood in them. And there's nothing wrong with it. Just be who you are and stay loyal to your clan." Sparrowtail walks off and catches up with the patrol... thinking Wolfkit would fallow. But she didn't. She watched as she walked off. Wolfkit then thought about all the cats in her clan who were half-clan. Her mother was part Riverclan. Her father was Shadowclan/Windclan and thunderclan. Lillypaw and Wildpaw were daughters of a rogue. Hawkpaw was part Shadowclan. But she was filled with all clans. She wasn't just a half-clan she-cat. She was a blank blood. That's what Hawkpaw and his friends called her.

Wolfkit looked up and at the lake. She then got a strange feeling like she was being watched. She looked to her left at the windclan territory to find a shadowed cat watching from Windclan.

"What?" Wolfkit stood up and without realizing it walked into the lake to get a better look. Her and the mysterious cat just watched each other. Every heartbeat Wolfkit would take a step closer in the water and closer to the cat.

"WOLFKIT!" someone screamed.

"What?" Wolfkit turned around and stumbled into the water going under.

...

...

Wolfkit held her breath. She heard a splash her named called and some cold liquid going all over her body. Soon she forced her eyes open to see she was underwater. She gasped causing bubbled to float from her mouth and she closed her mouth saving the air she had left.

She looked around when something splashed into the water next to her and she swam to get away. Wait a minute. She... She could swim! Wolfkit couldn't believe she could swim.

 _It must be the riverclan blood!_ She thought.

She loved how the water felt against her fur even though it was cold and Leaf-bare... almost the end of leaf-bare. But the water wasn't ice cold... just cold it would make you shiver just a little... which seemed weird to Wolfkit... but she didn't take that much notice to it.

Finally Wolfkit burst to the surface and swam towards the shore.

"Where is she!" she heard someone scream.

Wolfkit looked up to see that Mudwing was splashing in the water trying to find her along with Burrowsong and some other cats. Her mother stood on the shore going in and out of the water trying to find her lost daughter.

"Where is she!" her mother screamed.

"I'm- I'm right here." Wolfkit said walking towards her mother dripping wet.

Leafclaw looked up from the water.

"Wolfkit!" she screamed bounding towards her daughter.

When she reached her daughter she licked her wet fur and yelled at her a couple times.

"Why did you go into the water. You could have died!"

"I'm sorry mom but I saw something on Windclan territory."

"And what did you see that made you walk into the lake?!" She asked as Wolfkit pushed her mother away and being licking her fur dry by herself.

"I saw a shadowed figure watching me."

"A what?" her mother asked.

Wolfkit finished licking her fur down. "I say a shadowed figure. It looked like a cat and I was curious."

"And where did you see this shadowed cat?"

"Right there..." Wolfkit pointed to the spot only to find that it was empty. "It was right there."

"Wolfkit, please don't make things up."

"But I'm not! I did see a shadowed cat, I did!"

"Alright. Let's just go back to camp."

"But you promised we could go on a walk!"

"Yes but I'm not taking you on this walk while you might get sick from the ice cold water. We are going to see Ravenfur."

"But mom! I feel fine. The water feels fine too!"

"That's enough. Now come on." Leafclaw put her tail around her daughters shoulders only for it to be pushed away her storming off back towards camp. Leafclaw sighed and followed leaving the patrol stand there.

...

...

"Is she alright?" Leafclaw asked.

Ravenfur checked Wolfkit for any injuries or signs of a cold.

"She seems fine. But if she starts acting up bring her back here."

Wolfkit got up and walked out of the medicine den with her mother and back towards the nursery.

"You are to never scare me like that again."

"Mom. I'm fine. So stop babying me."

"I will baby you all I want... you may becoming an apprentice tomorrow but you are still a kit and my daughter so don't start thinking... HEY! Get back here!"

Wolfkit didn't listen to her mother. She was tired of her being paranoid and just wanted some rest. Wolfkit entered the nursery ignoring her best friend Owlkit in the process and curled up in her nest.

...

...

The next morning Wolfkit felt something tugging at her ear. Wolfkit opened her droopy eyes to find Owlkit tugging on her ear. Owlkit was three moons younger than Wolfkit and had a golden brown coat and purple/blue eyes.

"What do you think you are doing/" Wolfkit asked to also find her mother missing.

Owlkit got off of her and gave her and excited look.

"Did you all ready forget? You're finally becoming an apprentice today!"

"Yeah! I almost did forget. Thanks for reminding me Owlkit." Wolfkit licked down her fur to soon find Owlkit in a slump.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just going to miss you Wolfkit. I'm going to have no one to play with."

"Don't worry Owlkit. Whenever I have some time off I'll come play with you. And you'll be come an apprentice soon."

"Yeah. In like three moons."

Wolfkit put a paw around her child hood friends shoulder and licked her ear. Owlkit was like a sister to Wolfkit.

"Don't worry. Three moons will pass just like that."

Owlkit was about to say something when the leader called out:

"All cats old enough to catch there own pray join here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!"

"Come on. Let's go." Wolfkit says leading Owlkit outside.

Wolfkit made her way to the front while Owlkit sat with her mother and father along with Wolfkit's parents. Leafclaw fussed over Wolfkit's fur but Wolfkit protested and pushed her back into the crowd.

"We are here today to watch yet another kit to be apprenticed!"

Everyone cheered except three toms siting in the back of the crowd.

"Wolfkit. Step forward."

Wolfkit walked forward with shaky paws. She sat down in front of the high ledge and looked up at her leader- Stromstar.

"Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be..."

Wolfkit hold her breath hoping her mentor is either her brother, sister, and dad.

"Sparrowtail."

Wolfkit's jaw dropped but she quickly snapped it closed. Sparrowtail walked up to Wolfkit.

"And I expect her to pass down all she knows to you, Wolfpaw."

Stormstar looks at Sparrowtail. "Sparrowtail, you are ready to take on yet another apprentice. You had received great training from Hazleneedle..."

"You got that right!"yelled an old honey combed furred she-cat.

"... and you have shown yourself to be smart and a fast runner. You will be the mentor of Wolfpaw, and I except you to past down all you know to her."

Sparrowtail and Wolfpaw face each other and touch noses. Soon everyone erupts in loud cheers screaming Wolfpaw's new name. Owlkit trying to scream the loudest.

After the nose died down everyone separated and Wolfpaw went to go find her friends that were apprenticed a moon before her.

...

...

 **Hey guys. So that's it. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four.

 **Hey guys... so this is about how and when I update my stories. So I only update my stories on the weekend (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) but if it's Monday, Tuesday, and or Wednesday I will not update stories cause I have school and other things to do and I just can't write during that time because I would have to rush the chapter, I wouldn't be able to do the other stuff I need to do, and I have school in the morning so I can't work on my stories then. When it comes to Thursday nights that's a whole different story. So I might update on Thursday but if I do I will update a chapter not just on Thursday but also on Friday... the reason why is because after school I'm tired and I just can't write muck without feeling rushed. If it's summer or spring break then I will try to update as much as I can (unless I'm somewhere else around that time and I'm spending time with my family). But anyways... I hope you guys will understand and I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey guys! It's Friday now. Time to update my story. Yeah! ... To be honest guys, I'm tired cause I got this calico critters house for LPS (littlest pet shop) and the drier we have will shake the whole entire house so the little dollhouse was rattling all because of the loos french doors so don't get mad at me if this chapter isn't very good and has grammar errors.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

After the ceremony Wolfpaw talked to Owlkit for a couple minutes then went off to find her friends.

...

...

Wolfpaw walks over to the apprentice den to find Stonepaw, Wildpaw, and Lillypaw hanging around outside.

"Hey guys!" Wolfpaw said getting their attention.

"Wolfki... I mean hey Wolfpaw!" Wildpaw said.

"Finally become an apprentice?" Lillypaw asked.

"What do you think?" Wolfpaw asks.

Wolfpaw and Lillypaw laugh and She turns her gaze to Stonepaw.

"Hey Stonepaw." Wolfpaw said.

"Nice to see you again, Wolfpaw." Stonepaw said giving her friend a hug.

"How have you been Stonepaw?"

"Great." she answers pulling away from the hug.

"So... how does it feel to be an apprentice?" Wildpaw asked.

"Awesome! I can't believe I'm an apprentice now!" Wolfpaw jumps up then realizes that she's as big as the others... which put a grin on her face.

"So... what do we do now?" I ask.

"Well... you could figure out where your nest is." Lillypaw said.

"Wolfpaw!" someone yells.

"I think you should go in now." Lillypaw said.

"Why?" she asks turning around to find her answer.

"Hello... Blank Blood." said a brown cat with white stripes.

"Hawkpaw." Wolfpaw growls between her teeth trying so hard not to rip his throat out.

"I see you finally became an apprentice."

"What..." Wolfpaw starts but Hawkpaw interrupts her.

"You know. I think it was a mistake for Stormstar to make you an apprentice. You should have been cast out of the clan along with your family because of your blood."

"How about you just go..." Wolfpaw was interrupted again.

"You don't deserve to be an apprentice. You should be crow food..."

"Shut up, Hawkpaw." Stonepaw says stepping in front of Wolfpaw. "How about we cast you to of the clan because of your blood. Wolfpaw's not the only one with another clans blood."

"Yeah... but I'm only part Shadowclan. She has no right to live."

Before Wolfpaw could say something Hawkpaw walked off with his friends.

"Are you OK?" Stonepaw says turning back to her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Wolfpaw answers looking down at her paws. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"He's just jealous because you have a mom and a dad and a whole family that loves you and he only has Eaglepaw and Fernpaw." Lillypaw answers.

Wolfpaw looks sadly after the brown, black and white tom (Eaglepaw) and the sandy colored tom (Fernpaw). They were once friends until Hawkpaw made them turn on her. Eaglepaw and Fernpaw were like he brothers after her siblings died. They took her in as their sister for she had no siblings and they lost their sister during birth. But then Hawkpaw, their adopted brother, made them turn on her... telling them the things she said about them... making them hate her. But it the pain of them turning on her was very heartbreaking... for she developed a crush on Eaglepaw and Fernpaw was an awesome brother. She tried to make friends with Hawkpaw... but that never went so well. She can still remember the the scar he gave her on her nose.

Wolfpaw sighs and rubs the spot on her snout where the scar is hidden by the fur.

"Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw looks up to find Sparrowtail walking over to them. "You want to go on a tour of the territory?"

"Sure. I'd love too." Wolfpaw jumps up, says bye to her friends, and walks off with Sparrowtail.

...

...

"And here's the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan." Sparrowtail says.

"Isn't it awesome?" Dovefur asked. Dovefur came along with them to show Wolfpaw the territory.

"I guess." Wolfpaw said looking around at oaks mixing with the pines.

"OK. Well lets get back to the clan. You're probably tired... huh Wolfpaw?"

"A little." Wolfpaw said not even paying attention to the conversation.

Sparrowtail saw this and grinned evilly.

"And then tomorrow we'll cut off your paws." she says.

"Yeah... WAIT! WHAT!" Wolfpaw says freaking out.

"That's what you get for not paying attention. Tomorrow we'll start training."

"Oh. Starclan Sparrowtail, you scarred me." Wolfpaw says trying to get her fur to lay flat.

"Now you know not to do that again. Come on, let's go."

As they walk back off to camp... Wolfpaw couldn't shake the feeling like someone... or, something, was watching her.

...

 **...**

 **Ugh! I HATE MYSELF! Why?! Because I just said that Wolfpaw developed a crush on Eaglepaw and there's this character called Rock that's suppose to come in and now I can't decide weather or not Wolfpaw should end up with Rock or Eaglepaw. UGH!**

 **You know what. Guys when Rock comes in tell me if Wolfpaw should end up with Eaglepaw or Rock.**

 **UGH! I HATE MYSELF AND LIKING ROMANCES!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five.

 **Hey guys. I'm still mad at myself for last chapter. Anyways... enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

When Wolfpaw, Sparrowtail, and Dovefur get back to camp Wolfpaw grabs a plump mouse from the fresh kill pile and eats about a couple tail lengths away from the fresh kill pile.

"Hey." Wolfpaw looks up to find Oakpaw- Eaglepaw and Fernpaw's cousin. "Can I eat with you?" the cream colored she-cat asked.

"Um... sure." Wolfpaw mumbles between bites.

Oakpaw purrs and sits down in front of Wolfpaw.

"So how's a going?" She asks.

Wolfpaw looks back up at her. Wolfpaw and Oakpaw never real talk... mostly because of Hawkpaw.

"Fine." Wolfpaw answers. "What about you?"

"I'm OK." Oakpaw takes a huge bite out of her rabbit.

"Oakpaw!"

"Oh no!" Wolfpaw whispers.

"What do you want Hawkpaw?" Oakpaw asks annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he asks in a harsh voice as Fernpaw, Eaglepaw, and a couple young warriors around take notice to this.

"Hanging out with Wolfpaw."

"I know that. But _why_?" he asks.

"Cause I can."

"Well get away from that bla..."

"You finish that sentence Hawkpaw and I will shred your ears." Oakpaw says pinning him down by his ear.

"Ugh! Get off!" Hawkpaw wiggles out from underneath Oakpaw's paw and walks off angry.

"Sorry about him." Oakpaw said sitting back down.

"It's OK." Wolfpaw said getting up and leaving the rest of her UN-eaten mouse with Oakpaw.

"Wolfpaw. I'm sorry!" Oakpaw yells after her.

Wolfpaw didn't listen she walked away feeling the victorious gaze of Hawkpaw knowing that he got to her.

"Wolfpaw? Is something wrong?" Leafclaw asked seeing her daughter walk towards the apprentice den with her ears pinned to her head looking down at her paws.

"Everything's fine mom." Wolfpaw enters the apprentice den to find that she doesn't have a nest yet. Wolfpaw looks around and in her glum, angry mood picks a nest far away from the other's.

"Wolfpaw?" Wolfpaw looks up to find her mother Leafclaw. "Was Hawkpaw picking on you again?"

"Maybe." She answers putting her head back on her paws.

"You want me to talk to that little flee pelt?" Leafclaw asked growling. Leafclaw knew about her daughter getting bullied by those three... but whenever she talked to her about it Wolfpaw would say nothing or walk away.

"No. It's fine mom. I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine!"

Leafclaw flinches at her daughters harsh voice... and just walks out of the apprentice den leaving her daughter alone.

A few heartbeat's later the others start to fill into the apprentice den and she pretends to sleep.

"Is Wolfpaw asleep?" she heard Stonepaw ask.

"I think she is." Lillypaw answered.

"Did she even notice the nest we made her next to me?" Wildpaw asked.

Wolfpaw did notice the nest next to Wildpaw... Wolfpaw didn't think it was hers.

"I don't think she did." Oakpaw said.

Wolfpaw wanted to say she could hear them... but she kept her muzzle shut.

"Oh well, night guys." Stonepaw said curling up in her own nest.

"Night." they answered back... and all was quiet.

...

...

 _"Wolfpaw!"_

Wolfpaw stirred in her nest at the call of her name.

 _"Wolfpaw!"_

Wolfpaw mumbled and groaned and rolled over.

 _"WOLFPAW!"_

Wolfpaw jumped up out of her nest hearing her name.

"Shadow!?" she screamed hearing her childhood friend's voice.

The others groaned and rolled over. Wolfpaw shut her muzzle and carefully and quietly walked out of the apprentice den.

Wolfpaw walked out and looked at the sky. It was half moon and still dark out.

 _What's going on?_ Wolfpaw thinks.

 _"Wolfpaw."_

"Shadowkit?" Wolfpaw calls out to the night.

Wolfpaw was shocked to hear her friends voice after... the incident. Wolfpaw didn't think Shadowkit would ever talk to her again whether she survived the plunge or not.

 _"Wolfpaw."_

Wolfpaw followed the voice of her dead friend to the camp entrance. Wolfpaw walked outside of camp to find Watertail and Dovefur.

"Hey, Wolfpaw." the deep voice of Watertail said.

"Hey Watertail." Wolfpaw said looking up at the sky.

 _"Wolfpaw."_

"You going for a walk?" Dovefur asked.

"Yeah." she answers. "I'll be right back."

"Well, don't stay out to late." Dovefur says after her.

"K." and Wolfpaw runs off towards the lake.

"Think she's going to go see someone?" Watertail asks.

"She just barely became an apprentice. And what's with you and forbidden romances?" Dovefur asked flicking her tail annoyingly at him.

...

...

Wolfpaw slows down and looks around... hoping to see a star-y body form of her kit-hood friend- Shadowkit.

 _"Wolfpaw."_

"Shadow?" Wolfpaw calls out looking down the trail.

" _Wolfpaw."_

Wolfpaw runs down the trail and bursts out into the open to find herself at the lake.

"Shadow?" Wolfpaw asks, her breathing fogging as she looks around for her friend.

 _"Wolfpaw."_

Wolfpaw looks at the lake and walks towards the edge.

"Shadow?" Wolfpaw looks in the water to only find her reflection.

"Shadowkit?"

 _"Wolfpaw. Look up."_

Wolfpaw looks up at the sky to find it full of stars.

"Wow." Wolfpaw just looks at the sky... then feels something cold and refreshing at her paws. She looks down to find her paws in the lake.

"Hmm." Wolfpaw laughed remembering how awesome the water ways.

Wolfpaw looks at the water to find it full of stars that it reflected from the sky. Wolfpaw was stunned at how beautiful the night was. Wolfpaw always loved the night. Wolfpaw looks back up at the sky and walks further into the lake. When the water is up to her chest... pulling her to get in she looks down at her reflection at her green eyes... that turned a golden amber in the dark.

"Wow." she said again. The water kept pulling at her fur. Trying to get her underwater. Wolfpaw smiles, takes a deep breath, and goes under... mesmerized by how beautiful the water was at night. Wolfpaw swims underwater till her lungs beg for air and she bursts up to the surface. She gasps for air and swims for the shore.

When she reaches the shore she shakes like a dog and licks her fur dry. Wolfpaw looks back towards the water, smiles, and walks off- thinking about whether or not to return the next night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six.

 **Hey! Another chapter. Enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up to find Sparrowtail standing in front of her.

"Time for training." Sparrowtail said.

"Fine." Wolfpaw got up. "Can I eat first?"

"Yes."

...

...

"Alright. So I've asked Galesong and Sunpool along with their apprentices to help us with training today." Sparrowtail said.

Galesong's apprentice was Eaglepaw and Sunpool's- the deputy- apprentice was Stonepaw.

"So watch what I do on how to defend yourself from a warrior from a different clan." Sparrowtail said facing Galesong.

Galesong and Sparrowtail get into a fighting position. Galesong races forward but Sparrowtail stays in her position for another heartbeat before racing forward. Galesong leaps but Sparrowtail slides underneath him confusing Galesong and when he lands... she's on his back in seconds. Galesong rolls onto his back causing Sparrowtail to jump off as soon as possible and face him again. Galesong and Sparrowtail race towards each other. Sparrowtail slides underneath him and stands up getting him off balance and pins him to the ground with her paw to his throat.

Wolfpaw stood up watching them as they fought until the end. She watched them for a couple heartbeats before Sparrowtail got off him.

"OK." Sparrowtail said looking at Wolfpaw. "Now you try to repeat this. Eaglepaw, Stonepaw. You recreate the fight."

Wolfpaw sits down and watches as Stonepaw and Eaglepaw fight. Sparrowtail, Galesong, and Sunpool watch beside her.

"Why didn't you go step by step?" Wolfpaw whispers to Sparrowtail keeping her eyes on the fight.

"Cause you observe more than you hear. I saw that when we were on the tour of the territory. You learn faster by watching." Sparrowtail answers.

"I learn more by listening." Wolfpaw says.

"Then why do you keep watching the fight?"

"Cause this is training and I must pay attention."

"Let's talk about this later." Sparrowtail says turning to talk to the other warriors.

When the fight ends Eaglepaw is pinned to the ground.

"Alright. Wolfpaw and Stonepaw. Your turn to fight. This time Stonepaw your the enemy warrior."

Wolfpaw gulps and stands in front of Stonepaw tail lengths away.

"Ready?" Sparrowtail asks.

Stonepaw gets in a fighting state and so does Wolfpaw.

"Begin."

...

...

"Oomph!" Wolfpaw says getting pinned to the ground.

"Alright. That's enough." Sparrowtail says calling off the training.

Eaglepaw gets off and Wolfpaw sits up taking in fast a deep breaths. Wolfpaw wasn't the best in shape cat in her clan.

"That's enough for the day. Let's get back to camp."

Wolfpaw and the other's trained for the whole day. Wolfpaw didn't win any of the training sessions.

"You did good today." Stonepaw said.

"I didn't even win." Wolfpaw says all sweaty trying to get her heart to stop racing.

"Well... do you really expect to win in your first training?" Stonepaw asked.

"No." Wolfpaw sighed.

Stonepaw purred.

"Don't worry. You'll get better."

Wolfpaw smiled. "K."

They both laugh a little and Wolfpaw looks ahead to see Eaglepaw looking back at them... her. When he noticed she was looking at him he looked away and walked up a head faster. Wolfpaw side and looked down at her paws.

"Something wrong?" Stonepaw asked.

"I don't understand why Eaglepaw and Fernpaw hate me. I never did anything to them."

"It's because they believed Hawkpaw and his lies." Stonepaw said. "And besides. You don't need those mouse-brains."

Wolfpaw gives out a small chuckle.

"I guess your right. But I at least wish they weren't so mean."

"I know."

Soon they just walk in silence back to camp. Wolfpaw enjoyed the silence while walking next to her friend. She missed hanging out with her.

...

 **...**

 **AWW! How sweet. Anyways guys I've figured out the Eaglepaw and Rock thing. See you guys in another chapter! Bye. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven.

Wolfpaw lays on the rocks in the sun eating a mouse along with Stonepaw who also ate a mouse.

"I can't believe all of this prey." Wolfpaw said.

"Well it is becoming New Leaf." Stonepaw said.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys." Lillypaw and Wildpaw said climbing up beside them on the rock.

"You guys enjoying the sunshine?" Wildpaw asked rolling onto her back.

"Yep." Wolfpaw answered.

"I can't wait for leaf-bare to be over." Lillypaw said putting her head on her paws.

"Me neither." Wolfpaw said getting rid of the scraps of her mouse. "K. Well I'll be in my nest if you guys need me."

"You already going to bed?" Wildpaw asked.

"Yep. I'm tired and sore from training." Wolfpaw stretches before walking off to her nest to get some rest.

...

...

 _"Wolfkit! Wolfkit!" A dark grey cat said bounding up to Wolfkit._

 _"Yeah Shadowkit?" Wolfkit asked. Wolfkit was in a slump for her siblings had green cough._

 _"Come with me, Stonekit, Lilly, and Wild to explore the outside of the camp!"_

 _"I don't know Shadowkit." Wolfkit said with a worried feeling._

 _"Oh come on! It'll be fun."_

 _"Mmm... OK."_

 _Wolfkit and Shadowkit meet the other's in the dirt tunnel and sneak out._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Guys! Be careful!" Stonepaw warned._

 _"Oh don't be a party pooper Stonekit." Shadowkit said playing with Wolfkit close to the edge of the cliff that made a a rock wall for the camp._

 _Wolfkit and Shadowkit laughed and wrestled way to close to the edge. Wolfkit pushed Shadowkit off of her making Shadowkit slide away from her on the snow... causing her to fall off the cliff._

 _"Shadowkit!" they all screamed as the dark grey kit fell to her death._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"This is all my fault!" Wolfkit cried as she realized that she just killed her friend._

 _..._

...

"Shadowkit!" Wolfpaw screams.

"Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw snaps her head to her right to find Stonepaw standing next to her.

"Did you have another dream... about Shadowkit?"

Wolfpaw looks down at her paws and slowly nods. Tears fill her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Wolfpaw. Shadowkit is in a better place." Stonepaw puts a comforting paw around her friend.

"It should have been me." Wolfpaw cries.

"Now don't think that Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw just looked away and put her head on her paws.

Stonepaw sighed. "Try and get some sleep."

Stonepaw walk away and back to her nest. Wolfpaw waits for her to fall asleep before walking out of the den.

Wolfpaw walks over to the dirt place and sneaks out. She didn't want to run into anybody right now.

...

...

When Wolfpaw reaches the lake she looks up at Silverpelt, looks down at her paws and let's a tear drop... and jumps into the water.

...

...

Wolfpaw floated on her back in the water. Swimming in the sky for the stars reflected in the pool. Wolfpaw had her paws over her stomach and looked down at her back paws... thinking back to the day when she first met Shadowkit and the other's.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfkit looked around as her siblings went off to play with each other and the other kits. Wolfkit ways a bit shy and her sister Redkit did all the for her._

 _"Hi." Wolfkit looks up to find a dark grey she-kit._ _"I'm Shadowkit."_

 _"Hello. I'm..."_

 _"Wolfkit." Shadowkit says._

 _"How did you know?" Wolfkit asked shocked._

 _"I'm the one who came up with your name."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yep. Leafclaw and Brambletail- your parents- couldn't think of a name that fit you... until I cam along."_

 _Wolfkit just looked at her and then smiled. "You wanna play?"_

 _"Sure. Here. I'll introduce you to the others if you want."_

 _"Please?"_

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw opened her eyes and looked back up at Silverpelt.

"I miss you Shadowkit. I wish you were here so we could grow up as apprentices together." She looks back down at her back paws. "I guess Starclan had other plans."

Wolfpaw feels tears form in her eyes and goes under the water and swims back to the shore.

...

...

A mysterious tom watches as the cat called Wolfpaw gets out of the water, dries herself off, and walks back to her clan watching her paws glumly.

This tom has been watching her ever since the day she became an apprentice.

 _Not yet. Not yet._ The tom thought... and disappeared back into the shadows.

...

 **...**

 **Poor Wolfpaw. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight.

 **Hey guys. You probably all ready guessed who the tom was... and if you did or didn't I'm not saying who it is. Anyways... why has he been there since that ceremony? There's a question that'll make you keep reading this story. (Maybe not.) Enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw was stalking a mouse. It was two days after she swam and the cold bare-leaf air was warming up. Wolfpaw made sure to tread lightly and then pounced on the mouse killing it with one bit to the neck.

"Nice job." Sparrowtail said appearing from the bush.

"Thanks." Wolfpaw said. Wolfpaw managed to catch three mice and a squirrel. All training that day was focused on hunting.

"Well, let's go back to the camp."

Wolfpaw gathers her kill and they walk back to camp. Wolfpaw put her kill on the fresh kill pile and grabbed a small rabbit. Wolfpaw never really ate much for she was never really hungry... but she only eats not to worry anyone like she always worried her mother.

...

...

Wolfpaw sat with Spottedclaw.

"So how have you been?" Spottedclaw asked.

"Good. How about you?"

"Fine." Spottedclaw said. "How have the others been."

"Good. I guess."

Spottedclaw purred. "Well I better get back to Ravenfur before she gets cranky. She doesn't like it when I'm gone for long."

Wolfpaw and Spottedclaw were underneath high ledge.

"K. Talk to you later." Wolfpaw said as she watched Spottedclaw walk off.

Wolfpaw looked over to her left to find Eaglepaw, Fernpaw, and Hawkpaw talking and looking in her direction a couple times. Hawkpaw said something causing Eaglepaw to look over at her. Wolfpaw looked away and feeling awkward walked off to the elder's den.

"Wolfpaw? It's nice to see you." Creamlight- her dad's mother- said.

"I just came to see if you guys needed anything."

"Mmm... Not that I can think of." Creamlight says.

"What about you Dawnear?" Wolfpaw asked her other grandmother.

"Nope."

"Anyone else?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I could use some water." Jaypelt asked.

"Same here." Soleflight- her grandfather- said.

"Anyone else?"

The other's mumble no and Wolfpaw goes to the medicine den to get the elders water.

...

...

"You OK Wolfpaw?" Lillypaw asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired."

"OK. Well... good night."

"Good night." Wolfpaw said.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw was fast asleep when she started to hear whispers. Wolfpaw stirred and awoke not in her nest... but in a black room._

 _"What?" she asked sleepily shaking herself awake._

 _Wolfpaw got up and started to walk around._

 _"Hello?" She called out. Nothing._

 _Wolfpaw walked around a little when she started to hear whispers... but she couldn't make some of them out._

 _"Anybody there?" Wolfpaw asked looking around._

 _Wolfpaw walked around when she bumped into someone. Wolfpaw looked in front of her to find a shadowed cat._

 _"Um... Hi." Wolfpaw said._

 _The cat didn't speak but cocked it's head at her._

 _"Um... Do you know where I am?"_

 _The cat still didn't listen. Then Wolfpaw realized that it glowed in an aurora of green._

 _"Um..." Wolfpaw didn't get to say what she wanted to say for the ground started to rumble._

 _"Whoa! What's going on?!" Wolfpaw yelled over the rumbling._

 _"Earth shall crumble underneath paws...!" A voice hissed and she couldn't hear the rest of it for it turned into whispers._

 _"What?" Wolfpaw asked digging her claws into the black floor beneath her... trying to hold on._

 _"Earth shall crumble!"_

 _Wolfpaw looked at the shadowed cat glowing in an aurora of green begging for it to help her... but then she realized that it was the cat that was making the earth shake. The cat starred at her with deep brown eyes and coked it's head at her again._

 _"Please! Stop!" Wolfpaw begged._

 _Then... what made Wolfpaw's spine shutter and her fur fluff up... a white smile spread across the things face... and Wolfpaw fell into darkness._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping for breath. She looked around to find herself in her nest.

"What in Starclan's name was that?" Wolfpaw asked herself.

Wolfpaw looks outside and gets out of her nest and goes to the lake.

...

...

"All right. You guys know what to do. Resent the borders." Spottedfur said.

Wolfpaw along with her mentor, Oakpaw, Fernpaw, Lostflight, Goldenfeather, and Spottedfur were doing a border patrol between Windclan and Thunderclan. The snow was melting but it was still cold. Wolfpaw did as Spottedfur said and resented the border.

Afterwards Wolfpaw caught a mouse and waited for the others.

"Nice mouse." Fernpaw said walking past her.

Wolfpaw growled.

"What's your problem Fernpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled after him.

"What's my problem?" he asked stopping.

"Yeah! Why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You called me a an idiotic tom that would do anything anyone said cause I didn't have a brain."

"I never called you that!"

"That's not what Hawkpaw said." he tells me.

"And you really believed that flee bag!" Wolfpaw yelled.

"No... I didn't believe him. Until Eaglepaw told me."

Wolfpaw just froze. Fernpaw walked off leaving Wolfpaw standing there. Wolfpaw looked down at her paws. Eaglepaw? Why? Why would Eaglepaw tell Fernpaw such a lie!

Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws and batted the mouse way into the bushes.

"UGH!" she screamed.

"Wolfpaw? Are you OK?" Lostflight asked.

"NO! I'm pissed!" Wolfpaw runs off down the trail... racing past Fernpaw who watched her... with sad and angry eyes.

Wolfpaw soon slows down and soon stops. Wolfpaw looks at her paws and just shakes her head.

"Why?" she asks. "Why me? Why Starclan! Why!"

Wolfpaw then races off towards the lake.

When Wolfpaw reaches the lake she stands underneath the Great Oak and looks out at the lake. Wolfpaw then breaks down crying and leans against the trunk of the Great Oak and slides down until she's laying on the forest floor and the roots of the Great Oak. The lank reaches her for the snow and ice that filled it made it over flow enough that she could stretch her paw and dip a claw into the water.

Wolfpaw stands up and looks at he reflection in the water... seeing her teared face tears fill her eyes more and she swipes a unsheathed paw at her reflection and stands there shaking.

Wolfpaw soon clams down and walks back to the clan... catching some prey on her way.

...

...

 _Poor Wolfpaw._ Thought the tom who watched her. _I wish i could talk to her... but not yet. The time isn't right._

The tom sighed and went back to his hiding place.

...

 **...**

 **Wow. What a happy chapter. Sorry that my chapters have been short guys. I'll try to make them longer. See you guys later. Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine.

 **Wow! Five chapters in one day! Or is it four. Don't care! Apparently I like to update a whole bunch of chapters on Saturday. Anyways enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walks back into camp and puts her fresh kill on the pile and walks off without eating.

"Wolfpaw!" Owlkit yells running up to her. "I heard what happened on the patrol."

"Oh. You did now." Wolfpaw asks smugly and walks past her best friend.

"Wolfpaw! What's up with you?"

"Nothings wrong Owlkit. I just don't wan to talk right now."

"Wolfpaw?" Owlkit asks after her. But Wolfpaw just kept walking... ignoring everyone. Wolfpaw walked past Hawkpaw and them keeping her head low hopping they wouldn't see her.

"Hey guys watch this." Hawkpaw said.

He looked at Wolfpaw and smiled evilly.

"Blank Blood!" He yells causing Wolfpaw to stop.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! Blank Blood!"

Wolfpaw tenses and just stands there... listening to their taunting.

"Yeah! What'cha doing Blank Blood!" Fernpaw says joining in.

Eaglepaw does nothing but look away. Eaglepaw has been very quiet ever since he turned on Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw starts to walk leaving Hawkpaw to glare at her.

"Hey! Face me when I'm talking to you Blank Blood!"

Wolfpaw stopped and was ready to pounce on the little fox dung... but something got to him first.

"Hawkpaw!" Oakpaw said tackling the tom to the ground.

"Do you never learn to shut up!" she yells in his face.

Wolfpaw turns around to watch.

"Oakpaw?" she asks.

Wolfpaw was about to intervene until Sparrowtail stepped in front of her.

"Sparrowtail?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Follow me." is all she says and starts to walk past Hawkpaw... ignoring Hawkpaw and Oakpaw's fight. When they're at the entrance two warriors were breaking up the fight.

"Sparrowtail? What's going on? Why did Oakpaw attack him... why..."

"Be quiet." Sparrowtail growls.

Wolfpaw shuts up and just walks beside her. When the two are away from the camp Sparrowtail stops and faces Wolfpaw.

"Sparrowtail?" Wolfpaw asked.

Sparrowtail doesn't say anything but starts walking off towards the training hollow. When they reach the training hollow Sparrowtail has her back turned on Wolfpaw.

"Sparrowtail? What's going on..."

Before she can even finish what she was saying Sparrowtail turns around and smacks Wolfpaw in the face. Wolfpaw stumbles back shocked that her mentor would do that. Wolfpaw puts a paw to her cheek to thankfully find no blood.

"Sparrowtail! What was that for!" Wolfpaw asked shocked.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" she asks.

"What?"

"I said. What are you going to do about it?"

"Sparrowtail what are you..." Wolfpaw doesn't get to finish for Sparrowtail smacks her again.

"Come on! Defend yourself! What kind of cat doesn't defend herself!"

Wolfpaw had enough. She lungs at Sparrowtail. Sparrowtail falls onto her back and kicks Wolfpaw into the air and over her. Wolfpaw lands hard on the ground and slowly gets up... cough and putting a paw around her stomach.

"Defend yourself! Come on Wolfpaw... what type of cat are yo..." Wolfpaw smacked Sparrowtail in the face making her stumble backwards.

Before Sparrowtail even recovers from the shock Wolfpaw lungs at her and pins her to the ground.

"Stop!" she yells in her face. "I'm tired of it! I don't need the pressure of you yelling at me to add to the weight on my shoulders." Wolfpaw's eyes fill with tears. "I already have to deal with those three. I'm dealing with another."

Wolfpaw gets off of Sparrowtail and just stands there looking at her paws.

"Now that's how you need to act when they bully you." Sparrowtail says.

"What?" Wolfpaw asked looking up at her.

"Whenever they start to tease you... get all up in there face. Tell they to back off. And if that doesn't work... you have my permission to talk them, smack them... if they leave you alone you have my permission to fight them."

"But... But what would Stormstar... what would my parents say?"

"Doesn't matter. You got to stand up for yourself Wolfpaw. Either you'll be a door mate forever."

Wolfpaw just looked at her shocked.

"Come on." Sparrowtail said putting a paw on her shoulder. "Let's get back to camp."

...

...

When Wolfpaw and Sparrowtail get back to camp they separate and Stonepaw walks over to Wolfpaw.

"Everything OK?" Stonepaw asked.

"I-I guess." Wolfpaw says.

Stonepaw smiles. "Come on. Let's get you to your nest."

Wolfpaw didn't say anything and let Stonepaw lead her to her nest. Wolfpaw was just so shocked at what was happening. What... was happening?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten.

Wolfpaw lays in her nest confused on what was going on. Did Stonepaw know what Sparrowtail was doing when they left? Wolfpaw sighs and closes her eyes.

"Wolfpaw!" Hawkpaw yelled. "Get out here!"

Wolfpaw sighs and walks out of the den knowing that if she didn't come out he would come in.

"What Hawkpaw?" she asked annoyed.

"Thanks to you I have to miss the gathering!" Hawkpaw yelled.

"Not my fault."

"What?" he asked.

"It's your fault and your fault along Hawkpaw. You knew the consequences and you paid for them."

"No! It's your fault!" he says getting all up in her face.

"No. It's your fault. You bully me everyday and you paid for the consequences!" Wolfpaw said getting all up in his face.

Hawkpaw growled and Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws just in cause he attacked her. But when he was about to smack her... Eaglepaw stepped between them.

"Eaglepaw!" They both said.

"Eaglepaw." Hawkpaw said sternly like he had power over him. "Move."

"No." Eaglepaw said.

"What was that?" Hawkpaw asked.

"We'll talk about this later Hawkpaw. Just go."

Hawkpaw gave him a stern stare and when he realized he wouldn't back down... he walked away.

Eaglepaw watches him go and stand up straight, and sighs.

"Eaglepaw?" Wolfpaw said.

Eaglepaw turned his head and gave her a sideways glance.

"You shouldn't test him." is all he said.

"What?" Wolfpaw asked.

Eaglepaw turned around to face her. He was taller than her and huge from the small, shy kit she remembered. He held her gaze.

"You should be more careful about what you say Wolfpaw. Either you could get hurt."

He then looks away. "Eaglepaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

He sighed and looked back at her. "Or you could hurt others."

Wolfpaw just stood there with her mouth open... not sure what to say. Eaglepaw looks away and walks off.

Wolfpaw shacks her head. "I'm sorry!" she screams after him... but he doesn't show any signs that he heard her.

Wolfpaw looked at her paws shocked.

"You OK?" Stonepaw asked walking up to her.

"What just happened?" is all Wolfpaw says.

...

...

Wolfpaw laid in her nest when she started to dream.

...

...

 _"Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw, wake up."_

 _"Huh?" Wolfpaw says waking up. "What's going on?"_

 _Wolfpaw looks around to find that she's in a place full of green leaved trees and green grass with a warm summer breeze._

 _"Where am I?" Wolfpaw asks looking around to soon come face to face with a blue she-cat._

 _"Aah!" Wolfpaw screams falling backwards._

 _The blue she-cat laughs. "Did I scare you?"_

 _"Yes." Wolfpaw answers. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on!"_

 _"Well... my names Bluestar." the she-cat says._

 _"Bluestar? You mean... the Bluestar. Leader of Thunderclan?"_

 _"Well someone has heard of me." The she-cat purred._

 _"So... I'm in Starclan?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _"Yes. But you aren't dead I can tell you that." Bluestar said._

 _"Ahem." a ginger furred tom said._

 _"Oh. Right. Wolfpaw this is Firestar, DoveWing, and Ivypool." Bluestar said pointing to the three other cats there._

 _"Hello there young one." Dovewing said._

 _"Wow." Wolfpaw says. "Wait. Why am I here?"_

 _Bluestar looks at me._

 _"Starclan would like to give you a message." Firestar says._

 _"What? Why me? Why not Ravenfur or... or Stormstar..."_

 _"They all ready know Wolfpaw." Bluestar said._

 _"They-They do?"_

 _"Yes. But this is a message for you. Not for them."_

 _"Well... what is it?" Wolfpaw asked curling her tail around her paws._

 _Ivypool steps forward._

 _"I think Ivypool should tell you since she did have a vision of the prophecy." Bluestar said stepping aside._

 _"Ivypool?" Wolfpaw said starring at her great, great (don't know how many great's) aunt._

 _Ivypool clears her throat looks at her sister and looks back at Wolfpaw before she starts to speak:_

 _"Earth shall crumble underneath paws..."_

 _Wolfpaw flinches for she has heard that before._

 _"Air shall tear us apart, Water shall pull us under, and Fire shall burn... us... down!"_

 _Wolfpaw stands up and takes a step back... fur on end._

 _"Now look what you've done. You scarred her." Dovewing says._

 _"Fire- Fire!" Wolfpaw says._

 _"Yes fire." Ivypool says._

 _"Great. Now I won't be able to swim."_

 _Ivypool looks at her and Firestar purrs._

 _"You'll still be able to swim Wolfpaw. Don't worry."_

 _"How am I not suppose to worry. I don't wanna die drowning!"_

 _"And you wont." Ivypool said. "You have to find these four cats."_

 _"What! Why me! I don't know who to look for! I mean... what if these cats are in different clans. And why..."_

 _"Do you never stop talking?" Ivypool asks._

 _"Ivy!" Dovewing yells._

 _"What? She's not letting me speak."_

 _Dovewing gives her a glare and Ivypool sighs and looks back at Wolfpaw._

 _"Look. All you have to do is find these four cats. The cat who will fall into the earth if not saved, the cat that'll jump and fly, the one who will stand against thunder..."_

 _Wolfpaw and Ivypool just hold each others gaze as she say this:_

 _"...and the cat with a heart full of fire."_

 _"We're counting on you Wolfpaw to find these four cats either the clans will fall apart." Bluestar said._

 _"But what is an apprentice like me suppose to do! I don't know how to find these cats." Wolfpaw says freaking out._

 _"Starclan is behind you Wolfpaw. And the four cats are closer to you than you thought."_

 _"What?"_

 _The cats start to waver and spark._

 _"You're waking up!" Dovewing says disappearing._

 _"Wait! No!" Wolfpaw yells as Firestar starts to disappear. "I still have a lot of questions to ask!"_

 _"No time to answer." Bluestar says as she disappears herself._

 _"Ivypool not you too." Wolfpaw says._

 _"Starclan is behind you Wolfpaw! Find the four cats either the clans won't exist anymore!" And with that Ivypool disappears and Wolfpaw wakes up to find herself in her nest._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw wakes up gasping for air.

 _"Find the cat who will fall into the earth if not saved."_ A voice says in her ear.

Wolfpaw closes her eyes and sighs trying to get her breathing down to normal.

"I need some fresh air." Wolfpaw says to herself.

Wolfpaw gets out of her nest to find a very dim small light above the camp.

 _The sun is almost up._ Wolfpaw thinks to herself. _I guess I have sometime._

Wolfpaw walks towards the entrance to find Mudwing and Snowcloud guarding the entrance.

"Where do you think your going Wolfpaw?" Snowcloud asked.

"On a walk." She says.

"Well be back soon." Mudwing says.

"Alright bro. I'll be back soon."

Wolfpaw walks out of camp and starts to run down the trail towards the lake.

...

...

Wolfpaw sat on the beach of the lake and just looked out at the lake as the sun started to rise in the sky. Wolfpaw sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking about what Ivypool said.

 _Why me?_ Wolfpaw thought. _How am I suppose to find them. They are closer to me than I thought? What is that suppose to mean!_

Wolfpaw sighed again and looked at the lake that shined in the suns light.

Wolfpaw then heard a rustle come from the bushes. She turned her head and looked at the bushes to see a shadowed figure duck and hide.

"Hello?" Wolfpaw asked standing up.

Nothing.

"Is someone there?"

The bushes rustled a little bit but then rested.

"I'm warning you. If you don't come out I'll come after you myself."

The bushes started to rustle again. Wolfpaw growled

"Show yourself coward!" Wolfpaw yelled unsheathing her claws.

The bushes rustled and then the shadowed figure attacked.

...

 **...**

 **Yes! Cliff hanger! Hahaha! I'm evil. Hope you guys enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven.

 **Hey guys. You probably hate me for leaving a cliff hanger. Anyways here where that leads too. Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

The shadowed figure jumps out of the bushes and attacks Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw falls onto her back and kicks the cat over her head.

"Oomph!" the cat says falling into the water with a big splash... splashing Wolfpaw.

 _It's a tom._ Wolfpaw thought when she heard it's deep oomph. Wolfpaw couldn't see the tom for the light of the sun was in her eyes. The tom stood up and attacked her again. The two rolled and tussled trying to get the one of the other. Finally Wolfpaw pushes him off and stands up but he recovered too and stood up. Wolfpaw saw that he had grey fur and that he had dark stripes that went around his tail, and he had dark stripes on his paws. He also had a white chin, chest, and under belly. Wolfpaw didn't get to see his face for he attacked again. Wolfpaw ducked and grabbed his back hind leg in her mouth. He screamed in pain as she bit down hard.

He kicked her in the face causing her to stumble back and let go of his leg. Before she could recover he was upon her in seconds. They tussled one more time before Wolfpaw pinned him to the ground and put her paw to his throat with unsheathed claws. He had a scar above his eye right eye and a dark grey patch around it. His right eye was a grayish green and his other was a grayish blue.

"Who are you!" Wolfpaw yelled at him.

He didn't answer but growled.

"Tell me! Know!"

"My names Rock!" He says.

"You're on Thunderclan territory... Rock."

"You don't think I know that?" he asked irritated.

Wolfpaw was confused but didn't show it. She got off him knowing that if he attacked she would just give him another wound.

"I have to take you back to camp." Wolfpaw said.

"Who said I would go?" he asked.

"You either come or I'll give you another wound."

Rock attacked but Wolfpaw dodged taking his wound leg in her mouth.

"Ow!" he squealed falling to the ground. "Alright! Alright! I'll come with you to your stupid little clan!"

"Good." Wolfpaw said dropping his leg. "But I'm not letting you go without bandaging your leg."

Wolfpaw grabs some cobwebs from the root of a tree and wrap them around his leg.

"K. Let's go." Wolfpaw press herself against him only for him to stumble back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you walk." Wolfpaw answers. "I'm not letting you walk back to camp by yourself. It'll take forever."

"Fine." he grumbles leaning against Wolfpaw and letting her take the weight off his wound leg.

...

...

"Oomph!" Rock says as he falls to the ground after being pushed by Wolfpaw.

Snowcloud and Mudwing go up to the leaders den to tell him about the rogue. Soon cats start to surround the two wondering what's going on.

"I hate you." Rock says.

"Your not the only one." Wolfpaw grumbles waiting for Stormstar to come out.

"Who is that?" Wolfpaw hears the other asks. "Did Wolfpaw do that to him?" One of them asked looking at his bandaged leg.

"What's going on?" Stormstar asks coming to the edge of the high ledge. He looks down at Wolfpaw and Rock.

"Wolfpaw. What is this?"

"Stormstar." Wolfpaw said stepping forward. "I was at the lake when this here rogue attacked me. He calls himself Rock. He's probably some Kittypet."

"I'm no Kittypet. I'm a stray."

"Be quiet!" Wolfpaw growls at him.

Stormstar looks at Rock and sees his leg.

"I see you managed to wound him." Stormstar said.

Wolfpaw nods.

"Ravenfur. How long will it take for his leg to heal?"

Ravenfur sniffs at Rock's leg to be greeted by a growl and a snap of his jaw to the neck. Ravenfur steps back before he can wrap his mouth around her neck. Wolfpaw put a paw to his wounded leg to teach him a lesson.

"OW!" he screeches.

"Don't you DARE do that again." Wolfpaw says.

"Wolfpaw!"

"Sorry Stormstar." Wolfpaw says sitting back down.

Ravenfur UN-bandages his leg and looks at the wound. The teeth marks went deep and blood oozed out of it. Ravenfur didn't notice this neither did the others but Rock... but the blood sizzled a couple times here and there... and Wolfpaw noticed this too.

 _Weird._ she thought.

"You left a deep wound Wolfpaw." Ravenfur said. "It will take a while to heal."

"How long though?"

"Probably about a moon... or three."

"What!" Stormstar yelled.

"It's not my fault that he has such a bad wound!"

Wolfpaw felt awkward... really awkward.

Stormstar sighs. "Fine. Just take care of his wounds."

 _Wounds?_ Wolfpaw thought and looked at him. He had a couple of scratches here and there

 _I thought I only gave him that one wound and a few cuts and bruises... apparently not._ Wolfpaw thought shocked.

Ravenfur leads Rock towards her den and everyone starts to go back to what they were doing before. Wolfpaw watches as Rock, Ravenfur, and Spottedclaw walk off. Rock looked back at Wolfpaw which sent a chill down her spine.

"Nice giving him that wound." Wolfpaw turns around to find Fernpaw.

"What do you want?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Now he's going to be here forever."

"No he's not." Wolfpaw said.

"Ravenfur said he would be here for three moons..."

"He _might_ be here for three moons."

Fernpaw just shrugs and walks off.

"Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw looks over to find Stonepaw.

"We're going on a patrol. Come on."

"Coming." Wolfpaw said... thinking why this tom came to the clans.

...

 **...**

 **Yeah. Rock is here. Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. Bye! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve.

Wolfpaw lay in her nest trying to get some sleep when paw prods her awake.

"Huh?" Wolfpaw asked lifting her head to find Spottedclaw.

"Spottedclaw? What's going on?"

"Come with me?" she says.

"Um... OK." Wolfpaw says getting up and following her.

Spottedclaw leads Wolfpaw up the rocks to high ledge.

"Spottedclaw. What's going on?"

"Come on." is all she says as she jumps up onto high ledge.

"OK." Wolfpaw jumps up beside her.

"Stormstar?" Spottedclaw says.

"Come in." Stormstar says.

Wolfpaw and Spottedclaw walk in. Wolfpaw always thought that Stormstar's den would be bigger. But Spottedclaw and Wolfpaw had to sit next to each other with only five inches to separate them. Ravenfur sat next to Stormstar.

"Is something wrong?" Wolfpaw asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. Your not in trouble, Wolfpaw." Stormstar said.

"Then What's going on?"

He doesn't answer me until Sparrowtail and Sunpool come in.

"Good. Everyone's here. Now we can talk." Stormstar said.

"What's going on?" Wolfpaw asked again.

"Wolfpaw we brought you here to talk about Rock."

"What? Wh-Why would you need me then?"

"We wont you to keep an eye on him. Get to know him. Ask him why he's here." Stormstar said.

"Why me thought?" Wolfpaw asked.

He doesn't answer.

"He wasn't very talkative around me and Spottedclaw." Ravenfur said.

"And you think he would be willing to talk to me?"

"Well..." Ravenfur looks at Stormstar who look at Sparrowtail or then looks at Sunpool to Spottedfur back to Ravenfur.

"What's wrong? What are you not telling me?" Wolfpaw asked thinking about the prophecy. "Is it the prophecy."

 _Shoot! I wasn't suppose to say that!_ Wolfpaw thought.

"What?" Stormstar asks.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Wolfpaw said.

"You know about the prophecy!"

"Maybe." Wolfpaw said.

"How do you know!" Stormstar said standing up.

"Starclan came to me in a dream and told me that i had to find the four." Wolfpaw said shrinking to the floor.

Stormstar sighs. "What did they say exactly?" He asks.

"Well they said I must find the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved, the cat that'll jump and fly, the one who will stand against thunder and the cat with a heart full of fir." Wolfpaw told him. "The first one I must find is the cat that will fall is not saved."

Stormstar sits back down.

"Keep an eye on Rock. Get to know him and why he's here." Stormstar said.

"OK." Wolfpaw said.

"You may all leave." Stormstar said dismissing them.

Sparrowtail and Sunpool leave first then Spottedclaw, and then Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was about to climb down when she started to hear Stormstar and Ravenfur talking.

"I'm worried Stormstar. What do you think Starclan meant. Are they going to save us or destroy us?"

"I don't know Ravenfur."

Wolfpaw hid behind a rock and -even though she could get in big trouble for this- listened.

"Starclan never said anything about them saving us." Ravenfur said.

"Only Starclan knows if they'll save us or not."

"But why! Why wouldn't they tell us, Stormstar!"

"I don't know Ravenfur! And there's no need to raise your voice!"

Wolfpaw flinches at his harsh voice and starts to hear Ravenfur cry.

 _Jerk._ Wolfpaw thought.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to yell."

 _NO! No! They can't be..._

"It's OK my love. It's just... I'm scarred."

"I know you are."

Wolfpaw climbed down the rocks as fast as she could.

 _I can't believe this!_ Wolfpaw thought. _They're mates!_

"So I guess you know." said a voice.

Wolfpaw turns around unsheathing her claws to find Rock.

"What do you want?" Wolfpaw growled.

"So you know?" He asked.

"Know about what?" Wolfpaw asked.

"About Stormstar and..."

"If you say anything about this I will have your tail hanging over my nest." Wolfpaw said getting all up in his face. He just smirks and laughs.

"You have my word." He says and walks- limps weirdly- back to the medicine cat den.

 _Ugh!_ Wolfpaw thought. _I have to keep my eye on this guy! AND I have to get to know him! Ugh!_

Wolfpaw walks back to her nest to try to get some sleep as much as she can for the sun was almost up.

...

 **...**

 **I my word. Stormstar x Ravenfur! NO! Oh well. See you guys later. Bye! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen.

"Oomph!" Wolfpaw pinned Stonepaw to the ground.

"Greta job Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail said.

Wolfpaw gets off of Stonepaw not even thinking about the praise her mentor gave her. She couldn't stop thinking about all the things she was doing.

 _1\. Keep your eye on Rock and get to know him._

 _2\. Find the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved. (I don't know how that's going to work out!)_

 _3\. Keep to your apprentice duties._

 _4\. What else was there?_

Wolfpaw thinks and doesn't even realize that Sparrowtail was talking. Stonepaw tackles Wolfpaw.

"Hey!" Wolfpaw yells shoving her off of her. "What was that for!"

"You weren't paying attention." Stonepaw answered. "And I don't appreciate your tone."

Wolfpaw just grumbles and sits back down.

"Like I was saying I want you two to bring back some prey. Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail said looking at her apprentice. "You must catch at least three mice and a squirrel."

"Okay Sparrowtail." Wolfpaw said running off into the forest to find her prey.

...

...

Wolfpaw and Stonepaw put their kill on the fresh kill pile and grab a mouse. At least Wolfpaw did. Stonepaw grabbed a black bird.

Wolfpaw and Stonepaw sat with Lillypaw and Wildpaw. Owlkit came over and bugged Wolfpaw who just listened to her stories about her day in silence... and soon tuned her out so she could think.

"Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw didn't react to her name being called.

"WOLFPAW!"

Wolfpaw looks over at Owlkit.

"Hmm?" She asks.

"Are you even listening?" Owlkit asks.

"Sorry Owlkit. I just have a lot on my mind."

Wolfpaw looks at her mouse and takes a small bite out of it.

Owlkit looks at her worried. "Wolfpaw?" she says. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong Owlkit. Just got a lot to think about."

"Like what?" Wildpaw asks.

Wolfpaw looks at them and shrugs her shoulders. She wasn't about to tell them What Stormstar and Starclan wanted her to do.

"I don't know." Wolfpaw says. "I'm just being weird like usual."

Wolfpaw takes a huge bit out of her mouse this time.

"you sure everything is alright?" Lillypaw asked.

Wolfpaw looks at her. "Yeah everything's fine Lillypaw. You guys act like I'm sick or something."

The others look at each other and go back to eating.

 _Oh! Well forget you!_ Wolfpaw thinks.

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws!_ a voice whispers in Wolfpaw's ear.

"Wolfpaw?" Owlkit asks.

Wolfpaw looks at her friend.

"Are you OK?"

Wolfpaw was about to ask why she would ask that... then realized her fur was standing on end.

"Sorry. I just got a chill up my spine." Wolfpaw says getting up.

"You not going to finish your mouse?" Stonepaw asked.

"I lost my appetite." and she walked off.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw woke up to find herself face to face with the shadowed cat from before. The one that glowed in an aurora of green._

No! _Wolfpaw thought._

 _The ground started shaking again._

 _Earth Shall crumble underneath paws! Voices hissed at her._

 _"Stop it!" Wolfpaw screamed. "Stop it!"_

 _Wolfpaw looked at the shadowed cat and it's deep brown eyes. She recognized those brown eyes... but from where?_

 _"Stop!" she yelled at the thing._

 _But it didn't stop. Then that same white smile spread across it's face and Wolfpaw plunged into the earth._

 _Find the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved! Either the clans will die!_

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up to find herself in her nest. She sighed and put her head back on her paws.

 _Why does this keep happening?_ She asked herself. _Why must I find this cat before it falls into the earth. What will happen if I don't?_

Wolfpaw shook the thought and got up. Wolfpaw wasn't going to the lake once again.

...

...

Wolfpaw looked up from underneath the water at the sky.

 _You won't die drowning._ Ivypool's words echoed in her head. Wolfpaw burst up to the surface and swam towards the shore. She shook and water droplets flew everywhere. Wolfpaw licked her fur dry and looks at the stars.

"Why?" She asks to the stars. 'Why me?"

But there was no answer. Wolfpaw sighed and walked back to the clan.

...

...

Wolfpaw sniffed around the Shadowclan border. She found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing here!" She called to the others.

"Same here!" Eaglepaw yelled.

Eaglepaw started to talk more but he was still very quiet.

"Alright. Let's get back to the clan." Mouseclaw said.

Wolfpaw walked behind the patrol thinking. Wolfpaw feels something brush along her flank. Wolfpaw looks up to find Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw looks at her... notices she noticed him and walks up ahead of her.

 _Weird._ Wolfpaw thought. _How long has he been there?_

Wolfpaw shrugged and went back to thinking.

...

...

When they get back to the clan Ravenfur runs up to Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw."

"Yeah Ravenfur?" Wolfpaw said looking up at the black she-cat.

"i need you and Spottedclaw to go get some cobwebs."

"Why?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I ran out because of Rock's wound."

"Sorry." Wolfpaw said hanging her head.

"It's not your fault. I was running out of cobwebs anyway."

Wolfpaw laughs and looks back up at her. "Okay."

"Great. Spottedclaw!" Ravenfur yells at her apprentice who was walking over to them.

"Yeah, Ravenfur?"

"I need you and Wolfpaw to go get more cobwebs and herbs for Rock's wound."

"Okay. Come on let's go." Spottedclaw walks past Wolfpaw and Wolfpaw follows.

...

...

"Ugh! These cobwebs are tickling my nose" Wolfpaw said dropping her cobwebs.

"We're not that far from camp. Come on." Spottedclaw said.

"How-How can you stand cobwebs tickling your nose?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I'm a medicine cat silly. Maybe we should clean out the cobwebs in your brain." She says flicking Wolfpaw's ear.

"Hey! That's not very nice." Wolfpaw says through the cobwebs.

Spottedclaw's laugh was muffled by the cobwebs and herbs.

...

...

"Just set them down right there." Spottedclaw said pointing to the pool of water in the den.

Wolfpaw puts down the cobwebs which were hard to get out of her whiskers for they stuck to them.

"I'm never getting cobwebs for you again." Wolfpaw says sarcastically.

Spottedclaw laughs and Wolfpaw gives out a small chuckle. Wolfpaw turns her head to find Rock looking at her. When he notices that she noticed him looking at her he puts his paws back on his paws and looks away.

Wolfpaw rolls her eyes and walks up to him. He looks back to where she was to find her standing next to him. He looks up at her.

"Hi." Wolfpaw said with a forced smile.

He just rolls his eyes and puts his head back on his paws.

Wolfpaw frowns.

"OK look." Wolfpaw said laying in front of him.

"I'm sorry about wounding your leg."

He says nothing.

"So... you came from over the mountains?"

"Are you that dumb?"

Wolfpaw frowned again.

"Hey. I'm just trying to strike up a conversation you grump. What's it like over there."

Rock gives her a side ways glance and lifts his head to look at her.

"You seriously want to know? You never heard about the stories?"

"I have. I just want to know what it look likes now."

Rock blinks. "Um... OK. Well there's a lot of houses and buildings."

Wolfpaw was confused until she realized they were the shelters the twolegs go into.

"Um... there's a lot of sewage and crow-food... the humans..."

"Humans?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I mean twolegs. Sorry. I'm use to saying humans."

"That's okay." Wolfpaw said. "Anything else?"

"You have to dodge a lot of the hu... I mean twolegs and you also got to dodge the cars..."

"What?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Shoot! It's what you clan cats call monsters."

"K. Now I know what your talking about." Wolfpaw said putting her head on her paws and listens with lots of interest.

Wolfpaw got confused by somethings he said but he cleared them up. The _city_ as he called it. Sounded interesting.

"I've got a question." Wolfpaw said lifting her head.

"Well what is it?" he asked with a half expression.

"How do you know so much about the clans?"

Rock's eyes go wide. "Well..." Rock's eyes go back to normal and he sighs. "My great grandfather was a cat who use to be in the clan."

"really?" Wolfpaw asked shocked and suspiciously.

"Yeah. He told me about the clans a lot before he passed away."

"What clan was he from?"

"Shadowclan." Rock answers.

 _That explains his attitude._ Wolfpaw thinks.

"My grandfather is from Shadowclan." Wolfpaw says.

"Really?" Rock asked.

"Yeah. He was also part Windclan which makes my dad shadowclan, Windclan and Thunderclan."

"Wow." Rock said. "So you have three clans tied to you?"

"No. I have four. My moms dad was a riverclan cat and then my dad is related to Dovewing... which makes me have kittypet blood but I'm not really part kittypet. It's very faint in our blood.

"You must get teased a lot." He says.

"Yeah. Hawkpaw, Fernpaw, and... Eaglepaw... they call me blank blood. They've teased me for a long time."

Rock nods. "I was bullied back home too."

"Really?"

"Well... I wasn't until..." He doesn't finish.

"Until what?"

"Nothing. I don't like to talk about it."

"I know what you mean." Wolfpaw said looking down at her paws.

Rock looks at her.

"My siblings died of green cough. I was the only not to get it and I survived." Wolfpaw just keeps her eyes on her paws.

Rock was about to say something but Ravenfur interrupted.

"Thanks for your help Wolfpaw. But I have to change is bandages."

"K." Wolfpaw says and gets up.

"Hey. Wolfpaw." Rock said.

"Yeah?" Wolfpaw said turning back to face him.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" He asked.

Wolfpaw smiled. "Sure. If I get some time off."

Wolfpaw turns around and walks out.

When she's at least a couple of fox lengths away she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah!" Wolfpaw jumps up and turns around to find Stonepaw.

"Dude! You scarred me!" Wolfpaw said sheathing her claws.

"You were in there for a long time."

"Yeah? So?" she asks.

"You only had to help get cobwebs..."

"What? Are you stalking me?"

"No. I saw you with cobwebs. Why did you stay in there for so long?"

"I was talking to Rock."

"Why?" Stonepaw asked confused.

"Cause I can. Is there something wrong with talking to the mysterious rogue in your camp?"

"Well... no."

"Then does it matter." She then starts to walk off to her nest leaving Stonepaw standing there shocked.

...

 **...**

 **Holly crap this was a long chapter. I hope I didn't bore you guys to death. Hope you enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen.

The next morning Wolfpaw wakes up with a well rested night and grabs a mouse. But before she eats it she thinks of the elders, Owlkit, and Rock.

"Sunpool?" Wolfpaw asked the yellow warrior.

"Yes Wolfpaw?"

"Have the elders and Owlkit been fed?"

"Yes."

"What about Rock?"

"Oh. I forgot he was here."

 _Jerk._ Wolfpaw thinks.

Wolfpaw grabs another mouse and her mouse and takes it up to the medicine den.

Wolfpaw pokes her head in to find Ravenfur and Spottedclaw in the back working. Wolfpaw looks over to where Rock is and finds him awake.

"Hey." Wolfpaw says around the mice.

Rock looks over at her. "Hey. I didn't expect to see you."

"I thought I'd come and give you some prey." Wolfpaw dropped the mice and pushed one towards him and sat down and started eating.

"Thanks." Rock says taking a bite out of the mouse.

"Welcome."

When Wolfpaw finishes her mouse she takes the remains and sweeps them outside.

"K. well I'll be back later."

"Okay." and Wolfpaw leaves.

Rock was actually bearable this morning.

...

...

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws._

That was the fifth time Wolfpaw had heard it and she was about ready to jump off a cliff if she heard it one more time.

"Wolfpaw."

"Huh?" Wolfpaw asked looking at Stonepaw.

"Watcha thinking about?"

"Nothing. I'm just off in la la land."

"You sure?" Stonepaw asked teasingly.

"Don't... start. I'm warning you." Wolfpaw said.

Wolfpaw knew she was talking about Rock. Talking to him and eating and mouse with him and suddenly you friends think you have a crush on him. Weirdos.

Wolfpaw gets up and grabs a mouse.

"What are you doing?" Lillypaw asked.

"Um... going to go give this to Rock." she says and walks off before they say anything.

Wolfpaw pokes her head in to find Spottedclaw and Ravenfur in the back. she looks over at Rock whose asleep.

"Hey." Spottedclaw said walking up to her.

"I came to give this to Rock." Wolfpaw whispers.

"He's asleep now but if you leave it I'll give it to him when he wakes up. He needs something to wash down the herbs he eats."

"K." Wolfpaw sets it down and pushes it towards him and walks out.

Wolfpaw walks into the apprentice den and crawls into her nest and starts to think about the prophecy and how she's going to find these cats.

 _The gatherings coming up soon._ A voice says.

Wolfpaw grins and falls asleep.

...

...

Wolfpaw wakes up from the same dream. The one with the stupid green glowing cat. Wolfpaw always hates the part where she falls and fells like she fell into her nest like there's a portal when she falls that send her back to her nest.

Wolfpaw stretches and realizes that everyone's gone.

 _Shoot! How long have I been asleep!_ Wolfpaw thinks.

Wolfpaw rushes out to find everyone walking around and talking... doing their jobs.

Wolfpaw's stomach growls and she goes over to the fresh kill pile. Wolfpaw grabs a rabbit and scarfs the thing down. When she's done she sweeps the bones and scraps aside and looks at the medicine den.

"Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail yells.

Wolfpaw snaps her head to look in front of her to find Sparrowtail.

"Finally your up. Come on. We need to train."

"OK." Wolfpaw said following her mentor... forgetting whether or not Rock ate this morning.

...

...

Wolfpaw falls on the ground again with a thud.

"Come on Wolfpaw. This is a very simple move." Sparrowtail says.

"Sorry Sparrowtail. It's just I've got a lot on my mind."

Sparrowtail sighs. "I know."

Wolfpaw gets back up.

"Let's try again. We aren't leaving until you get this right."

Wolfpaw sighs and does the move again to land flat on her face again.

"WHY!" she screams.

...

...

Wolfpaw walks back into camp and just flops down next to the others.

"You OK? You look tired." Stonepaw says.

"That's because Sparrowtail made me do this move over and over again cause I would always land flat on my face whenever I do the flip."

"Oh. I'm sorry Wolfpaw."

"It's not your fault." Wolfpaw said sitting up and then laying down.

"You hungry?" Wildpaw asked pushing a rabbit close to her.

Wolfpaw looked at the rabbit and her grumbling, empty stomach makes her gulp down the rabbit.

"Someone was hungry." Lillypaw said.

Wolfpaw looked up at her and into her deep brown eyes.

 _No. It can't be!_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw pushed the thought aside when Rock came to mind.

"Has Rock gotten any prey today?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yeah. Stonepaw took some prey up to him."

"Thanks Stonepaw."

"Why are you thanking me? Your acting like you have to take care of him."

"Well... I did give him that wound that keeps him stuck in there. So I thought I'd make it up to him." she lied.

"Makes sense." Wildpaw said taking a bit out of her quail.

"K. Well I'm going to bed. Night guys." Wolfpaw gets up and walks to her nest head hanging and joints and muscles aching as she did.

...

...

Rock watched as Wolfpaw walked to the apprentice den limping as she did.

Rock sighed.

P _oor Wolfpaw._ He thought. _Has to deal with so much._

He sighs again and hopes back to his nest. He lays down awkwardly, puts his head on his paws, and falls asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen.

 **Dame! Sixteen (Fifteen) chapters already! Man I just love to pile chapters on top of chapters don't I. Anyways. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning feeling horrible. She had the same dream last night again. Except before she fell the cat laughed this time. The laugh echoed across he spine. Wolfpaw shook the feeling and didn't eat anything this morning even though her stomach begged for something. She felt like eating... but didn't feel like it at the same time... so she didn't.

...

...

"Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail walked up to her.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Wolfpaw lied.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go."

Wolfpaw followed her mentor out on the hunting patrol.

...

...

Wolfpaw was stalking a mouse nibbling on a nut. Wolfpaw was getting dizzy by the smell of the prey but shook it off. She walked lightly making sure not to step on anything. Wolfpaw was doing good until her stomach growled.

The mouse looked around and Wolfpaw stood a still as she could. The mouse then ran off. Wolfpaw gave chase and caught the mouse giving a bite to it's neck killing it instantly.

Wolfpaw gathered her prey and took it back to Sparrowtail and Oakpaw.

Wolfpaw found the two in the same spot they separated.

"Hey. Nice catch." Oakpaw said dropping her three mice and squirrel.

Wolfpaw caught four mice and a rabbit. Rabbits are hard to catch unless your Windclan. Wolfpaw didn't say anything.

"Wolfpaw?"

"Hmm?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Are you OK?"

"yeah. I'm totally fine." she said dropping her catch.

"You don't look fine." Oakpaw said putting a paw to her forehead.

"Wolfpaw!" she say freaking out.

"What?"

"You're burning up!"

Wolfpaw smacks her paw away.

"I'm fine Oakpaw."

Wolfpaw stands up... but then everything starts to spin and she feels light headed.

"Wolfpaw?" Sparrowtail asked.

Wolfpaw started seeing double and feel to the ground.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw saw Oakpaw and Sparrowtail's faces before Sparrowtail ran off to get some help and everything blacked out.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the black room again. She looked around and everything started to shake_ _._

 _"Whoa!" Wolfpaw yelled trying to hold on._

 _Wolfpaw found the shadowed cat in front of her with that same white smile._

 _"What do you want!" Wolfpaw screamed. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _It didn't answer... but laughed. The floor beneath Wolfpaw opened up and she fell._

 _..._

...

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" she heard her name being called.

 _What's going on?_ Wolfpaw thought.

"Wolfpaw!"

 _What's happening?_

Wolfpaw feels something being poured over her face and jumps up immediately.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Wolfpaw calm down. Your back at camp." Ravenfur said.

Wolfpaw looked around to find Sparrowtail, Oakpaw, Lillypaw, Leafclaw, and Rock starring at her.

"What happened?" Wolfpaw asked rubbing her right eye.

"You passed out from lack of eating." Spottedfur said spitting out the now none dripping moss.

"I told you you should always eat!" Leafclaw says.

"Leafclaw you can leave now." Ravenfur said annoyed.

"But..."

"Now." Ravenfur warned.

Leafclaw left.

"You lied to me Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail said.

"I'm sorry Sparrowtail. I just wasn't hungry." I said.

"Well don't let that happen again... OK?"

"K."

"Here." Lillypaw said handing her a mouse.

"Eat this."

"Thanks." Wolfpaw said gulping down the mouse.

Sparrowtail, Oakpaw, and Lillypaw leave.

"You can go whenever you like Wolfpaw. Come back if you start to feel funny."

"K."

Ravenfur gives her a small weak smile and walks off, Spottedclaw followed.

Wolfpaw looked up at Rock.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes." He says.

Wolfpaw puts her head on her paws.

"You didn't eat because you weren't hungry did you?" he asked.

Wolfpaw sighed.

"No. I was hungry but I felt like I was going to throw up when I thought about eating." Wolfpaw says.

"Don't let that happen again." He says.

Wolfpaw gives him a smile and he smiles back.

"K." Wolfpaw said getting up and stretching.

"I'm going to go. Talk to you later.'

Wolfpaw walks out and back to the apprentice den without a reply from Rock.

...

...

 _You have no idea how important you are Wolfpaw._ Rock thought as he watched her walk off.

Rock lays his head on his paws, curls his tail over his nose, and falls asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen.

 **Hey! *throws chapter in your face* Another chapter. Enjoy! Oh and by the way guys. I added some things to Eaglepaw's description on what he looks like. Also I changed one thing about Wolfpaw and I fixed the first chapter just a little bit. Please don't hate me!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw tackles Oakpaw and pins her down on the ground.

"Great job, Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail said.

Hawkpaw just rolls his eyes and looks to the right.

Wolfpaw ignored him.

"Alright. Now... Hawkpaw, Wolfpaw you two shall fight each other."

"What!" Wolfpaw screeches.

Sparrowtail glares at her.

"No complaints." Mouseclaw said.

Hawkpaw switches places with Oakpaw.

"You two ready?" Mouseclaw asked.

"Yep." Hawkpaw said.

"No!" Wolfpaw screeches but Mouseclaw ignored her.

"Fight!"

Hawkpaw races towards Wolfpaw she slides to the side causing him to slam into a tree.

"Oh!" Oakpaw yelled.

Wolfpaw just stood there and watched him as he turned around a faced her.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled.

Wolfpaw was in big trouble now! Hawkpaw raced towards her and she fell onto her back and kicked him over her head. He lands with a thump and slowly get up. Wolfpaw takes advantage of this and tackles him. The two tussle and he kick her off of him. Wolfpaw lay on the ground and he grabbed a hold of her scruff and flung her against a tree.

Wolfpaw gasped and laid there trying to catch her breath.

"Hey!" Sparrowtail yells but Mouseclaw stops her.

"Mouseclaw"

"Let them finish." he said.

"But he's hurting her!"

"This is training, not tag your it!"

Sparrowtail watches as she's held back by Mouseclaw. Oakpaw just stood there with her mouth open... shocked.

Hawkpaw pounces on Wolfpaw but she manages to get out of his grip and face him.

"Hawkpaw! This is not a battle against Windclan. This is training!" Wolfpaw yells... but he didn't listen. He lungs at Wolfpaw and she smack him out of the air.

Hawkpaw lands a few fox lengths away shocked. Wolfpaw had enough. She pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. He kicked at her stomach causing her to jump off. Hawkpaw launched at her and she slide underneath him unbalancing him. She pins him to the ground once more. He try's to wriggle free but he couldn't.

"Stop!" Sparrowtail yells.

Wolfpaw gets off of him and he stands up ready to fight again.

"That's enough!" Mouseclaw yelled. "Oakpaw. Your turn."

"What!" Sparrowtail yells. "Your apprentice almost killed mine... and you think that's OK!" Sparrowtail yells in his face.

"Your apprentice is fine."

"No! No! Mouseclaw you are such an idiot! He could of killed her! And you do nothing! Don't just let this go unpunished!"

"Sparrowtail. Stop over exaggerating."

Sparrowtail freaks. "You're a mange flee pelt!" she says and smacks him.

"Wow." Wolfpaw says. "Sparrowtail! Stop!."

Wolfpaw steps in between the two.

"I'm fine. Don't get mad at Mouseclaw because of this. Take your anger out on me."

"Why would I do that! Hawkpaw..."

"Hawkpaw didn't do anything. Don't start blaming cats here Sparrowtail. Mouseclaw has different ways of teaching his apprentice."

"He's teaching his apprentice to be cruel! He doesn't even care!"

"Sparrowtail. Please stop. It won't do anyone good if this goes on."

Sparrowtail and Wolfpaw hold each other's gaze. Sparrowtail stalks off and Wolfpaw sighs.

"You okay Mouseclaw?"

"Fine." is all he says.

Wolfpaw glares. "Start thinking more."

"What?" Mouseclaw asks.

"You need to think about hat could happen if this goes on. I agree with Sparrowtail."

Wolfpaw runs after her mentor leaving Mouseclaw and the other two apprentices stunned.

...

...

"Sparrowtail!" Wolfpaw yells trying to catch up with her mentor. "Wait up!"

"What Wolfpaw!" Sparrowtail asks turning around to face her mentor.

"Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not... angry with you Wolfpaw." she says lowering her voice. "I'm angry with Mouseclaw. He's being careless."

"I know. But I'm fine. I promise."

Sparrowtail sighs and walks off. Wolfpaw follows.

...

...

When they get back to camp Sparrowtail goes up to Stormstar and Wolfpaw walks over to the medicine den.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Spottedclaw says. "Something wrong."

Wolfpaw looks at her and tells her what happened during training. She whispered it so Rock wouldn't hear.

"What!" Spottedclaw says.

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"That flee pelt!" Spottedclaw yells.

"Spottedclaw I just came here to get my back checked. Please don't make a big deal about it."

"Fine." she grumbles. "Go sit down and I'll be with you in a sec.'

"K." Wolfpaw lays down in a nest in front of Rock.

"So what happened?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw didn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Training just didn't go so well today."

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Wolfpaw looked away.

"OK." Rock says. "I understand."

Spottedclaw walks over to Wolfpaw and checks her back. Wolfpaw just looked at her paws and didn't say anything.

"Your back is fine... but just in cause take the rest of the day off and come back in the morning."

Wolfpaw gets up and walks out.

"Wolfpaw?" Rock said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hope you feel better."

"You too." and she walked out and to her nest.

...

...

Wolfpaw swam in the lake. Thinking about the day.

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws!_

Wolfpaw growled.

"I know! Just stop it! I know what I have to do already!" Wolfpaw screamed up at the stars.

She swam back to the shore and got out.

...

...

"Alright everyone. Let's go." Stormstar called out.

Tonight was the night of the gathering! Wolfpaw couldn't believe she was going with all her friends! As they walked out Wolfpaw was so excited that she forgot all about the things she was suppose to do releasing her of stress.

As they walked across Windclan territory Thunderclan met up with Windclan and Riverclan. Windclan went across the tree bridge first then Thunderclan. Stormstar jumped up onto the tree bridge and walked across weaving through the branches. Wolfpaw jumped up after Stonepaw. She had a hard time keeping her balance.

"Come on Wolfpaw!" Stonepaw encouraged her.

Wolfpaw smiled and her paw slipped.

"Wow!" She yelled and feel into the water.

"Wolfpaw!" Stonepaw screamed.

Wolfpaw burst up back to the surface and started to swim to the shore. Stonepaw met her on the shore.

"Wolfpaw! Are you OK? How did you swim like that?"

"Not sure." Wolfpaw lied licking her fur dry. "But I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Must be the Riverclan blood."

"You're part Riverclan?" a voice said.

Wolfpaw and Stonepaw watch as a ginger furred cat jumped down and walked over to Wolfpaw.

"Um... yes."

"Wow!" She says. "What's your name?"

"Wolfpaw." she answers.

"Oh! So you're Wolfkit! Wolfpaw."

"You've heard of me?" I ask.

"Yep. Last gathering Hawkpaw talked about you. Called you a blank blood I think.'

Wolfpaw froze. "They call me that." she finally answered. "They call me that because I'm tied to all four clans."

"What do you mean?" the she-cat asked.

"I'm also Shadowclan and Windclan. Plus I'm related to Dovewing."

"Wow!" she says. "That's cool... I guess. My names Flamepaw."

"Nice to meet you Flamepaw." Wolfpaw said now noticing that Stonepaw walked off.

"Is this your first gathering?"

"Yep.'

"How long have you been an apprentice?" Flamepaw asked leading her into the clearing full of cats.

"I was apprenticed days before this."

"That's cool. This is my second gathering."

"Really?" Wolfpaw says.

"Mmhmmm."she says nodding her head.

"Hey! Come meet my friends." she said pulling Wolfpaw over to some other apprentices.

Wolfpaw and Flamepaw walked up to some other apprentices.

"Guys! This is Wolfpaw." she said getting the three other apprentices attention.

"Wolfpaw this is Silverpaw." Flamepaw said pointing at the white silver violet cat. She had aquamarine blue eyes and four dark violet spots underneath her eyes along with dark violet paws and chest. "Then this is Nightpaw."

Nightpaw was a dark black tom with flecks of white spots on his right ear, along his tail, chest, and legs along with a row of them underneath his eyes going over his muzzle. He also had dark grey eyes.

"And last but not least... this is Applepaw."

Applepaw was dark red she-cat with yellow tipped ears and a lime green tail. She also had orange spots under her eyes and along her muzzle like Nightpaw. Her eyes were a dark green with flecks of scarlet in them.

"Hi!" Applepaw said. "So your the cat that Hawkpaw was talking about."

"I guess." Wolfpaw said.

"You're pretty." Applepaw said.

"Um... t-thanks. But you're prettier than I am." Wolfpaw says. "What clan are you guys from?"

"I'm from Windclan." Silverpaw said.

"Me and my brother here are Shadowclan!" Applepaw said tugging her brother close to her. Nightpaw was bigger than Applepaw. Wolfpaw smiled at the she-cats enthusiasm.

"And I'm from Riverclan of course." Flamepaw said.

Wolfpaw purred.

"So how does it feel to be tied to four clans?" Applepaw asked.

"Applepaw!" Nightpaw says. "Excuse my sister."

"No. It's fine. Actually I get bullied a lot by Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fernpaw. But it's fine."

"Really?" Applepaw asked.

"Yeah. But I still have friends."

"That's great." Nightpaw says.

A mew echoes through the clearing.

"Shh! The meetings starting!" Silverpaw hisses.

Wolfpaw sits down with them and looks up at the leaders. A black she cat with white paws muzzle and tail and dark green eyes stood up on the branch.

"Let the gathering begin!" she called out.

 _That must be Whitestar. Leader of Shadowclan._ Wolfpaw thought and looked over at Nightpaw and Applepaw. _She also must be their mother._

"Prey has come nicely for Shadowclan." she says. "Our warriors ran a fox out of the our territory and to the mountains. We mad sure it didn't go into anyone's territory. That is all."

Whitestar sat back down and looked over at the black tom sitting next to her.

The grey tom nodded and stepped forward. He had purple eyes.

 _That must be Darkstar of Riverclan._

"Riverclan is doing fine. We are low on prey but we are still strong and healthy. Riverclan also has three new apprentices. Spiderpaw and Willowpaw and Waterpaw."

Everyone starts chanting their names as Wolfpaw saw a brown she-cat with a darker brown muzzle and strips along her back and tail. She had blue eyes. The tom sitting next to her was black with a red spot on his chest like one of those spiders has on it's back. Then the other cat sitting next to him was a she-cat. She had blue fur similar to water with a lighter blue green patch around her eyes that looked like a leaf. She had blueish green eyes.

When the cheers settled down Darkstar sat down and looked over at another she-cat. This she-cat had dark blue fur with purple ears and half of her tail. She also had neon green and light neon blue tip her ears and tail. Her paws were a light red paws and light yellow eyes.

 _That must be Aurorastar of Windclan._ Wolfpaw thought.

"Windclan is doing great. We found a scent of an unfamiliar cat in our territory close to the Thunderclan border. We think it might be a rogue, loner or some stray Kittypet. We think it may have crossed into Thunderclan territory.

Wolfpaw thought back to the day when she saw that shadowed figure cat.

 _No! It couldn't be Rock!_

Aurorastar sat back down and looked at Stormstar.

"Thunderclan is doing fine. Prey is plentiful. And we are aware of the rogue cat you were talking about Aurorastar. A newly made apprentice fought and captured this rogue. His name is Rock and he is staying in the medicine cat den as we speak. He got a pretty bad wound from the she-cat."

Wolfpaw's face grows warm.

"Aren't you that new apprentice?" Flamepaw whispered.

"Mmhmmm." Wolfpaw says and nods pressing her lips together.

"Wow." she says.

Aurorastar nods her head for Stromstar to continue.

"Anyways. That apprentice is here today. She is Thunderclan's new apprentice. Her name is Wolfpaw."

The cats there started to cheer her name. She could hear her clanmates cheers along with her new friends better than the others. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

"That is all." Stormstar said and sat down.

"This gathering is over!" Darksatr's voice boomed.

Cat's started to talk to each other and mingle again.

"Wow Wolfpaw." Applepaw said. "Tell us how it happened."

"What happen?" Wolfpaw asked.

"How you defeated the rogue... duh."

"Oh. Yeah. Well I couldn't sleep so..." Wolfpaw tells them the story about how she fought Rock a defeated him.

"Wow." Applepaw said. "Wait. How big is he?"

"Um... I think as big as... Nightpaw."

Nightpaw's face grows warm.

"Really?" Silverpaw asked.

Nightpaw was only a moon older than Wolfpaw of course.

"I think he's a little big by not that much."

"Thunderclan! Let's go!" Stormstar yells.

"Got to go. See you guys next gathering!" Wolfpaw runs off and they yell bye after her.

...

 **...**

 **Wow. Well this was a longer chapter than expected. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed. Bye! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Waterpaw. All the other characters in this story I do but not Waterpaw. Waterpaw is owned by waterleaf. And by the way waterleaf sorry if I got her eye color wrong. You never told me what color her eyes were or the patch around her eyes. Again sorry!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen.

 ***throws another chapter in your face* Read. Read until you can't read anymore! Enjoy! :P**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walks back into camp with the others and goes to the medicine den.

"Hey." Rock says sleepily.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I woke up a couple minutes ago."

"K. I have a question to ask you. Two actually."

"Okay. Fire away." he says rolling onto his back.

"How old are you?"

"I am seven moons. Well... I guess eight now."

 _One moon older than me._ Wolfpaw thinks.

"Okay. We're you that shadowed figure I saw the day before my apprentice ceremony?"

Rock looks at her and rolls onto his stomach.

"What?"

"Were you on Windclan territory? Were you that shadowed figure I saw the day before I became an apprentice?"

Rock looks down at his paws and sighs.

"Yes. I was."

"Would you like to tell me why?" Wolfpaw lays down next to him in his nest. He sighs again.

"I don't really like to talk about it...but I guess I'll tell you a little bit of my past."

Rock keeps his eyes on his paws.

"I was drove out of my home by my friend Mist. Mist, my sister Frost, his cousin Beth and PJ and I were great friends. Frost and Mist became mates and she was pregnant with his kits. One day we were horsing around and Mist was being so paranoid cause he was worried about her. We got in a little fight that she could take care of herself and we started to run down the side walk. We crossed the road and Frost didn't see it coming."

"What coming?" Wolfpaw asked already knowing the answer.

"She didn't see the car... monster coming. She looked both ways and we didn't hear anything but the thing came out of know where. She tried to dodge it but... she wasn't able to. The car hit her and drove off without stopping. We pulled her onto the sidewalk and saw that the front of it hit her head and cracked it open. We couldn't save her... and she died. Mist grew cold after that. We buried her and we didn't see him after that. That's what should have tipped us off that he went to the bad part of town.'

"What do you mean?" Wolfpaw started to feel bad for him.

"Mist came back two days later with some _friends_. He said it was my fault that she died. That I wasn't being careful enough and that if I had been she would still be alive. He brought a whole bunch of cats with him to drive me out. He offered the others a chance to be apart of his new pack, group of friends, his new... clan."

Wolfpaw almost gasped but stopped herself.

"They rejected his offer and he said that they would regret not joining. He ran us out. But we were separated at this point. I knew he captured them... but not me. I came here to find some help... but I gave up believing that they were still alive."

Wolfpaw put her paw over his.

"I'll never forget the day I lost my sister to death and my best friend... to darkness." Rock whispers the last part.

"I'm so sorry Rock." Wolfpaw said her eyes filling with tears almost.

"It's not your fault." he says looking at Wolfpaw. "I guess he was right. I should have been more careful."

"No. He shouldn't have over reacted. Everyone loses somebody they love all the time. He needs the just realize that."

He sighs again. "If only you knew." he whispered.

Wolfpaw wanted to ask if only she knew what?- but Ravenfur and Spottedclaw walked in.

"I'll talk to you later?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Sure." Rock said putting his head on his paws.

Wolfpaw punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"See ya." Wolfpaw says walking out.

"Bye." Rock reply's.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw walked around in the black void once again. The earth started to shake and she meet face to face with the shadowed cat._

 _"Why!" Wolfpaw screamed. "Why do you do this."_

 _The thing smiled._

 _"Stop it!" Wolfpaw screamed._

 _The thing laughed. Wolfpaw tried to launch herself at the thing... but she feel into the dark, black hole before she could._

 _..._

...

"Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw opened her eyes to find the shadowed cat standing in front of her.

"Aah!" Wolfpaw screamed slashing out at the thing.

"Wolfpaw! Calm down!" the voice sounded familiar.

"Lillypaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes it's me! Who else!" the shadowed figure said as it slowly transformed back into the she-cat she knew. She had the same brown eyes still. (Lillypaw''s eyes change colors a lot.)

"Sorry Lillypaw. I um..."

"It's fine." The she-cat said.

"Sorry."

"I said it was fine."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"You were talking and squirming in your sleep." Wolfpaw looked around to see Stonepaw, Wildpaw, Oakpaw, and Fernpaw awake.

"Sorry guys." is all she says.

"It's okay Wolfpaw."

"Speak for yourself." Fernpaw said falling back asleep.

Lillypaw sighed and went back to her nest.

"Night guys." Wolfpaw says curling back up into a ball in her nest.

"Night." they reply.

 _Oh my Starclan._ Wolfpaw thought. _Lillypaw is the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved._

...

 **...**

 **How did you guys like this chapter? Please review, like and follow! Bye! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen.

Wolfpaw woke up again and walked outside. Everyone else was still asleep in the den. Wolfpaw walks over to the elder den to find them awake.

"Wolfpaw!" Hazleneedle says.

"Hey." Wolfpaw says walking into the den a bit more. "I'll go get you guys something to eat."

"Thank you sweetheart." Creamlight said.

Wolfpaw grabbed some prey for the elders and carried it back to them. It took her three minutes to get it to them.

"Everyone has something to eat right?"

"Yep." Jaypelt and Flamhaze say.

Wolfpaw smiles and walks off. She looks into the nursery to find Cherrypit waking up.

"Hey Cherrypit."

"Wolfpaw? Hi."

"Hi. You want me to bring you and Owlkit some prey?"

"Please."

Wolfpaw smiles and grab them both a mouse. Now knowing that the elders and Owlkit and her mother were fed she grabbed a mouse for her and Rock.

"Wolfpaw. What do you think you are doing?" Sunpool asked.

"Going to go eat with Rock."

"Have the elders and Owlkit been fed?"

"Yeah. I got them their prey myself."

"OK. Carry on then."

Wolfpaw rolls her eyes and continues on to the Medicine cat den.

...

...

Wolfpaw looks in to find Rock awake and the others a sleep.

"How much do you sleep?" Wolfpaw asked around the mice.

"Hey." Rock said looking over at her.

Wolfpaw walks in and sits down in front of him. He sits up with a painful grunt of looks at the mouse.

"Thanks." Rock starts to eat and so does Wolfpaw.

"How long have you been awake?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Only for a minute or two."

"K." Wolfpaw gulps down the rest of her mouse and sweeps the scraps outside along with Rock's scraps.

Wolfpaw lays down in front of Rock and he lays back down with another painful grunt.

"That leg is really bothering you isn't it?"

"Yeah well some she-cat by the name Wolfpaw gave me this wound." he says teasingly.

"Sorry." Wolfpaw said her face growing warm.

Rock gives out a small laugh. "It's fine."

"Wolfpaw!"

"I better go. See you later."

"See ya."

...

...

Wolfpaw sniffed along the border of Shadowclan and Thunderclan and found nothing.

"Guys! I found something!" Stonepaw yelled.

Wolfpaw bounded over to Stonepaw with the others.

"Watcha find?" Barkclaw asked.

His question was answered when they found scraps of a bunny rabbit.

Wolfpaw growled.

"It smells like fox." Wolfpaw growls.

"Shadowclan lied! They didn't drive it off! They drove it into our territory!" Wildpaw yells.

"Wildpaw!" her mentor scolded her. "The fox could have traveled back and came into our territory. Don't just go and blame Shadowclan."

"Sorry Barkclaw." Wildpaw said pinning her ears to her head.

"Come on. Let's go tell Stormstar."

...

...

They walked back into camp and Wolfpaw saw Sparrowtail and Mouseclaw fighting. Wolfpaw stopped and watched the two. Finally Mouseclaw walked away and Wolfpaw walked up to Sparrowtail.

"Sparrowtail?"

"What!" The she-cat snapped causing her apprentice to step back.

She sighs. "What is it Wolfpaw?"

"What were you and Mouseclaw fighting about?"

Sparrowtail looks away. "He mad at me because Stormstar changed Hawkpaw's mentor from Mouseclaw to Burrowsong."

Wolfpaw was shocked. "Why?"

"Cause of what I told him about what happened at training the other day." Sparrowtail lets out a huff of anger. "And to believe I ever liked that guy."

"What!" Wolfpaw said.

Sparrowtail didn't look at her and walked off.

 _First Ravenfur and Stormstar... now Sparrowtail and Mouseclaw!_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw shook her head and walked over to the entrance. Galesong and Eaglepaw were guarding the entrance.

"I'll be back guys." Wolfpaw said burst through the bramble not even realizing who was guarding the entrance.

"Wolfpaw?" Eaglepaw said standing up.

Wolfpaw just ignored him and continued down the path to Windclan territory.

...

...

Wolfpaw didn't care if she was heading towards the lake or not. She just needed to clear her head.

 _I can't believe this._ Wolfpaw thought. _First I have to find three other elements and figure out how the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved is Lillypaw and what I'm suppose to do. Second I have to keep an eye on Rock and figure out why he's here... even though I might have already figured that out... but... he's given up on that. So it isn't that! Third I have to deal with my duties and Hawkpaw along with his two friends! Dame it Starclan! Why! Why ME!_

Wolfpaw stops and find herself at the Windclan border. Wolfpaw sighs and walk back to the clan.

 _This... is hopeless._ She thinks.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw looks up to find no one around.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw looks back to the Windclan border and walks back up to it.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw looks to her left.

 _Come._

Wolfpaw follows the voice along a path.

 _Wolfpaw._

"Hello?" Wolfpaw says. "Shadow?"

Wolfpaw could always tell her friends voice apart from others.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw soon found herself climbing rocks.

 _Wolfpaw_

"Where are you taking me to?" Wolfpaw asks.

No answer.

Wolfpaw jumps down the rocks to find a pool.

 _Isn't this the moonpool? Oh! I shouldn't be here._ Wolfpaw thought.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw looked back at the pool and walked up to it.

 _Drink._

Wolfpaw hesitated but then lapped up some of the water. Wolfpaw's eye lids started to droop and she feel asleep.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the black void again._

 _"Come on!" Wolfpaw screamed and started to walk around._

 _Soon Wolfpaw came face to face with the shadowed creature._

 _"Not you again!"_

 _The thing smiled. The ground started to shake. Wolfpaw lunged at the thing before Wolfpaw could plunge into the gaping hole. Wolfpaw tackled the thing and they wrestled with each other. Wolfpaw fell off the thing and almost plunged into another hole but she jumped before she could. The two cats lunged at each other and wrestled. When they broke apart they were fox lengths away from each other._

 _"Who are you!" Wolfpaw screamed at the thing._

 _It started to laugh. And it's laughed grew louder and crazier shaking the whole entire place. Soon the laughter grew normal and the cat started to change. It's fur changed to brown with a lighter brown chest and tail. The brown eyes turned normal too but the pupils were small and it's eyes were more wild._

 _"Li-Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw yelled._

 _Lillypaw smiled crazily at Wolfpaw and the ground started to shake._

 _"Lillypaw! Stop this!"_

 _But she didn't stop... and her laugh echoed across the black void._

 _Wolfpaw's eyes were full of tears. This wasn't her friend. This was a crazed cat that looked like her friend._

 _Wolfpaw felt the earth crumble underneath her paws and started to run towards Lillypaw. Lillypaw just watched with those wild eyes of hers._

 _"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw cried for her former friend. Wolfpaw jumped and fell into the black void. Wolfpaw screamed. Wolfpaw closed her eyes... and felt something grab the scruff of her neck._

 _Wolfpaw looked up to find Lillypaw._

 _"Lilly?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _Lilly held her gaze then closed her eyes and tried to pull Wolfpaw up. Wolfpaw helped by clawing the side of the earth. When they finally got her back on solid ground Lillypaw and Wolfpaw faced each other._

 _"Save Lillypaw before she plunges into the darkness." a voice hissed._

 _A wind started to blow on the two and Lillypaw faded with the wind and everything went black._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. She looked around to find herself still at the moonpool. Wolfpaw tried to get her heartbeat under control and looked at her reflection in the pool.

 _Save Lillypaw before she plunges into the darkness_ Wolfpaw echoed it in her head. Wolfpaw closed her eyes, nodded, and left the moonpool.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen.

 **I said Wolfpaw to much! *Looks at reader and throws another chapter in readers face* Read! Read until your eyeballs fall out of your head! Enjoy! :P**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw ran back to her clan. She didn't stop to take a breath she just ran and ran. Soon the entrance to the camp came into view along with Galesong and Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw!" Wolfpaw screamed.

Eaglepaw looked up to see Wolfpaw running down the trail.

"Wolfpaw?!"

"The fox! The fox it's..."

Wolfpaw didn't get to finish what she was saying cause a fox jumped out of the bushes and launched itself at her. Wolfpaw ducked, rolled, and faced the fox.

"I knew it!" Wolfpaw yelled. "Starclan was right! You were going to attack!"

The fox barked something but Wolfpaw didn't know what.

Wolfpaw growled. "Get out of our territory!"

Wolfpaw tackled the thing head on. Even though it was twice her size... Wolfpaw didn't care. She was already more pissed off than she was before.

She gave the fox a few scratches and jumped back. The fox charged at her and she slide underneath the thing. She batted unsheathed claws at it's stomach and took it's tail in her mouth. The thing yowled in pain and grabbed the scruff of her neck. Wolfpaw yelped as she was picked off the ground and shook violently. Then it dropped her with a cry of pain. Wolfpaw fell with a thud and looked to see Stonepaw.

"Don't you dare harm my clanmate!" The also pissed off she-cat screamed. More warriors and apprentices came out and help fight the fox.

The fox was out numbered. It started to run off to Shadowclan territory.

"No you don't you mangy flee pelt!" Wolfpaw yelled and raced after it.

"Wolfpaw!" one of her clanmates screamed but she didn't listen.

Wolfpaw chased the fox. The fox never did stop to see how many cats was chasing it. Wolfpaw soon tackled the thing across the border.

Once the fox saw that she was alone... it fought back.

Wolfpaw didn't realize she was on Shadowclan territory till a border patrol came.

"Hey!" Wolfpaw jumped back to find Nightpaw and Applepaw along with other cats she didn't know.

"You going to save some for us?" Applepaw asked.

Wolfpaw smiled to be greeted with a smack of the foxes paw to the face.

Nightpaw launched at the fox and scratched it's stomach. It howled in pain and turned on him... only to be greeted by Applepaw flinging herself up onto it's back and biting down hard into it's neck and digging her claws into it back. Wolfpaw joined back in and unbalanced the thing. Seeing that it was out numbered once more it ran to the mountains. Some of the border patrol chased after it... making sure it left for good.

Nightpaw and Applepaw walked over to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw want to join them so bad... but she didn't.

"Hello Wolfpaw." Applepaw said getting her attention.

Wolfpaw looked at her friend.

"Hi Applepaw, Nightpaw."

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?"

"trying to chase a fox out of the territories for good."

"Wolfpaw! Your neck!" Applepaw said realizing Wolfpaw's wound.

"Huh?" Wolfpaw put a paw up to touch to the wound only to bring it back down with blood.

Wolfpaw would have fainted if Nightpaw didn't catch her before she fell.

"Easy now." Applepaw said covering her other side. "Let's get you back to camp.

Nightpaw, Applepaw, and Wolfpaw met up with her clanmates that help defeat the fox.

They took her back to camp and Nightpaw and Applepaw went back to theirs.

...

...

"I can't believe you Wolfpaw." Spottedclaw said. "Taking a fox head on. What's wrong with you?"

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Let's just say I'm crazy and leave it at that."

"You are crazy." Rock said.

Wolfpaw laughed. So did Rock.

Spottedclaw walked over to Wolfpaw and put some politic on her wounds. Wolfpaw groaned in pain for it stung for a couple seconds... but then started to sooth the pain in her neck.

"Now I want you to take it easy." she said wrapping some cobwebs and her wounds.

"No horsing around."

"Okay Spottedclaw."

Spottedclaw nodded with satisfaction and went to help Ravenfur with the other cats who got scratches from the fox. Wolfpaw looked over at Rock who watched her with interest.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Rock said looking away.

Wolfpaw gave him a stern playful look.

Rock looked back and the two laughed.

"i don't understand how you can do it." Rock says.

"Do what?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Be so brave. You took that fox head on."

"I wasn't brave. I was just protecting my clan. I was really scarred I was going to wake up in Starclan fighting that fox."

Rock laughs and shakes his head.

"You're crazy."

"I know what I am but what are you?"

Wolfpaw and Rock laughed. Wolfpaw hadn't felt like this since she became an apprentice. Able to laugh and joke around. She felt like her old goofball self again. Wolfpaw looked outside the brambles. Watching everyone that came into sight. Wolfpaw let out a small laugh.

"Hey Rock," Wolfpaw said.

"Yeah?"

"When can you walk on your leg again?"

"Don't know. I haven't tried."

Wolfpaw smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can ask Ravenfur- and if you're able to- go on a walk. I could show you around.

"I've seen most of Thunderclan's territory." Rock says.

"i know. But it wouldn't hurt to give you a proper tour."

"Since when are you proper?"

"Don't know." is all she say and Rock gives out a small chuckle.

"We'll see."

Wolfpaw smiled and looked back out at the clan. Rock was a cool friend. How could he be any danger to the clan?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty.

 ***throws chapters repeatedly into readers face* READ! Read and read more! Enjoy! :P**

 **...**

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning and got fresh politic put on her wounds.

"Ravenfur?"

"Yes Wolfpaw?" Ravenfur asked wrapping new cobwebs around her neck.

"Can Rock and I go on a walk?"

Ravenfur looked at her with cobwebs in her mouth.

"Um... I'll have to check his leg first."

"OK."

After finishing taking care of Wolfpaw's wound Ravenfur checked Rock's.

"His wound his swelling but it's going down. He could probably walk around camp a little bit but he can't put much pressure on it. I'm sorry Wolfpaw but he can't go on a walk with you."

"That's okay." Wolfpaw said getting up. "Can he have a tour of the camp?"

Ravenfur sighed. "Yes."

"Yeah!" Wolfpaw yelled scarring the medicine cat.

Ravenfur shook her head and went back to doing her regular thing that medicine cats do.

Wolfpaw helped Rock out of his nest and they started to walk around the camp.

"So as you may know that's High Ledge where the leader- Stormstar- makes announcements and such. There's also a den right there." Wolfpaw pointed to the cave in the rock wall. "That's his den."

"K." Rock says.

"Over here is the fresh kill pile." Wolfpaw said showing him from a far.

"And this is the warrior den."

The warrior den had a fallen tree on it that fell into Thunderclan camp at some point during the time of when Dovewing was an apprentice.

"Over here is the apprentice den where I sleep. My nest is in the back of the den."

"Hmm." is all he says.

"That's the nursery." Wolfpaw said pointing with her tail as they based by.

"And that's the elders den." Wolfpaw starts to lead him back to the medicine den when he heaves himself off her and stops.

"Something wrong?"

"I would like to stay out here longer. I can't stand the smell of those herbs anymore. It's all I smell."

"OK." Wolfpaw said leading him towards the rocks were cats sun themselves. "This is were the elders and the others come to sun themselves in Green leaf."

Rock walks up to one of the rocks and heaves himself up with grunts. Wolfpaw helped him and they sat there together. Rock put his head on his paws and let out a big sigh.

"Something wrong?" Wolfpaw asked worried if she was going to have to deal with that tom she met before.

"I hate being a prisoner."

"You're not a prisoner."

"What do you call a strange cat that comes to your clan and isn't aloud to leave the camp?"

"Well..."

"I'm a prisoner."

"You are not a prisoner. You are here to have your leg healed and then after that you can leave." Wolfpaw got down from the rocks and started to walk off.

"Wolfpaw? Hey. Where you going?!"

"I'm going to go see Ravenfur." is all she says and stalks off.

Wolfpaw enters the medicine den and goes up to Ravenfur.

"When am I going to be able to start training again?" Wolfpaw asked.

Ravenfur looked at her. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow you can train and hunt all you like. For now you can only go on border patrols."

"Fine." Wolfpaw sighed and walked back out.

Wolfpaw walked past Rock who was still on the rocks.

"Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like to be cooped up."

Wolfpaw sighs. "It's OK."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Wolfpaw climbs up next to him and looks up at the trees that surrounded the gorge. The sun shined on them. She sighs and lays her head on her paws.

"Something on your mind?"

"No." Wolfpaw said looking at the ground below her. Then she started to think about the prophecy. Wolfpaw lifted her head and looked at Rock.

"Where's Lillypaw?"

Rock shrugs. "I think she went on a border patrol."

Wolfpaw resisted the erg to go find her friend. Wolfpaw sighed thinking that she was going to be all right and put her head back on her paws.

"Wolfpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Wolfpaw looks up at him.

"Nothing. I'm just stressed."

"About what?"

Wolfpaw doesn't answer and lays her head back on her paws.

Rock sighs and looks in front of him.

...

...

 _Why couldn't you let her have a normal life?_ Rock silently prayers to Starclan. _Why did you have to drag her into this madness?_

Rock looks at Wolfpaw who glumly had her head on her paws. Rock puts his own head on his paws and listens to her breathing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-one.

 **First off the reason I put the tree that fell on the warriors den in this is because I thought it was cool that warriors could make nests in the roots or branches of the tree and second... *throws another chapter in readers face giving them yet another black eye* Read! Enjoy this chapter! :P**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw got up and off the rock when she heard her name called for sunset patrol.

"You going to stay here?"

"Yeah." Rock said enjoying the shade and darkness that crept over the camp.

Wolfpaw walks off without saying anything and joins the patrol.

...

...

Wolfpaw caught two mice and a vole. She picked them up and walked back to camp. She put her fresh kill on the pile and sees Rock is still on the rocks... but asleep. Wolfpaw walks up to him and nudges him awake.

"Huh... wha...?" he says.

"Let's get you back to your nest."

"K." Rock says sleepily. Wolfpaw helps him off the rocks and back to his nest. He quickly feel asleep and Wolfpaw went to her nest.

Wolfpaw walked inside the apprentice den to find everyone asleep. She looked over at Lillypaw and sighed.

 _Please, oh please don't let her fall into darkness._ Wolfpaw prayed to Starclan. Wolfpaw walked quietly towards her nest and laid her tail over her nose.

She started to think about what happened today... and started to realize why she was got so mad at Rock. It was mostly because she was stressed and tired... but also... she was hurt when he called himself a prisoner. Mostly because... she might have feelings for him.

...

...

The next morning Wolfpaw went to train with her mentor.

...

...

"Okay Wolfpaw. Today we are going to learn to climb trees."Sparrowtail said. "Pick any tree and climb it."

Wolfpaw walked up to one of the trees, jumped up, and dug her claws in using her back paws to push her up.

"Let's try getting as high as you can." Sparrowtail said.

Wolfpaw climbed up onto the first branch and jumped to the next. She looked down and hugged the branch.

"You're not suppose to look down! Come on! Keep going!" Wolfpaw forced herself to tear her gaze from the ground and continued on.

"K Wolfpaw. That's high enough." Sparrowtail said.

"But... I'm almost to the top."

Wolfpaw couldn't stop climbing.

"Wolfpaw! Get back here!"

But Wolfpaw didn't listen she climbed higher and higher until she reached the top. When she did she saw everything. She saw all the territories.

"Wow."

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looks down.

"Get back here!"

"K." she yelled and jumped down. When she reached the ground she was met by an angry Sparrowtail.

"I told you to stop."

"Sorry Sparrowtail. I just... wanted to see what I could see from the top."

"Well next time stop when I say stop. Now let's g o back to camp."

"K." Wolfpaw walked behind Sparrowtail... thinking about everything that has happened so far.

...

 **...**

 **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't feel like putting anything else in it. Man do I hate writing in third person. The reason why is because at some point I get writers block and things go to fast. Like last chapter. To me it seems like the romance between Rock and Wolfpaw shouldn't happen yet and it felt a little romantic to me. I'm going to try to keep this story pinned on Wolfpaw figuring out how to keep Lillypaw from falling into the earth (darkness). But anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-two.

 ***throws chapter in readers face making them go unconscious and walks off* Enjoy! :P**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke feeling... empty. It... drove her nuts! She couldn't stop thinking about what it might be.

"Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw looked up to find Stonepaw.

"Yeah?"

"Were you even listening?"

Wolfpaw was eating a mouse and she didn't even realize Stonepaw was there.

"What?"

Stonepaw sighed. "Nothing."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

Wolfpaw looked down at her mouse. "Okay."

"How are you're wounds?"

"Fine." Wolfpaw answers rubbing the back of her neck. "They ache of course... but I'm fine. They're probably scabbing over by now."

Wolfpaw rolled her shoulder.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?"

"It's been aching. It feels like somethings trying to burn it."

"Maybe you should see Ravenfur."

"Na. I'm fine."

Stonepaw glared at her and went back to eating. Then Wolfpaw realized it was too quiet.

"Where's Lillypaw and Wildpaw?"

"Wildpaw went on a patrol and... I think Lillypaw went out training."

Wolfpaw's shoulder twitched catching Stonepaw's attention.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Wolfpaw said.

"What are you hiding?" Stonepaw asked.

"Nothing." Wolfpaw said.

"Don't lie to me."

"What?"

"I know you're lying. Tell me what it is."

"Stonepaw. I'm a loud to have secrets."

"Well not this time."

Wolfpaw looked away.

"Does it evolve Lillypaw?"

"Maybe."

"Wolfpaw. Are you lesbo?"

"No! It's just..." Wolfpaw sighs and looks around. "Finish your rabbit and lets talk somewhere else."

"Why can't..."

"Don't question me. We can't talk here."

Stonepaw was shocked and finished her rabbit.

"Ya done?"

"Yep."

"Follow me." Wolfpaw leads Stonepaw out of camp and to the lake.

"Can we talk now?"

"No."

When they reached the lake Wolfpaw sat down with her paws in the water.

"Wolfpaw? What are you...?"

Wolfpaw closes and sighs.

"Earth shall crumble underneath paws, air shall tear us apart, water shall pull us under, and fire shall burn us down."

"What?"

"It's a prophecy... from Starclan."

"What! Starclan came to you!?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Wolfpaw said looking at her. "Starclan went to Ravenfur first. The only reason I know this because my first dream was of a shadowed cat that glowed in aurora of green. The dream got more and more weird but it ends the same... me falling into a hole. It keeps repeating Earth shall crumble underneath paws and after the first dream I was visited by Bluestar, Firestar, Dovewing, and Ivypool. Ivypool had this vision and they told me it's my responsibility to find the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved, the cat that will jump and fly, the one who will stand against thunder, and the cat with a heart full of fire. Now the dream keeps saying find the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved."

"What does this have to do with Lilly..."

"I'm not finished." Wolfpaw said looking out over the lake. "The day I fought the fox... remember that?"

"Yes."

"Well when I came back from patrol I talked to Sparrowtail and then I went out on a walk to clear my head cause I was confused and pissed. Then I started to hear..." Wolfpaw sighs.

"Hear what?"

Wolfpaw closed her eyes and looked at Stonepaw who still stood at the trail.

Wolfpaw looks out of the corner of her eye and looks back at the lake.

"I heard Shadow's voice calling me."

"Shadowkit?"

"Yes. She kept calling me and... she lead me to the moonpool."

Stonepaw was shocked.

"She told me to drink from it... and I did. I then had the same dream... but I fought with the cat before I fell. Then the cat changed. When I fell the cat saved me. Then a voice said save this cat before she falls into the darkness."

"And that cat was..."

"Lillypaw? Yes."

Stonepaw looked at her paws searching for what to say.

"Stonepaw." Wolfpaw says looking at her friend. Stonepaw looks up at her.

"You can't tell anyone about this... not even Wildpaw or Lillypaw."

"What! They need to know!"

"No Stonepaw! They can't know. I must find them and I'm taking any chances because if Lillypaw figures out... there's no telling what could happen. You're the first cat I told... or maybe second."

"What do you mean?"

Wolfpaw looks down at her paws which stood in the sand collecting it.

"Stormstar and Ravenfur already know along with Sunpool and Sparrowtail and Spottedclaw. The reason they know is because they asked me to keep an eye on Rock figure out why he's here."

"Have you?"

"I might have found something. He said he came here to find help for his friends but he gave up on believing they were alive."

"Why?"

"I'm not saying why he wants to find help."

"Wolfpaw?"

"Yes?" Wolfpaw asked looking up at her.

"Have you ever thought he might be part of the prophecy?"

"No. But I'm not going to have my heart set on that... cause he might not." Wolfpaw looked back at her. "But now you know the reason why I'm worried about Lillypaw."

Stonepaw looks to her right and gulps.

"Stonepaw? Is something wrong with Lillypaw?"

"she asked me not to tell anyone."

"Stonepaw. If you tell me this may help us all."

She doesn't answer.

"Stonepaw if Lillypaw falls to the darkness she can destroy us."

"What?" Stonepaw said looking at her friend.

"Starclan never said anything about the cats saving us. But I have a feeling the reason I'm finding them is so they don't fall into darkness. If Lillypaw falls... this could lead the prophecy to destroy us. Starclan told me I must find them or the clans will not exist. Now please tell me... what's wrong with Lillypaw?"

...

...

Stonepaw and Wolfpaw walked back into the camp. Wolfpaw left Stonepaw underneath High Ledge and went up to the medicine cat den. Rock was asleep. Thank Starclan.

"Ravenfur. Spottedclaw." Wolfpaw said getting their attention.

"Meet me in Stormstar's den." and she walks out.

Wolfpaw walks past Stonepaw. "Wait here."

"What. I deserve to..."

"Come on." Wolfpaw didn't want to listen to her complaining.

They both climb up the rock pile and to Stormstar's den.

"Stormstar?" Wolfpaw said.

"Come in."

Wolfpaw and Stonepaw walk in.

"Hello Wolfpaw, Stonepaw. Is something wrong?"

"I have some news on Rock."

...

...

"So you still have to figure out why he's here?"

Wolfpaw told Stormstar a little about what she's gathering on the prophecy but not that Lillypaw is earth.

"Thank you Wolfpaw. You two may go."

Wolfpaw nods and they leave.

"Why didn't you tell them about Lillypaw?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"i have my reasons."

"Wolfpaw. They're using you."

"What? Stormstar... he's using you to get information out of Rock. He's your friend. Why are you doing this?"

"For my clan."

"More like yourself."

"What would you know!" Wolfpaw says getting all up in her face. "Have my own reasons."

Wolfpaw storms off.

"You're making a big mistake Wolfpaw!" Stonepaw yells after her. "Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw was going to go out on a walk... but Rock stopped her.

"Hey!"

Wolfpaw turned around to find Rock.

"Hey." Wolfpaw said turning around to face him.

"You going on a walk?"

"Yeah."

"Can I join you."

"Ravenfur said..."

"Ravenfur can go stick her head in the moonpool. I'm coming."

Wolfpaw was actually glad he was coming. He leaned on her and they went off on their walk.

...

...

"so what's been bugging you?"

"Everything. Stormstar's being weird and... it's hard to explain."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me."

 _Thanks Starclan._ Wolfpaw thought.

She looked up at Rock who hoped beside her. She smiled.

"So hows your leg?"

"Still swollen. But feeling better."

He stretches just to snap it back in place from hurting and he had to lean against Wolfpaw.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Sorry." he says.

Wolfpaw laughs. "Stop trying to show off."

They both laugh and continue their walk.

...

 **...**

 **Yeah! A friendly chapter! Nothing romantic. This chapter was actually pretty good. Tell me what you thought of it in the comments.** **Bye! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-three.

 ***reader runs away while dodging chapters* REEEEEEAAADDDD! :P XD Enjoy this chapter guys! :D**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and Rock walk back into camp and climb up onto the rocks.

"Wolfpaw!"

"Hello Ravenfur."

"Where have you two been!"

"Walking."

"I told you..."

"If I may say something." Rock said. "I can go where ever I please."

"I am your medicine..."

"No. You're not. This isn't my clan."

"You are my..."

"I can take care of myself."

"But... you... aah!" Ravenfur runs off out of camp mumbling angrily.

"Wow." Wolfpaw said. "you sure know how to make a cats blood boil."

"You could say I've done it before."

Wolfpaw laughed.

"She's going to kick your butt when she gets back."

"She doesn't scare me." Rock said.

Wolfpaw just shook her head smiling thinking he's crazy.

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning to border patrol.

...

...

Wolfpaw sniffed around the border between Windclan and Thunderclan. She then felt a warm breeze ruffle her fur. She looked up and out over the valley and meadows Windclan had. Wolfpaw thanked Starclan for the up coming new leaf. Wolfpaw could already see the buds forming on the trees.

"Come on. Let's go back to camp." Watertail called.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked into the camp and went over to the fresh kill pile.

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws!_

Wolfpaw looks up and drops her mouse. Lillypaw stood a couple tail lengths away. Wolfpaw shook her head and picked up her mouse again.

"Hey guys." Wolfpaw said walking over to her friends.

"Hey." They answer back.

Wolfpaw sits down and feels someone watching her. She looks up to find Stonepaw staring at her glancing at Lillypaw a couple times. Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and went back to eating her mouse.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that it was short again. Hope you enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-four.

 **Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't update much last week. I wasn't feeling very good. Anyways here's a chapter you've been waiting for. *reader falls down and passes out before chapter is even thrown* Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. She had the same dream. Except the shadowed cat was Lillypaw with a green aurora for the whole dream. Wolfpaw was drenched in sweat. She looked around to find hat the sun was just a small little light forming around the cliffs and everyone was stirring in their nests.

Wolfpaw got up and walked out. Rock was asleep on the rocks and some cats were walking around. Wolfpaw's stomach growled and she went over to the fresh kill pile.

"Sunpool?"

Sunpool looks at Wolfpaw.

"Have the elders and Owlkit been fed?"

"Mmhmmm." He says.

Wolfpaw sighs and grabs two mice and walks over to Rock. She drops one in front of him and pokes him with her nose. Rock mumbles and his eyes slowly open to look down at Wolfpaw.

"Oh. He-ey." he says around a yawn.

"Morning. Did you already eat?"

"No. I just came out here cause I couldn't stand Ravenfur and her apprentice."

Wolfpaw frowns and rolls her eyes.

"Well here. I grabbed you a mouse."

"Thanks." he takes the mouse in his claws and takes a bit every few heartbeats. Wolfpaw climbs up next to him and eats.

...

...

Wolfpaw pins Wildpaw down as the she-cat struggles to get free.

"That's enough!" Barkclaw yells.

Wolfpaw gets off of Wildpaw and watches as the she-cat gets up.

"You two did good today." Barkclaw says.

"Your skills are growing better and better everyday you two." Sparrowtail says.

Wolfpaw beams in her mentors praise.

"Now. Both of you must catch as much prey as you can find and bring it back to us." Barkclaw says.

Wolfpaw and Wildpaw nod and look at each other.

"I bet I can catch more than you." Wildpaw said.

"Oh your on." Wolfpaw and Wildpaw smile and hold each others gaze before running off.

...

...

Wolfpaw and Wildpaw enter the camp and drop their prey onto the fresh kill pile. They both got the same amount of prey so it was a tie between the two. Wolfpaw and Wildpaw wake over to Stonepaw and Lillypaw.

"How'd you guys do today?" Wildpaw asked.

"I beat Stonepaw in training today." Lillypaw said.

"I caught a rabbit and a squirrel." Stonepaw said.

"Wildpaw and I got tied in catching the most prey." Wolfpaw says.

"Really?" Stonepaw and Lillypaw looks at the fresh kill pile.

"Which one of you caught the black bird?" Stonepaw asked.

"Me." Wolfpaw says.

"You guys want to go on a walk?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Sure." Lillypaw said.

The others agreed and started to walk to the entrance.

"Oh! Wait! Can Rock come?"

The others look at her and Stonepaw answered:

"You can go ask."

"K. I'll be right back."

Wolfpaw runs off to the medicine den to find Rock asleep.

"Oh!"

"Hey." Spottedclaw said.

"Watcha need?"

"I was just wondering if Rock wanted to come on a walk with me and the others.

"He's asleep right now."

"Yeah. I can see that. If he wakes up before I get back tell him..."

"That you're not here and you came over, got it."

"Thanks Spottedclaw." and Wolfpaw walks out joining her friends.

...

...

"If he wakes up before I get back tell him..."

"That you're not here and you came over, got it." Spottedclaw said.

"Thanks Spottedclaw." Rock hears the rustle off the bramble bushes as Wolfpaw leaves.

 _She needs to spend time with her friends._ He thinks. _She's going to need to keep and eye on them. If only she knew._

Rock sighed and curled up into a tighter ball and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-five.

Wolfpaw bounded back into the camp with the others. Wildpaw pounced on Wolfpaw and the two wrestled with laughter.

"That's enough you two." Stonepaw said.

"Stop being a stick in the mud Stonepaw." Wildpaw said getting off Wolfpaw.

"I'm not being a stick in the mud."

"Yeah you are." Wolfpaw said.

"I am not." Stonepaw said again.

"Then prove it." Wildpaw said.

Stonepaw smirked and pounced on Wildpaw. Lillypaw and Wolfpaw watched laughing.

"'Paws!"

They all stopped to find Sunpool.

"This is no time to start acting like kits."

"Sorry Sunpool." they all said standing up.

Sunpool nodded with satisfaction.

"Come on Stonepaw. We're going on a patrol."

"Bye guys."

"See ya Stonepaw."

Wolfpaw walked off to the nursery.

"Hello Wolfpaw." Cherrypit said.

"WOLFPAW!" screamed a kit jumping onto her friend.

"Were have you been!?" the she-kit screamed. "I haven't seen you in forever. I wish I was an apprentice!"

"Me too." Wolfpaw laughed. "But you have to wait two more moons."

"I know. Why'd you have to remind me?"

"Cause sisters are mean." Wolfpaw said rolling onto her side making Owlkit lay next to her.

"Hey, Wolfpaw?"

"Yeah Cherrypit?"

"Think you could play with Owlkit while I take a nap?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Cherrypit goes back into the nursery.

"You've been keeping your mother up haven't you?"

"Maybe."

Wolfpaw laughs.

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

...

...

Wolfpaw played with Owlkit and a ball of moss till the sun disappeared from view in the camp.

"See ya later Owlkit." Wolfpaw said walking to the apprentice den.

"Se ya."

Wolfpaw yawned and her eyelids started to droop. She made it to her nest in time to collapse and fall asleep.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw woke up to rain._

 _"What? But the skies were clear yesterday." Wolfpaw said in confusion._

 _She then realized everyone was gone._

Where is everyone? _Wolfpaw thought. She walked outside to find everyone- heads lowered and ears pinned to their heads- surrounding something... or someone._

 _Wolfpaw pushed through the crowd of cats. When she reached what they were surrounding Wolfpaw almost fell. They were surrounding a giant hole. Wolfpaw's heart sank into her stomach has she looked in... only to be pushed into the hole._

 _Wolfpaw screamed, clawing at the air. She finally landed in the black void. Wolfpaw looked up to find the hole close and she stood fox lengths away from Lillypaw._

 _"Again!" Wolfpaw screamed._

 _The earth started to crumble and she raced towards Lillypaw. Lillypaw hung her head and her ears were pinned down. But this didn't slow down Wolfpaw. When she was about three fox lengths away... Lillypaw looked up and Wolfpaw gasped. She tripped and rolled closer to Lillypaw and the earth stopped shaking. Wolfpaw looked back up at Lillypaw. The two starred at each other. Wolfpaw as scarred... but Lillypaw. Lillypaw was crying and her eyes were bloodshot. She started to cry again and the earth started to shake._

 _"Lillypaw." Wolfpaw screamed._

 _Lillypaw didn't say anything._

 _"Lillypaw! Stop!"_

 _The earth started to crumble underneath Lillypaw. Wolfpaw dashed over to the she-cat... but it was too late. Lillypaw fell into the hole screaming._

 _"NO!" Wolfpaw screamed and tried to catch her friends paw... but she missed. Wolfpaw watched helplessly as Lillypaw fell into the dark, her tears fallowing after her._

 _"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw screamed into the hole._

 _"This is all your fault."_

 _Wolfpaw turned around to find Stonepaw... but Stonepaw didn't look like Stonepaw. She looked like a corpse of her. She had wounds and decaying spots all over her. Her eyes were also bloodshot and blood oozed out of cuts all over her. Wildpaw, her clan, and some other cats stood behind Stonepaw._

 _"What?"_

 _"It's all your FAULT!" Stonepaw stood up shaking the ground. "BECAUSE OF YOU WERE ALL DEAD! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US!"_

 _"No. NO! Your lying! This isn't real."_

 _"It's real alright! Stonepaw pushed Wolfpaw into the hole and Wolfpaw clung to the side her paws clawing at the earth still beneath them while her back paws clawed at the side._

 _Wolfpaw looked up at Stonepaw, tears in her eyes. Stonepaw's eyes were filled with so much rage and hatred towards her._

 _"It's your fault that Lillypaw is dead."_

 _Stonepaw clawed at Wolfpaw's shoulder and threw her into the darkness of the hole._

 _"NO!" Wolfpaw screamed as Stonepaw got smaller and smaller... then everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 **Yes! I'm ending it right here! Hahaha!**

 **Anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and give me advice on how to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-six.

 **Wow. Chapter Twenty-six. (Twenty-seven.) Just... wow. I think I'm going to have like... 100 chapters or more when I finish this. Wow. Well... enjoy! :)**

 **Oh! One more thing. *Throws chapters into readers face giving reader another head wound* Read! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping.

 _What the Dark Forest was that!_ Wolfpaw thought. _Why... Why... WHAT THE DARK FOREST!_

Wolfpaw took a deep breath and let it out.

 _OK. Wolfpaw, calm down. It was just a dream. That... That would **never** happen._

Wolfpaw sighed and looked around. Everyone was in their nest... except one.

 _Where the Dark Forest is Lillypaw!_

Wolfpaw shot out of the apprentice den and looked around. It was raining... but no one surround a hole.

"Wolfpaw?"

"Ah!" the she-cat jumped back to find Lillypaw.

"Lillypaw! You scarred me."

"Yeah. I can see that. Something wrong?"

"No. Just... thought I'd... never mind. I forgot."

Wolfpaw always said that when she didn't want to say what she wanted to or what she was doing.

"K. Well... I better go back in."

"K. You do that. I'll be in the medicine den."

Wolfpaw walks off to the medicine den to check on Rock.

...

...

Wolfpaw lays in the grass underneath the Great Oak. She let out a big, exhausted sigh/yawn.

"You tired?" Rock asked laying next to her.

"Yes." Wolfpaw looked out at the lake that shined in the sunlight.

The bare tree branches were now starting to grow leaves again. But it didn't shade Wolfpaw and Rock from the sun much. Wolfpaw let out a big sigh again and curled her tail around her left side so it brushed along Rock a little. Rock rolled onto his back and looked up through the branches and small leaves at the sky. he put his paws on his stomach and then stretched letting out a satisfied breath as his leg creaked and ached.

The grass was somewhat wet and the trees dripped small droplets of water on their heads. Rock and Wolfpaw just laid there in silence. One looking at the lake, the other watching the sky. Wolfpaw looked at Rock to find him keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked.

"No." she looked back over the lake.

Rock looked at her and flicked her ear with his paw. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Wolfpaw just looks at him and then looked back at the lake.

"I like how your eyes change color."

Wolfpaw looked back at him.

"Thanks. I like your eyes too."

Rock laughed. "No but really. It's cool how they change from green to amber in the dark."

"Sometimes around the rim of the green there's blue sometimes."

"Really." he says.

"The blue is like a grayish blue I guess."

Rock lets out a little short hmm and looks up at the sky. Wolfpaw rolled onto her back causing they're fur to brush against each other. Rock looks at her then back up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just watching the sky."

Wolfpaw looks down at his leg.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Swollen." he says.

Wolfpaw could see the purple and blue that wasn't hidden by the cobwebs.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. But when you bump it it does."

"Hmm." Wolfpaw said and looked back up at the sky. Wolfpaw took in a big, deep breath and let it out. Leaf Bare was retreating and New Leaf was taking over the territories. Wolfpaw opened her eyes and looked at Rock... to find him starring at her.

"Everything fine?"

"Yes." Wolfpaw said shoving his shoulder. "I'm just enjoying New Leaf."

"Okay." Rock said keeping his eyes on her. Wolfpaw looked away and they both rolled back onto their stomachs.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-seven.

 **Hey guys. So I want to clear something before I get questioned for this in the reviews... unless you guys understand why I wrote what the Dark Forest. Basically like i said before in one of my chapter The Dark Forest= Hell for cats. So yeah. I thought I'd clear that aaaaannd... *throws chapter into reader who just came out of the hospital* Read! Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning well rested. She walked out of the apprentice den and over to the fresh kill pile. She picked out a small black bird and started to pick the feathers of it. When she was able to get a mouth full of meat she tore into it and ate. She looked over to her left to find Hawkpaw, Fernpaw, and Eaglepaw sitting fox lengths away eating.

Hawkpaw noticed she was looking at them and she looked away quickly. Wolfpaw looked back over to find Hawkpaw glaring at her then said something to the others. They all looked at her and she quickly looked away and went back to eating with a bad feeling in her stomach.

 _Please let it be the bird. Please let it be the bird!_ Wolfpaw prayed hopping the bad feeling was because of the bird... but it wasn't.

Wolfpaw saw out of the corner of her eye someone and she looked up. It was Eaglepaw.

"Um... hi." Wolfpaw said.

"I heard Stormstar switched Hawkpaw's mentors."

"I did too."

"Why do you have to be a snitch?"

"Wh-what-t!" Wolfpaw said chocking on some of the bird. "I didn't tell Stormstar about training! Sparrowtail told him what happened!"

"That's not what Mouseclaw told Hawkpaw."

"And you really believe him instead of me!" Wolfpaw said getting all up in his face.

Eaglepaw kept calm. He looked back at Hawkpaw then back at Wolfpaw.

"I'm not sure who to believe."

Wolfpaw had it. She pushed past him and stormed off. Eaglepaw and the others watched as she stormed off and out of camp. When she was out of sight from the others she ran down the trail to the lake. Not even listening to her mother who was guarding the entrance.

...

...

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw stop!" he mother screamed chasing after her.

"Leave me alone!" Wolfpaw said.

"I said stop!"

Wolfpaw stopped and turned around to face her mother.

"What! What do you want!"

"What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" he mother asked.

"Hawkpaw and his friends that's what! Hawkpaw told them something which made Eaglepaw confront me. Have you heard about Hawkpaw's change in mentor?"

"Yes."

"Well Hawkpaw told them that Mouseclaw told him it was my fault that he has my sister as a mentor now."

"Why do you let them get to you?"

"I don't know! Sometimes I just want to rip their throats out and toss them into the deepest, most horrible part of the Dark Forest."

"Wolfpaw! Don't say that."

Leafclaw put a tail around her daughter.

"It's true. They always make me feel horrible for who I am. Sometimes I just want to curl up into a ball and hide underneath a rock."

"Wolfpaw. You shouldn't care what they say. You're perfect the way you are."

Wolfpaw sniffed and gave out a weak laugh. She wiped her tears away and looked up at her mother.

"You're the best mom ever." Wolfpaw said leaning against her.

Leafclaw purred. "Now come on. Let's get back to camp."

...

...

Wolfpaw walks back into camp while her mom takes her post. Wolfpaw kept her head down looking at her paws and started to think. Wolfpaw stopped when she saw another pair of paws enter her vision. Wolfpaw looked up to find Rock.

"Hey."

"Hi." Wolfpaw said standing up straight.

"I saw what happened."

"You did?" Wolfpaw asked.

He nods. Wolfpaw looks down at her paws ans shuffles them.

"How 'bout we go on a walk."

Wolfpaw looked back up at him. "That sounds good."

Rock smiles and the two walk off.

...

...

"Ggggrrrr!" Hawkpaw growled.

"Something wrong Hawkpaw?" Fernpaw asked.

"It's those two cats." he growls watching Wolfpaw and Rock walk off together. He hopped they could feel his dagger like stare fallowing them out of the camp.

Eaglepaw watched them then looked away... a little bit of hurt was in his eyes... and Hawkpaw noticed this.

"Awe. Is the little Eagle hurt that the cat he loves is hanging out with another tom?" Hawkpaw said.

"Leave me alone." Eaglepaw mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Hawkpaw looks at the entrance hopping the could still feel his dagger like stare.

...

...

Eaglepaw watched them then looked away. He was hurt. Wolfpaw and him were once good friends... but then Hawkpaw came along and ruined everything. Seeing Wolfpaw with someone else hurt him. He cared deeply for her.

"Awe." Hawkpaw said.

 _Please don't._ Eaglepaw prayed.

"Is the little Eagle hurt that the cat he loves is hanging out with another tom?" Hawkpaw said.

"Leave me alone." Eaglepaw mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Hawkpaw went back to looking at the entrance. Fernpaw looked at his brother. Eaglepaw looked away leaving Fernpaw hurt.

 _I hate you Hawkpaw._ Fernpaw thought.

Fernpaw glared at Hawkpaw.

 _I can't believe I ever excepted you as a brother._

...

...

Rock led Wolfpaw out of the camp feeling Hawkpaw's glare on them.

 _He should know who he's fighting with. No one messes with me. I swear Hawkpaw... some day you're going to regret everything you have done to Wolfpaw._

Rock glared at Hawkpaw but he didn't notice.

...

...

Wolfpaw and Rock were crouched in some grass stocking a small bird. Rock just watched as Wolfpaw got closer and closer to the bird. Wolfpaw pounced and killed the bird with one bit to the neck before it could call out.

"Nice." Rock said. "I wish I could hunt."

He looked at his leg.

"You probably could." Wolfpaw said dropping her prey. "But you'd have to find a way to work with your leg. "

Rock looked at her.

"Go ahead and try."

Rock looked at her then sniffed the air. He walked off and Wolfpaw followed and watched from afar as he stalked a plump mouse. He leaped and landed awkwardly and missed the mouse. It scurried off into a hole.

"Dame it!" Rock yelled.

Wolfpaw laughed. "Did you really expect to catch the mouse on your first try?"

"A little." he said standing up and putting pressure on his leg.

"Ah!" he sways to the side a little and Wolfpaw rushes to him, trying the help him stand up.

"You know your leg isn't ready to be walked on."

"I know! But it was worth trying."

"Don't do that again." Wolfpaw picks up her kill, trying to keep Rock from falling.

"Come on." she said around the bird. "Let's go back to camp."

Rock hopped along Wolfpaw, trying to keep balance on three legs as they walked back to camp.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-eight.

Wolfpaw and Rock walked back into camp and dropped off the bird. They went over to the rocks and climbed up them.

"You know... I thought you would catch that mouse."

"How long are you going to let that hang over my head." he said.

"Sorry. I'm just telling you that I thought you would catch it. Starclan, someone cranky?"

"No."

"Then stop acting like it." Wolfpaw pushed him with her shoulder.

"Never."

Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and smiled a little. Rock looked up at her and she laid her head on her paws so they were eye leave with each other. Wolfpaw started to shove him a little with her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a goofball."

"Stop it."

"You telling me to stop being me?"

Rock just lets out a laugh. Wolfpaw lays her head back on her paws.

"Favorite color."

"What?" Rock asked picking his head up.

"What's your favorite color?" Wolfpaw said picking her head up.

"Oh. Um..." he looks around.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"Well... I've always liked blue."

Wolfpaw lets out a small laugh.

"I should have guessed. Mines grey."

"Really?" he says. "Is that why you like my eyes?"

Wolfpaw lets out a little snicker.

"Favorite prey."

"Don't have one." Rock says.

"I don't know which one to choose but I mostly eat mice."

"I would have never guessed." he says.

Wolfpaw puts a paw on his shoulder in a small shove.

"Favorite type of day."

"Sunset."

"Night."

Wolfpaw and Rock kept asking each other questions. Rock asked more deep questions like more personal question that would leave a little awkwardness in the air... but awkwardness never stopped Wolfpaw... sometimes.

...

...

Wolfpaw led Rock back to the medicine den and went back to her nest. Wolfpaw didn't have that same nightmare... but she did have a dream.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the same place where she met Ivypool and the others._

 _"I'm back? Why?" Wolfpaw asked the clearing._

 _"Cause we called you here."_

 _Wolfpaw turns around to find Bluestar, Firestar, Dovewing, and Ivypool standing behind her._

 _"Ivypool!" Wolfpaw said leaping at the Starclan cat. "Bluestar, Firestar, Dovewing! You're all here!"_

 _"Only because Bluestar dragged us here." Ivypool grumbled sitting back up._

 _Bluestar sent her a stern stare and Ivypool sighed._

 _"The reason we called you here is because Lillypaw is in danger." Ivypool said._

 _"In danger? You mean the cat that will fall into the earth?"_

 _"Yes. What else?" Ivypool said._

 _Wolfpaw kept her mouth closed._

 _"Anyways the time is coming."_

 _"What? What do you mean?"_

 _"She means Lillypaw's fate is coming soon." Dovewing said coming to sit down next to her sister. "You need to keep a close eye on her Wolfpaw."_

 _"When will this happen?"_

 _"We can't tell you that." Ivypool said. "But it will be soon. Keep a close eye on her Wolfpaw. If she falls..."_

 _"It's the end of the clans." Wolfpaw said looking down at her paws searching for the answers like they were hidden underneath them._

 _Ivypool nods. The cats then starts to waver and spark like before._

 _"You're leaving already!"_

 _"You're waking up." Firestar said._

 _"Keep an eye on her." Bluestar said as the former leaders of Thunderclan disappeared._

 _"Please don't leave. I still have some questions!"_

 _"No time!" Ivypool said disappearing._

 _"Dovewing, please!"_

 _"Starclan is behind you Wolfpaw!"_

 _Dovewing disappears and Wolfpaw wakes up._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw feels a paw prodding her. She opens her eyes to find Sparrowtail.

"Come on. Get up."

Wolfpaw sighs. "Fine."

...

...

Wolfpaw laid in her nest exhausted. Her and Sparrowtail trained all day and guarded the entrance till long after the sun went down. Wolfpaw welcomed sleep.

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws._

Wolfpaw's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Lillypaw's nest. Wolfpaw sighed and walked off the the lake.

...

...

Wolfpaw swam out into the lake and dove under. She held her breath for ten seconds before coming back up and floating on her back. She looked up at the stars. It was half moon.

 _Wow._ Wolfpaw thought. _Time sure does fly._

Wolfpaw sighed and watched a very thin cloud of mist go into the air. Wolfpaw looked up at the stars. She watched very single one carefully. Wolfpaw new the stars were their ancestors watching them... but Wolfpaw always thought of the dead cats that have died a second death. Wolfpaw came up with a theory on were they went... cause she was sure they didn't disappear forever... or at least she hopped. Her theory was that their soul was scattered across the sky and they watched over the clans... but not able to talk to them... but you could at least feel their spirit near you... either that or they would be reborn just like Cinderpelt.

Wolfpaw sighed and swam back to shore. Wolfpaw wish Starclan would answer her questions. Wolfpaw ran her questions through her head. They would _never_ change.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty-nine.

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating like usual guys. I promise I'll update more this week. One problem is that I wouldn't update much today (Friday) because there's a winter dance at my school starting at 6:00 and ending at 8:30 and after that I'm going to an after party at one of my class mates house and it's only for 8th graders (and anyone else who is invited) and I don't know how long that's going to go on for. Anyways enjoy! *gives reader the chapter saving them a trip to the hospital... again.* Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning. She yawned and looked around. Lillypaw was still sleeping along with Fernpaw. Wolfpaw yawned again and looked at the empty nests with half open eyes. Wolfpaw's fur was a mess and she looked ten times the size she normally looks.

Wolfpaw stretched, licked her fur down, and walked out of the apprentice den.

Wolfpaw looks around. Her eyes fall on the rocks were, of course, Rock laid. Wolfpaw walked past him and towards the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and ate. She then walked over to Rock and nudged him in the shoulder with her muzzle.

"Huh?"

"Did you already eat?"

"Ye-eah." he says around a yawn.

"K." Wolfpaw climbs up onto the rocks and sits there looking around.

"Who you looking for?"

"No one."

Rock shrugs and yawns.

 _Not a very curious cat._ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw yawns herself and lays down.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked keeping his eyes closed.

"No. Just tired."

"Okay."

Wolfpaw sighs and puts her head on her paws. She watched as cats walked around, following orders, eating, or sharing tongues.

Rock let in a deep breath and let it out.

"Something wrong with you?" Wolfpaw asked.

"No. Just enjoying the morning."

"Hmm." Wolfpaw says.

...

...

Wolfpaw sniffed around the windclan border. She found a faint scent of a cat. Not Windclan, not Shadowclan nor Riverclan.

 _It's either a rogue or a loner. I know it's not a kittypet._

Wolfpaw sniffed at the spot again.

 _This could be Rock's scent... but it's not. It's someone else. If not Rock... then who?_

"Mudwing!"

"What's wrong sis?" Mudwing came over to were Wolfpaw was.

"Sniff this area."

"Um... okay."

Wolfpaw moved out of the way so her brother could investigate.

"It smells like an unfamiliar cat." he says.

"And it's faint. I've sniffed it over and over... and it's not Rock's scent."

"You think there's another cat in the territories?"

Wolfpaw nods.

"Okay. Let's go tell the others."

Wolfpaw and her brother walk off. Wolfpaw stops, and looks at the spot again.

 _Earth shall crumble underneath paws!_

Wolfpaw glares at the spot.

 _There better not be a cat trying to get to Lillypaw before I can._ Wolfpaw thinks.

"Wolfpaw!"

"Coming Mudwing."

Wolfpaw gives the spot one more glance and walks off.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while. My friend came over and I also had that dance yesterday. Plus I'm not feeling so good but I'm still going to update as much as I can today. Tell me if you liked this chapter and any others and tell me if there's something I can do to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty.

 **Holy shit! Chapter Thirty (Thirty-one)! Wow. Just wow. Okay. Go a head and read. *Gives lap top to reader and lets them read the chapter in peace* Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked back into camp with Mudwing and the rest of the patrol and went up to high ledge.

"Stormstar?" Mudwing called out.

"Come in." Stormstar answered.

Mudwing and Wolfpaw walked in to find Stormstar laying in his nest.

"Mudwing, Wolfpaw." he says nodding at the two of them. "Is something wrong?"

Mudwing pushes Wolfpaw forward giving her a confidant stare. Wolfpaw takes a deep breath and approaches Stormstar.

"While patrol the Windclan border I smelt a faint scent of a cat. It wasn't any of the clans. It must be a rogue or a loner. I've sniffed it over and over and..."

"It doesn't smell like Rock." Mudwing cuts in. "I sniffed it myself."

"Hmm." Stormstar gets up.

"Take me to this scent." Stormstar says.

Mudwing and Wolfpaw walk out with Stormstar.

"Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw turns around to find Rock.

"What's going on?"

"Um..."

Wolfpaw looks at her paws.

"Wolfpaw?"

She looks up at him into his eyes. They hold each others gaze before Wolfpaw looks down at her paws and sighs.

"Follow me."

"Wolfpaw?"

"Come on."

Rock flinches at her harsh tone and follows her.

Wolfpaw and Rock follow behind Stormstar and Mudwing.

"Wolfpaw?" Rock whispers. "What's going on?"

"I smelt an unfamiliar cat at the Windclan border. The scent was faint but..."

"But what?" Rock asks.

Wolfpaw looks at the two toms ahead of them and looks back at Rock.

"I sniffed it over and over and... it doesn't smell like you."

Rock stops and the fur along his neck fluffs up.

"Rock?"

He shakes himself and licks his fur down. "Sorry." His all he says and walks a head of her.

Wolfpaw watches him and runs up to him. She kept her eyes on him. They were full of worry. Rock hopped along keeping his eyes on his paws. His eyes were full of fury.

...

...

"Alright Wolfpaw. Show us were the scent is." Stormstar said.

Wolfpaw nodded and followed along the border of Windclan and Thunderclan until she came to a holly bush.

"Here it is."

Stormstar steps forward and Rock limps past him.

"Rock?" Stormstar said confused.

"Rock what are you...?"

Rock pushes Wolfpaw a side a little bit and sniffs the holly bush.

"What is he doing?" Mudwing asked with annoyance and anger.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock didn't listen he sniffed for a couple more heartbeats before his nose landed on a peace of the bush. He tears the small branch of the holly bush.

"Rock what are...?"

Wolfpaw stopped mid sentence when she saw clack fur caught on the branch.

"Rock?"

Rock notices that she saw the fur, picks up the stick, and walks (hops) off.

"Rock?"

He didn't turn around to face them.

"Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw looks away from Rock, who was growing smaller and smaller, up at Stormstar.

"You better go figure out what that was about."

Wolfpaw nods and races after Rock.

...

...

rock stormed off from the others carrying the small branch that carried a small tuff of black fur. When he thought he was far enough he walked off the path and hid in the trees behind a bush. He set the branch down and tore the black fur out.

He examined the black fur in his claws and growled.

 _I swear._ Rock thought. _I'm going to kill this menace before he can ruin other cats lives._

Rock's growl grew deep and louder before he slammed his paws on the earth. He clawed at the earth and buried the piece of fur.

 _You will NOT destroy the lives of other cats as long as I live you sick twisted bastered._

...

...

"Rock! Rock!" Wolfpaw called out.

 _now where the Dark Forest did you go off to?_ Wolfpaw thought.

The bushes rustled and Wolfpaw spun around to face them. She unsheathed her claws and growled. The bushes rustled more until a greenish grey, blueish grey eyed tom walked out into the open.

"Rock!" Wolfpaw ran closer to him and almost knocked him over.

"What the Dark Forest was that all about back there!?"

Rock looked at her. His eyes were hard to read but you could tell Wolfpaw was furious and worried. He looked back down at his paws and walked off down the trail.

"Rock! What's wrong with you?!"

He didn't answer.

Wolfpaw runs up to him annoyed. She walked a head of him and stood in front of him making him stop.

"Rock." she said. "What's wrong with you?"

He kept his eyes on his paws.

"Rock, please answer me. Why did you act like that back there? What was with that piece of black fur? Why are you...?"

"Do you never stop asking questions!" Rock yelled.

Wolfpaw lifted one of her front paws up.

Rock looked up at her and they held each others gaze.

"It's none of your concern." is all he says.

He hops past her and Wolfpaw just watches him walk off. She puts her paw back down and looks at the trail. She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, and walks off towards the lake.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked back into the camp after taking a dip in the lake. Rock wasn't on the rocks sunning himself. Wolfpaw sighed and looked at the medicine den. She could see through the brambles that Rock was laying in his nest. She sighed and walked off to her nest.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-one.

 **Hey guys. Another chapter.**

 **And sorry about this chapter Lionstar86. My mom made me get off cause my friend came over and I had to do other stuff. Plus the reason they curse is because I have to make them curse! And warriors do curse... just... with their own little** **language. It's going to take me a while to update this chapter cause my throat is bothering me. So for now I just have this. See you guys in another chapter! :)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey! Enjoy this chapter guys! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning feeling horrible. What happened yesterday kept replaying in her mind.

 _Stupid tom._ Wolfpaw thought.

She sighed and walked out of the apprentice den. She wished she knew why Rock was acting weird.

 _Maybe the piece of fur belonged to someone..._

Something clicked in the back of her mind. Wolfpaw started to think but he thoughts ere interrupted.

"Hey Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw looked up to find Spottedclaw.

"Hey Spottedclaw." Wolfpaw mumbled back.

"Something wrong?"

"Rock's acting weird. He yelled at me just for asking a couple of questions yesterday."

"I'm sorry Wolfpaw. You want me to claw that flee brains ears?"

"No. It's fine. If I wanted his ears clawed I would have done it myself already."

Spottedclaw purrs. "Well... I'll be in the medicine den if you need anything.'

"Okay." Wolfpaw walks over to the fresh kill pile and picks out a starling.

...

...

Wolfpaw flipped into the air to land behind Sparrowtail. She turned around and jumped onto Sparrowtail's back. Sparrowtail dropped and rolled onto her back. Wolfpaw wiggled out from underneath her and faced her mentor. Wolfpaw and Sparrowtail leaped at each other.

Wolfpaw soon pinned her mentor to the ground taking in fast breaths. Wolfpaw gets off her mentor and sits in front of her trying to control her heartbeats.

"You're getting better and better everyday Wolfpaw."

"Thanks Sparrowtail." Wolfpaw huffs.

"I think that's good for now. Let's get back to camp."

Wolfpaw takes in a deep breath and sits up straight. She let's it out and stand up.

"Alright."

...

...

Wolfpaw and Sparrowtail enter camp and Wolfpaw walks up to Stonepaw, Lillypaw, and Wildpaw. She plops down in front of them and lets out a big sigh.

"There you are." Stonepaw said pushing a mouse close to Wolfpaw.

"Hey." is all she says and looks at the mouse.

"Um... thanks Stonepaw... but I'm not hungry."

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Alright." she shrugs and swipes the mouse to Wildpaw who starts to gulp the thing down.

Wolfpaw looks at the rocks to find Rock. His paws were hanging somewhat over the edge of the rock and his head was on his paws. He looked over at Wolfpaw and looked away.

Wolfpaw sighed and looked away.

"Something wrong?" Lillypaw asked.

"No." Wolfpaw answers.

Stonepaw looks over at Rock, then at Wolfpaw, and back again.

"Is something going on between you two?"

Wolfpaw looks at Rock and shakes her head.

"We just got into a small fight."

"You want to talk about it?"

Wolfpaw shakes her head and walks off. Wolfpaw walked out of camp with her head hanging and her tail drooping. Wolfpaw swallowed and took in a shaky breath.

"Everything alright?"

Wolfpaw looked up to find Galesong looking at her. He was guarding the entrance with Watertail.

"Everything's fine." Wolfpaw said in a wavering voice. Wolfpaw could feel the tears filling her eyes and ran out of camp.

"Wolfpaw?" She could hear Watertail say.

She didn't answer. She ran down the trail towards Windclan territory.

...

...

Wolfpaw stopped tail lengths away from the border. She started to sob. She was upset and angry with Rock.

 _What's going on?_ Wolfpaw thought. _Why is this happening?_

Wolfpaw gulped to try to stop the sob and tears. Finally she started to sniff and took in a shaky breath.

She looked down the trail that would lead to the moonpool.

 _No. No, I shouldn't..._

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice.

"Shadow?" Wolfpaw said.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw ran down the trail towards the moonpool. Wolfpaw climbed the rocks and soon found herself at the moonpool.

She was tail lengths away starring at it.

She gulped.

 _Wolfpaw._

She walked towards the edge of the moonpool and looked at her reflection.

 _You must stay strong._

"But..."

 _Starclan is behind you._

Wolfpaw's eyes started to fill with tears. She unsheathed her claws and swatted a paw at the surface of the water.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at the pool. "All you care about is the stupid prophecy! Why can't some other cat find them! Why does it have to be me!?"

Wolfpaw broke down crying and hide her face in her paws. Wolfpaw felt the earth shake a small bit and looked around. The shaking stopped and she looked down at her reflection.

Wolfpaw closed her eyes... and lapped up some of the water.

...

...

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the black void._

Not this again. _Wolfpaw thought._

 _Wolfpaw walked around, looking for Lillypaw._

 _"Hello!" Wolfpaw yelled. "Lillypaw!"_

 _No answer._

 _"Lillypaw?"_

 _Wolfpaw looked around... and heard crying._

 _"What?" Wolfpaw asked herself._

 _The crying was faint. Wolfpaw walked towards it._

 _She looked behind herself and then looked forward... to find a she-cat._

 _"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw yelled._

 _Lillypaw didn't look up. Tears dripped from the she-cat's cheeks._

 _"Lillypaw?"_

 _Lillypaw looked up at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw jumped back when she saw the look on Lillypaw's face. She had bags underneath her eyes. Her fur was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot._

 _"Help me." Lillypaw whispered._

 _Wolfpaw looked at the she-cat with horror and worry. Wolfpaw looked down at her paws to find that they were covered in vines binding her to the earth._

 _"Lillypaw?"_

 _"Help me!" the she-cat screamed._

 _"Help me! Please!"_

 _The black void started to shake and Wolfpaw tried to keep her balance._

 _"Help me!"_

 _Lillypaw's cry's echoed across the void and Wolfpaw had to jump from crumbling earth to crumbling earth._

 _"Lillypaw! Stop!"_

 _Lillypaw didn't hear her. Wolfpaw jumped and landed on the wrong spot of earth. It crumbled and she fell. Wolfpaw screamed as the hole in the earth ate her up. Everything blacked out._

 _"Help me. Please."_

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping for air. She looked around to find her safe and sound at the moonpool. She looked up at the sky.

 _Night!_ Wolfpaw thought. _But the sun was still up when I got here!_

Wolfpaw looked around.

"I guess the sun was going down." she said to herself.

Wolfpaw looked back at the moonpool. Wolfpaw jumped up and ran off.

 _No, no, no, no!_ she thought as she ran off.

...

...

Lillypaw woke up gasping for air.

 _Not again._ The she-cat thought.

Lillypaw has been having nightmares ever since the gathering. It was always the same. Earth shall crumble underneath paws, The cat that will fall into the earth if not saved. Her dreams would always end the same way. She'd fall into a hole hearing as her name was screamed from above.

And there was always this voice. It always said the same thing: _Don't fall Lillypaw!_

Lillypaw shook herself. she got up and walked out of the apprentice den. When she looked around the sky was lighter. Th earth shook a small bit and Lillypaw dug her claws into the earth. The shaking stopped and she looked around. She sighed and walked out of camp.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-two.

 **Okay. In the last chapter Lillypaw's paws were covered with vines bonding her to the earth... not Wolfpaw. And you didn't annoy be Lionstar86. I'm glad you like the story and I shouldn't just put a chapter up and put nothing for it. The reason I do that is because I either don't know what to write yet, or I'm doing something else.**

 **Anyways. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw ran down the trail. Her stomach was full of butterflies that would not stop fluttering in her stomach. Tears filled her eyes. The camp entrance came into view. Wolfpaw gasp in relief and she ran past the guards and into camp.

The guards yowled and jumped back.

"Wolfpaw!" Watertail yelled.

Wolfpaw didn't pay attention to him. Wolfpaw looked around and her eyes landed on Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw!"

Wolfpaw ran up to the she-cat.

"Wolfpaw? What's wrong?"

"Where's Lillypaw?"

"What?" Stonepaw said. "What's going on?"

"Stonepaw, I don't have time! Where is she!?"

Stonepaw started at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw's fur was a mess. Her eyes were full of worry and something else Stonepaw couldn't read... then she understood.

"When I woke up this morning she... she was gone."

"What!" Wolfpaw screeched.

Everyone in ear shot watched... so mostly everyone.

"What do you mean!"

"We woke up and didn't find her in her nest."

"But..."

Wolfpaw didn't get to say what she wanted to say cause the earth shook causing some rocks to fall from the rock walls.

"No, no, no!" Wolfpaw ran out of camp while the earth still shook.

"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw screamed running down the trail. The earth stopped shaking and Wolfpaw gained speed.

Wolfpaw wasn't sure where she was going but her paws carried her to where Lillypaw might be.

...

...

"What do you mean!" Wolfpaw screamed.

Rock watched from the shadows as Wolfpaw screamed at Stonepaw.

"We woke up and didn't find her in her nest." Stonepaw answered.

"But...!"

The earth shook and Rock dug his claws into the earth to keep himself from falling over.

"No, no, no!" Wolfpaw ran out of camping screaming for Lillypaw.

The earth stopped shaking and Rock watched as everyone looked around at each other in confusion. Rock took advantage of this and sneaked out using the dirt place tunnel.

 _It's happening. Oh dear Starclan._

...

...

Wolfpaw burst through the bushes to find nothing.

"Ugh! Lillypaw! Where the Dark Forest are you!"

Wolfpaw ran back down the trail, wildly searching for her friend. The earth shook and Wolfpaw stopped. She dug her claws into the earth. The earth shook for ten more heartbeats before stopping.

"Gotcha." Wolfpaw said and sped down the trail.

Wolfpaw ran into the training hollow and looked around. She then looked down the small hill to find a golden she-cat apprentice in the hollow.

"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw screamed.

"Wolfpaw?" Lillypaw looked up the hill to find Wolfpaw running down towards her.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Wolfpaw said running up to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Lillypaw." Wolfpaw said out of breath. "I need to tell you something... and you might not believe me."

"What is it?"

"Lillypaw, there's a prophecy and you're..."

The earth started to shake again.

"What's happening!" Lillypaw yelled.

"Don't fall!" Wolfpaw screamed.

"What!" Lillypaw yelled.

The earth started to crumble underneath their paws.

"Run!" Wolfpaw screamed.

Wolfpaw pushed Lillypaw to run and they did. Wolfpaw felt her paw slip and she jumped. The two she-cats jumped and dodged holes that came out from beneath them.

"What's happening!"

"Keep running!" Wolfpaw yelled at the she-cat.

"Wolfpaw! Watch out!"

Wolfpaw looked a head and a huge hole opened up.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Wolfpaw fell and slid towards the hole.

"Wolfpaw!"

"Lillypaw! Help!"

Wolfpaw skidded over the edge and clawed at the earth.

"No, no, no!" The earth beneath Wolfpaw's paws gave out and she fell.

"Lillypaw!"

Wolfpaw closed her eyes and felt teeth clamp down on her scruff. Wolfpaw opened her eyes and looked up. It was Lillypaw! But how?

Wolfpaw noticed that Lillypaw jumped onto a ledge to catch her. Wolfpaw clawed the side of the ledge and Lillypaw pulled her up onto it. The earth stopped shaking and the two she-cat's looked at each other.

"Come on." Wolfpaw said. The two she-cats clawed the side of the earth and climbed back up. Wolfpaw grabbed Lillypaw's scruff and helped her up. the two she-cats laid by the side of the hole and huffed.

"Wolfpaw. What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Lillypaw." Wolfpaw said. "This shouldn't be happening."

"Wolfpaw. You better explain what's going on."

Wolfpaw and Lillypaw stood up and faced each other.

"Okay. Lillypaw. There's a prophecy and..." The earth shook one more time.

"Not again!" Wolfpaw screeched.

"Wolfpaw! Watch out!"

Lillypaw pushed Wolfpaw out of the way with a hard shove.

Wolfpaw coughed as she heard earth crumble and dust float up. Wolfpaw looked to where Lillypaw was. But she wasn't there. In her place was another part of the hole.

"Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw screeched. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over the edge. The earth rumbled and stopped. Wolfpaw saw Lillypaw clinging to the side.

"Lillypaw!"

"Wolfpaw! Go get help!"

Wolfpaw didn't listen she stood kept her body close to earth that was still solid and looked at her friend.

"Don't fall!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!"

"Don't fall Lillypaw!"

Lillypaw looked up at her. Wolfpaw looked around and found a stick. It was thick and might be able to reach Lillypaw. Wolfpaw grabbed one end of it and dragged it back to the hole.

Wolfpaw pushed it over the side and held on tight.

"Grab on!" Wolfpaw screamed around the stick.

"I can't! It's not long enough!"

Wolfpaw bent down till her body was laying down like before.

"Can you reach it!?" Wolfpaw yelled.

Wolfpaw was answered by something grabbing the other end and a scream. Wolfpaw pulled the stick up with all her strength. When she saw Lillypaw was close enough she let go of the stick and grabbed the scruff of her friends neck.

Lillypaw let go of the stick and helped heave herself up.

'Lillypaw!" Wolfpaw screeched putting her tail around her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Wolfpaw's face was drenched in tears and sweat.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

"Me too. Now... explain what's going on.'

And she did. Wolfpaw told Lillypaw about the dreams she had, Starclan, the prophecy, and how she was suppose to find four cats that control the elements and how Lillypaw was earth. Lillypaw also told her about her dreams.

"So. I'm the cat who controls earth/"

Wolfpaw nodded.

Lillypaw looked past Wolfpaw and then at her paws.

"I know it might be hard to take in... but you can't tell anybody. Stonepaw knows but... you can't tell anybody."

"Okay." Lillypaw looks back at the damage the earth quake did. She stood up and faced it.

"So... I can fix this?"

"I guess so. But you'll have to try."

"But I don't know how."

Wolfpaw looked at her paws.

 _Repeat what I say Wolfpaw._ Shadowkit's voice echoed in her head.

Wolfpaw took in a deep breath.

"You... You have to feel what the earth feels."

"What?" Lillypaw asks.

"You have to become the earth. You must feel what it feels, you have to see what it sees..."

"How does the earth see? And how do you know what to do?"

Wolfpaw didn't blink.

"Right." Lillypaw said remembering what Wolfpaw said.

"You kind of... um..."

 _She has to be one with the earth._

"You have to be... one with the earth."

Lillypaw and Wolfpaw held each others gaze. Lillypaw closed her eyes and faced the damage. She took in a deep breath, held it for three or four heartbeats and let it out.

Wolfpaw watched as she did this a few more times. Lillypaw dug her claws into the earth and scratched at it. She opened her eyes and lifted one paw at the damage.

"Image what you want the earth to do." Wolfpaw said.

Lillypaw flicked her tail to show she heard. Lillypaw closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The earth started to rumble and shift as rocks and earth rose and fell in place. Lillypaw let the breath out and opened her eyes. The earth shook more violently and Wolfpaw dug her claws into the earth. Lillypaw stood still like the earth quake didn't bother her.

Wolfpaw watched as pieces of different sizes and shapes rose and fell into place. Soon the training hollow looked like it did before. Not destroyed by a massive earth quake because of a prophecy.

Wolfpaw looked back at Lillypaw who was glowing in an aurora of green. Lillypaw looked at Wolfpaw and they held each others gaze.

 _The cat that will fall into the earth if not saved._ Wolfpaw thought. _She has been saved._

Wolfpaw wasn't really sure what to do so she got into a hunting crouch that she changed into a bow of some sort.

"What are you doing?" Lillypaw asked.

"I have no idea. I just thought that if I didn't do this I might get swallowed up into the earth.

Lillypaw laughed.

"Get up."

Wolfpaw laughed and stood up. Lillypaw's aurora glowed a couple more heartbeats before dimming and then vanishing.

"Let's get back to camp." Lillypaw said.

"That's a good plane!" Wolfpaw said sarcastically and the two walked back to camp being complete goofballs.

...

...

Rock watched from the bushes as the two she-cats walked off. When he thought they were far enough he walked out from the bushes and into the middle of the hollow. He looked down at his paws and the earth.

 _This is only the beginning._ He thought. _It's only going to get harder and harder._

...

...

Wolfpaw lay in her nest sleeping. Lillypaw and her made it to camp without anymore earth quakes and was met by a curious Stonepaw. Wolfpaw explained to Stonepaw what happened in private and they all enjoyed the rest of the day together.

But the night was not so peaceful as Wolfpaw was drug into another dream.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw opened her eyes to find herself in the black void._

 _"What!" the she-cat screeched. "I thought..."_

 _Wolfpaw shook her head and looked around. When she looked back in front of her she found another shadowed cat._

 _Wolfpaw jumped back screaming and unsheathed her claws. She was ready for the earth to start crumbling... but something was different. This cat was slimmer than the other one. It's fur was fluffy a small bit and it glowed in an aurora of white. This cat's eyes weren't brown... they were blue._

 _Wolfpaw sheathed her claws and stood up straight, making her fur lay flat._

 _"Hello." Wolfpaw said._

 _the cat didn't answer._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _A light wind blew on the two._

 _"Are you going to answer me?" Wolfpaw asked letting her claws slid out a small bit. The cat cocked her head._

Uh-oh. _Wolfpaw thought._

 _A rough, harsh wind then started to blow on them. Wolfpaw kept low to the ground, digging her claws into the floor beneath her._

 _Wolfpaw closed her eyes and opened them. The cat watched Wolfpaw._

 _"Stop it!"_

 _The cat didn't do anything but stand there as it controlled the harsh winds to blow on Wolfpaw._

 _"Air shall tear us apart!" hissed a voice._

 _Wolfpaw's eyes widened in fear... and everything went black._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-three.

Wolfpaw woke up with a start and gasped for air. she looked at the floor not sure what just happened. she looked around to find herself back in her nest. She looked back at her paws and let out another gasp for air.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked at the entrance thinking she heard her name in her head... but instead found Rock.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw whispers and walks outside.

Wolfpaw was half way out when she reached him. He took a few steps back so she could come out.

"What are you doing?"

"I was... um..."

"You were what?"

He looked to his side and looks back at her.

"i was taking a walk in camp and... i heard you saying somethings."

Wolfpaw looked at him and looked back at the den.

"What... did I say?" Wolfpaw asked looking back at him.

"Not sure... I couldn't hear."

They just stare at each other for a while.

 _Better be careful Wolfpaw._ She thought.

"Okay... um..."

"You want to go on a walk?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw held his gaze for a while... searching his eyes.

 _What are you hiding?_

"Okay." Wolfpaw said with a smile.

Rock smiles and the two walk out of camp.

...

...

Rock sniffed around till he found the dirt place tunnel and crawled back into camp. He was hopping no one noticed he was gone.

 _I'm pretty sure Ravenfur and Spottedclaw did._ he thought.

 _Annoying little, stupid, medicine cats..._

"No." he heard someone whisper.

 _Huh?_

"Who are you?"

Rock looked around to find himself behind the apprentice den.

 _How did I get here?_

Rock walked around and looked inside. He looked at everyone laying in their nests and looked back at Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw?" He whispered.

"Are yo..." that's all Rock heard when he noticed her claws slid in and out.

"Wolfpaw?" Rock wanted to go back there and wake her up... but her body twitched violently and she started to toss and turn in her nest.

"No." Wolfpaw whispered as she settled back into the position she was in before.

"Wolf..."

"Air shall tear us apart..." Wolfpaw mumbled.

 _No!_ Rock thought.

Wolfpaw jolted a wake gasping for air. Rock ducked and realized she didn't see him.

"Wolfpaw!" he hissed.

Wolfpaw looked in his direction and blinked.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw asks and walks towards him.

Wolfpaw was half way out when Rock slowly back up so she could walk out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was... um..." he said looking at her trying to come up with a lie.

"You were what?"

Rock looked at the dirt place and back at her.

"i was taking a walk in camp and... i heard you saying somethings." Rock lied.

Wolfpaw looked at him and looked back at the den.

"What... did I say?" Wolfpaw asked looking back at him.

"Not sure... I couldn't hear."

Rock held Wolfpaw's gaze.

"Okay... um..."

"You want to go on a walk?" Rock said fast.

 _What?_ Rock asked himself. He didn't mean to say that.

Wolfpaw looked at him.

 _Please, please, please..._

"Okay." Wolfpaw said with a smile.

Rock smiled.

 _Yes! Got away!_

Rock and Wolfpaw walk out of camp.

 _Phew!_

...

...

Wolfpaw and Rock walked down the trail. Well... Rock limped. They walked in silence... enjoying the quiet New Leaf night. They would glance at each other in the almost full moon light and then look away smiling.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Rock asked.

"Um..."

 _Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't tell him..._

"i can't remember." Wolfpaw lies.

Rock looks at her and Wolfpaw looks at him.

"Okay." He looks away.

 _Wow! Thanks!_

Wolfpaw looks a head and hears the sound of water.

 _Oh-no._

They find the end of the trail... and the lake.

 _Why!_

Rock looks at the beach then up at the sky.

"Beautiful night... huh?" he says looking back at Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw looks at him then up at the sky.

"I guess..."

To Wolfpaw... it was always a beautiful night.

Wolfpaw looked at the water and walked up to it. Rock watched her.

Wolfpaw stuck her paws in the water... took a deep breath... and jumped in.

"Wolfpaw!" Rock screamed.

Wolfpaw dove underwater and came back up.

Rock watched her.

"What are you doing!"

Wolfpaw swam closer till her paws could touch the sand under the water. She looked up at the sky.

"I... like to swim."

Rock just watches her.

"Remember the day when you were on Windclan territory?"

"Yes." Rock said standing up straight.

"Did you see me fall in the water?"

"Maybe..."

"Ever since then..." Wolfpaw looked up at the sky. "I've been coming here and swimming." she looked back at him.

They held each others gaze and Wolfpaw started walking back into the water.

"Come on."

"What?" he asked in a sort of laugh.

"Come on. Swim with me."

"Um... how about no."

Wolfpaw gave him that playful glare again.

"Don't worry." she said giving him 'are you scarred?' look. "I'll be right here to help you."

Rock looks at the water and at her.

"Fine... if you want to be scarred of the water and stay dry then you can..."

Wolfpaw felt the water move and looked back to were Rock was... to find him close to her side. He was looking at the water like this was a bad idea and looked at her. The two held each others gaze and Wolfpaw then smiled. She let out a little laugh and jumped into the water. She resurfaced to find she splashed Rock.

"Come on!"

Rock looked at her and at the water. He gulped and walked farther into the water. When he couldn't reach the floor of the lake anymore he started to panic and almost sunk. Wolfpaw swam to him quickly and helped him upright.

Rock leaned on her.

"Okay. You can't just panic when you can't feel the floor of the lake underneath your paws. You got to kick and try to stay above the water.'

"Wow. You're such a great teacher."

Wolfpaw gave him that playful look and swam away a small bit. Rock's head bobbed above the water and his legs started to kick trying to stay above.

"Okay! I take it back!"

Wolfpaw laughed and helped him upright again.

"Okay. So when you kick your front right foot forward your back right leg kicks forward too."

"So I have to puppet my legs?" Rock asked.

"Well... you have to act like your right front leg has a string connecting to your right back leg... so if you kick forward with your front right leg the back leg does the same. And the same thing goes for the left legs.'

"Um..."

"And when you go underwater you do the same thing."

"Would have never thought of that." he mumbled.

Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and moved away. Rock almost went underwater until he started to kick his legs.

"There you go!" Wolfpaw said swimming next to him.

"I still don't like this."

Wolfpaw laughed.

"You ready to go under?"

Rock looked at her.

"Um..."

Wolfpaw took a deep breath and went under. she opened her eyes and found Rock going under too. Wolfpaw did the best underwater smile she could and they started to swim.

During this time Rock couldn't hold his breath no more and rushed back to the surface. Wolfpaw did too.

"How can you swim underwater?"

"I don't know. I say it's the Riverclan blood... but when you do it all the time you develop strong lungs... sort of."

Rock just smiles and shakes his head.

Wolfpaw smiles and floats on her back. Rock did to... but it took him a while to get it right.

...

...

Rock walked into the water and looked at his paws nervously.

 _This is a bad idea!_ He screeched in his mind.

Rock watched as steam swirled up his legs. He was about to turn around and walk back onto land, then he looked up, and realized Wolfpaw was watching him.

 _Please don't notice the steam!_ he screeched in his mind.

Wolfpaw smiled and dove under the water, splashing him.

 _I guess there's no turning back now._ he thought as more steam rose from him... but not as thick as before.

 _I hope swimming won't do any damage to us._ he thought before starting to swim with Wolfpaw.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-four.

 **Watcha guys think of Chapter Thirty-three? Tell me in a review. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and Rock sunned themselves on the rocks. The sun was coming up and they were drying their fur in the warm sunlight.

"What are you two doing?"

They open their eyes to find Stonepaw and the others.

"Hey guys." Wolfpaw said lifting her head.

"I thought you two were fighting." Wildpaw said.

"We were... but we figured it out."

"You sure?" Lillypaw said.

"Yep."

The three apprentices look at each other then at Wolfpaw.

"Is it okay if we talk to you Wolfpaw?"

Wolfpaw looks at Rock and back at the others.

"um..."

"Go ahead." Rock said.

They look at him.

"It would be nice to have this rock to myself."

Wolfpaw's jaw drops in that sarcastic hurt way and she flicks his ear with her tail.

Rock smiles and Wolfpaw rolls her eyes.

"Come on." Wolfpaw said jumping down from the rocks to leave Rock to sunning himself.

Wolfpaw and the others walked away and out of camp. The others led Wolfpaw up the slop and to the spot where Shadowkit fell. They sat fox lengths away from it cause Wolfpaw wanted to run back to camp.

Wolfpaw has been trying to avoid this spot for a long time... guess that didn't work.

"What did you guys want to talk about?"

"Is it true Lillypaw is part of a prophecy!?" Wildpaw bursts out.

Wolfpaw tackles her.

You _want_ the whole clan to know!"

Everyone freezes.

"S-sorry." Wolfpaw says getting off her.

"Who told you?"

"Lillypaw."

"I told you not to tell anyone!" Wolfpaw yells at Lillypaw.

"Wildpaw's my sister! And I can tell her if I want. She deserves to know. She's apart of this group to."

Wolfpaw sighs.

"Just don't blabber it to anyone else. It's only between us four."

They nod.

"Think you could tell us the prophecy?" Wildpaw asks.

Wolfpaw sighs. "Fine."

The others look at each other and Wolfpaw closes her eyes. She hangs her head a tiny bit and starts to speak:

"Earth shall crumble underneath paws

Air shall tears us apart,

Water shall pull us under,

And Fire... shall burn us down."

Wolfpaw opens her eyes and lifts her head to look at her friends.

"Ivypool delivered that prophecy."

"Wow." Wildpaw says.

"So... Lillypaw is earth?" Wildpaw asks.

"Lillypaw is the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved." Wolfpaw answers.

Lillypaw flinches at that.

"There's three more i have to find."

"Water, Air, and Fire." Stonepaw says.

Wolfpaw nods. "The cat who will jump and fly, the one who stands against thunder, and the cat with a heart full of fire."

They look at her.

"So.. how is that suppose to help?"

"You are so mouse brained Wildpaw." Lillypaw says.

"You know how Lillypaw is the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved?"

"Yeah."

"Well... the reason she's that cat is because it reveals how to find them and... it reveals what will happen when I find them."

"I'm so confused." she says.

Wolfpaw sighs. "You know how it said the cat that will fall into the earth if not saved?"

"Yeah."

"Well... that's how you fin them. I've had dreams and they tell me when the times close. If Lillypaw fell into that hole... it could have turned the prophecy evil."

"But aren't they suppose to save the clans?" Lillypaw asked.

"Well... the prophecy never said these cats would save us... that's why I must get to them first before... something else does."

"You think something else is after the cats and Lillypaw?" Stonepaw asked.

"They aren't after Lillypaw anymore. She didn't fall."

"But how are the others going to turn evil?" Wildpaw asks.

Wolfpaw was taken back by this question.

 _How were the other ones evil?_

Wolfpaw started to pace thinking.

"That's... a good question." Wolfpaw said.

"I guess if the cat that will jump and fly, doesn't fly... that's how he or she turns evil." Wolfpaw answered looking at Wildpaw.

"What about the cat that stands against thunder?" Stonepaw asked.

"Um..." Wolfpaw gave this one thought. "I guess... if that cat doesn't stand against thunder... that's how they'll turn evil."

"What about the last one?" Lillypaw asked.

Wolfpaw wasn't sure.

"I'm... not sure."

"Maybe if they don't have a heart full of fire.. that's how." Wildpaw said.

"Or maybe if that fir goes out..." Stonepaw said.

"It could be replaced with darkness. It makes sense." Lillypaw said.

It did make sense. Wolfpaw looked at her paws.

 _Is the fire one going to be hard to find? What if I don't find the cat with a heart full of fire?_

Wolfpaw shook her head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Air's next."

"What?" they ask.

"I had a dream last night about a shadowed cat with an aurora of white."

"Wait... so you have dreams about these cats?" Lillypaw asked.

"You missed a whole conversation didn't you?" Wolfpaw sighed. "Yes. My first dream was about you. It soon revealed it was you. So that's why I kept a close eye on you. You can also tell when it's going to happen too."

"How though?" Wildpaw asked.

"Well... I knew it was going to happen when I visited the moonpool and the earth quakes started."

"You visit the moonpool?" Stonepaw asked.

"Yeah... but only when they call me."

"How do they call you?" Lillypaw asked.

"They call me and I follow the voices."

Everyone was silent.

"Okay.. anyways..." Wolfpaw said. "Why did you guys really call me here?"

"This was the reason." Stonepaw said.

"i know... but is there something else?"

"We were hopping to witness Lillypaw's powers." Wildpaw said.

Wolfpaw hung her head and sighed.

"Lets go somewhere else for this." Wolfpaw said and they walked off.

...

 **...**

 **K. Well I'm going to leave this chapter here. See you guys tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-five.

Wolfpaw and the others hung out at the abandoned two-leg place.

"I think this is a safe place for Lillypaw to show her powers." Wolfpaw said.

"But we're close to the Shadowclan border." Wildpaw said. "What if a patrol comes by and comes to investigate?"

"If they do we'll be the ones asking the questions. They'll be on our territory anyways." Stonepaw answered.

"But I guess your right Wildpaw." Wolfpaw said. "Let's go down the trail."

"No. We're fine here." Stonepaw said.

"Fine." Wolfpaw sighs and walks back to the others. They were hanging out at the back of the two-leg place on the outside.

"Okay.. go a head." Wildpaw said.

They all starred at Lillypaw who stood a couple tail lengths away.

"Um... I'm not sure how to do this."

"You did it last time." Wolfpaw said. "Just do what you did before."

Lillypaw takes a deep breath and sits up straight. She sit there for ten heartbeats and lifts a paw. The earth shakes but not violently. Some of the mossy earth lifts and falls. Lillypaw drops her paw and lets out her breath.

"You okay?" Wolfpaw asked worried that the power was temporary.

"Yeah... it's just not working." Lillypaw said.

Wolfpaw studied Lillypaw and thought back to how Lillypaw controlled the earth.

"Try to remember how you felt the last time you did it. Last time you glowed in an aurora of green."

Lillypaw looks at her. She looks back at the churned earth and took in another breath. She lifts her paw and the earth shook again. They watched with claws dug into the earth as Lillypaw lifted the big piece of earth and how smaller bits floated around her.

They watched as an aurora started to grow around Lillypaw and glow a dark earth green. Her fur floated with the earth a small bit and when the glowing dimmed and faded away Lillypaw slowly put her paw down and the chunk of earth land back in it's place like it wasn't disturbed.

Lillypaw opened her eyes and hunched over.

"That took a lot of energy." Lillypaw said.

"That... was... awesome!" Wildpaw burst out.

"You just started to glow in a big giant orb of green!" Wildpaw runs up to her sister.

"If you keep practicing your powers could become stronger." Stonepaw said.

"And you could use them for battles!" Wildpaw burst out.

"No!" Wolfpaw yells.

They all look at her.

"Why not?" Stonepaw asked.

"Cause. If she uses them in battle it could cause all sorts of chaos. We need to keep her powers secret until..."

"Until what?" Stonepaw asked.

"Until... I don't know. All I know is that we're suppose to defeat something or someone." Wolfpaw said. "Right?"

They all look at each other.

"I guess your right.?" Wildpaw said.

 _Finally. Cats listen! Well... they have listened before._ Wolfpaw thinks to herself.

"We better get back to camp." Stonepaw said and they walk off.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-six.

Wolfpaw dropped her catch on the fresh kill pile and climbed up onto the rocks.

"Good day?" Rock asked.

Rock was laying on his back.

"I guess... and I'm going to guess you stayed here all day?"

"Yep."

Wolfpaw laughed.

She rolled onto her back and the two watched the sky. The sky was covered with clouds.

"Have you been watching the sky all day?"

"Only for half the day." he answers.

Wolfpaw looks at him and back at the clouds.

"How many different shapes can you find the clouds making?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock looked at the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny." Wolfpaw said pointing her paw at a cloud with bunny like ears.

Rock studied it and looked at the other clouds.

"I'm not good with this."

Wolfpaw laughed. "What? You just have to point out what you see in the clouds."

Rock looked away. Wolfpaw realized this and rolled onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rock didn't look at her.

"You're lying."

Rock sighed. "I use to do this a lot with my friends... before I was drove out of my home."

Wolfpaw looked at her paws.

"Oh."

Rock looked at her.

"But I guess that cloud looks like a dove."

Wolfpaw looked at him and rolled onto he back. Rock pointed at the cloud.

"It does." Wolfpaw cocked her head at the cloud.

She looked around until her eyes landed on another cloud.

"That one looks like a flower."

Rock and Wolfpaw did this for a while and laughed a couple times.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw and Rock rolled onto their stomachs to find Sparrowtail.

"We're going on a patrol."

"Okay." Wolfpaw jumps down from the rocks. "See ya Rock."

"Bye."

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that my chapters have been short. Hope you enjoyed though. Bye! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-seven.

 **Hey guys! Okay so next Monday is Presidents day and on that day I have no school so I'll be updating on Monday! XD So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up with shaking legs. She tried to stand up but fell back down. She had the same dream and it was trying to pull her back in.

She stood up again and put a paw in front of her. She took a deep breath... and laid back down with a thump. She clenched her teeth and laid there. No one confronted her. It was dark outside but the moon lit up the night. Wolfpaw opened her eyes again relaxing. She let her strength return to her as she was pulled back into sleep. When she thought she was strong enough she shot out of the apprentice den to be met with the cold air that woke her up instantly. Wolfpaw was half asleep when she shot out of the apprentice den.

She looked back to find she woke up some of the others who fell back asleep without even coming to see what the problem was.

 _Not very alert... are they?_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw looked up at the sky. The moon was so close to being full.

 _The gathering will be soon._

Wolfpaw looked around the camp and sneaked outside through the dirt place tunnel.

...

...

Eaglepaw awoke when he felt something rush past him... bumping him awake. He lifted his head and looked around with droopy eyes. It was dark in the apprentice den. He yawned and laid his head back down. A few heartbeats passed and Eaglepaw opened his eyes again.

 _Why am I having trouble sleeping?_ He thought in his mind plainly. He sighed and looked at Hawkpaw who slept across from him. He looked at his brother who slept in another nest next to him... and looked to the back of the apprentice den. The moon light shown on the now empty nest.

 _Where's Wolfpaw?_

Eaglepaw's head shot up when he noticed the she-cat apprentice was gone. He looked around and saw something move outside the apprentice den. Eaglepaw got up and peered around the opening in the den.

He looked around till he found her. Wolfpaw was walking towards the dirt place tunnel.

 _Oh._ he thought.

He walked back to his nest and plopped down. He still couldn't sleep. Minutes passed and he looked at Wolfpaw's nest.

 _She should of been back by now._ He thought.

Eaglepaw got up and walked towards the dirt place tunnel. He stopped a tail length away and looked at the dirt place. He didn't hear anyone in there. Her scent was faint. Eaglepaw looked around then back at the dirt place.

He walked in. He didn't see her.

"Wolfpaw?" He said.

He looked around and realized... she snuck out through the tunnel.

...

...

Wolfpaw floated on her back in the water. She watched the stars as they shinned in the sky... some of them dimmed by the light of the moon.

Wolfpaw sighed. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and went underwater. Wolfpaw swam and burst up to the surface. She swam to the shore and got out. She shook herself and licked her fur dry. She sat on the beach and watched the water.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Air shall tear us apart!_

Wolfpaw's eyes flew open and she jumped a little when she heard the hissing menace. Wolfpaw growled in frustration and thought maybe she could swim for a few minutes longer.

Wolfpaw jumped in and swam underwater.

...

...

Eaglepaw walked down the path following Wolfpaw's scent.

 _It's leading to the lake?_ Eaglepaw thought.

He kept walking down the trail till he reached the lake. He looked at the beach and found Wolfpaw. She was close to the water and he ducked behind the bush hiding him in the dark. He peered over the bush and stood up more to get a better look.

Wolfpaw sighed with a smile and closed her eyes. It wasn't even a heartbeat that passed before Wolfpaw's eyes flew open and she flinched.

Eaglepaw ducked and looked at her again. Wolfpaw watched the water with searching eyes. She calmed down and growled. She closed her eyes and sighed with anger. She opened them again and sat there watching the water.

Eaglepaw thought of showing himself and took a step forward... but as he did... Wolfpaw jumped into the water.

"Wolfpaw!" he screamed and raced forward. He watched the water hopping she would burst up. When she didn't Eaglepaw walked into the water.

"I'm coming!" He screamed.

He heard a splash and looked up. Wolfpaw had burst up to the surface and his heart fluttered.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw turned around. They locked eyes.

 _Wow._ he thought.

Her eyes were amber instead of the usual hazel green they are.

"Eaglepaw!" Wolfpaw said.

She dove under the water and came back up. She swam towards shore and Eaglepaw stepped back getting sand on his paws. Wolfpaw came onto the beach licking her fur dry.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked between licks.

"Um..."

Wolfpaw pulled away from her licking. Her fur was completely dry now.

 _But... she was soaking wet._

 _..._

 _..._

"Well?" Wolfpaw asked.

Eaglepaw looked into her eyes.

"You... You can swim!"

"Please don't tell anybody." Wolfpaw yelled.

"Does Stonepaw know about this?" He asked.

"No." Wolfpaw said.

"Do your parents?"

"No, Eaglepaw..." Wolfpaw didn't get to finish.

"Does anyone know!"

"Rock does but please! Eaglepaw! Don't tell anyone!"

"You're a Thunderclan cat! _Thunderclan cat_!" He yelled.

"I know! That's why you can't tell anyone!" Wolfpaw looked up into his sandy colored eyes.

They starred at each other for a while. Eaglepaw soon looked away and walked off.

"Eaglepaw!"

Wolfpaw raced in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't" He said and pushed past her.

Wolfpaw watched as he walked away.

 _Not good enough!_

Wolfpaw raced up to him and stopped in front of him.

"Not good enough." she said.

He just starred into her eyes... and... he looked a little hurt, tire, and... depressed.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Hawkpaw..."

Eaglepaw looks away.

"or Fernpaw..."

He looked back into her eyes.

"nor the others, my parents. No one. Not a single soul."

He sighed and hung his head.

"I said I wouldn't."

"You have to promise."

He looked at Wolfpaw. He closed his eyes and sighed... and opened them back up.

Wolfpaw's belly did a flip.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone that you can... swim."

"I have Starclan as my witness." Wolfpaw said.

"I know."

Wolfpaw and Eaglepaw held each others gaze a bit longer. Soon Wolfpaw gave a satisfied nod and walked down the path. Eaglepaw followed.

Wolfpaw kept her eyes on her paws until she felt something brush her pelt. She looked up to find Eaglepaw. He gave her a sideways glance and she looked away... then she looked back.

"Is everything fine?"

"Yeah." he said.

"No... I mean.. really okay."

They stopped and Eaglepaw looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look so good."

"Well... I'm tired."

"No. It's something else."

They just starred at each other.

"So Rock knows you can swim huh?" Eaglepaw said looking away.

 _No way._

"Mhmm."

Eaglepaw takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I don't trust him."

"What!"

"He's shady Wolfpaw." Eaglepaw said looking back at her.

"So are you!" Wolfpaw yells.

"I mean it Wolfpaw!" Eaglepaw said through clenched bared teeth.

"Don't you bare your teeth at me! Rock is my friend!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"Since when do you do that! You betrayed me Eaglepaw! You believed Hawkpaw's lies about me and chose his side!"

Tears started to fill her eyes. She hung her head and squeezed her eyes tight. She stepped back.

"You betrayed me."

Eaglepaw stood straight with anger burning in his eyes.

"You left me. Fernpaw did too."

Eaglepaw's eyes softened.

"You both did."

Wolfpaw sat down and tried to control her sobs. She sighed a shaky sobbing sigh.

"Wolfpaw. I... I'm sor.." Eaglepaw reached out a paw.

"Don't. Just don't." Wolfpaw said pulling back.

Eaglepaw set his paw down. To think Wolfpaw was starting to have feelings for him again.

 _I'm a stupid little she-cat._

Wolfpaw ran down the trail.

"Wolfpaw! Wait!"

Eaglepaw raced in front of her and stopped. Wolfpaw skidded to a stop sitting down.

"What!" she yelled looking up at him with angry fire burning eyes.

The two starred at each other holding each others gaze. Wolfpaw started to notice the bags underneath his eyes and the sad look in his eyes.

She looked away as her eyes softened.

"Wolfpaw. I'm sorry."

Wolfpaw let a small sob escape her lips and pushed past him. She didn't run... she walked slowly, trying to keep tears from spilling from her eyes and sobs escaping her lips. Eaglepaw raced to her side and watched her. Wolfpaw would let a sob escape her and there. Eaglepaw put his tail on her shoulder and led her to the dirt place tunnel and back to her nest.

When they reached the apprentice den Wolfpaw ran to the back of the den and fell into her nest. The moss muffled her cries.

Eaglepaw walked to the back and was about to put a paw on her shoulder.. but pulled back. He set his paw down and sighed. He walked back to her nest to leave Wolfpaw to dry herself back to sleep... and she did exactly that.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-eight.

Wolfpaw woke up and the memories of last night flooded her head. She sighed and looked over at Eaglepaw's nest.

 _Get over him Wolfpaw._ She thought to herself. _It's hopeless._

Wolfpaw looked away and sighed. She got up and got something to eat. She found Rock in his nest in the medicine den and they walked off to the rocks to lay there for a while.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked.

"No." Wolfpaw lied not even looking at him.

"Wolfpaw. Don't lie. I know somethings wrong."

Wolfpaw sighed... but her sigh was cut off when her throat closed up and tears filled her eyes.

"Wolfpaw." Rock wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "What's wrong."

"Eaglepaw...Eaglepaw he... he..." Wolfpaw let out small sobs and Rock tried as hard as he could to keep the others from seeing her without being suspicious.

"Take deep breaths." Rock said calmly.

Wolfpaw listened.

"Now try to tell me what happened." Rock said.

Wolfpaw explained slowly trying so hard not to sob again. When she finished she buried her head in Rock's shoulder and cried.

"I swear... I'm gonna claw that flee brains ears off."

"It's fine Rock."

"No it's not." he said looking at her. Wolfpaw peered out of his fur with her left eye... keeping her face hidden in his shoulder still.

"He shouldn't have made you cry. If he does this again... squeeze your heart and tease with your feelings... I'll claw his flee brained eyes out."

Wolfpaw lifted her face from his shoulder so they're eyes locked together. He was curled around her so his head and shoulder blocked any cats on one side of the camp. Anyone on that side didn't notice her crying. Wolfpaw searched his eyes.

He had that worry/caring look in his eyes. Wolfpaw looked turned her head to look at his shoulder again. She buried he head into his warm fur.

"Thanks Rock. But you don't have to do that."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." Wolfpaw looked at him with the right side of her face buried in his fur. "I'm sure."

Rock licked her ear and laid his head on his paws and kept his eyes on her. Wolfpaw locked eyes with him and she smiled. She buried her face in his fur and soon laid her head on her paws. They just starred at each other.

Wolfpaw looked to her left and found Eaglepaw watching them. She turned her head to get a better look at him. Their eyes locked.

 _I'm sorry._ His eyes said.

 _Just leave me alone. I'm tired of this._ He eyes read.

His eyes still said I'm sorry... but he looked away and walked off.

Wolfpaw sighed. _I'm sorry too._ She thought.

Rock says Eaglepaw and growled.

"For Starclan's sake..." he grumbled.

"What'd you say?" Wolfpaw asked looking back at him shocked her said Starclan.

"Nothing." He said looking back at her. "Just something my grandpa said all the time."

"Oh. Right." Wolfpaw forgot that his grandfather was a clan cat before.

"Heh." Rock had a sideways smile and he looked away. Wolfpaw smiled and kept her head leaned against him.

...

...

Wolfpaw, Sparrowtail, Sunpool, Leafclaw, Hawkpaw, and Burrowsong patrolled the border between Shadowclan and Thunderclan.

"All clear!" Burrowsong declared.

"Same here!" the others replied... except for Hawkpaw. He just grumbled in response.

"Wolfpaw? What about you?" Sunpool asked.

Wolfpaw sniffed along her spot and came across a scent.

"Got something!" Wolfpaw yelled. The others came over and sniffed the border.

"Doesn't smell familiar." Sunpool said.

Wolfpaw sniffed it over again... and remembered the scent she found at the Windclan border.

 _What?_ Wolfpaw looked around but didn't find any black pieces of fur.

"Something wrong Wolfpaw?" Sunpool asked.

"This... This smells like the scent I found at the Windclan border." Wolfpaw sniffed it again. "And it smells fresher than the other but still stale."

"Hmm. We'll have to report this to Stormstar." Sunpool said walking away. "Come on."

They all walked back to the camp. Wolfpaw trailed behind thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone watching her. Up a head Hawkpaw glared at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw glared back and he looked away.

 _That's what I thought you little piece of fox dung._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty-nine.

Wolfpaw walked with her clanmates in Windclan territory close to the lake. Wolfpaw was going to another gathering... except her friends didn't join her. The only one who joined was Lillypaw. Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw came along along with Spottedfur, Dovefur, Galesong, Jaypelt, Creamlight, Mike, and Watertail.

Wolfpaw hopped she would see her friends from the gathering before. Wolfpaw sniffed the air when they came to the tree bridge. All the other clan were there.

 _Dang it! We're the last to show up!_

Wolfpaw bounded across the tree bridge avoiding branches- and almost falling- until she reached the other side. Wolfpaw burst through the bush looking for familiar pelts.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw was tackled and came face to face with a gingered furred she-cat.

"Flamepaw!" Wolfpaw yelled.

The two she-cats got up and Wolfpaw tackled her as the others came over.

"Applepaw! Nightpaw, Silverpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled.

"I'm so glad you're all here!"

"Me too!" Applepaw said. Nightpaw rolled his eyes.

"Glad your okay Wolfpaw." Nightpaw said.

"Thanks." Wolfpaw purred.

"What? Why wouldn't she be okay?" Flamepaw asked.

"Well..." Nightpaw said.

Applepaw, Nightpaw, and Wolfpaw explained about the fox.

"Whoa. That must have been an impressive battle." Silverpaw said.

Nightpaw just rolls his eyes. Silverpaw shoves the tom a little and they both laugh.

"Glad your alive Wolfpaw." Flamepaw said looking away from the two cats. "Sounds like you almost lost your life."

"Well thanks for making me think of that Flamepaw." Wolfpaw said.

Flamepaw laughs. "Sorry."

Wolfpaw rolls her eyes.

"May the gathering begin!" one of the leaders yelled.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked into camp thinking about the gathering. She got to meet her dad's dad and his new mate. She also got to meet some of moms family. Wolfpaw had lots of fun at the gathering. She was worried Eaglepaw and Hawkpaw would do something to ruin her night... but they didn't. Thank Starclan.

She crawled into her nest and welcomed sleep.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the black void._

Nooooooo no no! _She thought._

 _Wolfpaw got up and walked around._

 _"Alright... where are you?" Wolfpaw looked from side to side with her head lowered. Wolfpaw looked behind her and ran into something. Wolfpaw stumbled back to find the cat._

 _"You!" Wolfpaw screamed and launched herself at the cat._

 _She was about a tail length away before harsh winds knocked her down._

She's going to be harder to take down! _Wolfpaw thought._

 _Wolfpaw launched herself at the cat again but was knocked to the ground. Wolfpaw skidded across the floor and dug her claws into the ground. She opened her teary eyes and looked at the cat. Her fur swayed with the wind and just like in so many dreams... a white smile spread across her face. But this one oozed down her face like it was a thick type of liquid. The cat laughed a ear bursting laugh. It flowed with the wind so Wolfpaw could hear it perfectly._

 _"Stop!" Wolfpaw yelled... and everything went black._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. It was a continued loop. She'd have the same dreams that would evolve and change, she'd wake up and gasp for air, then she'd have to solve the mystery of all this and find the cat and it would start all over again.

Wolfpaw calmed her racing heart and went to get some fresh air.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer. Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what I should do to improve this story. Bye! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty.

 **Hey guys. I know I said I don't update on Monday's but I have school off today so I thought i would update. I don't really have anything to say so I'm just going to get this chapter started.**

 ***Throws chapter at reader knocking them to the floor* Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw jumped into the air and tackled Fernpaw to the ground. The two tussled for a while before Wolfpaw pinned the tom to the ground.

"That's enough." Watertail said.

Wolfpaw gets off Fernpaw.

"You all did good today." Watertail said talking to the apprentices there.

"I think you all deserve some rest." Sunpool said.

They all walked back to camp. Wolfpaw trailed behind like usual but was to tired to think about all her duties and things she had to do. Like finding the cat that will jump and fly.

...

...

Wolfpaw flopped down in the grass behind the abandoned twoleg house with the others. They all thought they would gather out behind her to watch Lillypaw practice her powers.

"So... learn any new moves?" Wolfpaw asked plainly.

"You could at least act like you care." Stonepaw said flicking Wolfpaw's ear with her tail.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm tired!" Wolfpaw yawned.

Stonepaw frowned and turned to Lillypaw.

"Okay Lillypaw. Go ahead and start." Stonepaw sits down next to Wildpaw.

"Okay." Lillypaw said.

Lillypaw took in a deep breath and she started to glow green. She was getting better with her powers. Wolfpaw moved into a more comfortable position with her front paws underneath her chest.

Lillypaw opened her eyes and lifted one paw. Earth shook and lifted she moved her paw quickly and the chunk of earth flew into a tree and broke apart.

"Wow!" Wildpaw ducked as a piece of earth flew over her head.

"Sorry Wildpaw." Lillypaw said.

"Maybe when we find the other elements Lillypaw can train with them." Wolfpaw said.

"Yeah... but for now she can practice with us." Wildpaw said.

"What!" Wolfpaw shot up. "Are you mad!"

"Wildpaw... i think we should set up dummies instead." Stonepaw said.

"Good idea." Lillypaw said. "I don't want to hurt you guys."

They gathered moss sticks and others things to make a dummy. The dummies weren't perfect but good enough to use for practice.

Lillypaw lift some earth and flung it at the first dummy making it explode into bits and pieces. The three other apprentice stood to the side gaped mouth thinking if that was a real cat.

"Okay! Practice over!" Stonepaw yelled.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that his chapter was so short! DX I promise I'll try to make them longer it's just... I can't think of anything else to put into the chapters. But I'm ready special edition Warrior books and they are giving me some ideas. :) (Mostly ideas for Rock's back story though.) So yeah.**

 **Anyways thank you guys for ready my story and favoring, following and reviewing this story. I hope you guys will continue to ready my story and any others. :) Please review and tell me what I can do to make this story better! Bye! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-one.

 **I'm so sorry! D'X I haven't updated in so long and I feel really bad! Ugh! XD Hopefully me updating will go back to normal. I just have writers block and I have no idea what should happen next. Ah! XD**

 **Anyways I'll just get on with this and let you read the story. *reader block chapter* Read! Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning. She spent her night swimming again. She stretched and yawned. Wolfpaw walked out of the apprentice den and looked around. Rock was a sleep in the medicine den.

Wolfpaw smiled and walked over to Sparrowtail who was eating a mouse.

"So what are we doing today?" Wolfpaw asked.

Sparrowtail looked at her and ate another mouthful of her mouse.

"Hunting patrol." She said.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked back into the camp with a rabbit, vole, and a mouse. She dropped her fresh kill on the pile with the others.

"Wolfpaw!" someone screamed annoyingly.

Wolfpaw looked up to find Ravenfur.

"Oh no. What's wrong?" Wolfpaw asked knowing what it might be. Rock wasn't summing himself.

"It's Rock!"

 _Knew it._ She thought.

"What did he do?"

"He's refusing to eat herbs, he's just laying in his nest, and he's being so stubborn!"

Wolfpaw laughs at the medicine cats anger.

"It's not funny!"

"It kind of is Ravenfur."

Ravenfur growls and grabs the scruff of Wolfpaw neck.

"Hey! What are you...!"

"Come with me!" Ravenfur yelled around the mouthful of Wolfpaw's fur.

Ravenfur drags Wolfpaw to the medicine den, who was forced to walk sideways, to Rock. When they reach his nest Rock looks up at the two she-cats. Ravenfur lets go of Wolfpaw and stalks off to the back of the medicine den.

"Talk some sense into him!" She screamed and went into the herb storage.

Wolfpaw and Rock watch her then look at each other.

"You just had to get her angry. You just _had_ to make her angry."

"You have to admit... it's kind of funny." Rock says.

Wolfpaw snickers and tries to hold back a smile. "I guess your right."

"It's not funny!"

the two cats laugh. Wolfpaw calms down and finds the herbs in front of them.

"You should eat these." Wolfpaw said pushing the herbs towards him.

Rock looked at the herbs and smiled. "Alright." He ate the bitters herbs.

He made a weird face and gulped down the herbs harshly. "They're so bitter." he whispers.

Wolfpaw laughs and walk up to the cleft where Ravenfur hid with the herbs.

"Ravenfur, can i get some water for Rock?"

A paw comes out of the cleft and pushes a piece of moss towards her and retreats quickly back into the cleft.

"Thanks." Wolfpaw laughed.

Wolfpaw walked up to the pool, dipped the moss in, and brought it back to Rock. Rock gulped down the water.

"You wanna go on a walk?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Sure. If it means i can get away from Grumpy Ravenfur." Rock said as he got up.

Wolfpaw laughed, Ravenfur growled in the back, and the two cats walked off.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Spottedclaw said around a mouthful of herbs when they were tail lengths away from the medicine cat den.

"Hey Spottedclaw." Wolfpaw said.

When Spottedclaw nodded and walked a tail length away Wolfpaw stopped her.

"Hey Spottedclaw?" Wolfpaw said.

"Hmm?" She said around the herbs.

"You might want to give Ravenfur some space."

"Why?" she asked.

"She kind of... blew a fuse." Rock answered.

"KIND OF!" Ravenfur yelled bursting out into the open.

Rock and Wolfpaw run off out of camp laughing leaving Ravenfur huffing and puffing with her shoulder rising and falling.

"You okay?" Spottedclaw asked.

"I"M FINE!" Ravenfur yelled and Spottedclaw run off to the back of the medicine cat den.

...

...

Eaglepaw watched, as he sat next a rock wall that formed the high ledge, as Rock and Wolfpaw run off laughing as they left Ravenfur to her fit and to yell at Spottedclaw.

"Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw looked to his right to find Hawkpaw and his brother.

"What do you think you're starring at?"

"Nothing." Eaglepaw said looking away.

"You sure. Cause it looked like you were watching Wolfpaw running off with Rock!" he said between clenched teeth.

Eaglepaw spun around to face him with teeth bared. His claws unsheathed.

Hawkpaw and Eaglepaw held each others gaze. Hawkpaw either ignored or didn't know that Eaglepaw had unsheathed his claws. Eaglepaw's shoulders rose and fell too. He was about to shred Hawkpaw's ears to bits.

Hawkpaw turned away and starred in front of him.

"She's ruined our lives." Hawkpaw said.

"You referring to all of us or just you?" Eaglepaw asked.

Hawkpaw growled.

"Don't question me." Hawkpaw growled.

Eaglepaw looked away and tuned out Hawkpaw and his brother.

 _Watch your back Wolfpaw._ Eaglepaw thought. _Hawkpaw's gone mad._

...

...

Wolfpaw and Rock walk down the trail that led to the training hallow. Wolfpaw would let a laugh escape her lips a couple times.

"I can't believe you."

"What? What'd I do?" Rock asked failing at hiding his smile.

"You know what you did. You got Ravenfur all mad."

"No I didn't." Rock said.

"yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"yes you did."

"No I didn't."

Wolfpaw gave him that playful glare and he gave her a sideways glance as he smiled.

"Yes... you... did!" Wolfpaw tackles Rock into the bushes and out the other side. The two tumble down the hill and into the training hallow. Thankfully no one was there.

When they stop tumbling Rock was on his back and Wolfpaw landed on top of him. There noses touched. Wolfpaw quickly gets off him.

"I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Well, I mean... I'm just..." Wolfpaw stuttered as Rock got up.

"It's okay." Rock said.

Wolfpaw's mouth closed and they held each others gaze. Her face grew hot. Wolfpaw looked down at her paws and tired to hid her face. Rock put his tail to her chin and she lifted her head. They held each other gaze. Rock put is nose against hers. Wolfpaw's eyes winded. He pulled back and they held each other gaze again.

"Um..."

"We should probably get back to the camp." Rock said.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Wolfpaw said and ran up the hill.

"Let's go!" she yelled down to Rock and disappeared back onto the trail.

She waited for Rock on the trail. When he came through the bushes Wolfpaw turned to look at him. He shook his good leg free and looked at her. Wolfpaw quickly looked away and looked back. They stood there for a while. Rock looked away and looked down at his paws. When he looked back up at Wolfpaw she quickly touched her nose to his nose and pulled away.

Both their faces grew hot.

Wolfpaw took in a deep breath. "Let's go." She said letting it out.

"Yeah." Rock said.

Wolfpaw walked off and Rock limped after her putting his leg down to catch up with her. When he caught up to her Wolfpaw had her eyes glued to the trail. Rock looked at her, looked away, and twined his tail with hers.

Wolfpaw looked up at him and he looked at her. Both their faces grew hot and they looked away and smiled. They continued to walk, tails twined together and pelts brushing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-two.

 **Okay so before I start this chapter let me get this right. So there are three people who ship Wolfpaw with three different toms. You got Hawkpaw x Wolfpaw, Rock x Wolfpaw (my fav), and Eaglepaw x Wolfpaw (second fav. do not like Hawkpaw x Wolfpaw. sorry!)**

 **So you got Halfpaw, EagleWolf, and... RockWolf... Rockpaw... I don't know. You guys come up with the ship names for these three ships.**

 **Oh and by the way... Wolf of the Indians ships Hawkpaw x Wolfpaw, Greyclaw of Riverclan ships Eaglepaw x Wolfpaw, and waterleaf ships Rock x Wolfpaw. So any other people who ship Rock and Wolfpaw put down #RockxWolfpaw, people who ship Hawkpaw and Wolfpaw put #HawkpawxWolfpaw, and people who ship Eaglepaw and Wolfpaw put #EaglepawxWolfpaw. Me it's #RockxWolfpaw. Sorry but these two are my fav obviously, #EaglepawxWolfpaw is my second fav... and I don't like #HawkpawxWolfpaw. It would be cute and would be my third fav but that's the reason why. I don't like it. Sorry! XD**

 **(P.S. put down #RavenfurxStormstar or #SparrowtailxMouseclaw if you wont or any other random # ship thing... and maybe there will be a new ship soon! Plus ship names! Please. :D)**

 **Anyways lets get on with this chapter and please put down the # thing in the comments... so yeah!**

 **Chapter Forty-two... holy s**t. Didn't think it would come to this. O.o**

 **...**

...

Rock and Wolfpaw walk back into camp wit their tail un-twined. The reason why is because they didn't want anyone bugging them about it. The reason mostly is because Wolfpaw was worried what her friends might do... and her mother and father. No thanks Starclan.

But they still walked close to each other with their pelts brushing. They walk over to the rocks and talked.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw and Rock look behind them to find Sparrowtail walking up to them.

"I'll see you later." Wolfpaw said and licked his cheek.

"See ya." Rock climbs up onto the rocks and Wolfpaw meets Sparrowtail.

"Yeah Sparrowtail?" Wolfpaw asked.

"We're going out on a border patrol and then we'll start training."

Wolfpaw stared at Sparrowtail, looked back at Rock, and back at her.

"Okay."

Sparrowtail nods and the two walk off.

...

...

Eaglepaw sat underneath the high ledge eating away at a vole. Wolfpaw and Rock walked back into camp and Eaglepaw watched them. Eaglepaw watched as they walked over to the rocks.

"Wolfpaw!"

Eaglepaw saw Sparrowtail walking over to them. Eaglepaw's attention shot back over to Wolfpaw and Rock. Wolfpaw said something to him... and licked his cheek. Eaglepaw was shocked. When Wolfpaw walked away and Sparrowtail and her walked out of camp Eaglepaw's attention was on Rock. Eaglepaw was full of anger and growled. He unsheathed his claws and batted away his vole.

Eaglepaw got up and walked over to the rocks.

 _I've had enough. This guys up to something and I want to know what it is before Wolfpaw gets hurt._ Eaglepaw thought.

"Rock?" Eaglepaw said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Rock rolled onto his stomach and looked at Eaglepaw with a shocked and clam look.

"Um... hello Eaglepaw." Rock said.

"Can I talk to you for a second... in private?"

Rock was shocked.

"Um... okay."

Eaglepaw walks off and out of camp. Rock follows.

Eaglepaw and Rock walk up the slope from camp and somewhere where no one could hear or see them.

"What did you..." Rock started.

"Why are you here?" Eaglepaw said turning around and getting all up in his face.

"What?"

"Why are you here!" Eaglepaw yelled. "You've been stuck here for two moons and I'm pretty sure your leg is healed nicely."

Rock looked at his leg that hung in the air and back at Eaglepaw. They both glared at each other and Rock sat down.

"Something that doesn't concern you." He said.

"It does concern me if your here to hurt my clan." Eaglepaw growled.

"i assure you that I'm not here to hurt your clan... but I'm pretty sure the reason you brought me out here is because of Wolfpaw."

Eaglepaw growled and smacked Rock across the face... claws unsheathed. Rock slowly turned back around... his eyes burning with anger.

Rock put a paw to his cheek and brought it back down with blood. He looked up at Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw stood in a fighting stance. The toms glared at each other with hatred for each other in their eyes.

"Look Eaglepaw. All you need to know is that I'm here not to hurt your clan... or Wolfpaw. I know your hurting."

Eaglepaw's eyes widened with shock.

"You once loved her... but then Hawkpaw came along and ruined that."

Eaglepaw growled.

"Shut up!"

He launched himself at Rock... and he dodged. Eaglepaw landed in the dirt and turned back around to face Rock, his eyes full of anger and hatred. Rock's eyes were full of worry and sympathy.

"Hawkpaw came along and ruined it. You helped him turn Fernpaw on Wolfpaw. You've felt guilty inside and wish that if you could go back... you would change everything..."

Eaglepaw looked down at the ground. Rock watched him with sympathy... for he knew how he felt.

"For her."

Eaglepaw growled and launched himself at Rock again. Rock fell onto his back and kicked him over his head. Eaglepaw landed tail lengths away with one paw over his stomach. Rock walked up to him.

"I know how you feel Eaglepaw. Everything fell apart for me too... and my friend."

Eaglepaw looked up at him with one eye closed in pain. Rock looked to his right.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Rock whispered.

Eaglepaw opened his closed eye and studied Rock. He looked to the ground and understood.

"You lost someone you loved once... didn't you?"

"It was my sister. But I've lost everyone I cared for." Rock looked back at him. "You need to let her go."

"What?" Eaglepaw asked.

"You need to let her go. There's something big coming... and Wolfpaw doesn't need the stress of you added onto that."

Before Eaglepaw could question him Rock walked off.

 _What does he mean something big is coming?_ Eaglepaw thought.

Eaglepaw closed his eyes and got up with his paw over his stomach. He set his paw back down and walked back to camp with a small limp.

...

 **...**

 **Okay so this wasn't suppose to be that new ship i was talking about and it isn't... but how many people are now shipped Eaglepaw and Rock. :) i know it's weird but this has to be my third fav now... or maybe not... I don't know. It wouldn't work out anyways.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, favor, follow, do that # thing if you want and I'll see you guys in another chapter. Bye! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-three.

 **Greyclaw! Calm down dude! O.o**

 **Anyways lets get on with this chapter and do that # thing. Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked back into camp with her head lowered. Sparrowtail made her practice moves most of the day. Wolfpaw walked up to the rocks and climbed onto the top.

"You okay?" Rock asked.

"I'm tired." Wolfpaw answers.

Rock turns to look at her and so does Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw gave a small gasp.

"What happened to your cheek?" Wolfpaw lifted her head. Rock's cheek had some cobwebs on it.

"I just got in a fight with one of the warriors." Rock said.

"Well who?"

Rock looks away. Wolfpaw follows his gaze to find Eaglepaw.

"It was Eaglepaw?" Wolfpaw asked shocked.

Rock just shrugged his shoulders.

"Rock. Please tell me."

Rock sighed. "It was him but it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter!" Wolfpaw said. "It does to matter!"

"Wolfpaw, I'm fine. Calm down."

Wolfpaw and Rock lock eyes.

"Fine." she said and laid her head down. "Can I ask why he did this to you?"

"Nope."

Wolfpaw sighs.

 _Fine. Don't tell me._ Wolfpaw thought.

Rock looked at her and licked her cheek. He laid his head down close to her and she did the same.

...

...

Eaglepaw looks over at Rock and Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw looked like she was yelling at him.

 _Great. Just great._ Eaglepaw thought.

Rock turns his head away and looks at him and looks to the side. Wolfpaw looked at Eaglepaw and said something to Rock.

Rock replied and _Wolfpaw_ laid her head down. Rock looked at her and licked her cheek. She turned her head and they laid close to each other.

 _I swear Rock. If you hurt her I'll tear you to shreds._ Eaglepaw thought and walked off.

...

...

Wolfpaw climbed into her nest and curled up in a ball.

"So... you and Rock huh?"

Wolfpaw opened her eyes and came face to face with her friends.

"What?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Don't play stupid with us. We saw you and him on the rocks." Stonepaw said.

"Just leave me alone." Wolfpaw said and curled back up into a ball.

"So are you together or not?" Wildpaw asked.

"Does that concern you?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Come on Wolfpaw. Tell us." Lillypaw said.

"Keep bugging me and I'll show you how deep my claws can go into your stomach."

"Wow! Someones violent."

"I've always been violent." Wolfpaw mumbled.

"Come on. Tell us." Wildpaw erged.

Wolfpaw sighed. "I think we're together but I don't think it's official yet."

"Oh!" They all say.

"You two are so cute!" Wildpaw said.

"Leave me alone." Wolfpaw said.

They walk off leaving Wolfpaw to sleep.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw opened her eyes to come face to face with that cat._

 _"Ah!" Wolfpaw jumps back._

 _The cat sits up straight and the two stare at each other. Wolfpaw growled._

 _"What do you want!" Wolfpaw screamed._

 _The cat didn't answer._

 _"Who are you!"_

 _That smile spread across the cats face._

 _"No!" Wolfpaw yelled._

 _She launched herself at the cat and met her when the harsh winds started. The two tussled as the wind blew on them. Soon they broke apart and they stood tail lengths away from each other._

 _"Air shall tear us apart!" a voice hissed._

 _The winds grew harsher and Wolfpaw had to dig her claws into the ground beneath her. The cat laughed... and the earth crumbled underneath Wolfpaw._

 _..._

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. When she calmed down she walked out and to the medicine den. She quietly walked in and looked around. The two medicine cats were asleep and so was Rock. Wolfpaw walked in and up to Rock. She prodded his shoulder with her paw.

He groaned and didn't wake up.

Wolfpaw shook his shoulder again. He groaned and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked at Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw? What are you doing?" Rock asked.

"I can't sleep." Wolfpaw answered.

"And you thought waking me up would help?"

Wolfpaw looked away and at her paws.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk." Wolfpaw dug at the rock floor.

Rock looked at her paw and up at her.

"Alright." he said getting up.

"You sure?" Wolfpaw said looking at him. "Cause you can say no..."

"I'm sure." He said.

Wolfpaw smiled and the two snuck out of camp.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-four.

Wolfpaw and Rock walk down the trail towards the lake.

"So you couldn't sleep?" Rock asked.

"Yeah." Wolfpaw answered.

Rock studied her. Wolfpaw looked at him and shoved him a little. Rock smiled and shoved her back.

When they reached the lake Wolfpaw walked up to the water edge. Rock sat a tail length behind her. Wolfpaw took a deep breath and jumped in.

Rock watched as steam came up in that spot. When she resurfaced there was no steam.

 _Don't let this damage us._ Rock thought.

Rock walked up to the edge of the water and watched it. The water came up and he lifted one paw. Small steam came off the other. Rock looked at his reflection.

"Come on!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Rock looked up at her and back at the water. He took a deep breath and walked in. Steam curled around his paws and legs.

...

...

"Come on!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Rock looked at her and back at the water.

 _It's not going to hurt you!_ Wolfpaw thought.

Rock took a deep breath and walked in. Steam curled around his paws and legs.

 _What?_ Wolfpaw thought. Wolfpaw shook her head and looked at Rock again. The steam was still there but faint.

 _I'll have to ask him about that later._ Wolfpaw thought.

Rock dove underwater and came back up. He swam up to Wolfpaw and the two swam.

"How can you even like this?" Rock asked.

"I don't know. Ever since that day i saw you on Windclan territory and I fell in I've just loved to swim."

Rock's eyes widened and he stopped swimming.

"Rock? Are you okay?" Wolfpaw asked stopping next to him.

He didn't answer.

"Rock?"

"Huh?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh. Sorry. Just zoned out for a bit. I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Yeah."

Wolfpaw wasn't convinced. She looked away and so did he. When Wolfpaw looked back she smiled and splashed him.

"Hey!"

"Come and catch me!" Wolfpaw yelled swimming away.

"Aw! You're on!" Rock said.

Wolfpaw swam close to the shore and looked around for Rock. He was no where to be found.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw yelled.

Rock burst out of the water in front of her and she ran onto the beach.

"Not fair!" He yelled.

"i never said we had to stay in the lake!" Wolfpaw yelled and ran off own the trail. Rock gave chase.

When Wolfpaw was far enough from the lake she stopped and looked behind her. Rock wasn't anywhere to be found. Wolfpaw hide underneath the shade of an oak tree and licked her paws. They were covered in sand.

Wolfpaw peered around the trail... but didn't find Rock.

"Now where is he?" Wolfpaw asked herself.

"Right behind you." a voice answered.

Wolfpaw turned around to be met by Rock who pounced at her. Rock pinned Wolfpaw to the ground by her shoulders.

"Gotcha!" He said.

Wolfpaw purred.

"You got me." she said.

Wolfpaw touched Rocks shoulder with the tip of her tail. Rock turned around and Wolfpaw tackled him to the ground.

"Now I've got you." Wolfpaw said.

"No fair." Rock said.

Wolfpaw smiled and laid down next to him. Rock rolled over and laid down close to her. Rock brushed his muzzle against Wolfpaw's and she did the same. When they pulled apart their eyes locked.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um... are we..." Wolfpaw looked at her paws and looked at him. "Are we together?"

Rock searched her eyes and looked down at his paws.

"I mean I'll understand if we're not together or something I just wanted to know cause the others asked and I was just curious and..."

Rock looked back up at her.

"I love you."

Wolfpaw looked at him.

"W-What?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock put his forehead against hers.

"I love you." he repeated.

Wolfpaw was shocked.

"I-I love you too." she said.

Rock pulled back and they locked eyes.

Wolfpaw laid her head against his neck and he laid his head on top of hers.

 _I-I can't believe this is happening._ Wolfpaw thought.

She buried her head in his fur.

 _I love you._ She thought.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-five.

Wolfpaw and Rock walk back into camp. They talked to each other outside of the medicine den.

"I'll see you later." Rock said and licked her ear.

"See ya." Wolfpaw said and licked his ear.

Before Rock walked into the den he smiled at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw returned the smile and looked away for her face grew hot. Rock gave a small laugh and walked into the den. Wolfpaw looked back at the den entrance which was covered in brambles and walked back to the apprentice den.

When she looked inside everyone was still asleep. Wolfpaw was about to walk in when she looked around the camp. No one was up really.

 _What's the point in going back in when I'll have to get up again?_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw looked at the entrance to the den and sat to the side of it like a guard. Wolfpaw watched as silver pelt blinked out and the sky turned blue.

Wolfpaw heard rustling and looked back to the entrance. Fernpaw was slowly coming out looking down at his paws. Fernpaw yawned and took position next to the entrance on the other side.

"Morning." Wolfpaw said.

Fernpaw snapped his head to the side to look at her. He blinked a few times.

"Wolfpaw? What are you doing up?" He asked in a sleepy, groggy voice.

"Woke up early." Wolfpaw lied. "Thought I'd come out here."

Fernpaw cocked his head at her and just shrugged his shoulders. He turned back around and starred off into space. Wolfpaw turned back around to but glance at him a couple times before the thoughts of last night came around again. Wolfpaw smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Fernpaw asked.

"Huh?" Wolfpaw turned to face him. Fernpaw looked tired and confused.

"Oh. It's nothing just enjoying the morning." Wolfpaw said turning back around.

"Yeah. Sure." Fernpaw said and turned back around.

Wolfpaw glanced at him and turned around.

"Do you always get up at around this time?"

"Not really." he answered. "Just when I wake up early or something. I don't know."

Wolfpaw cocked her head. Fernpaw glanced at her and turned his head.

"i shouldn't really be talking to you."

"Then why do you keep talking to me?"

Fernpaw glared and turned back around.

"It's because Hawkpaw tells you not to... huh?"

Fernpaw straightened his posture. "Kind of." he mumbled.

"Fernpaw you shouldn't listen to him."

"Oh and I should listen to you?" The fur on his neck stood up and he looked at her. "The one that said I don't have a brain!"

"Fernpaw i never said that. Hawkpaw was lying."

"No he wasn't Eaglepaw said..."

"Eaglepaw was lying too."

Fernpaw turned back around and clenched his teeth. The warriors were starting to get up.

"Fernpaw I would never say that about you. Your my brother... or... at least you use to be."

Fernpaw turned to look at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw had her eyes on her paws. Fernpaw slowly turned his head and looked at his paws. He opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Wolfpaw."

They both look up to find Sparrowtail a few tail lengths away.

"We're going to train today. Come on."

"Okay Sparrowtail."

Wolfpaw looks at Fernpaw and he looks back down at his paws.

"I'll see you later. Have a great day Fernpaw."

Fernpaw turned his head to the other side and didn't say anything. Wolfpaw sighed and walked off.

...

...

Wolfpaw flipped in the air and came back down behind her mentor. She jumped onto her back and bit into her neck. Sparrowtail rolled onto her back and Wolfpaw jumped off but not fast enough cause her tail got caught underneath her back.

When Sparrowtail got up Wolfpaw turned to face her and Sparrowtail tackled her. Wolfpaw kicked her mentor off and pinned her to the ground with her paw close to her throat and a paw on her stomach.

Wolfpaw huffed and so did Sparrowtail.

"That's enough." Sparrowtail said.

Wolfpaw got off her mentor and stood a tail length away.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's get back to camp."

Wolfpaw nodded and they walked back to camp.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked into camp and over to the fresh kill pile. She took a mouse and climbed up onto the rocks. Of course Rock was there so she laid down beside him and ate.

"Great day?"

"So far." Wolfpaw answered and took a huge bit out of her mouse.

Rock purred and rolled on his stomach. Wolfpaw smiled at him and looked at his injured leg.

"How does your leg feel?" Wolfpaw asked looking back up at him.

"Fine i guess. It's sore." he stretched his leg and brought it back.

Wolfpaw made a worried face and looked at his leg again then back at him.

"Rock. You've been here for two moons and you normally don't even act like your leg even bothers you."

Rock looked at her.

"You act like it's fine. Like nothing happened to it. Then when someone asks you about it you act like it hurts you. Is your leg healed or... what?"

Rock looked down at his paws.

"I wish I could tell you." he whispered.

"Tell me what? Rock what are you hiding?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock looked back up at her then his leg. He brought his leg close to him and un-did the bandages.

"Rock what are you doing?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock didn't answer and let the last cobweb drop. Wolfpaw looked at his leg to see it was scabbed over and covered in poultice. Fur was kind of missing. Wolfpaw's eyes widen and her mouth goes into a thin line.

 _I did this to him._ Wolfpaw thought. _I'm the one who gave him that injury._

Wolfpaw looks at him and back to his leg and back at him. Their eyes locked. Seven heartbeats later Wolfpaw looked away and at her paws.

"Sometimes if I stretch it the scabs will come apart and it will kind of bleed. It's sore most of the time." He covers it back up.

"I'm so sorry." Wolfpaw whispers.

Rock looked at her. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the one who did this to you. I'm the one who gave you that injury."

"You were just trying to protect yourself and your clan." Rock said. "i kicked you in the face for pay back."

Wolfpaw laughed.

"Yeah. i guessed you did."

"Surprised it didn't swell." Rock said.

Wolfpaw laughed again. "Not going to lie... but my face hurt for a while."

"I imagine." Rock said.

They both laughed.

"I'm still sorry though."

"Don't be." Rock said putting his paw over her paw.

Wolfpaw looked down at their paws.

"There's no reason to feel bad about it." Rock rubbed his head against hers.

Wolfpaw smiled and did the same.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-six.

 **Another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked back into camp from border patrol. The sky was turning back into silver pelt and Wolfpaw walked over to the rocks.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Wolfpaw asked tiredly.

Rock rolled onto his stomach and slowly climbed own the rocks. Wolfpaw was worried one of the scabs would start bleeding again.

"Be careful." Wolfpaw said.

"I'm fine." Rock said reaching the ground.

He walked on three legs to Wolfpaw.

"And to answer your question... maybe."

Wolfpaw smiled.

"You want to go on a walk later tonight?" He asked.

"i don't know. What about..."

"Stop worrying about my leg." Rock interrupted her. "I'll walk o three legs like I've been doing okay."

He licked the top of her head and Wolfpaw sighed. She put her head against his chest. Rock smiled and put a paw on her shoulder.

"You're tired... aren't you?" He said.

Wolfpaw groaned in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and led her to the apprentice den.

Everyone in the apprentice den was settling in their nests when Rock and Wolfpaw came up.

"Knock, knock." Rock said pushing his head into the den.

"Um... hey Rock." Stonepaw said.

"I came to drop off sleepy head here." Rock said walking into the den with Wolfpaw.

"I can walk by myself." Wolfpaw mumbles.

Rock didn't hear her. He walked past the others to the back of the den. Wolfpaw flopped down in her nest and curled into a ball.

"Night sleepy head." Rock said and licked her ear. Wolfpaw flicked her ear that he licked and mumbled good night before things started to fade out and she fell asleep.

Rock smiled at her and the others watched as Rock walked out of the den.

...

...

Eaglepaw watched as Rock licked Wolfpaw's ear and walked out. Eaglepaw and the others watched him.

"They're so cute together." Oakpaw said.

Hawkpaw grunted and Fernpaw was already asleep. The other cats agreed with Oakpaw.

Eaglepaw growled and stalked out of the apprentice den.

"Rock!" Eaglepaw yelled.

Rock stopped and turned around. Eaglepaw stalked up to him.

"What the Dark Forest do you think you were doing!" Eaglepaw said reaching him.

"I was just taking Wolfpaw to her nest." Rock said.

Eaglepaw growled. "Hurt her and I'll tear you to pieces."

"I'm not going to hurt her." Rock said.

Eaglepaw and Rock just glared at each other for several heartbeats.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you. If you make any moves to hurt her or my clan you're dead."

Rock just glared at him then walked off. Eaglepaw huffed and slid his claws in and out. Eaglepaw stalked off back to his nest and ignored the others as he tried to sleep.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry this was so short. Hope you enjoyed. Fav, Follow, Review and tell me what I can do to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-seven.

Wolfpaw woke up, her heart racing, claws unsheathed, eyes wide and gasped for air. Wolfpaw looked at her paws and closed her eyes. She thought she was going to be sick. Wolfpaw shot out of the den and into the cold air.

Wolfpaw looked over at the medicine den. Her heart was still racing.

 _Maybe if Rock and I go on a walk it will clear my mind._ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw ran up to the medicine den and pocked her head in. She looked over at Rock and walked up to him. She shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Rock mumbled and looked up at Wolfpaw.

"Wolfpaw?"

"You wanna go on that walk you were talking about?" Wolfpaw said not caring whether or not she woke up the medicine cats.

Rock rubbed one of his eyes and looked up at her. Rock saw the mixed emotions in hers eyes. Rock got up and they kept their eyes locked to each others. When he stood up Rock searched her eyes.

"Yeah." he finally said.

Wolfpaw smiled with relief and they walked out of the camp.

...

...

Wolfpaw and Rock walked side by side. Their tales were twined together, their pelts brushing, and Wolfpaw had her head against his shoulder.

"You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Rock asked.

"I'd rather try to get it off my mind instead of talk about it." Wolfpaw answered.

"Okay." Rock sighed.

Wolfpaw kept her head against his shoulder. They reached the lake and Rock looked at the glittering surface.

"You wanna swim?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw shook her head no.

Rock sighed. "Is it because of my leg?"

"No." Wolfpaw said.

Rock sighed. Wolfpaw looked at the lake.

"Can we just walk along the beach?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Sure." Rock said.

Wolfpaw and Rock walked until they reached the great oak. They sat down in the shade of the new leaves.

Wolfpaw and Rock lay side by side. Wolfpaw had her head on her paws. She lay close to Rock. Rock would glance at her a couple times and look back at the lake.

"Wolfpaw I really think you should talk about this." Rock said.

"It's fine Rock." Wolfpaw mumbles.

"No it's not." Rock said. "Wolfpaw just tell me. What was this dream about?"

Wolfpaw's eyes started to tear up and she had to gulp to keep the lump out of her throat.

"It's nothing." Wolfpaw says. "Just a bad dream." Her voice goes quiet on the words bad dream.

"Wolfpaw. Please tell me."

Wolfpaw closed her eyes and moved away from him. She sat a few paw fulls away from him. Wolfpaw tried so hard not to let a sob escape. As for the tears... they threatened to flow out.

"Wolfpaw?" Rock asked sitting up. "Wolfpaw please tell me."

"It's my fault!" Wolfpaw yelled out and started to cry.

Rock watched her. Wolfpaw's shoulder shook and her legs wobbled. Her lips quivered and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's my fault." Wolfpaw whispered. "My siblings died of green cough at three moons old. I didn't catch green cough... but why? They all got it but me. I had to be the weakest of them. I should have gotten green cough... but no. They all did but me. I thought they'd survive or at least only one or two would die... but Starclan had to take all of them! They took my siblings and they took Shadowkit the day before her and Stonepaw's apprentice ceremony! It's my fault Shadowkit fell off that cliff. I should have died with my siblings."

Wolfpaw gasped/sobbed and laid down putting her paws over her eyes. Rock looked down at his paws then walked over to Wolfpaw. He laid down next to her and put his tail over her shoulders. He rubbed his head against hers.

"It's not your fault Wolfpaw." he said calmly. "Your siblings died of natural causes and Starclan must have had a good reason to take Shadowkit."

"They had no reason to take her!" Wolfpaw screamed looking him in the eyes. "And they had no right to take my siblings. They could have at least waited till they were apprenticed." Wolfpaw looked at her paws and closed her eyes.

Rock rubbed his cheek against hers. He licked her ear and laid his head against hers.

"It's not your fault Wolfpaw." is all he said.

Wolfpaw sighed a shaking sigh and rubbed her head against his.

Rock opened his eyes and pulled away. Wolfpaw laid her head against his shoulder and buried her head in his fur.

"I think we should get back to camp."

Rock stood up and Wolfpaw did the same. She kept her head buried in his fur and they walked back off to camp.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-eight.

Wolfpaw woke up and the memory of last night flooded her head. Wolfpaw sighed. Rock had walked her back to her nest lats night. Wolfpaw got up and walked outside. She stretched and watched as everyone moved around.

Rock came out of the medicine den and walked over to Wolfpaw.

"Morning." Rock said.

"Morning." Wolfpaw yawned.

"You still tired?"

"No." Wolfpaw said flicking his ear with her tail.

Rock laughed.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw and Rock look over at Sparrowtail who was walking over to them.

"I was wondering when you'd get up. Come on. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Go train." Sparrowtail said annoyingly. "Come on."

Sparrowtail walked off and Wolfpaw licked Rock's ear, said good bye, and followed.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked with Sparrowtail to the training hollow. Sunpool and Stonepaw where already there along with Oakpaw and Dovefur.

"Finally you show up." Sunpool says.

"Sorry." Sparrowtail said.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Stonepaw said.

"Hey guys." Wolfpaw replied.

Sparrowtail cleared her throat to get their attention. Dovefur stepped out of the three mentors and started to speak.

"Today you must bring us back prey. Oakpaw you must catch at least three mice and a squirrel."

"Okay Dovefur." Oakpaw said.

"Stonepaw you must catch a vole and a black bird." Sunpool said to his apprentice.

Stonepaw nodded and her and Oakpaw ran off in different directions.

"Wolfpaw you must catch two mice and a black bird." Sparrowtail said.

Wolfpaw nodded and ran off. She slowed down and opened her mouth to scent for prey.

 _You know._ Wolfpaw started to think as she crept up on a mouse. _Stonepaw and the others are going to go through their assessments soon. They'll be warriors before me._

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short. I just thought to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Forty-nine.

 **Holy crap! Chapter Forty-nine (Fifty). This is crazy! O.o**

 **By the way guys I got a deviantart. Just type in LoneWolfgirl101 deviantart and you'll find me. Most of the pictures I uploaded and are uploading I have already painted before I got this account but I'm still painting and going to upload them too. Please check it out. :)**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw dropped her mice and vole onto the fresh kill pile. She took a mouse and walked over to the rocks.

"Hey." Rock said.

"Hey." Wolfpaw mumbled between the mouse.

She laid down and tore off a piece of the mouse and swallowed it.

"How was your day?" Rock asked.

"Fine." Wolfpaw took another bite of the mouse.

"My day was good too... thanks for asking."

"Sorry." Wolfpaw smiled. "Just a little cranky I suppose."

"And why's that?"

"Sparrowtail is being a butt."

Rock laughed.

"Be careful. If she's being a butt you might not want her to hear you." He purred.

Wolfpaw laughed.

"You ate today right?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yeah. I had an awesome vole."

Wolfpaw smiled. Rock rolled onto his stomach and grabbed something that was laying next to him. It was a black bird feather that looked blue and purple in the sunlight. Rock placed it behind Wolfpaw ear.

"There." Rock said.

Wolfpaw looked at the feather, then at Rock.

"Where'd you get this?" Wolfpaw asked.

"i might have went out hunting."

Rock smiled and Wolfpaw did too.

Wolfpaw licked his ear. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Rock said and touched noses with her.

Wolfpaw's face grew hot. When he pulled back they locked eyes and Wolfpaw looked away with embarrassment. She still smiled... but it was a goofy smile. Rock smiled still too.

...

...

"Where'd you get that feather?" Wildpaw asked.

Wolfpaw looked at her.

"Oh. Um... Rock gave it to me."

"Oooooh!" Wildpaw smiled.

"Love birds!" Stonepaw said.

"Guys... shut up." Wolfpaw said.

"Rock and Wolfpaw, sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Wildpaw sang... and so did Stonepaw.

"Shut up!" Wolfpaw yelled. "Were not here to tease me about Rock and I. We're here to help Lillypaw with her powers."

"don't turn the attention on me." She said.

"To bad!" Wolfpaw yelled.

They rolled their eyes and watched as Lillypaw practiced.

...

...

"Okay Lillypaw." Stonepaw said. "I think that's enough."

Wildpaw plopped onto the ground, tired. She had been dodging pieces of earth that Lillypaw threw at her... at all of them. Wolfpaw had to give Stonepaw her feather for a while.

"Is there any update on the air elemental?" Wildpaw asked. "Cause then she or he could practice with Lillypaw."

"Not really. Just dreams. It hasn't become clear yet."

"Ugh!" Wildpaw fell into the dirt after just getting up.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Lillypaw asked.

"Hey. I don't control when they show up. I just get the signs."

"Weird that you would be getting the signs. I wonder why Spottedclaw doesn't get them, or Ravenfur... or Stormstar... or any other clan leader or medicine cat." Stonepaw said.

"That's what I thought when I first met with Bluestar."

Stonepaw scrunched up her nose. She was a little bit jealous Wolfpaw got to met her favorite Thunderclan leader in history.

"Anyways. The signs aren't clear yet?" Stonepaw asked.

"No." Wolfpaw said. "They're just the same."

"Hmm."

"What if the elements are in different clans?" Wildpaw asked.

"They could be." Wolfpaw said. "I've had a theory of that... but wouldn't the elements represent the clans?"

"What do you mean?" Lillypaw asked.

"Well... Riverclan represents water of course, Windclan is air, Shadowclan is wither earth or fire and Thunderclan is either fire or earth."

"Wouldn't Thunderclan be fire and Shadowclan earth?" Wildpaw asked.

"Shadowclan seems more like fire and us earth." Wolfpaw said.

"I don't think it has to do with any of the other clans." Stonepaw said.

"Well how do we know?" Lillypaw asked.

"We could find information at the next gathering." Wildpaw said.

"But how?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Well... one of us could listen in on the medicine cats and the other listen in on the leaders." Stonepaw said.

"If the leaders are all together." Lillypaw said.

"Lets make a plan." Wolfpaw said. "At the next gathering one of us could listen in on the medicine cats and the other listen in on the leaders. If the leaders aren't together or only two out of four of the leaders are talking then we listen in on them."

"It could work." Stonepaw said.

"Who would listen in on the medicine cats though?" Wildpaw asked.

"i could." Lillypaw said.

"Who listens in on the leaders?" Stonepaw asked.

"i will." Wolfpaw said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I can be sneaky."

"Okay. So Wolfpaw listens in on the leaders and Lillypaw listens in on the medicine cats." Stonepaw said.

"Hopefully we wont get caught."

"Hopefully we all go together." Wolfpaw said.

"If we all don't go together then we can listen in at the next gathering or someone else listens in in your guys' place." Stonepaw said.

"You sure you guys want to get into this mess?" Wolfpaw asked.

They all look at her then at each other.

"Lillypaw's in this mess." Wildpaw said.

"Yeah... cause she's the earth that will crumble." Wolfpaw pointed out.

"If my sisters in this I am too." Wildpaw said.

"Same here."

Wolfpaw sighed. "Fine. But don't blame me if we get caught."

"Everyone in on this?" Stonepaw asked.

Wildpaw nodded. Lillypaw didn't have much a choice. Wolfpaw sighed and put her paw in with the others.

...

 **...**

 **Okay. I want to get some things off my back before I continue with this story.**

 **First off: Stonepaw, Lillypaw, Wildpaw and i in real life are not really friends. I mean we are but Wildpaw, Stonepaw, and Lillypaw are the three amigos and I'm just the tag along. But we're still friends. Wildpaw doesn't go to our school anymore but Stonepaw and Lillypaw still keep in touch with her. I don't normally talk to her.**

 **Second off: when I came up with this story I didn't feel like this. So yeah. I hang out by myself most of the time but when it comes to certain classes I hang out with them and when we eat lunch.**

 **Third off: why are they involved so much? Cause they are! (Sorry I just have to rant for a few seconds.)**

 **Forth off: Stormstar forgot about Wolfpaw knowing about the prophecy and all that. All he knows is that she's a spy to see why Rock is here. (also this is a reminder to some people.)**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, follow, review and tell me what I can do to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty.

Wolfpaw swiped at the mouses neck with a killing blow. The mouse went limp and she picked it up.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw turned around to where the voice was coming from.

"Coming!" Wolfpaw screamed dropping the mouse.

Wolfpaw gathered up all her prey she caught and went back to the patrol.

...

...

Wolfpaw was sitting in the shade of the high rock and drew her paws over her ears.

"Hey Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked over to her right and found Owlkit bounding up to her.

"Owlkit!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Owlkit talked Wolfpaw.

"Look how big I am!" she squealed.

"i know!"

Owlkit got off of Wolfpaw and Wolfpaw studied her. She was bigger. She was about the size of her!

"I can't wait to be apprenticed!" Owlkit squealed.

"Right! I forgot you'd be apprenticed soon." Wolfpaw put a tail around her shoulders and put her head against hers.

"i can't wait."

"Hopefully we're apprentice for a while together." Owlkit said.

Wolfpaw's eyes widened and she pulled away, her tail still around her shoulders.

"We probably only have a moon together."

"What do you mean?" Owlkit asked.

"Well... Stonepaw and the others will be getting their assessments soon... probably around this time or next moon."

"Well we might get to be apprentices together for a while though." Owlkit said.

Wolfpaw looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah." Wolfpaw put her head against her's again. "I guess your right."

Owlkit smiled and bounded off.

"Let's play!"

Wolfpaw laughed and was about to join her.

 _Wolfpaw!_

Wolfpaw stopped. She placed her paw back on the ground and sat there for a few seconds.

"Wolfpaw?" Owlkit asked coming back up to her friend/sister.

"Wolfpaw are you okay?"

"I have to go." Wolfpaw said and started to walk off.

"Wolfpaw?"

"I have to go Owlkit! I'll play moss ball with you later."

Before Owlkit could protest Wolfpaw bounded out of camp.

"Wolfpaw?" Lostflight said.

"Going on a short walk bye!" Wolfpaw yelled at Lostflight and Goldenfeather.

"Where are you going!" Goldenfeather yelled after her.

"Let her go." Lostflight said putting a tail on Goldenfeather's shoulder. "i think she needs some time to herself."

...

...

Wolfpaw ran down the trail towards Windclan territory. When she reached the border she stopped and listened.

 _Wolfpaw._

Wolfpaw ran down the trail that led to the moonpool. Wolfpaw climbed up and down the rocks and finally reached the moonpool.

She walked up to it and looked at her reflection in the pool. Wolfpaw licked up some of the water and laid down as her eye lids began to drop.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the black void._

 _"You got to be kidding me!" she screamed into the void. "This couldn't have waited till i fell asleep!"_

 _No answer._

 _Wolfpaw sighed and started to walk around. She felt something cold and icy around her paws. Wolfpaw looked down and saw black mist that blended into the void swirl around her paws. Wolfpaw lifted one paw. The black mist just kept swirling around her paws._

 _"Hmm." Wolfpaw studied the black mist._

 _"Wolfpaw."_

 _Wolfpaw looked up. No one was there._

 _"Hello?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Whose there?"_

 _Wolfpaw heard a sigh._

 _"Come out! I know you're there!"  
_

 _There was a long sigh and then it disappeared._

This is messed up. _Wolfpaw thought._

 _She started to walk around. Wolfpaw kept looking from side to side and sometimes would look behind her. The earth started to shake and Wolfpaw dug her claws into the floor. The shake was violent but didn't damage anything._

 _"This is strange." Wolfpaw said to herself._

 _The wind blew on Wolfpaw but it wasn't strong. Wolfpaw kept walking. The earth would shake a couple times but only violent enough to make Wolfpaw stumble a small bit._

 _"Hello! Anyone there!" Wolfpaw called out._

 _Her call was answered back by an echo of her call._

 _"Okay! Show yourself you air head!" Wolfpaw called out._

 _The wind just kept blowing._

 _"Air head?"_

 _Wolfpaw spun around to be faced with a black cat. The thing was this one didn't glow._

 _"Who are you?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _She unsheathed her claws and the fur on her back and neck fluffed up._

 _"No one important." He said and disappeared._

 _"Where'd you go!?" Wolfpaw yelled._

 _"Just behind you."_

 _Wolfpaw spun around to face the thing. It's fur was sleek and the black mist swirled around him. His eyes glowed white and he had a sharped teethed smile that reached his ears almost._

 _"Who are you? What do you want!" Wolfpaw demanded._

 _"Is that anyway to treat a new friend?" he asked._

 _"I don't even know you."_

 _He gave a smile weak laugh. "I guess that's true."_

 _Wolfpaw jumped at him just to be met with the void's floor._

 _"Now I don't want to fight."_

 _Wolfpaw spun around and face the thing._

 _"Then what do you want?"_

 _"I just want to talk."_

 _"Then why do you keep disappearing and reappearing?"_

 _"It's just a thing I do." Wolfpaw spun to her left and backed away._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _He gave that small laugh again._

 _"Just call me Shade." he said. "That's at least my name here."_

 _"What's your real name then?"_

 _"That will come in good times... or bad."_

 _His smile turned evil and he disappeared. Wolfpaw jumped back and kept low to the ground._

 _"You think you're soooo_ _just because Starclan chose you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _He laughed._

 _"Find the four cats that hold the elements inside them." he said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Ivypool told you she was the one who came up with that prophecy huh?"_

 _"Yes... how did you know!"_

 _"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that she lied."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Poor, poor, Wolfpaw. So broken!"_

 _His voice went deep when he said broken._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Ivypool didn't come up with that prophecy... I did."_

 _"No! I wont believe you!"_

 _He laughed. "You'll have to believe me at some point."_

 _"No! No, no ,no!" Wolfpaw shook her head and laid her ears back._

 _He laughed. "Earth shall crumble, Air shall tear us apart, Water will bring us under, and Fire shall burn us down." he said. "This prophecy has both good and bad."_

 _"The good is they don't embrace their dark side..."_

 _"And the bad is if they do."_

 _Wolfpaw gasped for air. Her chest hurt and it felt like something was squeezing her heart._

 _"Ah! Very good! You know this prophecy like the back of your paw."_

 _"Well I'm suppose to find them."_

 _He laughed. "Aw yes. That."_

 _Wolfpaw's eyes began to tear up._

 _"Stop it! Stop!"_

 _"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."_

 _"Your... Your hurting me!" Wolfpaw sat down and hung her head._

 _"You poor thing."_

 _"Wolfpaw!" someone screamed._

 _"i guess we'll have to pick this up another time."_

 _"Wolfpaw!"_

 _"Goodbye Wolfpaw. I'll see you soon."_

 _His laughed echoed through Wolfpaw's spine and he was gone. Wolfpaw collapsed onto her side and her tears flooded over._

 _"Wolfpaw!"_

 _Wolfpaw saw white and grey paws._

 _"Ivypool?"_

 _"Wolfpaw!"_

 _She heard her name but it started to fade out... and everything went black._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Is she okay?" someone said._

 _"I knew I should have stopped her when I felt his presence!" someone yelled._

 _"You couldn't do anything Ivypool. He would have found a way to get to her."_

 _"Someone wake her up."_

 _"What! No! She needs to rest!"_

 _"She needs to rest in her camp! This isn't her camp!"_

 _Wolfpaw groaned. She heard rustling and something splash on her face. Wolfpaw's eyes shot open and she sat up coughing._

 _"That's it. Get some air flowing." Wolfpaw felt a paw prod her back._

 _"Will she be okay?"_

 _"Yes." The voice rasped. It sound old and cranky._

 _"Where am I?" Wolfpaw couched._

 _"Starclan."_

 _Wolfpaw looked around. Firestar, Bluestar, Dovewing, and Ivypool watched her._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay" Ivypool said._

 _"We all are." Dovewing said._

 _Wolfpaw looked behind her and found an old, fluffy grey cat. She had amber eyes and a scar along her snout._

 _"Who are you?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _"I'm Yellowfang. I was once a medicine cat of Thunderclan." she said._

 _"She helped you." Ivypool said._

 _"With what?"_

 _"She healed you." Bluestar said._

 _Yellowfang growled._

 _"You can go now Yellowfang." Firestar said._

 _"I don't need you to tell me when I have to go!" Yellowfang snapped._

 _She sat there for a few heartbeats then left._

 _"Sorry about her." Firestar said._

 _"It's fine." Wolfpaw said sitting up. "What happened?"_

 _"We found you in the void." Bluestar said._

 _"I should have stopped you from going there." Ivypool said._

 _Wolfpaw looked at them all then at her paws._

 _"Whose Shade?" Wolfpaw asked looking back up at them._

 _They all looked at each other then at her then back again._

 _"Should we tell her?" Ivypool asked._

 _"There's no point in lying to her." Bluestar said._

 _Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws and growled. "Stop talking like I'm not here and just tell me! Who is Shade!? Why did he say he was the one who came up with the prophecy? What's his real name? Why do you keep important details from me that deal with the prophecy!"_

 _They all looked at Wolfpaw. Bluestar was the first to talk._

 _"Shade is a enemy to Starclan."_

 _"He's not really an enemy more like... um..." Dovewing started to say._

 _"He's neutral." Ivypool said._

 _"How long has he been an enemy?"_

 _"As long as Starclans been alive." Firestar said._

 _"Who is he exactly?"_

 _"Shade was once a rogue. He was part of a clan once..."_

 _"What clan?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _"Bloodclan."_

 _Wolfpaw gasped._

 _"He left and... he was killed." Firestar said._

 _"He was a wondering shadow in the old forest when the clans started to settle there." Bluestar said._

 _"He found the highstone... and Starclan." Ivypool added._

 _"Starclan aloud him in but at some point he went mad and left."_

 _"How do you leave Starclan?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _"He was never apart of Starclan. No cat really is. It's just a place for you to go when you die." Firestar answered._

 _Wolfpaw looked at her paws._

 _"He told me he delivered the prophecy. What did he mean by that." Wolfpaw looked back up at them._

 _"he delivered the prophecy way back when." Firestar answered._

 _"When he went mad."_

 _"Starclan didn't know what it meant... but now we do."_

 _"So this prophecy has been alive since the first dawn of the clans?"_

 _"Not really." Bluestar said._

 _"All he said was Fire, Water, Earth, and Air shall destroy us all. It wasn't a prophecy then... but it is now." Firestar said._

 _"What's his real name?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _"He used to be called Claw... but then he started to go by Shade." Ivypool said._

 _Wolfpaw looked back down at her paws._

 _"Wolfpaw."_

 _She looked back up and Ivypool sat down in front of her._

 _"Did Shade tell you anything else?"_

 _"Not really. But he said I was broken."_

 _Wolfpaw looked down at her paws and back up at Ivypool._

 _"Why was I chosen for this?"_

 _Ivypool looked at the others then back at Wolfpaw._

 _"We can't tell you know."_

 _"Why not!" Wolfpaw yelled standing up. "Why do you have to hide everything!"_

 _"Starclan doesn't all ways have the answers!" Ivypool yelled._

 _Wolfpaw sat back down and looked at her paws. Ivypool sighed._

 _"Wolfpaw." Ivypool put her tail under her chin and lifted her head. "In good times you will find what you are looking for."_

 _Wolfpaw gasped and her tears ran down her cheeks._

 _Firestar sparked and wavered and disappeared._

 _"Wait! Don't go!" Wolfpaw yelled._

 _Bluestar and Dovewing disappeared._

 _"Starclan is behind you Wolfpaw!"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _Ivypool disappeared and everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 **Yes! Haha! Cliff Hanger! I guess.**

 **Sorry but I'm going to leave it here. Please favor, follow, review and tell what I can do to make this story better! Bye! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-one.

 **What was i thinking with that last chapter? -_- Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke and looked around. She was still at the moonpool. The sky was just starting to show silver pelt.

 _How long have I been dreaming?_ Wolfpaw thought to herself.

Wolfpaw shook her head and got up. Her muscles ached and protested. Wolfpaw grunted and climbed the rocks. When she reached the other side she started walking back to her camp.

Wolfpaw saw the camp entrance and walked past Lostflight and Goldenfeather who tried to talk to her. Wolfpaw walked over to her nest but was stopped by Owlkit.

"Wolfpaw, why'd you run off like that?" She asked.

Wolfpaw yawned and looked her in the eye.

"Sorry Owlkit. Just... had to get out of camp."

"But why?"

Wolfpaw didn't answer her question and walked off to her nest. Thankfully no one was in the apprentice den besides Eaglepaw who was asleep. Wolfpaw walked past him and plopped down in her nest in the back. Wolfpaw curled into a ball and her eyes started to droop. Wolfpaw fell asleep.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the void._

 _"No!" Wolfpaw whined._

 _She looked down at her paws to find no mist curling around them._

 _"Thank Starclan." Wolfpaw said to herself._

 _Wolfpaw was about to walk around when she turned to do so. When she did she found the air head she's been looking for. It's smile oozed down it's face and Wolfpaw jumped back._

 _It's smile grew a little bigger at the fact of Wolfpaw's reaction. Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws and crouched the front part of her to the ground. Her head was turned to her right shoulder put she kept her eyes on the cat._

 _The cat didn't do anything but Wolfpaw started to feel the wind blow softly. Wolfpaw didn't hesitate. She jumped onto the cat as soon as the winds grew harsh. Wolfpaw and the cat wrestled and Wolfpaw jumped off her. Big mistake. The winds blew her to the side and she launched herself at the cat. She barely reached the cat but managed to scratch her side. When she did the cat hissed in pain and smacked her across the face._

 _It was like slow motion. The smack echoed across the void. Wolfpaw fell down. The winds stopped. Wolfpaw reached a paw up to her cheek and brought it back with blood. She was horrified._

 _The cat walked up to her. The smile had disappeared but a smile white line was still on it's face. Wolfpaw jumped to her feet and took a step back. The winds blew softly and didn't grow. The cat looked at the scratch it gave her and looked her in the eyes._

I know this cat. _Wolfpaw thought._

 _"W-Wildpaw?" Wolfpaw asked._

 _The cat's fur didn't change. The cat's eyes started to tear up._

 _"Help me." It said._

 _"Wildpaw?"_

 _"Help me!" it screamed. The void started to shake and the wind's grew harsh._

 _"Please! Stop this pain! Help me!" It screeched as it started to change into Wildpaw._

 _Wolfpaw just watched her._

 _she started to growl. "I said help me!"_

 _She launched at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw was too slow in dodging and Wildpaw was on top of her._

 _"It's your fault!" The she-cat screeched. "It's always been your fault!"_

 _"Wildpaw!" Wolfpaw said as she placed her paw on her throat. "Please."_

 _"You don't deserve forgiveness after what you did."_

 _Wolfpaw felt her claws slid out._

 _"Wildpaw... please." Wolfpaw said._

 _Wildpaw's mouth curved into a menacing smile. She raised her paw and slit Wolfpaw's throat. Wolfpaw gasped and everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 **Yes! Another cliff hanger! Sorry but I'm leaving it here. Hope you enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-two.

 **Hey guys! Another chapter! Yah! *yawns* Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. She looked around and everyone was asleep. It was dark outside and Wolfpaw looked back down at her paws. Wolfpaw took a deep breath and let it out. She laid her head on her paws and curled into a ball. Wolfpaw sighed and closed her eyes falling back into a dreamless... or nightmare less sleep.

...

...

"Wolfpaw! Wake up!"

Wolfpaw felt a paw prod her sharply in the side and she jumped out of her nest. She was faced with Sparrowtail.

"Sparrowtail!" Wolfpaw screeched.

"Come on. We're going on a border patrol." she walked out and Wolfpaw just watched her. Soon she followed after her.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked along the Windclan border.

 _Nothing._ Wolfpaw thought.

"Find anything yet?" Burrowsong asked.

"Nothing over here!" Wolfpaw yelled. Her call was echoed by the others.

"Okay. Let's get back to camp." Burrowsong said.

Wolfpaw was walking towards the group when a bush started to rustle. Wolfpaw stopped and looked at it.

"Someone there?" Wolfpaw asked.

She unsheathed her claws and slowly walked up to the bush.

"Come out! Now!" Wolfpaw yelled.

"Wolfpaw? What's going on?" Burrowsong asked.

"I need some help here!" Wolfpaw yelled when she smelled cat.

Just as soon as she yelled that out the thing jumped out of the bushes and attacked her. Wolfpaw let out a caterwaul and fought the thing. She didn't know what it look like cause it was just a shadow... but she saw a few details on it. It had a white tipped tail and a white chest. It's was somewhat fluffy too. Wolfpaw didn't get to see it's face cause the trees blocked the sun. Wolfpaw was soon pined down as the others came to help her.

The thing raised a paw and was about to bring it down when the sun hit it's face. Wolfpaw gasped. It was a tom. He had one emerald green eyes while the other was an amber color. He had a scar across his snout and above his left eye... the amber one. When he realized the others were coming and she saw what he looked like he ran off.

"No you don't!" Watertail screeched chasing after him along with Snowcloud and Spottedfur.

"Wolfpaw!" Burrowsong, Sparrowtail, and Oakpaw stopped to check on Wolfpaw.

"Are you all right?" Oakpaw asked as she got up.

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?" Burrowsong asked.

"Just a few scratches is all."

"Who was that?" Sparrowtail asked.

"i don't know. "Wolfpaw said.

She looked down at her paws to find a tuft of black fur. She held it up and sniffed it.

"But I think he's been passing threw our territory for a while now."

...

...

Wolfpaw walked back into the camp and up the rock pile with the patrol that didn't go chasing that tom.

"Stormstar?" Wolfpaw called out.

"Come in." the leader answered.

Wolfpaw and the patrol walked into the cramped den.

"What's the matter?" Stormstar asked.

Wolfpaw explained what happened at the Windclan border and that Snowcloud, Watertail, and Spottedfur had started to chase him.

"He's been walking in our territory for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Stormstar asked.

"A few moons ago I spotted a scent at the Windclan border and you asked to check it out. Then afterwards I found the same scent at the Shadowclan border... this one fresher."

"And now you've found this rogue for real."

"Yes."

"Stormstar?"

Watertail pocked his head in to find the others.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Sparrowtail answers.

"Did you catch him?" Burrowsong asked.

"No. He crossed over the border. He's Windclan's problem now."

...

 **...**

 **And I'm going to leave it here. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please favor, follow, and reviwe and please tell me what I can do to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-three.

 **Another chapter! *throws chapter at reader who blocks it making it come back and hit Lone in the head falling down in the piton she threw the chapter* Enjoy!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked out of the leaders den followed by the others. She grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and felt something brush her side. She looked up with the mouse in her mouth to find Rock.

"Hey." Wolfpaw mumbled around the mouse.

"Hey." Rock grabbed a mouse and the two sat underneath the rocks.

"So how's your day going?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Good." Rock said taking a bit out of the mouse. "Yours?"

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw looked at him then at her mouse.

"Promise you won't start acting weird?" Wolfpaw said.

"What do you mean?" Rock asked.

"Just promise." Wolfpaw said.

Rock studied her eyes.

"Okay. I promise." He said.

Wolfpaw took in a deep breath and let it out, telling him about the border patrol and the cat.

"Then we came back here and told Stormstar." she finished.

Rock was looking at his paws. His claws kept sheathing and unsheathing.

"That crow food eating fox dung of a baster!" Rock first started to mumble then yell. "I can't believe this! He followed me all the way here!"

"Rock!" Wolfpaw said.

"What?!" He turned his head to look at her.

Wolfpaw put her paw on his paw.

"What the Dark Forest is wrong with you?"

Rock looked away.

"Rock?"

He didn't answer.

"Is this your friend... Mist?"

"Don't speak his name!" Rock yelled.

Wolfpaw took her paw off his. He looked at her then looked away.

"Sorry. I'm... I'm trying not to freak." He said looking a head and sitting up straight.

"Rock? Is this your friend you told me about?"

Rock turned his head so the back of it faced Wolfpaw.

"Rock?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rock said.

"Rock... please tell me..."

"Just let it go Wolfpaw!" He yelled.

Wolfpaw sat up trying to get away from him. He had stood up when he yelled. Wolfpaw had one paw up ready for when he pounced.

"I'm sorry." Rock said and walked off to the medicine cat den.

Wolfpaw watched him then looked around. Only some cats noticed and looked away going back to what they were doing. Wolfpaw looked down at her paws.

"You okay?"

Wolfpaw looked up to find Eaglepaw. They're eyes locked. Three heartbeats past and Wolfpaw frowned.

"Fine... why do you care?"

"Well... I was just..."

"Shouldn't you be off serving your lord Hawkpaw?"

Eaglepaw was shocked and then frowned. He was about to say something when Wolfpaw walked off and out of camp.

...

...

Rock watched from the medicine cat den as Eaglepaw walked up to Wolfpaw.

 _You fox dung._ Rock thought.

He said something to Wolfpaw and they locked eyes.

 _Dark Forest no!_ Rock was about to walk up to them when Wolfpaw started to frown. She said something to Eaglepaw that took him a back. He started to frown to and was about to say something but Wolfpaw walked off.

 _Thank Starclan._ Rock thought.

Rock sighed and laid down in his nest.

 _I have to be the biggest jerk mate of them all._ Rock thought.

...

...

Eaglepaw watched and listened as Rock started to yell at Wolfpaw.

 _You flea manged pelt jerk._ Eaglepaw thought.

Wolfpaw sat up and Rock stood. The two locked eyes.

Eaglepaw stood up and was about to walk over there.

 _What did I tell you!_ Eaglepaw thought.

Rock looked away, said something, and walked off.

 _That's what I thought._

Wolfpaw looked around. Everyone in ear shot of the break out watched and then looked away. Wolfpaw looked down at her paws and Eaglepaw walked out of the shadow of the high ledge over to her. Thankfully Hawkpaw and Fernpaw where off training with their mentors.

Eaglepaw now stood in front of Wolfpaw.

"You okay?" he asked.

Wolfpaw looked up at him and their eyes locked.

 _They're amber again._ He thought.

Three heartbeats past before she started to frown.

"Fine... why do you care?" she asked.

"Well... I just..."

"Shouldn't you be off serving your lord Hawkpaw?" she said.

Eaglepaw was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Their eyes were still locked when he started to frown. He was about to say something when she walked off. Eaglepaw watched as she walked out of camp.

 _I can't believe..._ Eaglepaw shook his head and watched as she disappeared through the camp entrance. He sighed and walked off to the apprentice den.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry but I'm leaving this chapter her. Hope you enjoyed! Bye! :)**

 ***Pulls out dagger and starts fighting reader for revenge***


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-four.

 ***throws dagger at reader missing by an inch but manage to cut reader's arm***

 **You aren't going to win against Phoenix Witch!**

 ***reader throws back daggers missing Lone***

 ***pins reader against wall***

 **Say hello to death for me.**

 ***stabs reader and let her/him fall to the ground***

 **Oh! Hey... um... you didn't see anything!**

 ***steps in front of dead body***

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***hears sirens and flies off***

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked down the trail towards the lake.

"Stupid Rock." Wolfpaw mumbled.

"Hey Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw stops and turns around. Stonepaw was racing down the trail and stopped.

"Hey Stonepaw. What's up?" Wolfpaw asked.

"The other's and I are at the abandoned twoleg place."

"Lillypaw's powers again?"

"Yes... and other things."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to figure out. Come on."

Stonepaw started walking off and Wolfpaw followed.

...

...

Wolfpaw and Stonepaw show up behind the abandoned twoleg place and find Lillypaw and Wildpaw sitting next to each other.

"Hey guys." Wolfpaw said.

"Hey."

"So why are we here really?" Wolfpaw asked.

"We might have some leads to who the air element is." Stonepaw said.

"oh really?" Wolfpaw asked nervously. "Who do you think it is?"

"Well..."

They started listing off ideas of a few cats in the clans. One of them was Silverpaw.

"Maybe it would be Willowpaw of Riverclan."

"Maybe... but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't." Stonepaw said.

"Have your dream revealed who it is yet?" Lillypaw asked.

"No." Wolfpaw lied looking at Wildpaw. "Not yet." she said looking away.

...

 **...**

 ***Hides behind brick wall as cops go by***

 ***sigh* Finally I got away.**

 ***changes back into human form***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please favor, follow, review and tell me what I can do to make this story better!**

 **Emma!**

 **Got go! Bye! :)**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-five.

 **We're out of milk!**

 ***throws milk carton into trash can***

 **Hey guys! Another chapter I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Emma who are you talking to?**

 **Ah!**

 ***turns around and punches guy in stomach***

 **Oh! *doubles over in pain***

 **Sorry Toby!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked back into the camp with the others and trailed behind.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked to her right and found Rock walking towards her. Wolfpaw met up with him.

"Hey Rock."

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "Its' just... there's certain things I don't like to talk about and..."

Wolfpaw put her nose against his to shut him up. When she pulled back they locked eyes.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pestered you. My curiosity gets the best of me and I just like to know what's wrong with the people I love."

Rock sighed and put his forehead against hers.

"Wanna go on a walk tonight?" Wolfpaw whispered.

"See you tonight."

Wolfpaw smiled and licked Rock's ear. Rock licked her ear back and walked off. Wolfpaw did the same but went to talk to Sparrowtail to see what she could do for the rest of the day.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked up to the medicine den.

"Rock!" She hissed/whispered.

There was rustling and Rock poked his head out.

"Ready?" Rock asked wrestling his leg free.

"Ready."

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning and the memories of last night flooded her head... she smiled. Rock had asked Wolfpaw if they could be mates... and she said yes. Wolfpaw was kind of confused thinking that they were mates... but was glad he asked.

Wolfpaw stretched and yawned. She walked out and looked up at the sky. The sun was just coming over the cliffs and the air was turning warm. Sadly the winds didn't flow into the camp but thankfully that kept the cold winds out.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked over at the warrior den. Sparrowtail stood outside it.

"We're going to train today."

...

 **...**

 **Sorry but I'm leaving this chapter here.**

 ***grabs belt full of daggers and viles of potions***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 ***grabs sword and walks out door***

 **Bye!**

 **Who was she talking to?**

 **I don't know Toby. I don't know.**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-six.

 **Hey guys! I'm back!**

 ***throws belt onto chair and puts sword next to bed***

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna take a nap.**

 ***Starts to fall asleep***

 **Who the hell do you keep talking to!**

 ***snores***

 ***sighs***

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw suns herself underneath the new leaves sprouting from the trees.

"I'm so tired."

"You're not the only one." Rock says.

Wolfpaw laughs as she lays on her back.

"All you ever do is lay around you goofball." Wolfpaw said flicking his ear with her tail.

"Hey. You try dealing with Ravenfur and her apprentice. She's so annoying!"

"Who? Spottedclaw? She's not that annoying."

"No. Ravenfur. Spottedclaw doesn't talk to me much."

"Hmm." Wolfpaw closes her eyes and yawns.

"Still... you don't do anything."

"i do too! I go on walks, I do exercises, sometimes I'll hunt..."

Wolfpaw laughs. "I'm just teasing you."

Rock rolls his eyes. Wolfpaw laughs a small bit and rolls onto her stomach. She presses against Rock and puts her head against his shoulder. Rock puts his head against hers.

"Wolfpaw!"

"You got to be kidding me." Wolfpaw mumbles.

"Coming!"

Rock gets up with a grunt. Wolfpaw walks slowly with him back to camp. When they enter the camp Wolfpaw was met by Owlkit.

"Owlkit?"

"Can we play now?"

"What?"

"You said you would play moss ball with me... can play moss ball?"

"Go ahead."

The two look at Rock.

"I'll watch and keep score."

"How do you keep score?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Don't care! Let's play!"

Wolfpaw sighed. "Fine."

"Yeah!"

...

...

Wolfpaw took the moss ball from Owlkit and bounced it back.

"Catch!" Owlkit screeched.

Wolfpaw caught the moss ball and tossed it back to Owlkit.

"Thanks for playing with Owlkit Wolfpaw." Cherrypit said.

"No problem Cherrypit."

Cherrypit sat with Rock and watched the two play.

"Why don't you join in Rock?" Cherrypit asked.

"My leg."

"Oh... right."

"Wolfpaw?"

Wolfpaw stopped playing moss ball and looked over to her left.

"Oh hey Stonepaw."

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with Owlkit."

Stonepaw looked at the others.

"Hey!"

Wolfpaw and the others look over to their lefts to find Oakpaw.

"Can I join in?"

"Sure!" Owlkit squeaked. "The more the merrier!"

"Catch!" Wolfpaw yelled and tossed the moss ball over to Oakpaw.

Oakpaw caught it and bounced it back over to Owlkit. Stonepaw looked at Lillypaw then Wildpaw.

"Can we join in?" Lillypaw asked.

"Catch the ball then!" Oakpaw yelled kicking the ball over to them.

Stonepaw kicked the moss ball back over to Wolfpaw who kicked it over to Lillypaw, then Wildpaw who tossed it back to Owlkit.

"Paw's!"

The game stopped. Sparrowtail, and Dovefur came over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sparrowtail asked.

"Just playing moss ball..." Wolfpaw said.

"What are you kits!"

They all looked at each other then back at her.

"No. Your not. So start acting like apprentices."

"Sparrowtail they were just playing with Owlkit..."

Sparrowtail glared at Dovefur making her stop speaking.

"Sparrowtail there's nothing wrong with them playing with Owlkit." Cherrypit said.

"Apprentices shouldn't be playing moss ball."

Before Cherrypit could speak Sparrowtail walked off and Dovefur followed.

"Sorry Owlkit." Oakpaw said and the apprentices walked off.

"Stupid Sparrowtail." Cherrypit said.

"You wanna continue playing?" Wolfpaw asked.

"No... I on't want to get you into more trouble." Owlkit said and went back into the nursery.

Wolfpaw sighed.

"Thanks for playing with Owlkit, Wolfpaw." Cherrypit said.

"No problem."

Cherrypit went back inside the nursery and Wolfpaw looked at Rock who had came up beside her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Wolfpaw looked at him. "I better get some sleep."

Wolfpaw licked his cheek.

"See you in the morning."

"Or tonight." Rock smiled, licked her ear, and walked off.

Wolfpaw smiled, rolled her eyes and walked off.

...

 **...**

 **Hey guys! *yawns* hope you enjoyed this chapter. Um... so I have no idea what happened here I'm... running out of ideas. If you have any tell me in a review... and Greyclaw don't tell me Rock should die... I know what you're thinking.**

 **Bur seriously guys I need some ideas... if you have any tell me in the comments... for now I'm just going to try to come up with the next chapter.**

 **Zozo! Where's my sword!**

 ***walks out of room***

 **Bye! :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-seven.

 **Greyclaw i swear I'm gonna... okay I don't know what I'm going to do but if you post another Rock should die comment I'll... probably... I don't know. I'll probably murder you.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 ***glares into the crowd of readers searching for Greyclaw***

 **I got my eyes on you!**

 ***Puts two fingers to her eyes and then points them at Greyclaw***

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning and stretched her legs. Everyone else was still asleep... but Hawkpaw and his minions were gone.

 _Now what are they doing?_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw walked out of the den and didn't see the three stooges.

"Hmm."

Wolfpaw yawned. She looked around. Some of the warriors were up and about. Wolfpaw searched for Sparrowtail.

 _Where is she?_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw went over to the warriors den. The warriors den was kind of crushed underneath a beach tree. Wolfpaw thought it was cool how warriors could make nests in the branches or roots of the tree. Wolfpaw looked around and remembered Sparrowtail's nest was inside. Wolfpaw looked in and didn't find her. As she say was her mother and father sleeping in the same nest and only a few warriors were still asleep.

 _Where is she?_ Wolfpaw asked herself.

Wolfpaw looked around then heard something from behind the warriors den.

"Mouseclaw no!"

"Sparrowtail come on."

 _What the..._

Wolfpaw walked to the back slowly and stopped by the side. She peered over and found Sparrowtail and Mouseclaw.

 _What are they doing?_

"Sparrowtail I'm sorry."

"No Mouseclaw!" She hissed. "You've gone to far now."

"Sparrowtail..."

"Mouseclaw I loved you!"

Wolfpaw gasped and put a paw over her mouth.

"I loved you and then you broke my heart."

"Sparrowtail..."

"Just go be with that stupid little Windclan she-cat of yours."

Wolfpaw ran to the front of the warriors den and came back around. Sparrowtail was walking towards her.

"Wolfpaw?"

"Oh, Sparrowtail... I was looking for you."

Sparrowtail searched her eyes.

"Um..."

"Is everything all right Sparrowtail?"

Mouseclaw came out from the back and walked past them... then looked back at them.

"Maybe I will be with her. She's better then you."

Sparrowtail unsheathed her claws and growled. Mouseclaw walked away and Wolfpaw looked at Sparrowtail.

"Sparrowtail?"

"I'm fine Wolfpaw." Sparrowtail growled sheathing her claws.

"Um..."

"How about you check on the elders." Sparrowtail said.

Wolfpaw gulped and nodded. Sparrowtail walked off and Wolfpaw headed towards the elders den.

...

...

"I think that's the last of them." Wolfpaw said searching Flamehaze again.

"Thank you Wolfpaw."

"No problem."

"Thank you too Oakpaw."

"Any time."

Jaypelt had suggested Wolfpaw to get an apprentice to help her and Oakpaw was the only one when she went to get someone.

"How about you two go get something to eat."

"Okay Creamlight."

Oakpaw and Wolfpaw walk off and towards the fresh kill pile. Wolfpaw grabbed a vole and Oakpaw, a black bird.

"Is something wrong with Sparrowtail?" Oakpaw asked.

"I don't know." Wolfpaw lied. "When I found her Mouseclaw said something about being with some other she-cat."

"Bet you it's someone from Shadowclan."

"Yeah... Shadowclan."

...

 **...**

 **Okay I have no idea what I did here. -_- Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please give me any other ideas that might help for the next chapter or something and please tell me if you have any ideas on Ravenfur x Stormstar.**

 ***gets hit in the head with a tin can***

 **Hey! Greyclaw I saw that!**

 ***runs after Greyclaw***

 **Bye! :)**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-eight.

 **Okay... I'm back.**

 ***Let's go of Greyclaw and let's her/him run off***

 **And LadyMajestic (i hope i got your name right) it's not you I'm killing... it's just some random reader I know... or... at least I use to know.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw climbed up onto the rocks and laid there.

"Hey."

Wolfpaw lifted her head from her paws and saw Rock lay next o her.

"Hey Rock."

"Something wrong?"

"No." Wolfpaw put her head back on her paws.

"I know about Mouseclaw and Sparrowtail."

"What!" Wolfpaw looked at him.

"I saw them fighting from the medicine den."

"Oh."

"Are they mates?"

"i don't think so... they were fighting."

"Hmm... they do look like a good couple... but things don't work out sometimes."

"Yeah..."

Rock looked at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah... just tired."

"You wanna go on a walk?"

Wolfpaw looked at Rock. Rock gave her a smile.

"Sure." Wolfpaw smiled.

...

...

Rock and Wolfpaw walked side by side, tails twined together.

"Rock?"

"Yes Wolfpaw?"

"Um... what are you going to do after your leg is healed?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock's eyes widened and he looked at Wolfpaw.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Well... once your leg is healed what are you going to do? I mean you aren't part of the clan and... I just wanted to know."

They stopped and Rock looked at his paws then looked back at Wolfpaw. He smiled and lick her ear.

"They'll have to kill me before I leave."

Wolfpaw tensed.

"W-we could ask Stormstar if you could... um... join our clan."

Rock smiled and put his forehead against her's.

"Whether I'm in the clan or not... I'll never leave you Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw felt her face grow hot and she put her head on his shoulder. Rock kept his head against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...

...

Rock put his forehead against Wolfpaw's.

"Whether I'm in the clan or not... I'll never leave you Wolfpaw." He told her.

 _I'm sorry Wolfpaw._ He thought.

Wolfpaw put her head against his shoulder and he kept his head against hers.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too."

Rock rubbed his head against hers then laid it on top. He looked up at the sky and clenched up his jaw.

 _I love you Wolfpaw._

...

 **...**

 **Oh my word! This is so heart touching! :)**

 ***Greyclaw rolls eyes***

 ***Emma glares at her changing into creepypasta form***

 ***Greyclaw gives a small smile and backs away***

 **Oh! I almost forgot!**

 ***leaves room and comes back with reader***

 **Random Reader's alive everyone!**

 ***Random Reader waves with a cheeky smile on her face***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 ***let's go of Random Reader and let's her leave room***

 **Please favor, follow, and tell me in a review what I can do to make this story better! Bye! :)**

 **Now as for you...**

 ***turns toward Greyclaw***

 ***Runs off***

 **Get back here!**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Fifty-nine.

 **You gotta be ****ing kidding me! We're almost to chapter sixty! (We are at chapter sixty!)**

 **Okay... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

 ***Throws chapter at Random Reader***

 ***Blocks chapter***

 **Random Reader! :(**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and Rock walk back into camp and head up the rock pile.

"Stormstar?"

"Come in."

Rock and Wolfpaw walk in and find Stormstar sitting in his nest and Ravenfur sitting a few tail lengths away.

"Are we interrupting something?" Wolfpaw asked eyeing the two.

"Not at all." Stormstar said.

He looked at Rock then back at Wolfpaw.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Rock and Wolfpaw look at each other. Wolfpaw nods and pushes him forward with her tail. Rock gulps and looks Stormstar in the eyes.

"I want to join your clan."

Stormstar's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Ravenfur then back at Rock.

"I'm not sure..."

"I have nothing to go back to. Everyone I loved and care about is gone. I have no home."

Stormstar looked at him with clam eyes.

"Please Stormstar..."

Stormstar looks at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw pleaded him with her eyes. Stormstar looked back at Rock.

"You sure you want to live in Thunderclan?" Stormstar asked.

"Yes. My grandfather was once a clan cat and he taught me all the things I needed to know about clan life."

Stormstar looked at Ravenfur then back at Rock.

"Alright. You can join the clan."

Wolfpaw had to bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming out in joy.

"But there's one thing..." Rock said.

"And what's that?"

"I would like to keep my name."

Stormstar nodded.

"Let's announce this to the clan."

Stormstar got up and they all walked out. Wolfpaw, Rock, and Ravenfur climbed down the rock pile and sat in front of the High Ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here underneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Stormstar yelled out.

Confused clanmates started to mumble to each other and joined underneath the High Ledge.

"What's going on?" someone called out in the crowd.

"Today we are here to welcome a new clanmate."

Everyone began to talk and mutter to each other. Stormstar raised his tail for silence. Everyone quiet down.

Stormstar jumped down from the High Ledge and Rock stepped forward. Everyone muttered and then watched.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this tom." Stormstar said. "Rock since the two moons you've been here I think it's time for you to join the clan."

Rock nodded.

"From now on until you have reached the age to become a warrior you will be one of Thunderclan."

Stormstar pressed his nose to Rock's forehead and Rock licked his shoulder.

"Thank you Stormstar." Rock said as the leader stepped back. "I am honored to be apart of your clan."

"Wait! Whose going to be his mentor!" Someone called out.

"Yeah!"

Everyone started to talk and ask questions.

"I'll help him with his training!" Wolfpaw yelled out.

Everyone gasped.

"You! What can a blank blood do?"

 _I can't believe this._ Wolfpaw thought when Hawkpaw made his way through the crowd followed by Fernpaw and Eaglepaw.

"You're not even a warrior."

"I said I would help out." Wolfpaw growled.

"I'll be his mentor."

Everyone gasped when Stormstar spoke those words.

"What!" Hawkpaw yelled. "This flea-bag gets the leader as a mentor!"

"Hush!" Stormstar yelled.

Everyone stood still... not making a sound.

"Hawkpaw... you should not speak to a fellow clanmate like that. I will train Rock in the way of the clans."

Rock dipped his head. "Thank you Stormstar."

Stormstar nodded his head to Rock.

Everyone looked at each other a talked under their breaths to each other. Wolfpaw looked at the crowd and then smiled.

"Rock!" she chanted.

Everyone looked at her.

"Rock!" she chanted one more time. Everyone looked at each other.

 _Please start chanting!_ Wolfpaw thought.

"Rock!" someone chanted.

Wolfpaw looked behind her and watched as Owlkit made her way through the crowd.

"Rock!" Owlkit chanted again.

"Rock!" the two chanted.

"Rock!" Oakpaw joined in.

"Rock!"

More and more cats joined in until the whole clan started to chant Rock. Stormstar held up his tail for silence. Everyone looked at him. Stormstar looked at Rock and smiled.

"Welcome to the clan Rock."

...

 **...**

 **Yeah! Rock finally joined the clan... or did he? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***pulls out dagger***

 **Now... where is Random Reader.**

 ***pokes head out from behind barrel***

 ***looks around then turns around***

 **I see you! *points at Random Reader***

 ***runs away***

 **Get back here!**

 ***runs out of room***

 **Random Reader!**

 ***runs out of room tearing door of hinges***

 **Bye! :)**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty.

 **Greyclaw what the hell did i just tell u!**

 ***garbs belt full of daggers and potion of viles*  
**

 **U are dead girl... or boy!**

 ***Grabs sword***

 **But I do have to agree with u... Hawkpaw can die... but he's not going to!**

 ***Walks out door***

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Everyone went back to what they were doing before and Wolfpaw tackled Rock to the ground.

"I can't believe this!" Wolfpaw squeals.

Rock smiled.

"I'm happy to... but think you could get off me?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Rock gets up and looks at Stormstar.

"Thank you Stormstar."

"No need to thank me."

"When do we start training?"

"When Ravenfur says you can."

Stormstar, Rock, and Wolfpaw look at Ravenfur.

"I think he's good... but he can't do any battle moves. Rock if i could check on your wounds."

"Of course."

Stormstar went back to his den and Wolfpaw followed them to the medicine den. Rock and Wolfpaw walked side by side, tails twined together. When they reached the medicine den Rock laid in his nest with a grunt. Ravenfur came back with some herbs and un-did the bandages.

"Spottedclaw if you could chew those up."

"Okay Ravenfur."

Rock looked at Wolfpaw and groaned.

"everything okay?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yeah... it's just my leg... hurts."

Ravenfur gasped and let the last of the cobwebs drop.

"What?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw gasped and put her tail over her eyes.

"Oh my Starclan." Spottedclaw whispered letting the poultice drop onto the leaf.

"What is ti!" Rock shoved Wolfpaw's tail of his eyes and looked at the wound. Rock gasped and his eyes widened. Wolfpaw's stomach flipped over and over and she had to look away.

The wound was black and green. It bubbled a bit in one spot and infected one of the scabs... the big one in the middle.

"What the Dark Forest is that!" Ravenfur yelled.

Rock just watched the wound.

"Is that... poison?" Spottedclaw asked.

"Its'... Rock?" Ravenfur said.

Wolfpaw looked back at the wound and buried her head against Rock's right shoulder.

"What's happening to him!?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I-I don't know!" Ravenfur yelled. "It doesn't look like it's spreading... somethings stopping it!"

"Rock?" Wolfpaw cried in his shoulder.

Rock starred at the wound for a few heartbeats then scrunched up his muzzle. Her growled and lashed out at the wound.

"Rock! Stop!"

Rock didn't stop. Her scrapped off the black and green poison until it revealed a bloody, huge gash in his leg. Rock cried in pain. He laid down in his nest on his side and Wolfpaw had to move away.

"Get some poppy seed!" Ravenfur ordered.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw asked.

Rock didn't answer... all he did was grunt and tried hard not to let tears fall. Spottedclaw came back and dumped four seeds in front of Rock. Ravenfur applied the poultice and wrapped it in new cobwebs.

"Eat these." Spottedclaw said pushing them towards him. Rock lapped the seeds up.

"Rock... what's going on? What was wrong with your leg?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I-I don't know." He croaked. "Must... must have been..."

"What Rock? What!?" Wolfpaw yelled.

"Attacked." he whispered loud enough for only Wolfpaw to hear.

Wolfpaw was taken a back.

 _Attacked?_ She thought. _What do you mean?_

"I've done all I can. Spottedclaw go tell Stormstar what's happened."

Spottedclaw nodded and ran off.

"Is he going to be alright?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes... I hope."

"You hope!"

"I've done all i can Wolfpaw! Whatever happened to his leg only Starclan knows!"

Wolfpaw took a step back away from the medicine cat... tears filling her eyes. Ravenfur sighed.

"I'm sorry Wolfpaw. He'll survive... but I don't know what that was."

"Wolfpaw." Rock croaked.

Wolfpaw looked at him. He was looking at her with a painful/dreary smile.

"I'll be fine."

Wolfpaw started to back slowly out of the medicine den.

"No. I can't loose anyone else." Wolfpaw whispered.

"Wolfpaw?" Ravenfur took a step forward.

"Leave me alone!" Wolfpaw ran out.

"Wolfpaw!" Rock yelled and tried getting up.

Rock flopped down in his nest and Ravenfur put a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't move. You might make it worse."

Wolfpaw ran out of camp.

"Wolfpaw?" The others asked.

"What's wrong?" Lillypaw said.

Wolfpaw ignored them. She ran out of camp and to the lake.

...

...

Wolfpaw burst out onto the sand and paced at the edge of the beach.

"This can't be happening." Wolfpaw kept saying as tears dropped onto the sand.

"I can't loose him. I'e already lost cats that i love."

Wolfpaw stopped pacing and looked down at her paws.

"i can't loose him."

Wolfpaw snapped. She broke down and plopped down on the sand covering her face with her paws.

"I can't loose them." Wolfpaw whispered... then began to sob.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfkit chased Rabbitkit outside the nursery as she tried to catch him._

 _"You'll never catch me!" He yelled._

 _"Oh yes I will!" The cream she-kit replied._

 _Wolfkit jumped and tackled her brother. She pinned him down._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _"No fair!" Rabbitkit squirmed underneath her grip._

 _"Is to!"_

 _Wolfkit got off him._

 _"Wolfkit wins!" Stonekit yells._

 _"Yes!"_

 _Wolfkit, her siblings, and the other kits had been playing a game of tag. Wolfkit had to tag everyone to win the game. Rabbitkit was the last one she had to tag so he was it._

 _"Alright." he said. "It's my turn to chase you!"_

 _"No!" Wolfkit laughed and ran off._

 _everyone ran off in different directions. Rabbitkit caught Nightkit and they laughed._

 _"Got..." Rabbitkit started to cough._

 _"Rabbitkit?" Wolfkit asked walking up to her brother._

 _Nightkit got out from underneath his brother and the sibling started to gather around him._

 _"Rabbitkit... are you okay?" Redkit asked._

 _"Yeah... I'm f-f-fin-in-e." he coughed._

 _"Mom!" Pinekit yelled._

 _"Rabbitkit's sick I think!"_

 _"What?" Leafclaw came out and put a paw to Rabbitkit's head._

 _"I'd better take you to Ravenfur."_

 _Leafclaw picked up Rabbitkit and walked to the medicine cat den._

 _"is Rabbitkit going to be okay?" Wolfkit asked Redkit._

 _"I don't know." and then Redkit started to have a coughing fit._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"What do you mean they all have green cough!" Leafclaw yelled as Wolfkit was hidden from her sick siblings by her mother's tail._

 _"I'm sorry Leafclaw but someone they all got Green Cough... except Wolfkit."_

 _Wolfkit laid her ears flat against her head. Tears filled her eyes. Wolfkit walked away and back to the nursery._

 _"Wolfkit!" Stonepaw walked over to Wolfkit._

 _"Hey... what's wrong?"_

 _Wolfkit looked up at Stonepaw then down at her paws. Her lip started to quiver and she sat down in the cold snow crying._

 _"Wolfkit." Stonepaw brought her close to her._

 _"My brother's and sister... they're all sick... and they might die!"_

 _"It's okay Wolfkit... they'll be fine."_

 _Wolfkit didn't believe her and cried into her fur._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wolfkit's shoulders shook with sobs as she watched her siblings get buried. Leafclaw cried into Brambletail's shoulder. Mudwing and Burrowsong sat by Wolfkit and rapped their tails around her shoulders._

 _Hawkkit sat at Redkit's grave. He hung his head and didn't speak a word. Eaglekit and Fernkit pushed Mudwing and Burrowsong away so they could sit next to Wolfkit and warped their tails around her shoulders._

 _Wolfkit cried out and leaned her head against Eaglekit's shoulder._

 _"I'm so sorry Wolfkit."_

 _Wolfkit didn't say anything._

 _Fernkit cried with her but only a few tears._

 _Pinekit was being buried by Eaglekit and Fernkit's sister that they never got to meet._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Eaglekit and Fernkit walked Wolfkit back to her nest. Wolfkit curled up next to her mother and cried softly into her fur._

 _"Psst! Eaglekit!"_

 _Eaglekit looked at the entrance and found Hawkkit._

 _"Um... Fernkit."_

 _"Yeah bro?" his brother asked._

 _"Tell mom me and Hawkkit are outside."_

 _"Okay!" Fernkit bounded off towards their mother Dovefur and Eaglekit walked outside._

 _"What's up bro?" Eaglekit asked._

 _Hawkkit's eyes were cold._

 _"Um... something wrong?"_

 _"it's that blank blood girlfriend of yours that's the problem." Hawkkit said._

 _"What?" Eaglekit asked._

 _"She should have died with the rest of them."_

 _"Hawkkit what are..."_

 _Hawkkit tackled Eaglekit to the ground._

 _"Listen here runt." Hawkkit said._

 _"Hawkkit! What are you doing!"_

 _Eaglekit squirmed underneath his brothers paws._

 _"Tomorrow we're being apprenticed. If you don't turn on Wolfkit i will embarrass you in front of the whole clan."_

 _"Hawkkit!" Eaglekit squirmed more._

 _Hawkkit raised a paw and smacked Eaglekit against the nursery._

 _"Ow!" Eaglekit's eyes began to fill with tears._

 _"do as i say!"_

 _Eaglekit scrambled out of the wall behind the nursery and looked up at Hawkkit._

 _"What do you..."_

 _Hawkkit smacked Eaglekit across the face with claws unsheathed. Eaglekit let the tears flow._

 _"Oh... Poor Eaglekit."_

 _"Hawkkit! Why are you acting like this?"_

 _"Turn on Wolfkit or else." Hawkkit gave him a scratch across the chest and left. Eaglekit cried and got up._

 _"Eaglekit?" Dovefur came around._

 _"Eaglekit! What happened!"_

 _Eaglekit looked up at his mother and cried into her fur._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Shadowkit! Wolfkit! Be careful!" Stonekit yelled._

 _"Oh come on!" Shadowkit yelled back._

 _Wolfkit looked back at her friend and tackled her._

 _"hey!" Shadowkit pushed her off and run up the hill. The snow wasn't as cold to her as it was for the others._

 _Wolfkit ran in front of Shadowkit. Shadowkit tackled her and Wolfkit pushed her off. Shadowkit slipped and rolled... then tumbled off the edge of the cliff into camp._

 _"Shadowkit!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"It's my fault! It's all my fault!"_

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw opened her eyes and gasped.

 _I'm not loosing anyone else._ She thought. Wolfpaw got up and walked back to camp.

...

 **...**

 **Guys I'm sorry. I had to go to my grandmas so that's why I didn't get to update the chapter early.**

 **And as for you Greyclaw.**

 ***lets her/him drop onto the ground***

 **No more of those Rock comments (i will still allow them thought) but the Hawkpaw ones i can deal with.**

 ***runs off***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye! :)**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-one.

 ***Pins Greyclaw to the wall***

 **i can accept the Rock comments... but not the Hawkpaw comments... and you'll figure out later.**

 ***Let's her drop and runs off***

 **Okay! So... not much to say but... enjoy this chapter!**

 ***Random Reader runs off***

 ***Doesn't even look at her and throws chapter to the back of her head knocking her out***

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walks back into camp.

"Wolfpaw!" Stonepaw and the others run up to her.

"Wolfpaw... what happened earlier?" Wildpaw asked.

Wolfpaw looked up at her and then back down at her paws.

"Um... I really don't want to talk about it." Wolfpaw pushes her way through them and walks off to her nest.

"Wolfpaw?"

She didn't answer them. She walked off to her nest. Wolfpaw crawled into her nest and fell asleep.

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. She had a dream about everyone she lost. Wolfpaw quickly got up out of her nest and ran past the empty ones... almost empty ones. Wolfpaw was met with the New Leaf warmth and looked at the Medicine cat den. Wolfpaw walked up to the medicine den and looked inside. Ravenfur and Spottedclaw were walking around in the back.

Wolfpaw heard a groan and looked at Rock.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw asked and walked up to him. She sat down in front of his nest.

"Huh? Wolfpaw?"

Spottedclaw looked over at the two and went into the storage cleft.

"I'm here Rock."

 _Please don't die. Starclan... please don't let him die._ Wolfpaw thought.

"Wolfpaw?" He moved his head to look at her paws.

"I'm here." Wolfpaw wrapped her tail around his shoulder.

He looked up at her.

"My leg hurts."

"I know." Wolfpaw felt tears fill her eyes.

Rock sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He grunted and groaned as he tried not to lay on his leg and look up at Wolfpaw.

"How long have i been asleep?"

"Since yesterday's sunset."

Rock looked up at her and looked down at his paws.

"My head hurts."

Wolfpaw smiled and bent down to put her forehead against his. Rock closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"it's okay." Wolfpaw felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "Just don't die... okay?"

Rock took in a deep breath.

"I'll be fine... don't worry."

Wolfpaw sighed a shaky sigh.

"Ehem."

Wolfpaw and Rock looked over at Spottedclaw.

"if i could look at your bandages."

"yes. of course." Wolfpaw moved to the side a bit keeping her tail wrapped around Rock's shoulders.

"Well." Spottedclaw said.

"What?" they both asked and looked at Rock's leg.

What was in the place of the bloody mess was a pink and red fleshy wound.

"Looks like it's healing nicely." Spottedclaw poked at it.

Rock growled.

"Sorry." Spottedclaw applied new poultice and new cobwebs.

"Would you like some poppy seeds for the pain?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Wolfpaw and Spottedclaw look up at each other while Rock laid his head on his paws.

"I'll leave them right here if you want them later." Spottedclaw placed them next to his nest on a leaf.

"Wolfpaw!"

"I have to go." Wolfpaw was just starting to move away, her tail slipping off Rock's shoulders when he stopped her.

"Wait!"

Wolfpaw looked back at him. "Yeah."

He didn't have to say anything. His eyes gave Wolfpaw the answer she needed. Wolfpaw came back, her tail wrapped fully around his shoulders, and pressed her head against his.

"I love you." He said.

"i love you too." she licked his ear put her nose to his.

"I'll see you later?" Wolfpaw asked pulling away.

"I'll be here." Rock smiled.

Wolfpaw smiled and walked off.

...

 **...**

 **Okay... so people are confused by how Rock survived the poison... well... I'm not going to tell u because that will spoil somethings for the ending. so yeah!**

 **Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what i can do to make this story better. Bye! :)**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-two.

 **Well I'm sorry Greyclaw but i can't help but fall in love with the insane ones!**

 ***hides behind brick wall waiting for Greyclaw***

 ***hears huffing and puffing***

 **Okay... I think I lost her.**

 ***looks behind her***

 **Think again!**

 ***jumps out and tackles her***

 **Ah!**

 ***wiggles underneath her grip and runs off***

 **Greyclaw u son of a b***h!**

 ***Runs after her***

 **Hope u guys enjoy this chapter!**

 ***shape shifts into dire wolf***

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw was stalking a mouse. The mouse was nibbling on a nut. Wolfpaw walked lightly on the ground. When she was close enough she pounced on the mouse and killed it with a killing bite to the neck. It didn't even squeak. Wolfpaw scented the air and caught the scent of a vole. Wolfpaw buried her mouse and went off to kill the vole.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked into the camp with the rest of the hunting patrol, carrying a mouse, squirrel, and a rabbit. The vole got away. Wolfpaw drops her fresh kill on the pile.

"Rock! You should be resting!"

Wolfpaw and a couple others looked over at the Medicine den to find Rock walking out (on there legs) to the rocks.

"I'm fine Ravenfur!" he yelled.

"As your medicine cat...!"

"Stop it with the medicine cat thing! I just need some fresh air!"

Ravenfur's jaw dropped.

"Rock... you are apart of the clan and as your medicine cat I suggest you get back in your nest or..."

"Or what?" Rock asked turning around to face her.

Ravenfur just met him with angry eyes.

 _Oh no._ Wolfpaw thought.

"Um... hey!"

Wolfpaw walked up to the two and they looked at her.

"Rock... she's right. You're part of the clan now and you should listen to her."

Rock began to growl.

"But... he should probably exercise his leg and get out instead of laying in that nest all day... right?"

Ravenfur and Rock look at each other then at Wolfpaw. Rock huffed and climbed onto the rocks.

"your leg!" Ravenfur said.

Rock growled and heaved himself up onto the rocks.

"I'm sorry about..." Wolfpaw started.

Ravenfur walked off back to the medicine den in a huff. Wolfpaw frowned and looked at Rock who laid on the rocks.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw climbed up beside him. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" he asked.

"What just happened. You fighting with Ravenfur... what was that about?"

"She tried to make me eat poppy seeds! I told her i was fine but no... 'you have to take poppy seeds to stop the pain in your leg!'. He said it in a horrible Ravenfur impression that kind of made Wolfpaw laugh.

"She forgot to say that if you take those they make you sleepy and I'd rather deal with the pain then sleep for the whole day."

Wolfpaw laid down next to him and put her paw over his.

"Rock she's just trying to do her job and heal you. You got a appreciate that."

Rock growled and unsheathed and sheathed his claws. He didn't even look at Wolfpaw... but she could see the anger in his eyes. Wolfpaw sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Rock started to stop flexing his claws and calmed down. H took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He then looked at Wolfpaw.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Wolfpaw laughed lifting her head to look at him.

He looked at their paws.

Wolfpaw sighed an annoying sigh. "It's okay Rock." Wolfpaw put her head against his shoulder and he looked at her. He sighed and put his head against hers.

...

 **...**

 **Okay.**

 ***gets up and looks down at Greyclaw***

 **I think I've taught u your lesson.**

 ***whimpers***

 ***rolls eyes and gets down on one knee***

 **Just be happy u don't have wounds like the people I've killed. It's rare for them to survive.**

 ***grabs her arm and checks for any burn marks***

 **But u aren't one of them are u... hmm?**

 ***just whimpers***

 **Okay.. let's get u fixed up.**

 ***picks her up and takes her to medical room***

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay... last bandage.**

 ***ties bandage around leg***

 **Okay! Thankfully u have n broken bones... just cuts and bruises.**

 ***just sleeps***

 **Okay then.**

 ***walks out of room***

 **Random Reader!**

 ***runs into room***

 **Keep an eye on Greyclaw... k?**

 ***nods and walks into room***

 ***sighs***

 **Okay... i don't always like the insane ones but there are some i will like... like the father in the game mad father.**

 **Anyways hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and before I forget... i changed what Rock looks like. If u go to chapter twelve u will find his new look there... and his look is kind of based off my cat Ash because they have the same colored fur and he has little ring stripes on his tail but that's it. The difference is that Ash has grayish green eyes and Rock only has one greenish grey eye. Ash only has a white spot on his chest where Rock has a whole white chest and under belly.**

 **It took me a while to get his new look right... but i finally got his new look done. So please check out chapter twelve to figure out his new look.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what i can do to make this story better and sorry this outro was long. Bye! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-three.

 **"Secrets run deep when your in a pit of vipers!"**

 **Um... Em? *Random Reader taps her on shoulder***

 **Huh? Oh hey! Hows Greyclaw?**

 **Um... she's fine... but... *points in direction of readers***

 **Oh! Thanks for telling me Random Reader.**

 **No problem. *walks out of room***

 **Sorry guys. i was listening to Simon Curtis, Pit of Vipers. It's a really good song.**

 **Hope u enjoy this chapter... and... Random Reader isn't here... great. I'll find her later and throw the chapter at her. Hope u enjoy!**

 ***door opens***

 ***throws chapter***

 **Ouch!**

 **Greyclaw I'm so sorry!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw dodges the flying earth and tackled Lillypaw.

"Gotcha!"

"Alright. Wildpaw's turn." Stonepaw said.

Wolfpaw's belly flipped. She got off Lillypaw and sat down next to Stonepaw. Wildpaw took up position tail lengths away from Lillypaw. Lillypaw got up and earth started to float around.

"Ready... Set... Fight!" Stonepaw yelled.

Wildpaw ran towards Lillypaw dodging pieces of earth flying at her.

"Wildpaw! Watch out!" Wolfpaw yelled as a piece of earth was flying towards her from behind. Wildpaw saw this and ran towards it. When her and the piece of earth were a tail length away she jumped into the air, bounced off the piece of earth, and landed spinning to look at Lillypaw as the piece of earth flew and hit her into a tree.

"Lillypaw!" they all screamed and ran over to heir friend that was laying on the roots of an oak tree.

"Lillypaw! Are you alright?" Wildpaw asked.

Lillypaw shook her head.

"yeah... I-I'm fine."

"Why'd you let that piece of earth hit you?" Stonepaw asked.

"I... um... wasn't quick enough to react."

"I think we're done for the day." Stonepaw said.

Wildpaw and Stonepaw supported Lillypaw and they all walked back to camp.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that this was short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Hope you enjoyed! bye! :)**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-four.

 ***punches her in arm***

 **Ouch! Okay Greyclaw! I get it! U don't whimper!**

 ***Frowns and slowly lets arm fall... only to try and punch her again***

 ***Blocks it and pushes her to other side of room***

 **Stop it!**

 ***Smiles***

 ***Rolls eyes***

 **and yes I took the form of a dire wolf... I would have took the form of a wolf... but I thought a dire wolf would scare Greyclaw better because they're bigger than a regular wolf of course... I almost considered taking the form of a bear instead.**

 ***frowns at Greyclaw who takes ice pack from Random Reader***

 **i really need to give Random Reader a proper name... hmm.**

 ***cups hands around mouth***

 **Random Reader!**

 ***looks at Em***

 **Yeah? *walks over***

 ***one hand floats by neck other floats like it's on the arm of a chair* What's you're real name?**

 ***smiles mischievously***

 **You'll have to figure it out on your own.**

 ***glares at her***

 **Maya?**

 ***looks dumbfounded at her***

 **How'd u know?**

 **Lucky guess? *shrug shoulders***

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter guys! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and the others walk back into camp. They walk up to the medicine den where Rock slept.

"What happened to Lillypaw?" Spottedclaw asked as they laid her in one of the nests.

"um...we were messing around and Wildpaw accidentally slammed her into a tree." Stonepaw said.

Wildpaw glares at her and then looks back at her sister.

"Hmm." Spottedclaw walked up to her and poked and prodded at her bones. "None of them feel broken but leave her here and I'll give her some poppy seeds."

"Thanks Spottedclaw... where's Ravenfur?" Wolfpaw asked.

"talking to Stormstar."

Wolfpaw tensed.

"Thanks again Spottedclaw." Stonepaw said and they walked out. Wolfpaw glanced back at Spottedclaw then at Rock. His sides heaved slowly as he slept.

Wolfpaw looked at Spottedclaw again and walked out.

...

...

Wolfpaw laid on the rocks. Someone groaned and she rolled onto her stomach to find the tom climbing up onto the rocks. He looked sleepy.

"Hello grumpy paws."

Rock didn't react. All he did was plop down onto the rocks with a thud and put his head between his paws.

"You okay?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I'm tired."

Wolfpaw laughed. "i can see that."

"Those herbs are making my nose stuffy... I can hardly breath in there."

Wolfpaw smiled and put her head in between her paws and laid next to Rock... keeping her eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked not even looking at her.

"Being a goofball."

Rock looked at her out of the side of his eyes. Wolfpaw smiled and he looked away smiling. Wolfpaw got up and laid on her back in front of him... her paws on her stomach with her goofy grin.

"What are you doing know?" Rock asked lifting his head.

"Being a goofball." she answer again.

Rock rolled his eyes and laid his head on her neck as a cushion for his head.

"What are you doing?" Wolfpaw asked scarred to talk.

"Using u as a pillow."

"What's a pillow?"

"Something towleg's use to rest their heads on."

"Can you please get off me?"

Rock smiled and lifted his head. Wolfpaw rolled onto her stomach and looked at him.

"Not... cool."

Rock smiled and couldn't hold back a small laugh. Wolfpaw gave him that playful stare and batted a paw at his ear. Rock just kept on smiling and put his head on his paws. Wolfpaw put her head on her paws and the two locked eyes. Rock twined his tails around Wolfpaw's.

"You goofball." Wolfpaw told him.

"You're the goofball."

"i know what you are but what am I?"

Rock purred... and Wolfpaw did the same thing.

...

 **...**

 **Okay... hopefully u guys enjoyed this chapter. It's still short but It's longer than the last... I think.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-five.

 **I'm back!**

 ***quietness***

 ***frowns***

 **anyways hope u enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw yawned.

"Tired?" Rock asked.

"A little." Wolfpaw said burying her face in his shoulder.

Rock smiled. He laid his head against hers.

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"Greats idea you've had all day." Wolfpaw teased.

Rock laughed and got up.

"Did you have to move?" Wolfpaw asked letting her head rest on her paws.

"Yes. Time for bed."

"Fine." Wolfpaw got up and jumped off the rock. Rock followed but he climbed down.

"You okay?" Wolfpaw asked as he hopped down.

"Fine." He stood up straight.

"Well... good night." Wolfpaw licked his ear and walked off.

"Night." he said and walked back to the medicine cat den... then stopped.

Wolfpaw looked back at him. "Everything okay?" she asked walking back up to him.

"Mmm... It's nothing... just... those herbs are going to plug my nose again."

Wolfpaw looked up at the medicine den then back at him.

"Wanna go on a walk tonight?"

Rock looked at her... then smiled. "Sounds fun."

Wolfpaw smiled. Rock licked her ear and walked into the medicine den. Wolfpaw walked off to the apprentice den.

...

...

"Wolfpaw!" someone hissed. "Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw opened her eyes and looked out at the entrance. Rock was the watching the others as they stirred. Wolfpaw got up and walked out.

"Your ready?" he asked.

"Yep." Wolfpaw yawned.

...

...

Wolfpaw swam and Rock watched.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Wolfpaw asked. "The water would probably clean your wound a bit and we could cover it back up with fresh cobwebs."

"I'm good." Rock said.

Wolfpaw frowned. Rock looked at her and sighed with a smile.

"Fine."

"You don't have too." Wolfpaw said.

"No... it's fine." Rock said stepping into the water.

Wolfpaw smiled and jumped in.

...

...

"Okay... I think we found enough." Wolfpaw said.

Rock sat down and dropped the cobwebs he found in front of him. Wolfpaw walked up to him and he pulled the soaking wet cobwebs off. Wolfpaw helped him and then wrapped the cobwebs around his leg.

"Okay... I think that's good enough."

"Yeah... let's get back to camp."

Wolfpaw helped him up and they walked back to camp.

...

 **...**

 **Okay!**

 ***holds dagger behind back just encase Wolf attacks***

 **Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Bye! :)**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-six.

 **Okay... Rock is being a grump because he's mad... about something you're not aloud to know until the time comes! Anyways... enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and Rock snuck back into camp.

"See ya." Wolfpaw said walking into the apprentice den.

"see ya." and he walked off towards the medicine den.

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up a few minutes later. She yawned and looked around. Everyone was gone... except Oakpaw. Wolfpaw got up and squinted against the sun light.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked away from the sky and spotted Sparrowtail walking towards her.

"Finally. You're up."

"Sorry Sparrowtail."

"It's okay. Now come on. We're going to train with Watertail and Fernpaw."

"Okay." Wolfpaw yawned.

...

...

"Ugh!" Wolfpaw hit the ground and wriggled underneath Fernpaw's paws.

"That's enough."

Fernpaw got off of Wolfpaw and she sat up.

"You both did good today." Watertail said.

"Let's get back to camp and you two can have something from the fresh kill pile." Sparrowtail said.

...

...

Wolfpaw grabbed a black bird from the fresh kill pile and sat somewhere in the shade.

"Hey."

Wolfpaw looked up and found Rock.

"Hey."

Rock laid down next to her and started to eat his mouse. "How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"I had to deal with Ravenfur... what do you think?"

"She's not that bad."

"Not that bad... tell the pregnant one that."

Wolfpaw almost choked and started coughing. "W-What-t!"

"You haven't noticed?"

"Notice... w-what?"

"That... Ravenfur's pregnant."

"No... how can you tell?" Wolfpaw asked.

"They think whispering can keep me from not being able to hear what they are saying." Rock said.

"How long...?"

"She's only half a moon pregnant."

"But.. she's a medicine cat!" Wolfpaw looked at her paws.

 _That must have been what Ravenfur had to talk to Stormstar about._ Wolfpaw thought.

"Wolfpaw?"

"Huh?" Wolfpaw said looking at Rock.

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened... right?"

"Yeah... I guess." Wolfpaw looked down at her paws. "But it's against the warrior code."

...

 **...**

 **Oh my word! Ravenfur is pregnant! It's... not surprising.**

 **And Wolfpaw is not going to be like Hollyleaf and be super loyal to the warrior code!**

 **Anyways... hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-seven.

 **Okay... um... *laughs a little with goofy grin***

 **Um... thank u guest (whoever u are) for review my story and um... *laughs again***

 **I have no idea what to say but... thanks for reading my story and reviewing! :)**

 **Anyways... enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw zoned out as they patrolled the Shadowclan border. She sniffed around but didn't find anything.

"Hey guys!" Barkclaw yelled.

Wolfpaw shot her head up and walked over to where Barkclaw was. Spottedfur and Oakpaw joined her.

"What is it Barkclaw?" Spottedfur asked.

"Shadowclan has stole some prey." Barkclaw said sniffing the spot with the dried and a piece of rabbit fur.

Spottedfur sniffed the spot. "Is this the only spot you found?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." she said. "Let's report this to Stormstar... but hopefully it won't be a big deal."

...

...

Spottedfur walked up the rock pile with Barkclaw and Wolfpaw and Oakpaw got something from the fresh kill pile. Wolfpaw and Oakpaw sat down three fox lengths away from the fresh kill pile and ate.

"Hey girls."

Wolfpaw and Oakpaw looked up to find Brambletail.

"Hey dad."

"Wolfpaw." he looked at Oakpaw. "Hello Oakpaw."

"Brambletail."

Wolfpaw's dad smiled and walked off to the fresh kill pile.

"That was... weird." Wolfpaw said.

"Since when isn't my dad weird?"

Oakpaw and Wolfpaw laughed and ate their meals.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry chapter so short! Can't think of any thing else. Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-eight.

 **The reason Wolfpaw didn't confront him is because... I don't know... it's weird. I guess to keep the mystery and she's more worried about the prophecy then what he's hiding... i guess. I don't know!**

 **Anyways... enjoy this story. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning and yawned. Wolfpaw walked out of the apprentice den and was met with the warmth of New Leaf.

"Hey Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked up to find Stonepaw and the others.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Wolfpaw yawned. "Just didn't get much sleep."

It was true. Wolfpaw kept waking up because of that stupid dream of Wildpaw. It was the same. Wildpaw would scream at her then kill her. Wolfpaw sighed and shook and looked at the others.

"Um... so... are we going to the twoleg nest?" Wolfpaw asked.

...

...

Wolfpaw dodged Oakpaw's attacked and jumped onto her back. The she-cat rolled onto her back squishing Wolfpaw. She got off of her and Wolfpaw and her tussled. Oakpaw pinned her down and Wolfpaw wriggled underneath her paws.

"That's enough." Dovefur said.

Oakpaw got off Wolfpaw and they both faced their mentors.

"You both did good today. Now let's get back to camp." Dovefur said.

Oakpaw walked beside Dovefur and Wolfpaw walked beside Sparrowtail.

"Um... Sparrowtail?"

"Hmm?" Sparrowtail said.

"Um... is everything alright?"

"Yes. What do you mean?" she asked glancing at her apprentice sideways.

"Well... you've kind of been... quiet and... I was just wondering."

Sparrowtail looked up ahead again. "Everything is fine Wolfpaw. There is no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Wolfpaw looked up at her then down at her paws. "I know... I was just wondering."

Sparrowtail glanced sideways at her and sighed.

"you over heard me and Mouseclaw... didn't you?"

Wolfpaw pinned her ears to her head. "Don't be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad Wolfpaw... but what has happened between me and Mouseclaw... doesn't concern you."

Wolfpaw sighed and lifted her head. Sparrowtail looked at her and smiled.

"I appreciate that you care about me though."

"i care about everyone." Wolfpaw said looking up at her mentor.

Sparrowtail laughed a little. "I know. But be careful Wolfpaw... troubled times are coming... keep your guard up... and don't let it down... even for Rock."

Wolfpaw stopped and Sparrowtail kept walking. Wolfpaw watched her walk away.

 _Does... Does she know about the prophecy?_

...

 **...**

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short again. Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Sixty-nine.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I only posted one chapter yesterday but I'll post more today if I don't run out of ideas. :) and I'd like to thank Robincall22 and Wolf of the Indians for giving me ideas for what should happen. Tnak u u two and thank u to the people who reviewed, favored, and followed me or this story. U guys are the best.**

 ***gives thumbs up***

 **Anyways... hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked into camp and grabbed a vole from the fresh kill pile.

"Hey Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw found Rock on the rocks and walked over to him.

"Hey." she said around the vole. "Did you eat?"

Rock yawned and shook his head.

"You wanna share?"

"No it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he yawns.

Wolfpaw shrugs and lays down next to him and picks off the feathers. When she got most of the feathers off to get a big bite she ate it and looked at Rock. Wolfpaw gulped down the meat and started to pick off the feathers and pushed it towards Rock. Rock looked at the bird and then at Wolfpaw.

"Eat." Wolfpaw said.

Rock looked at her then down at the bird then ate her. Knowing that she wouldn't stop bugging him he took a bite out of the bird and the two shared.

"Where's that father i gave you?" Rock asked.

"oh. I put it in my nest because I'm a little afraid I'll lose it."

Rock laughed a little and licked her ear. Wolfpaw smiled and put her nose against his and took another bite of the bird.

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping. She looked around and her eyes landed on Wildpaw.

 _Why does it have to be you?_ Wolfpaw asked herself.

Wolfpaw sighed and got up. She walked out of the apprentice den and snuck out.

...

...

Wolfpaw floated on her back in the water. Her paws lay calmly on her stomach and she watched the stars. Wolfpaw looked at the bottoms of her paws and then back up at the sky... slowly letting hr paws lay on her stomach.

Wolfpaw looked at her back paws and then quickly look back up at the sky.

"I don't know if you can here me... but... I need some questions answered." Wolfpaw said looking at her back paws.

"Why did all of you get greencough and... I didn't?" Wolfpaw asked looking at the sky. "It makes no sense. I mean... all of you got greencough and I didn't. I'm the runt and the weakest one... so why didn't it effect me?"

No answer.

Wolfpaw sighed. "And... why was I chosen for this? I'm just an apprentice. I'm just... me. What's so special about me?"

No answer. Wolfpaw sighed.

"i miss you guys so much." Wolfpaw looked up at the sky and images of her brothers and sister's smiling faces filled her head... and a star twinkled above Wolfpaw.

Tears filled Wolfpaw's eyes and she swam towards the shore. Wolfpaw shook her fur and water droplets splattered everywhere. She looked back up at the sky.

"Half moon. Next thing you know it'll be full moon... and there'll be a gathering."

...

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy.

Wolfpaw opened her eyes slowly... to find that air shadow figure.

"Ah!" Wolfpaw screeched and lashed out at the thing.

"Wolfpaw!" It yelled and stumbled back.

The thing started to change into Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw?"

"What was that for!"

"Sorry dude... you scarred me."

Wildpaw rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Wolfpaw asked.

"It's Stonepaw's warrior ceremony."

"What!" Wolfpaw freaked.

"She finished her assessment today so she's becoming a warrior. Come on."

Wildpaw bounded out of the apprentice den and Wolfpaw looked at her paws.

"I can't believe this."

...

...

Wolfpaw walked out of the apprentice den with her fur clean and sat among her friends in the middle of the crowd close to Stonepaw. Stormstar walked up onto the high ledge.

everyone quieted down.

"Today we are here to witness an apprentice becoming a warrior!" he called out.

Everyone cheered. Stormstar raised his tail for silence and everyone quieted down.

"Stonepaw... step forward."

Stonepaw stepped forward. She was a little nerves but kept her cool. Stormstar jumped down from the high ledge and stepped in front of Stonepaw.

"Sunpool. Is your apprentice, Stonepaw, ready to become a warrior?"

Sunpool dipped his head. "She is Stormstar."

"The I, Stormstar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Stormstar looked at Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Stonepaw said sitting up straight.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment you will be known as Stonefeather. Starclan honors your courage and brains, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Stormstar put his muzzle between her ears and Stonefeather licked his shoulder.

"Stonefeather!" Lillypaw and Wildpaw called out.

"Stonefeather!" Wolfpaw yelled out.

"Stonefeather! Stonefeather! Stonefeather!" the clan called out.

"Thank you Stormstar." Stonefeather said when the calls died down.

Stormstar dipped his head and jumped back onto the high ledge. Sunpool walked past Stonefeather, nodded at her, and walked off to Stormstar's den.

Cats started to gather around to congratulate Stonefeather.

Wolfpaw smiled as everyone went up to talk to her.

 _I'm glad she's a warrior now... but I'll soon be the only one left in the apprentice den._

...

...

"I can't believe this!" Wildpaw yelled as the four she-cats chilled out behind the abandoned twoleg nest.

"You are so lucky Stonefeather!"

Stonefeather laughed. "Thanks guys... but we didn't come back here to just talk about me."

"Right... Wolfpaw?" Lillypaw said.

"Huh?" Wolfpaw asked looking up at her.

"Have you figured out who the cat is?"

"Um... no.. not yet." Wolfpaw looked at them all and her eyes landed on Wildpaw for a few seconds before looking back at Lillypaw.

"Do you have any idea when it's going to happen."

"no... but it will happen soon." Wolfpaw said.

They all looked at each other and Lillypaw got up.

"is it okay if i talk to you for a bit Wolfpaw? Alone?"

Everyone looked at each other and Wolfpaw looked back at Lillypaw.

"Um... sure."

Lillypaw walked off and Wolfpaw followed. When the two reached the front of the twoleg nest Lillypaw turned around and faced Wolfpaw.

"It's Wildpaw isn't it?"

"What?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Wildpaw is the air element isn't she?"

Wolfpaw searched her eyes and looked down at her paws.

"Yes." she answered.

"I knew it." she looked back up at Wolfpaw. "Why didn't you tell the others?"

"Cause i don't want you guys to freak and start keep Wildpaw on lock down."

"We would never do that!"

Wolfpaw didn't believe that.

"Okay maybe we would of. But they need to know."

"no! Lillypaw! Only me and you know. I don't want to start a panic... so please... don't tell them."

"Lillypaw sighed. "Fine... but you oh me one."

"Thank you."

And the two walked back to the others.

...

 **...**

 **Oh my word! Stonepaw's a warrior! Oh! i mean Stonefeather. Yeah!**

 **Anyways... hope you enjoyed... I'm going to spend the day with my grandpa... bye! :)**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy-one.

 **Oh my God I'm so sorry guys! I'm sorry I didn't update on Friday! DX**

 **Anyways i hope u enjoy this chapter and before we start this chapter I would like to say a few things. Okay so first off: what I'm going to write next.**

 **Well I was thinking about writing this story about seven kits who are taken away from their clan to come back and save it. And Wolf... this character i told u about was for this story. She's the main one and her real names Scarlet but her friends and others call her Lost. She's from Shadowclan.**

 **The second story is about my cat Ash and Mama cat (Sapphire) going to the clans and joining Shadowclan but there are a few things wrong wit Ash. first off: he's somewhat mute, second off: he's a kittypet of course, and third off: he's fixed and I wanted to write this story before he's old enough to be a warrior because he is either seven or eight moons old now.**

 **The third one is a creepypasta story but I'm holding off on that story because the main character is me and I already have two stories where I'm the main character and i want to write a real story before i do that one.**

 **The fourth story is something me and Wolf are working on. The name is The Forgotten and basically we are working on a story about forgotten cats. U know... like ancestors forgotten and just random clanmates and rogue cats that aren't normally paid attention to. We of course have different characters and different plots... I think. And the things is the main character that's forgotten... is the deputy of Riverclan! HA! And yes i know... how can a deputy be forgotten... but he may be a deputy.. but cats only like him because he's the deputy... nothing besides that and the other main character is a cat from Starclan who leaves. She's like a fallen angle. Their names are Sunflame and Cherrypool. Plus there are short stories about random characters that are forgotten.. but they find someone to care for them and they car for. :)**

 **Second off: me and Wolf are doing a role play and when we are done and shes done with a certain story and I'm done with this story (and I'll write this at some point) we are going to take that role play, put it in different perspectives, and put it on fanfiction! So look out for that one. :)**

 **Third off: there will be two more chapters before Wildpaw discovers her powers! Plus she and Lillypaw will be warriors when that happens! XD**

 **Anyways... enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw and the others walk back into the camp. Wolfpaw yawns.

"Tired?" Lillypaw asked.

"Yeah." Wolfpaw look at them... and looks around for Stonefeather.

"Where's..."

Wolfpaw saw her walking over to he warriors den.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's going to take a while to get use to that... but we'll join her soon. Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Wolfpaw follows Lillypaw and Wildpaw to the apprentice den.

"Night Wildpaw." Lillypaw said.

"night. Night Wolfpaw."

"Night guys." Wolfpaw said and quickly fell asleep.

...

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning and stretched. She looked around. Everyone were still asleep.

Wolfpaw sighed and walked out of the apprentice den. Some cats were walking around.

"Hey Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw looked over to her side and found Rock walking up to her.

"Glad you're awake." he said licking her cheek.

Wolfpaw smiled and put her head against his.

"Mornin to you too."

Rock smiled and the two walked out off the camp.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry this was so short guys. If u have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters...**

 ***glares at Greyclaw***

 **Pleas tell me in a review.**

 ***looks away***

 **Anyways... hope u enjoyed! bye! :)**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy-two.

 **Back with another chapter!**

 ***throws chapter at Random Reader or Maya knocking her out***

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw ran after the mouse. Before it could reach its burrow Wolfpaw caught it and killed it with one bite to the neck. Wolfpaw picked it up and buried it, sniffing the air for other prey.

She caught the scent of a vole and went to go catch it.

...

...

Wolfpaw walked back into camp with her prey and looked around. Stonefeather was sharing tongues with Lillypaw and Wildpaw. Wolfpaw walked over to the fresh kill pile and set her prey down and picked out a small rabbit and sat with them.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Wildpaw greeted.

"Hey." Wolfpaw said and ate her rabbit.

It has happen five days since Stonefeather became a warrior.

"How was your guys day?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Pretty good." Stonefeather said.

"Me and Wildpaw finished our assessments yesterday."

Wolfpaw gulped down the meat of the rabbit harshly.

 _Yesterday?_ Wolfpaw thought.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Stormstar called.

Wolfpaw took a few more bits of her rabbit and joined the crowd of cats.

"We are here to witness two apprentices become warriors!"

The clan cheered.

"Lillypaw, Wildpaw, step forward."

Lillypaw and Wildpaw stepped forward and Stormstar jumped down from the high ledge.

"Snowcloud. Is your apprentice Lillypaw ready to become a warrior?" Stormstar asked.

"She is Stormstar."

"And Barkclaw? Is Wildpaw ready to become a warrior?"

Barkclaw nodded.

"Then I, Stormstar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your warrior code , and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Stormstar looked at Lillypaw and Wildpaw.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormstar asked the two.

"I do." the two said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Lillypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lillyheart. Starclan honors your strength and courage."

Stormstar put his muzzle between her ears and she licked his shoulder.

"Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildstorm. Starclan honors your speed and courage, and we welcome you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!"

"Lillyheart! Wildstorm! Lillyheart! Wildstorm!" The clan cheered... except Wolfpaw.

 _No. They can't! They can't just leave me with Hawkpaw and the others!_

...

 **...**

 **Aw! Poor Wolfpaw! All her friends left her with the three stooges!**

 **Oh well. Anyways one more chapter before Wildpaw discovers her powers! Yeah! XD**

 **Hope u enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-three.

Wolfpaw walked away with her ears pinned to her head.

"Hey!"

Wolfpaw looked up and found Rock.

"Wolfpaw I..." he stopped when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Hey... what's wrong?"

Rock walked up to her and she looked over at Lillyheart and Wildstorm. Rock followed her gaze.

"They're warriors now."

Rock looked back at her.

"  
I'm left with the three nightmares. I don't understand why they aren't warriors now."

Rock studied her and then smiled. He licked her cheek and then licked her cheek three more times. She smiled and looked at him.

"Now what are you so happy about?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Nothing." he said twinning his tail with hers. "But Stormstar is taken me out training."

Wolfpaw was shocked and she smiled more.

"And he's talking to Sparrowtail about joining us."

Wolfpaw laughed and pressed her head against his.

"U are a turd."

Rock laughed and took in her scent.

"I love u."

...

...

Wolfpaw pinned Rock to the ground and put her paw to his throat. He wriggled a bit and then went limp. Wolfpaw wasn't going to fall for that.

"All right." Stormstar said. "That's enough."

Wolfpaw got off Rock and he got up.

"U both did well today." Stormstar said.

Rock smiled and Wolfpaw bumped his shoulder with his.

"Now Rock." Stormstar said.

Rock looked up at him.

"You must go and catch three mice and a squirrel."

Rock nodded and ran off.

Wolfpaw laughed and she looked up at Stormstar.

"Thank you Stormstar."

"For what?" Stormstar asked.

"For letting Rock join the clan."

Stormstar smiled at her.

"He is a great edition to Thunderclan" he looked away and his smile faded. "But remember your job Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw's smile faded.

"U still have to figure out why he's here."

Wolfpaw looked down at her paws.

"Yes Stormstar." Wolfpaw pinned her ears against her ears. Sparrowtail watched her apprentice with sympathy... but didn't say anything.

...

...

Rock bounded off and stopped when he heard Wolfpaw talk.

"Thank you Stormstar."

Rock looked back and jumped into a bush and listened.

"For what?" Stormstar asked.

"For letting Rock join the clan." Wolfpaw replied.

Rock laughed a little at Wolfpaw.

 _Goofball._ He thought.

"He is a great edition to Thunderclan" Rock heard him say.

Rock smiled, but something was wrong.

"But remember your job Wolfpaw."

Rock gasped and put a paw over his mouth.

"U still have to figure out why he's here."

Rock was shocked.

 _But..._

"Yes Stormstar." Rock heard her answer... but didn't hear the sadness in her voice.

Rock unsheathed his claws and growled.

 _I'm the stupidest tom ever._ He thought. _I knew there was something about that day she talked to me. I should have trusted my instincts._

He growled and crawled out of the bushes on the other side and ran off scenting for prey. He caught a whiff of mouse and stopped.

 _I never should have fallen in love with her. Why did I in the first place. I'm not here to fall in love. I'm here for my mission and I'll complete it._

Rock stalked up to the mouse. When he was close enough he pounced and killed it with one bite to the neck.

 _And besides..._

He buried the mouse and scented the air catching the scent of a vole.

 _Wolfpaw doesn't need any distractions. She needs to focus more on her..._ missions _._

...

 **...**

 **Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter... is the night of the gathering! XD**

 **Yeah!**

 **Anyways... please review, favor, and or follow if u haven't already. Bye! :)**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-four.

 **GATHERING! XD**

 **Hope u enjoy Wildstorm figuring out her powers! Ah! XD**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw walked with Wildstorm and Lillyheart. Stonefeather didn't get to come to the gathering because she managed to sprain her paw during a border patrol and Ravenfur said she couldn't go.

"Okay. So I spy on the medicine cats and Wolfpaw..."

Wolfpaw looked at Lillyheart.

"If any of the leaders are together you spy on them and Wildstorm..."

"I tell Wolfpaw where the leaders are and you where the medicine cats if I see them up in my tree."

"Yep."

"Thunderclan! Let's go!" Stormstar called out.

"Come on. Let's go." Lillyheart got up and Wildstorm and Wolfpaw followed.

Wolfpaw watched as Rock walked out of camp. He had been avoiding Wolfpaw since he came back with his prey.

 _I don't have time to deal with him. I must focus on... my job._

Wolfpaw sighed and walked out of the camp with the others.

...

...

Wolfpaw landed on the ground and walked into the bushes and into the clearing. All the clans where there and Windclan was showing up behind Thunderclan.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked around until she found Flamepaw and the other. Silverpaw was just sitting down next to them.

"Hey guys." Wolfpaw walked up to them.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Applepaw said bouncing around Wolfpaw.

"What?"

"Me and my brother are warriors now."

"What!" Silverpaw, and Wolfpaw said.

"Yeah! We became warriors two days ago. I'm now Applespot! And my brother her is now Nightshade!"

"U guys are so lucky!" Silverpaw said.

"There aren't the only ones who got their warrior names." Flamepaw said.

"You got yours to!" Wolfpaw squealed.

"Yep. I'm now Flameheart."

"Ugh!" Silverpaw said. "No fair!"

"Yeah!" Wolfpaw agreed.

Flameheart laughed.

"Sorry you two."

Wolfpaw rolled her eyes and Silverpaw pinned her ears back.

"May the gathering begin!" Darkstar called.

Everyone quieted down and turned their heads up to the leaders.

"Riverclan is doing well. Prey is plentiful and we have an new warrior. Flameheart."

"Flameheart! Flameheart" Riverclan called. The other clans did the same and Wolfpaw and the other tried to cheer louder.

Darkstar stepped back and Aurorastar stepped up.

"Windclan is also doing well. Prey is running and Windclan is well fed. And one of our warriors is excepting kits."

The clans murmured congratulations to Windclan.

Stormstar stepped up.

"Thunderclan is doing well and we have three new warriors and a new apprentice. Lillyheart, Wildstorm, Stonefeather, and Rock."

"Lillyheart! Wildstorm! Stonefeather! Rock!"

The clans called.

"Wait." Whitestar said. "Why is his name Rock and not Rockpaw?"

"He was once a rogue... but he has spent a while in our clan that he is now apart of Thunderclan."

Whitestar snorted and looked away.

"And we also found some blood and fur near the shadowclan border..."

"Are you accusing Shadowclan for stealing prey from Thunderclan?"

Stormstar didn't answer.

Whitestar scoffed and stood up. Stormstar sat back down.

"Shadowclan is doing well. We have four new warriors. Nightshade, Applespot, Tigerflame, and Sweetclaw."

The clans called their names and Wolfpaw saw the two other new warriors. Tigerflame was a dark brown with darker spots and white paws with green eyes. Sweetclaw was a grey she-cat with black paws, a white muzzle, and a black tipped tail with white stripes.

"Shadowclan also has three new kits. Briarkit, Silverkit, and Dewkit."

The clans cheered their names and Whitestar stepped back.

"This meeting is over." Stormstar called and the leaders jumped down from the tree.

Wolfpaw looked at her friends and snuck away.

"Hey. Where's Wolfpaw?" Nightshade asked.

Flameheart looked at the spot where she was.

"Maybe she went to go talk to a clanmate?" she said.

Wolfpaw moved to the back of the crowd as they started to part into groups and found Lillyheart and Wildstorm by one of the pine trees.

"Wolfpaw! There you are!" Lillyheart said.

"Sorry. I was hanging out with Flameheart and the others.

"It's okay. Okay Wildstorm."

Wildstorm nodded and climbed up the tree to one of the branches. A few heartbeats later she came back down.

"The medicine cats are over there." Wildstorm said pointing through the cats at them.

Lillyheart nodded and ran off.

Wildstorm looked at Wolfpaw.

"I saw the leaders talking over by the roots of the tree."

Wolfpaw nodded and weaved though the crowds. When she got close and saw the leaders on the roots she hung out in the shade of a bush and listened.

"Another gathering come and gone." Darkstar said.

"It's amazing how time flies." Stormstar said.

Whitestar grumbled.

 _Well she's upset._ Wolfpaw thought.

The wind blew and Wolfpaw gasped. The wind was cold and that coldness gripped her heart. Wolfpaw's eyes widened and she saw Wildstorm... and everything went black.

...

 **...**

 **Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! :D**

 **Hope u enjoyed! Bye! X)**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy-five.

 **People! U need to understand if there isn't anything for the new chapter that I'm working on it!**

 **Anyways... hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

 _..._

 _Wolfpaw woke up in the void... but something was different. There was grass underneath her paws... actually... there was also water surrounding the big clearing... like how the lake surrounded the island._

 _"Hello?" Wolfpaw said looking around._

 _Trees started to show up and..._

 _"This... the island." Wolfpaw said._

 _Wolfpaw started to walk around and bumped into something. Wolfpaw faced a cat from Riverclan. He had grey fur and lighter grey stripes._

 _"Oh... I'm sorry." Wolfpaw said as she started to notice other cats. The wind started to blow harshly on everyone and they all crouched to the ground._

 _"Help!" someone screeched._

 _Everyone looked up at the tree Wildstorm was in._

 _"Wildstorm!" Wolfpaw screeched._

 _"Help!" she screeched again. "I'm gonna fall!"_

 _"Don't worry Wildstorm! Just hold on!" Wolfpaw yelled over the wind but she didn't hear her._

 _"Help! I'm slipping!" Wildstorm yelled._

 _"Just hold on!" Wolfpaw weaved through the crowd but wasn't fast enough. Wildstorm fell and screamed...and that scream was soon caught off and a loud thump and the crack of bones took it's place._

 _"No!" Wolfpaw screeched and pushed through the crowds. When she finally reached Wildstorm she gasped and tears streamed down her eyes._

 _"No. No!"_

 _Wildstorm laid at her paws dead in an awkward position. Wolfpaw backed away shaking her head and bumped into someone. When she faced the cat it was Wildstorm but... one leg was bent an awkward way and she had wounds and a couple of them oozed blood._

 _"Wildstorm?" Wolfpaw's voice cracked._

 _"This is all your fault." Wildstorm said looking up at her._

 _Wolfpaw gasped. One of her eyes was missing and it bled a black ooze._

 _"Wild..."_

 _"This is your fault!" Wildstorm launched at her and Wolfpaw was pinned to the ground. Everything disappeared and it was just her and Wildstorm._

 _"Wildstorm! S-top!" Wolfpaw cried as she felt her claws slid out and pierce her throat._

 _"You don't deserve to live after what you've done." Wildstorm said._

 _Wolfpaw coughed and everything went black._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw woke up gasping.

"No." Wolfpaw said to herself and climbed out of the bushes. The wind blew and Wolfpaw looked up at Wildstorm's tree.

"Wildstorm!" Wolfpaw yelled weaving through the crowd.

The wind picked up and started to grow harsher.

"Get down from there!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Wildstorm looked down at Wolfpaw and the winds finally grew to their strength. Everyone pushed themselves to the ground.

"Help!" Wildstorm screeched.

Wolfpaw looked up and saw Wildstorm cling to the branch.

"I'm coming Wildstorm!"

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw looked over and found Lillyheart trying to make her way to Wolfpaw.

"What's going on!"

"It's Wildstorm!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Lillyheart looked up at her sister.

"Help me!"

"Wildstorm!" Wolfpaw yelled and tried to get closer to her tree.

"I'm slipping!"

"Wildstorm! You gotta jump!" Wolfpaw yelled.

"What! Are you crazy!" Wildstorm's words were clear a crisp.

"Just do it! Trust me!"

"Do as she says Wildstorm!" Lillyheart yelled up at her.

Wildstorm didn't listen and clinched to the branch more. Only one thing ran through Wolfpaw's mind.

"The cat that will jump and fly!" she yelled.

"What!" Wildstorm yelled looking down at her.

"Jump and fly!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Then it clicked in Wildstorm's mind and Wolfpaw saw it. Wildstorm stood up but clung to the branch still. Everyone watched as she stood up one more.

"What are you doing Wildstorm!" one of their clanmates screeched.

Wildstorm didn't listen. She fought against the winds and when she was about to be whisked away by the wind she jumped.

Cats let out screeches. But Wolfpaw didn't. Lillyheart and Wolfpaw watched as the wind whisked her one way then the other. Lillyheart didn't see this but... Wolfpaw thought she cat the glimmer of wings when she jumped into the light of the moon. Wolfpaw smiled and started to run towards her as she was getting close to the ground. Lillyheart ran after her.

"Wildstorm!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Wildstorm disappeared in the crowd of cats and the winds started to grow softer. When Lillyheart and Wolfpaw reached her she was laying on the ground passed out.

"Wildstorm!" Lillyheart yelled and tears filled her eyes... mostly from the wind. She ran up to her sister and buried her head into her shoulder.

Wolfpaw smiled and saw as Wildstorm glimmered in a white aurora and saw wings made out moon light fade.

"Is she okay!" Someone asked.

The medicine cats came over and Ravenfur inspected her. She sighed.

"she's fine. Just a wrenched shoulder."

Wolfpaw sighed to and a voice whispered in her ear:

 _The cat that will jump and fly._

...

 **...**

 **Ah! This chapter has to be the best so far! X3**

 **Anyways I hope u enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-six.

Wolfpaw followed behind Wildstorm as she was being carried by Galesong and Barkclaw. Lillyheart kept muttering next to her but she couldn't make out anything she was saying either that or Wolfpaw wasn't paying attention. Wolfpaw was lost in her thoughts after all.

When they walked back into camp Galesong and Barkclaw walked up to the medicine den with Wildstorm. Wolfpaw watched and Lillyheart walked off to the warriors den and was greeted by Stonefeather.

Wolfpaw caught the sight of Rock walking towards the medicine den.

 _I'll figure out what's wrong with him later._ Wolfpaw thought.

She walked over to the apprentice den and found the three stooges sleeping. Wolfpaw sighed and walked to the back of the apprentice den and laid down. Wolfpaw looked at the empty nests and found Oakpaw.

 _Well... I still got Oakpaw._ Wolfpaw smiled

 _But not for long._ Wolfpaw sighed and fell asleep.

...

...

"From now on you will be know as Oakfur. Starclan honors your smarts and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan!"

"Oakfur! Oakfur!" The clan cheered.

It has been two days since the gathering and now Oakfur was a warrior.

 _Great... now I'm left with the three nightmares._ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw looked around and spotted Rock a few fox lengths away. Wolfpaw sighed. Rock has been avoiding her and Wolfpaw didn't know why.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw turned her attention to Oakfur who was walking up to her.

"Hey Oakfur. Congratulations on becoming a warrior."

"Yeah! I know! Isn't it awe..." Oakfur stopped mid sentence. "Wait... but now your left with my cousins."

"It'll be fine Oakfur. I can deal with them."

"You sure? I could sleep in the apprentice den with you..."

"No. It's fine Oakfur."

"It's weird how they aren't warriors already."

"Yeah..." Wolfpaw said.

"Hey. You wanna go on a hunting patrol with me?"

Wolfpaw smiled. "Sure."

Wolfpaw and Oakfur walked away over to Sunpool and Wolfpaw caught sight of Stonefeather and the others. Wolfpaw and her friends were growing apart. Wolfpaw wasn't sure they were still friends... but she would hang out with them sometimes.

...

 **...**

 **Aw. Poor Wolfpaw. But she won't be alone for long. In the next chapter Owlkit will become an apprentice!**

 **Anyways... hope u enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy-seven.

Wolfpaw and Oakfur were just walking back into camp when they saw the crowd.

"From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be know as Owlpaw."

Wolfpaw dropped her prey in shock.

"Owlkit?" She whispered.

"Your mentor shall be Brambletail. And i except him to pass down all he knows to you Owlpaw."

Wolfpaw ran up to the crowd and pushed her way through to the middle and saw Owlpaw touch noses with Brambletail.

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw!" the clan cheered.

Soon the crowd parted and the clan went back to what they were doing.

"Owlpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled and pounced on the new apprentice.

"I can't believe your an apprentice now! I'm sorry I wasn't here for the whole thing."

Wolfpaw got off her and Owlpaw got up.

"I'm glad to. Now we can train together."

Wolfpaw smiled and wrapped her tail around her shoulders and pressed the side of her head against hers.

 _Now I have someone to train with besides those three hooligans._

...

...

Wolfpaw and Owlpaw ate mice together tail lengths away from the rocks that Rock was on.

"Hey. So what's going on with you and Rock?" Owlpaw asked.

Wolfpaw gulped down the rest of the mouse.

"Oh. Um... I'm not really sure. He's been avoiding me lately."

Owlpaw frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Have you tried asking him?"

"No." Wolfpaw said pinning her ears back.

"You should try asking him." Owlpaw said.

Wolfpaw looked up at her and sighed.

"I will when i get him alone." Wolfpaw said.

...

...

Wolfpaw sunned herself in the sun light. She kept her eye on Rock waiting to get a chance to get him alone. Rock was eating a mouse by himself when he saw Wolfpaw watching him. Wolfpaw looked away but glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes a few heart beats later.

Rock looked away and got up. He walked out of camp and Wolfpaw got off the rocks and followed. When she looked around she didn't see Rock.

"Did you see where Rock went?" Wolfpaw asked Snowcloud.

"He looked like he was going near the shadowclan border."

"Thanks."

Wolfpaw bounded off down the trail towards Shadowclan territory.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy-eight.

Wolfpaw was still walking down the trail and soon stopped to scent the air.

"What do you want?"

Wolfpaw spun around to find Rock.

"Rock! I've been..."

"Looking for me. I know."

Rock's eyes burned with anger and hurt.

"Rock. Why are you mad at me. What did i do?"

Rock looked away.

"Rock?"

He walked past her and down the trail.

"Rock!"

She ran after him and walked beside him.

"Rock, please tell me what I did."

He didn't answer and just kept walking down the trail towards shadowclan territory.

"Rock! Stop!"

Wolfpaw jumped in front of him and he stopped.

"Rock, please tell me what I did. You've been ignoring me for the past days. Why won't you talk o me? What did I..."

"Stop acting like you don't know Wolfpaw!" He yelled.

"What?" Wolfpaw said.

"I over heard you and Stormstar talking when I went of hunting."

Then it clicked.

"Oh. Rock, I'm sor..."

Rock pushed past Wolfpaw.

"Rock! Wait!" Wolfpaw said catching up to him.

"Rock please listen."

"Why should I?" he asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "You might go tell Stormstar about our conversation. You've probably been doing that for a while now huh?"

"Rock. No! Please just let me explain."

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" Rock started to run.

"Rock! Wait!"

Wolfpaw ran after him.

"I said leave me alone!"

Rock jumped into a bush and Wolfpaw jumped in after him.

"Rock please!" Wolfpaw yelled finding that he wasn't there.

"Rock!" she called out.

There was no answer. Wolfpaw sat down and pinned her ears to her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Rock." Wolfpaw said to herself.

Wolfpaw heard growling.

"Lier!"

Wolfpaw spun around to get tackled by Rock.

"Ah!"

Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws and the two tumbled down a small ravine... into Shadowclan territory.

"Rock! What's wrong with you!" Wolfpaw yelled throwing him off.

Wolfpaw and Rock faced each other with only a few tail lengths to separate them.

"Rock. Please. Just let me explain."

"Why should I!" he yelled. "I have been lied to to many times. i have been betrayed and I'm not letting that happen again."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Rock! If you would just let me explain."

"No! Wolfpaw I'm done! I'm leaving and that's it!"

"Rock..."

Rock started to walk off and Wolfpaw watched him. She looked down at her paws and pinned her ears back.

"Fine! Leave! I don't care! But don't expect me to welcome you back!"

Rock didn't even stop. Tears filled Wolfpaw's eyes and she turned to go back to camp when something pounced on her.

"Ah!" Wolfpaw screamed.

Rock stopped and turned back around.

Wolfpaw pushed the thing off and faced a shadowclan cat. He had white fur with brown paws and stripes.

"What do you think you are doing on shadowclan territory!" he yelled.

"What?" Wolfpaw asked.

He launched himself at her and the two tussled for a while.

"Rock!"

Wolfpaw jumped away from the tom and found Rock gone. Wolfpaw faced the tom and was tackled by him. Wolfpaw was pinned down and felt teeth clap onto the back of her neck and claws dig into her shoulders. Wolfpaw screamed and wriggled underneath his grip. She swung her back legs hoping to scratch him. She did but he didn't move.

"Help!" Wolfpaw screamed.

Wolfpaw closed her eyes and the wight was lifted from her back. Wolfpaw got up and found Rock toss the tom a side and help her up.

"Are you okay...?"

The tom jumped at Rock.

"Rock!" Wolfpaw screeched and was about to help him when another cat jumped out of the bushes. It was a a black she-cat.

"Get off of Shadowclan territory!" she screeched and launched at Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw dodged and scratched the she-cat's side. She hissed in pain and kicked Wolfpaw backwards. Wolfpaw hit the ground and hit her head hard. Everything spun and she heard a ringing in her ears. Wolfpaw watched as Rock was pinned by the tom and two more came out of the bushes.

"Wolfpaw!" she heard Rock scream.

"Rock?" she said.

Rock soon disappeared into a blur and everything went black.

...

 **...**

 **Yes! Cliff hanger! Hahaha! XD**

 **Anyways... I hope u enjoyed. Bye! :)**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Seventy-nine.

Wolfpaw's head hurt. She rolled over in her nest and was met with the smell of herbs and Shadowclan scent. Wolfpaw opened her eyes and was met with an unfamiliar medicine cat den.

 _Where am I?_ Wolfpaw thought.

Wolfpaw heard rustling in the back of the den and turned her head to find a white tom with a brown tail and muzzle and dark grey eyes walk out of a storage.

"Oh. You're awake." he said in a deep voice.

Wolfpaw gulped. "Where am I?"

"Well... you're in Shadowclan camp."

Wolfpaw was shocked and stood up.

"Don't move." The tom walked towards Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw barred her teeth at the tom. "Take one more step. I dare you." Wolfpaw unsheathed her claws.

The tom took a step back and gave her a calm stare.

"You would hurt a medicine cat?"

Wolfpaw laid her fur flat and sheathed her claws.

 _Of course I'm in the stupid medicine cat den._ Wolfpaw thought when the moment with that white tom came back. Wolfpaw laid back down and the tom came up to her.

Wolfpaw closed her eyes and groaned. "My head hurts."

"I know." the tom said. "You've got a big bump on your head."

Wolfpaw just noticed the cobwebs that covered her head when he was removing them. He had some herbs, chewed them, and put the poultice on her head. Wolfpaw hissed but didn't pull away.

When the tom was done Wolfpaw looked up at him.

"Thanks... grandpa."

The tom nodded.

"You're welcome Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw laid her head down.

"Who was that tom Blacktail?" Wolfpaw asked.

Blacktail looked back at Wolfpaw.

"You mean Snowstripe?" her grandpa asked.

"So that's his name. What's that black she-cats name?" Wolfpaw asked when she saw her in the clearing.

Blacktail followed her gaze. "That's Shadeclaw."

Wolfpaw tried to keep her fur flat when she heard the name Shade in her name. Then a grey tom came to mind.

"Blacktail. Where's Rock?"

Blacktail looked at her. "You mean that grey tom?"

Wolfpaw nodded.

"Hang on." Blacktail walked out of the medicine den.

"Where is she!" she heard someone yelled two minutes later.

Wolfpaw got up and looked out of the medicine cat den. She found Rock surrounded by Shadowclan cats.

"If you have hurt her I'll tear your fur off!" Rock growled at Blacktail.

"Rock!" Wolfpaw ran out of the medicine cat den and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Wolfpaw!" Rock yelled when he saw her. "Where are we! Who is this tom! What's going on!"

Wolfpaw took a step back when she saw his messy fur and his wild eyes.

"you're in Shadowclan camp."

Everyone looked up and found Whitestar standing on a branch above a den.

"Did I ask you?" Rock growled.

Wolfpaw cuffed his ears with her tail and looked back up at the Shadowclan leader.

"What where you two doing in Shadowclan territory?" Whitestar asked glaring at them.

Rock was about to answer but Wolfpaw bet him to it.

"I'm sorry Whitestar. Rock and I where having a little bit of a fight when he pushed us over the shadowclan border. We didn't realize we crossed until a couple of your warriors attacked us."

Whitestar was about to say something when a Shadowclan apprentice interrupted her.

"Oh come on Whitestar! You aren't going to believe them are you?"

Wolfpaw turned to face the apprentice.

"Where you there when we crossed over?" Wolfpaw snapped at the apprentice.

 _He must have just been made an apprentice._ Wolfpaw thought looking at the brown/cream apprentice.

When he didn't answer Wolfpaw turned back to Whitestar.

"We didn't mean to cross the border Whitestar."

Whitestar wrapped her tail around her paws and studied her and Rock.

"Cherryfeather." Whitestar said to a white she-cat with pinkish paws, muzzle, spot on chest, and stripped tail. "Arrange a patrol to go to the thunderclan border and tell them that we have two of their cats."

Cherryfeather nodded and stood up but Whitestar continued.

"And tell them that we will not let them leave."

"What!" Wolfpaw screeched but was ignored. Cherryfeather nodded and called four cats to go to the border.

"Why are you keeping us here!" Wolfpaw protested.

Whitestar locked eyes with her. Wolfpaw felt a chill go up her back. Whitestar didn't answer and Wolfpaw and Rock where led to a den where they kept the prisoners.

...

...

Rock paced back an forth in the den and Wolfpaw was curled up in her nest thinking. Then a vole and a mouse was dropped into their den. Rock and Wolfpaw looked at the prey then up at two cats.

"Hey Wolfpaw." Nightshade greeted.

Wolfpaw growled. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to come to drop off some prey and maybe talk?" Applespot said.

"Why?" Wolfpaw asked. "We're not friends you know."

"We know but..."

Rock growled and flashed a paw at the two just missing them by half a mouse tail.

Wolfpaw stood up and Nightshade got in front of his sister.

"Leave us alone!" Rock growled.

Nightshade and Applespot left. Wolfpaw sighed and grabbed the mouse. Rock growled, grabbed the vole, and ate in the back of the den. Wolfpaw sighed and ate her mouse while Rock tore at his vole viciously.

 _Dear Starclan..._ Wolfpaw thought, _what happened to Rock. Oh... yeah... it's because of me._

...

...

Rock ate his vole angrily and heard Wolfpaw sigh. He gulped down the meat of his vole and looked at her. He saw the sadness in her eyes and looked away.

 _I'm sorry Wolfpaw. I got us into this mess._

...

 **...**

 **And I'm going to leave this here. Hope u enjoyed. bye! :)**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty.

 **Hey guys. Hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw woke up the next morning in the Shadowclan camp. Wolfpaw sighed. She got up and stretched. Wolfpaw looked at Rock's nest and found him gone.

"Rock?" Wolfpaw said.

She looked outside and found Rock sunning himself outside the den.

"Morning." Rock said.

"Morin'." Wolfpaw mumbled back.

Wolfpaw sat on the other side of the entrance of the den and laid down on her side.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked a little bitterly.

"Nothing." Wolfpaw said curling up her tail around her paws.

Clouds were in the sky and a small drizzle soon came upon them. Rock went back inside the den and the rest of Shadowclan tried to work in the rain. Wolfpaw stayed outside in the rain as her fur got soaked... but she didn't care. Wolfpaw looked up at the sky. The clouds were a light and dark grey... Wolfpaw thought it was cool. Wolfpaw closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took in the earth scents and rain and let her breath out.

"Enjoying the weather?" growled someone

Wolfpaw opened her eyes and found that brown/cream apprentice.

"Got a problem with me sitting in the rain?" Wolfpaw asked.

The tom didn't answer. He just sat in front of her and his tail flicked back and forth.

"Didn't know u were a riverclan cat to."

"I'm thunderclan flea brain... but I guess I am part riverclan on my moms side."

The apprentice cocked his head at her.

"What?"

"I'm part riverclan." Wolfpaw said.

"But... I thought u were part Shadowclan."

"Oh I am."

"But... how?"

Wolfpaw smiled... satisfied she had the tom confused.

"But I'm also Windclan."

"How!?"

"Oh... my farther's dad is a windclan/shadowclan tom and his mom thunderclan. My mom's dad was riverclan and her mom is thunderclan."

"But.. how can you have all the clans mixed in one?"

Wolfpaw shrugged. "Try figuring it out. Oh... and I'm related to Dovewing which means I have kittypet in me but... it's mostly the clans that run through my veins."

The apprentice narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't really be telling someone that... especially someone in Shadowclan."

"Do I look like I care? I am proud of my family, clan, and who I am. So if you have a problem with my bloodline..."

Wolfpaw bared her teeth and got all up in his face.

"take it up with my family."

The apprentice took a few steps back.

"You're crazy."

Wolfpaw sat up straight and glared at the tom.

"You better hope were not family."

The tom's eye widened and his jaw dropped. He walked away and Wolfpaw stared off in space.

"Well you surely are crabby."

Wolfpaw saw Blacktail standing next to her and she looked away.

Wolfpaw didn't answer.

"And don't worry. You're not related to Beechpaw."

"So that's his name."

Blacktail nodded and walked off.

Wolfpaw looked down at the ground.

 _Water shall pull us down!_

Wolfpaw's fur fluffed up and she looked around. Wolfpaw's heart raced faster and faster. Wolfpaw walked back into the den and stopepd as everything started spinning.

"Wolfpaw?"

Wolfpaw looked up at Rock who was laying in his nest.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Wolfpaw gulped.

"We need to escape." Wolfpaw told him.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :P**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-one.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Anyway, hope u enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Rock lifted his head.

"And how to you propose we do that?" Rock asked.

Wolfpaw smiled. "We escape like we use to."

Rock narrowed his eyes. "But how do we both escape? Once they see you have escaped they'll..."

"That's why when I'm in you come in a couple heartbeats later."

Rock rolls his eyes. "when do you think we should do this?"

Wolfpaw looked outside.

"Tomorrow." Wolfpaw said.

Rock lays his head on his paws again. Wolfpaw looks at him and then looks down at her paws which were covered by her tail.

"Rock I'm sorry. I didn't me..."

"Just forget it Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw kept her eyes on her paws and started to walk to her nest. She shivered. It was cold. Wolfpaw curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

...

...

"Wolfpaw."

Wolfpaw groaned.

"Wolfpaw!"

The voice sounded so familiar but Wolfpaw just rolled over.

"Wolfpaw!" the voice hissed and she felt a paw prod her hard in the side.

Wolfpaw bolted up and was face to face with Oakfur.

"Oakfur!" Wolfpaw almost yelled.

"Shh."

Wolfpaw closed her mouth.

"Did anyone else come with you?" Wolfpaw asked.

Oakfur nodded.

"Wake up Rock and follow me."

Oakfur disappeared and Wolfpaw woke up Rock.

"Huh?" Rock said.

"Wake up! Oakfur and the others are here to rescue us!"

Rock looked up at her groggily. Wolfpaw thought she'd have to drag him out but he got up and the two looked outside. Wolfpaw looked around for Oakfur and saw her by the dirt tunnel. She disappeared and Wolfpaw nodded at Rock.

The two were so close... but then someone stopped them.

"Where do you two thing you're going?"

Wolfpaw growled as Snowstripe came up to them.

"We were just going to the dirt place."

"Together?"

"We both need to go." Rock said.

Snowstripe narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"I smell thunderclan."

"Well that's..."

"And it's not you." he said looking back at them.

 _Starclan please help us!_ Wolfpaw thought.

A loud caterwaul broke out:

"Thunderclan! Attack!"

Snowstripe leaped at Wolfpaw and the two tussled as Thunderclan fled into the camp. Rock threw the tom off her and the two jumped into battle.

"Rock! Wolfpaw!"

Rock and Wolfpaw turned to face Oakfur and Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled. "What are you doing here!"

"Doesn't matter!" Owlpaw said. "Follow us."

Oakfur, Owlpaw, Rock, and Wolfpaw ran out of the camp.

"Retreat! Thunderclan! Retreat!" Sunpool's voice yelled.

Thunderclan followed behind them.

"Why isn't Stormstar leading this?" Wolfpaw asked Oakfur.

"When that Shadowclan patrol came Galesong went and got Stormstar and a fight broke out. He lost one of his lives and he's back at camp."

Wolfpaw was shocked.

"How many does he have left?"

Oakfur hesitated then told her. "Three."

Wolfpaw looked a head.

"Thunderclan!"

Wolfpaw looked over her shoulder and through the crowd of thunderclan and saw Shadowclan following them.

"Keep moving!" Oakfur pushed her along.

"Help!"

Wolfpaw stopped and found one of the cats in the back get tackled. It was Fernpaw.

"Fernpaw!" Wolfpaw yelled.

Thunderclan and Shadowclan started to fight. Galesong helped Fernpaw and Wolfpaw was tackled by Nightshade. Wolfpaw threw Nightshade off and the two faced each other.

"And to think we were friends." Wolfpaw said.

"We were never friends." Nightshade said and tackled her.

The two tussled for a little and then Nightshade kicked her away. Wolfpaw hit her head against a tree trunk and everything started to spin. There was a ringing in her ears. Nightshade pinned her and Wolfpaw wriggled underneath his paws.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Wolfpaw watched as he lifted a paw. Then something snapped. Wolfpaw growled and kicked him off before he could bring down his paw. He landed hard and the breath was knocked out of him.

Wolfpaw stood up and growled... but it wasn't a cat growl. It sounded like... a wolf. Nightshade looked at her in horror... and then everything blacked out.

...

 **...**

 **Cliff hanger! Haha! Anyways, hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty-two.

 _Wolfpaw slowly opened her eyes and groaned. The sun shinned in her eyes and she found herself on Windclan territory... no. It was a moorland but... it wasn't the Windclan one._

But it smells like Windclan. _Wolfpaw thought._ Wait. Am I on Windclan's old territory? But... shouldn't it be covered in twoleg nests?

 _Wolfpaw looked around. She found a barn in front of her. She was sitting down in the grass that almost came up to her shoulders. The wind was blowing and the sun... was slowly but moving fast across the sky._

 _"Where am I?" Wolfpaw asked. The barn was old and looked like it could go down any minute. The wind blew her fur and she saw four cats sitting only about seven tail lengths away. They were the shadow cats in her dream. the cat on the far left was the earth one. She was shorter than everyone else. Then came the wind one who sat next to her who was taller than her._

Lillyheart and Windstorm. _Wolfpaw thought. Then another cat sat next to her. she was just an inch or two shorter than her and she glowed in an aurora of blue. Her eyes were either a green, brown, or both. Wolfpaw couldn't tell. But the one that stood next to her sent chills down Wolfpaw's spine._

That must be the fire one. _Wolfpaw thought as she looked at the thing. It was taller than the water one but was still shorter than the wind one. It glowed in an aurora of orange and... it's eyes shifted colors but they were always orange. Wolfpaw narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look at the fir one... it seemed so familiar._

 _The ground began to shake and Wolfpaw dug her claws into the grassy land and crouched close to the ground. The wind grew harsher and then Wolfpaw felt water pour on them like a down pour. Then a big fire circle surrounded her. The earth cat was on her right and the wind on her left. The water one stood behind her... but she couldn't find the fire one. She looked behind her and on both her sides. when she looked up she came face to face with the thing. But she wasn't scarred. She actually found comfort in the fire one. A few heartbeats passed and then everything blacked out._

 _..._

...

Wolfpaw smelled herbs and opened her eyes slowly. She slowly looked around and found Spottedclaw in the back.

 _Where is Ravenfur?_ Wolfpaw thought.

She slowly sat up and Spottedclaw rushed over to her side.

"Don't move." she said and pushed her back into her nest.

"Ugh... what happened?" Wolfpaw asked.

"There was a fight with shadowclan and you hit your head."

Wolfpaw was about to say something but Spottedclaw continued.

"And you fought well. Scarred off most of Shadowclan."

"W-What?" Wolfpaw asked. "I blacked out before I even got to fight."

"You must of forgot then. You did hit your head pretty hard. But you saved Watertail's life."

Wolfpaw looked away.

"He would have been killed by Shadeclaw if it hadn't been for you."

Wolfpaw tensed up. "But i don't remember! Any of it"

"Wolfpaw. It's okay."

But Wolfpaw didn't hear. She thought back to the fight... to the look on Nightshade's face.

 _Why was he so scarred of me?_ Wolfpaw thought.

There was some rustling and Ravenfur walked in.

"oh. Wolfpaw. You're awake."

"Yeah I'm..."

Wolfpaw was cut off when Ravenfur walked in. Her belly was swollen.

"Awake."

"Hey Spottedclaw."

"Yeah Ravenfur?"

"Can you go out and collect more cat mint?"

"Sure." Spottedclaw left and Wolfpaw was left with Ravenfur.

"So... how many kits you having?" Wolfpaw growled.

The fur along Ravenfur's spine stood up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ravenfur, I'm not stupid. Unless you've been eating tones of prey then I think you're fine."

Ravenfur sighed. "How'd you know?"

Wolfpaw didn't answer. Ravenfur sighed. "Four."

Seven heartbeats passed before they spoke again.

"Please don't tell anyone."

"i won't... but it won't take long for others to notice."

Wolfpaw got up and started to limp towards the fresh kill pile.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty-three.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday or the day before. Plus I keep forgetting to tell u guys that I made a picture of Ruck and Wolfpaw (think it might contain a spoiler for her warrior name) and they're up on my deviaintart. So yeah. Please go check it out and enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw flinched in the sun light and squinted her eyes. Her head hurt and the sun light was making it worse. She mad her way to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw was tackled by Owlpaw.

"Your awake!"

Wolfpaw pushed her friend of and sat up.

"Yep. How long have I been out?"

"Not long. Just the day after the fight and about an hour this morning."

"hmm." Wolfpaw mumbled.

 _Felt like a moon._ Wolfpaw thought when her dream came to mind.

"Something wrong?"

Wolfpaw looked at Owlpaw.

"No. Why?"

"Oh.. well... I thought you might have heard about your parents."

Wolfpaw's heart started racing.

"What about them?"

Owlpaw looked up into Wolfpaw's eyes. All she could see was sadness.

"Wolfpaw... they're dead."

Wolfpaw took a step back and looked at her paws. Tears filled Wolfpaw's eyes and she sat down. She squeezed her eyes shut and her shoulders started to shake. Owlpaw wrapped her tail around her shoulders and leaned her head against Wolfpaw's shoulder and Wolfpaw leans her head against her head. When she opens her eyes and looks at the rocks she find Rock sitting there... watching her. Wolfpaw looked away and sighed.

"I'm fine." Wolfpaw pulled away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Owlpaw was about to say something but Wolfpaw started to walk off.

"I'm going on a walk."

"Wolfpaw?"

But she kept walking. Wolfpaw walking towards the entrance when Hawkpaw stepped in front of her. Wolfpaw stepped back and their eyes locked.

"Can I talk to you for a little bit?" he asked.

Wolfpaw searched his eyes but they were hard to read.

"Sure." Wolfpaw finally said.

Hawkpaw led the way out of camp and the two went into the forest.

...

...

Eaglepaw and Fernpaw sat a few tail lengths away when Wolfpaw came out of the medicine den.

"Looks like she's awake." Fernpaw said biting into his black bird.

"Mhmm." Eaglepaw mumbled.

Wolfpaw was talking to Owlpaw and soon started to cry.

"I feel bad for her." Fernpaw said.

"Why's that?" Eaglepaw asked.

Fernpaw glared at him. "You know Eaglepaw... you use to love Wolfpaw."

"You did to."

"Yeah... but I fell for Hawkpaw and your lies."

Eaglepaw looked away from his brother.

"You would always stand up for her when everything went down hill when we were kits."

"Fernpaw don't acted like..."

"Eaglepaw. I know. I'm being hypocritical. But you've really changed."

Eaglepaw looked up at his brother.

"And don't think I don't notice that scare across your chest that you covered with your fur."

Eaglepaw put a paw over his scar.

"What did Hawkpaw do to you the night Wolfpaw's siblings were buried?"

Eaglepaw looked over at Wolfpaw who was walking away with Hawkpaw. Fernpaw followed his gaze.

"Oh no."

"Come on." Eaglepaw got up. "Lets go see what they're up to."

Fernpaw and Eaglepaw snuck out the dirt place tunnel and ran after Hawkpaw and Wolfpaw.

...

 **...**

 **Hahaha! Cliff hanger! But don't worry. I'm still updating today.**

 **Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty-four.

Wolfpaw and Hawkpaw walked up the hill that led to the Shadowkit's cliff. Wolfpaw stopped and Hawkpaw turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Why'd you bring me up here?"

Hawkpaw looked away and up the hill.

"This is where you started to ruin everyone's lives."

"What do you mean?" Wolfpaw asked sitting down.

"This is where Shadowkit died... right?"

Wolfpaw glared at him.

"And then your siblings died of green cough... and you didn't."

Hawkpaw unsheathed his claws and Wolfpaw did the same.

"And now your parents are dead and Stormstar is going to make you a warrior just because you saved Watertail's life."

Wolfpaw's eyes widened.

"Hawkpaw..."

Wolfpaw wasn't able to finish her sentence for Hawkpaw tackled her.

"It's all your fault!"

Wolfpaw's heart stopped and Hawkpaw pushed her against a tree.

 _It's all your fault._ The voice echoed in her head. It was the same one she heard in her dreams.

Wolfpaw kicked at his stomach and scratched him. Hawkpaw jumped back and put a paw to his stomach. It came back with a bit of blood. Wolfpaw faced him and he bared his teeth.

"You should have died blank blood!"

Hawkpaw launched himself at her and she was ready to dart under his stomach but something knocked him out of the air. When they landed the bushes and Wolfpaw looked at them. Fernpaw jumped out.

"Fernpaw!?"

Fernpaw looked at her.

"What the Dark Forest is wrong with you!"

Fernpaw and Wolfpaw looked over at Hawkpaw. Hawkpaw was pinned down by Eaglepaw.

"Eaglepaw?" Wolfpaw said.

Hawkpaw kicked Eaglepaw off and the two stood two tail lengths apart.

"What's wrong with you! She's a menace!"

"Say's the insane one!" Eaglepaw spat back.

Fernpaw came to stand beside Wolfpaw.

"Shouldn't we help?" Wolfpaw asked when Fernpaw was trying to get her away.

"No. This is between them."

Wolfpaw stood where she was and watched.

"She's hurt enough cats Eaglepaw."

"What cats have she hurt Hawkpaw!"

"Her parents! If it wasn't for her they would still be alive!"

"It wasn't her fault they died!"

But Hawkpaw kept going. "She's hurt you! By taking Rock as a mate it hurts you!"

Eaglepaw stood up straighter and didn't argue.

 _Eaglepaw?_ Wolfpaw thought.

"She pushed Shadowkit off the cliff! She's becoming a warrior before us! And she should have been the one to die instead of Redkit!"

Wolfpaw took a step back.

"So this is what this is about." Eaglepaw said. "You don't care about anything else. You just miss Redkit."

Hawkpaw growled.

"Shut up!"

He launched at Eaglepaw. Eaglepaw landed on his back and kicked him over his head. Hawkpaw landed gasping a few tail lengths away. Wolfpaw took a step forward, thinking he was going to fall, but realized they weren't anywhere near the cliff.

Eaglepaw got up and looked at him. He had his back turned towards them. He slowly got up but was still laying down.

"Hawkpaw. You need to get over this." Eaglepaw said.

Hawkpaw didn't answer but wheezed a little. Wolfpaw looked at him and... felt a little bad. They didn't hear it... but Wolfpaw heard a couple small sobs.

"Come on. Lets go." Eaglepaw walked off and Fernpaw followed.

Wolfpaw watched them walk off and then looked at Hawkpaw. She walked over to him.

"Get away!" he growled.

Wolfpaw took a small step back.

"Wolfpaw!?"

Wolfpaw looked at the bushes, back at Hawkpaw, and left him there.

 _I'm sorry Hawkpaw. I wish Redkit was here to. i wish all my siblings were still here._

...

 **...**

 **I love Fernpaw! Sorry. But Fernpaw's awesome. He can be childish all the time but he can become serious when needed to. And poor Hawkpaw! I feel bad for him! How many of you want to read Hawkpaw being reunited with Redkit? I know I do.**

 **I'll make it a small short story later. Hope u enjoyed! Bye!**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm going to make pictures of Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fernpaw soon. Bye! :)**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty-five.

 **Hey guys! I'm so excited! Wanna know why?**

 **Only three more weeks till summer break! Then I have three months to updated all I want! AH! XD**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh! and before i forget I'll be uploading a new story (supper short so it will be done by today) and then I'll get back to this story.**

 **K. Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fernpaw walk back into camp.

"Wolfpaw!"

Owlpaw came bounding up to Wolfpaw.

"Where have you been! Stormstar's ready to preform your warrior ceremony!"

"What? Really?"

"Well... he hasn't said but he's going to call a..."

"Cats of Thunderclan!" a voice cut off Owlpaw.

Everyone looked up at the high ledge and found Stormstar.

"Join here underneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!"

Everyone moved towards the high ledge and Wolfpaw, Eaglepaw, Fernpaw, and Owlpaw pushed their way to the front.

"As you all know we had a battle with Shadowclan for taking two of our clanmates as prisoners."

Cats talked to one another.

"And as you know our clanmate Wolfpaw saved Watertail's life by throwing a Shadowclan warrior known as Applespot..."

 _Applespot?_ Wolfpaw thought.

"off of him who was about to be killed to a bite to the throat."

The clan turned to look at Wolfpaw and Watertail sat down next to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw kept her head down embarrassed by all the stares she was getting.

"She did." Watertail finally spoke. "And I believe that she is worthy to earn her warrior name!"

Cats started to mutter to each other and agreed with Watertail. Wolfpaw was hot with embarrassment and tried hard to keep tears down.

 _Everyone I love is gone._ She thought. _Only few remain._

Owlpaw nuzzled against Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw looked at her and she looked up at her smiling. She looked at Eaglepaw and Fernpaw who smiled back at her. She locked eyes with Eaglepaw who gave her a small smile. Wolfpaw looked up at Stormstar.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I believe she's ready too Watertail."

Stormstar stood up and said: "I, Stormstar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Stormstar jumped down from the high ledge and Wolfpaw walked forward.

"Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wolfpaw stood up straight and didn't care if he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I do." she said in her best steady voice she had at this point.

Stormstar smiled.

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wolfeye. Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Stormstar put his muzzle between he ears and Wolfeye licked his shoulder. Stormstar backed away and Wolfeye knew a tear fell down her face.

"Wolfeye! Wolfeye!" the clan cheered.

Owlpaw sat down next to her friend and wrapped her tail around her shoulders.

"It's okay." Owlpaw whispered.

Wolfeye let a small gasp escape and buried her face in the fur on top of her friends head and let a small, happy sob escape her lips.

Eaglepaw and Fernpaw came up and sat next to her.

"Congratulations Wolfeye." Fernpaw said.

Wolfeye looked up at Eaglepaw and Fernpaw. She smiled and they smiled with her.

 _But I have a little sister and two brothers back._ Wolfeye thought.

Rock stepped forward and pushed through the crowds.

"I have something to say." he said. Wolfeye, Owlpaw, and everyone looked at Rock.

"And what's that Rock?" Stormstar asked with his tail curled around his paws.

"I must leave Thunderclan."

Everyone gasped.

Stormstar stayed calm and lifted his tail for silence.

"And why's that?"

"I don't belong. I wish to leave and go back to face my friend."

Stormstar didn't blink.

"Thunderclan will loose a cat.."

"Yes. And I'm sorry, but I must leave."

"Traitor." Eaglepaw mumbled and Wolfeye flicked his ears with her tail.

"May Starclan light ur path." Stormstar said.

"I don't think Starclan will do that."

Rock started heading for the entrance and everyone moved out of the way to let him through. Wolfeye watched for a little and looked away. Anger and sorrow filled her.

Rock looked back at Wolfeye.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, but no one heard him and he left.

Wolfpaw let out a small sigh.

 _But I've lost someone else that I love._

...

 **...**

 **Aw. Poor Wolfeye. She lost her family and mate. But hey... she has Owlpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fernpaw. :)**

 **Is it just me or does anyone else want to cry? I just feeling like crying I don't know why.**

 **And no Greyclaw! Step away from the f*cking keyboard right know! This doesn't mean EaglexWolf.**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed. By the way I posted the Hawkpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fernpaw pics on deviantart. So go check those out please. Plus I made a picture of Wolfeye and Willow. Willow is Wolf of the Indians character and she's a great writer. Go check out her fanfiction (and deviantart) please.**

 **Hope u enjoyed! bye! :)**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty-six.

 **Hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye looked away from the entrance. Everyone gathered around her to congratulate her.

"Wolfeye."

Wolfeye looked over at the three apprentices.

"What's up?" Wolfeye asked turning away from everyone else as they started to go do their duties.

"Glad your a warrior." Owlpaw said.

Then it clicked.

"Oh Owlpaw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Wait. Whose your new mentor?"

"Spottedfur."

Wolfeye smiled. _At least she's got a new mentor._ Wolfeye thought.

"Wolfeye!"

"I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah." Fernpaw said.

"See ya Wolfeye" Eaglepaw said.

Wolfeye smiled and walked off.

"Yeah Oakfur?"

"Ready to see your new nest?"

"Sure." Wolfeye said.

...

...

Wolfeye and Oakfur walked over to the beech tree den.

"Your nest is inside." Oakfur said.

Wolfeye didn't listen. She looked at the roots of the tree.

 _Has anyone ever made a nest in the roots?_ Wolfpaw thought as she saw the vines that grew on the tree.

"Wolfeye?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening?" Oakfur asked.

"Um... yeah."

"Then wheres your nest?"

"Inside."

"Next to who?"

"Um... you?"

Oakfur purred.

"Oakfur!"

Wolfeye and Oakfur look over at Barkclaw.

"We're going on a hunting patrol."

"Will you be fine on your own?" Oakfur asked.

"Yeah." Wolfeye looked at the roots of the tree.

"Okay. See you later."

when Oakfur walked off and disappeared from camp Wolfeye went to her nest in the apprentice den.

...

...

Wolfeye looked at her nest. She grabbed some of the feathers she put in it. Then she saw it. She picked up the raven feather and walked over to the warriors den. She walked in, leaving her things outside, and found her nest. She could tell it was hers cause Oakfur's nest was close to hers and covered in her scent. Wolfeye grabbed the moss from that nest and bracken and walked back outside.

It took her a while but she found a perfect nest. Shaded by the vines to keep out the heat and the roots were far apart but she weaved the bracken through the two and soon made a sturdy nest. She lined it with moss and soon started to fill it with the feathers and the rest of the moss.

Wolfeye climbed in and picked up the raven feather she tucked into the vines so she wouldn't have to tear up her nest to find it. She twirled it in her paws and thought back to all the good times with Rock.

She sighed. Tucking the feather deep into her nest she climbed out of her nest and looked around.

"Wolfeye!" Sunpool called.

"Your going on Shadowclan border patrol."

 _Oh great._ Wolfeye thought.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty-seven.

Wolfeye walked with Dovefur towards the Shadowclan border. When they got there Wolfeye lifted her head. It was still covered in blood. Wolfeye's stomach did flips. She backed away a little as blurred images of fighting filled her head.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye looked at Dovefur.

"Are you okay?"

The patrol continued when Dovefur flicked her tail.

"um..." Wolfeye gulped. "Yeah. Yeah, I-I'm fine." Wolfeye looked around.

 _What happened here?_ Wolfeye thought. Another memory flashed in front of her eyes and she jumped back.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye looked around and said:

"Dovefur what happened here?"

"Wolfeye..."

"Seriously Dovefur. What happened here? Why-Why did i black out? Where were my parents found dead? What did I do? Why can't I remember!"

"Wolfeye calm down! You're going to scare all the prey out of the forest."

Wolfeye didn't hear her. She start to hyper ventilate. Wolfeye backed away a little.

"Wolfeye. Calm down."

Dovefur wrapped her tail around her shoulders and forced her to sit down next to her. Wolfeye kept hyper ventilating and soon started to cry into Dovefur's fur.

"Take deep breaths."

Wolfeye listened and took big gulps of air. Soon she started to calm down.

"Wolfeye, u did hit your head hard on a rock. Enough to bleed. You could have forgot most of the battle after that." Dovefur said soothingly like am mother. But of course she was once a mother and is still.

"All I know is that you fought bravely. And a little crazy to."

Wolfeye opened her eyes and listened, holding her breath.

"What do you mean?" Wolfeye chocked out.

"Well, you ran around pulling Shadowclan cats off of us and throwing them over the border." she laughed. "And you gained tons of wounds from it."

Dovefur's tail swished over the wounds she had and Wolfeye flinched.

"But you saved my mates life."

"What about my parents?" Wolfeye chocked pushing away from her. She looked into her eyes. "Who killed them? Where were they found?"

Dovefur gave one of those smiles that was like a thin line.

"Follow me."

Wolfeye followed Dovefur over to the twoleg place and over to some bushes by an oak tree. She walked behind a bush and Wolfeye followed.

Wolfeye looked at her. Dovefur looked at a spot where the grass was pushed down and blood stained.

"This is where we found them." Dovefur started to explain. "After the battle and you passed out Mouseclaw and Mudwing carried you back to camp and Brambletail went to go search for Leafclaw cause she disappeared in the battle. A couple minutes later we heard Brambletail scream. Some of us ran back and found both your mother and father lying on the ground dead."

Wolfeye studied the spot. "Did you find any trace of who or what could have killed them?"

Dovefur shook her head. "None. No trace of something attacking them. No scent, tufts of fur, nothing."

Dovefur looked back at Wolfeye.

"I'm sorry Wolfeye. But we don't know who or what killed your parents.

...

...

Wolfeye and the patrol walked back into camp. Wolfeye kept getting blurry images of a battle. But not just any battle. The battle with Shadowclan. Dovefur had stuck by ehr side when they came back.

"Wolfeye? What's wrong?" Owlpaw had walked up to them. Wolfeye didn't even know she was there.

"She had a panic attack during patrol." Dovefur explained. "I'm going to take her to her nest and get Ravenfur to check her."

Dovefur lead Wolfeye to the warriors den. She was about to go inside but Wolfeye stopped.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye didn't speak for a heartbeat.

"My nest isn't in-inside."

"Then where is it?" Dovefur asked walking back up to her. "Cause i remembered that..."

"It's in the roots of the tree." Wolfeye said pointing to the roots and her nest that was barely visible.

Dovefur frowned and sighed.

"Okay."

She led her to her nest and she climbed in. Dovefur looked at her. Dovefur was standing on a lower root.

"I'm going to go get Ravenfur. Stay here."

 _Like I'm going to go anywhere._ Wolfeye thought.

Seven heartbeats later and Ravenfur came back. Wolfeye ignored everything she said. She was to busy piecing the memories together. Ravenfur sighed and Wolfeye looked at her. Ravenfur looked up at her startled.

"Hey." Wolfeye said, her throat dry.

Ravenfur sighed. "Finally you listen."

Wolfeye glare at her and glances at her stomach.

 _She's pretty swollen._ Wolfeye thought.

"I need you to eat these herbs." she said pushing Chamomile towards her. "And then you need to take these poppy seeds."

Wolfeye chewed up the Chamomile and ate the poppy seeds.

"Good." Ravenfur jumped down from the roots with huffs and oofs and walked off.

Wolfeye laid her head down and welcomed sleep.

...

 **...**

 **Yes! Now I have a website of medicine cat herbs! I know nothing of medicine cat herbs. I'm so dumb.**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty-eighty.

 **Hey guys! So someone asked me if they could translate my story into Russian. I said yes! I haven't heard back from Shell Archer yet but its awesome! Anyways, I hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

 _..._

Where _am I? What's going!_

 _..._

 _Wolfeye opened her eyes. She found herself in the black void. She propped herself up and looked around. She titled her head to both sides trying to catch the voice again. Wolfeye shook her head and got up. She started to walk around._

 _Two minutes passed and Wolfeye spun around once more and then looked up and continued._

 _"Hello!" a voice called out._

 _Wolfeye looked around._

 _"Hello?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Someone help me! Mom! Dad! Anyone!"_

 _Wolfeye looked around._

 _"Hello!"_

 _"Hello?"_

 _Wolfeye turned around and was faced with a kit. Not just any kit. Wolfkit._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Wh-Who are you?" Wolfkit backed away._

 _"Don't be scared. I'm a friend."_

 _Wolfkit sat down._

 _"What's wrong little one?"_

 _She sniffed. "Everything." her voice wavered._

 _"Well what's wrong?"_

 _"My siblings are dead."_

 _Wolfeye cringed._

 _"And my best friend Shadow is dead."  
_

 _Wolfeye could feel tears forming._

 _"And it's all my fault! Eaglepaw and Fernpaw now hate me, everyone is an apprentice, Owlkit is... well Owlkit."_

 _Wolfeye laughed and curled her tail around the kit version of herself._

 _"Hey. Everything's going to be okay little one."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Cause I'm you silly. Our siblings are safe in Starclan. So is Shadowkit."_

 _Wolfeye felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Wolfkit looked up at her. She was covered in wounds and oozing blood._

 _"I wish I was dead. Does feeling dead inside count?"_

 _Wolfeye shook her head._

 _"Don't wish that Wolfkit. Everything will be fine. You'll become a great warrior."_

 _Wolfkit looked back up at her._

 _"Wolfeye?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Watch out!"_

 _It was like slow motion. Wolfkit bounced over her. Wolfeye rolled onto her beck and Wolfkit disappeared into thin air. Wolfeye rolled onto her stomach and came face to face with a black cat with changing eye colors that glowed in an aurora of blue._

 _Wolfeye quickly got up but was shot down with water. She rolled a couple times before stopping and getting back up on shaky legs. It started to rain hard. Wolfeye just stood there, crouched, with a glare fixed on the cat. She wasn't going to act. She wanted to see what it would do first._

 _The cat just sat there, ten tail lengths away, then everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 **Ha! Yes! Another cliff hanger!**

 **So I updated Sunpool's look so please check that out and I put a picture of him up on my deviantart. Here's the link to my deviantart:**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and I'm going to go make a Fire, Water, Earth, and Air picture. Bye! :)**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Eighty-nine.

Wolfeye eye's didn't even hesitate to open.

"ah!"

Wolfeye laid in her nest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Wolfeye?"

"Ah!"

Wolfeye tumbled out of her nest and down the roots till she laid underneath one.

"Ow." she moaned.

"Oh my Starclan! Are you alright?"

Wolfeye looked up to find Goldenfeather.

Wolfeye sighed. "Hello Goldenfeather. I'm fine. You just startled me."

"I'm sorry Wolfeye."

"It's okay. What's going on?" she asked trying to get out of the roots.

"I was just seeing if you were alright."

"Why? Did I wake you up?" Wolfeye asked shaking her leg free from one of the roots.

"Ni. I just heard you scream."

"Oh. I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Been having them a lot."

"I thought so. What about?"

"Um... just random things." Wolfeye said with a nervous smile.

"Oh." Goldenfeather didn't believe her but she wasn't going to press further. "Well... Sunpool is putting together patrols."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec."

 _Water shall pull us under!_ A voice hissed urgently into Wolfeye's ear.

Wolfeye jumped a little and looked around. She then looked up at the sky. It was covered in clouds.

 _The cat that will stand against Thunder._ Wolfeye thought.

 _But the clouds don't look like they carry rain. What if..."_

Wolfeye shook her head but kept the thought for a while.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that it was so short. I just wanted to get a chapter up for today.**

 **Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety.

 **Hey guys! I hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye pounced on the vole and killed it with one bite. Licking the blood off her lips and she looked up at the trees. It has been two weeks since she became a warrior. Wolfeye picked up the vole and buried it. She opened her mouth to scent and soon found a mouse.

...

...

Wolfeye walked back into camp with the others and dropped her catch on the pile. Wolfeye picked up a mouse and sat underneath the high ledge. She looked at the rocks and looked away. Memories of Rock flooded her head.

 _Get over him. You'll never see him again Wolfeye._ She thought.

"Hey."

Wolfeye looked up to find Eagleflight.

"Oh. Eagleflight. What's up?"

Eagleflight, his brother, and Hawksky had become warriors only two days ago.

"Is it okay if I eat with you?" he said dropping his black bird.

"Sure." Wolfeye scooted over a bit so he could enjoy the shade too.

"Where's your brother?" Wolfeye asked taking a bit of her mouse.

"Border patrol."

"Hmm."

They ate in silence for two heartbeats.

"So... how's the prey running?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine." Wolfeye took another bite and looked at her paws.

"Um... Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Wolfeye asked.

"Yeah." Eagleflight said.

"What happened the day you turned on me?" Wolfeye asked.

"Oh." Eagleflight looked away. "Short or Long?"

"Short." Wolfeye didn't want him to go through tons of feelings. He looked up and then at her. Then back at his paws.

"After we came back from the burial of your siblings, Hawksky, he... he wanted to talk to me and attacked me behind the nursery. Kind of."

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Wolfeye asked.

Eagleflight put a paw to his chest and moved aside some fur. Underneath was scar that stretched the skin into it.

"Eagleflight! I-I'm so sorry..."

"It isn't your fault." he said licking the fur across it. "I should be the one who's sorry. You were having a hard time and I should have let Hawksky embarrass me instead of turn on you."

"Wait. Hawksky threatened you by saying he would embarrass you at your apprentice ceremony?"

"I think there was another part of it. Hawksky is unstable. There's no wondering what he would have done."

Wolfeye looked at her paws.

"Eagleflight." she looked at him and they locked eyes. "I wish I had known. But why didn't you tell anybody?"

Eagleflight looked away and laughed. "I don't think that would have stopped him."

...

...

Wolfeye laid in her nest, out of the sunlight.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye lifted her head and saw Owlpaw.

"Owlpaw? What's wrong?"

"Um... Spottedfur was wondering if you could help me with my training."

"Okay."

...

...

Owlpaw slide underneath Wolfeye and got her off balance. Wolfeye flipped onto her back and the two tussled. Soon Wolfeye pinned Owlpaw to the ground.

"That's enough. I think we should go back to camp." Spottedfur said.

"No! Not yet! Please. Best two out of three!"

"No Owlpaw." Wolfeye said. "It's getting late and it's hot."

"Okay." They walked back to camp but Owlpaw was in a slump cause they couldn't practice anymore. Wolfeye was walking behind in the group.

Wolfeye sighed happily and lifted her head to the sky. Then she heard the bushes rustle, and felt something watching her. Wolfeye stopped and looked at the bushes. She was about to open her mouth to scent when:

"Hey! Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye looked up the trail at the others.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Just thought I heard something."

Wolfeye glared caught up to them but couldn't help but look back.

...

 **...**

 **There will be another chapter up today I promise. Oh! And Eagleflight and the others are now warriors! Yeah! Here are they're names:**

 **Eagleflight, Fernnight, and Hawksky.**

 **And just so you guys know in the story it's May. And basically the two weeks has happened actually. Its been two weeks since Wolfeye became a warrior. And there are only two more weeks and five days till June and only two weeks till Summer Break! And then I'll have three months to update all I want! Yeah! XDDDDDDDD**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you on the other side. Bye! :)**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety-one.

 **Hey guys. So if u have reviewed its um... not showing up. It probably will later but I'd thought to let you guys know.**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up gasping. She kept her gaze on her paws and soon bared her teeth.

"Ugh!" she swiped a piece of loose bracken out of her nest and climbed down the roots.

 _When will I EVER escape these stupid dreams!?_ Wolfeye thought.

She took a deep breath and let it out. _I just need to go for a swim. I haven't swam in a long time._

Then Wolfeye thought. _How did I swim in the cold of Leaf Bare?_

...

...

Wolfeye walked down the trail towards the lake and couldn't keep the memories of Rock out of her head. When she reached the lake she gladly jumped in. Hoping it would wash away all the memories and thoughts out of her head.

Sadly, swimming can't do that.

...

...

Wolfeye floated in the lake. She watched the stars twinkle above her and sighed.

 _The cat that will stand against Thunder._ A voice said.

Wolfeye ignored but then a vile voice hissed:

 _Water shall pull us under!_

Wolfeye lost her balance floating and dived under. She burst back up for air and looked around.

 _Water shall pull us under!_ The voice hissed again but it was met by a clam voice saying:

 _The cat that will stand against thunder._

"Er... ugh!" Wolfeye yelled. "Get out of my head!"

She dived underneath the water to drown out the voices and swam back to shore.

Wolfeye burst to the surface gasping when she felt sand underneath her paws. She walked on wobbly legs onto shore and shook herself. She then began licking her fur. The bushes rustled. She stopped licking her fur and looked at the bushes.

"Hello?" Wolfeye said.

The bushes stopped.

"I someone there?" Wolfeye unsheathed her claws. Wolfeye felt like this was deja vu.

"Come out! Now!"

The bushes rustled and a cat jumped out of the bushes.

"Ah!" Wolfeye landed on her back and kicked the thing over her head.

The thing landed two tail lengths away.

"Ow." it moaned.

 _Wait..._ Wolfeye thought. The thing pounced at her and the two tussled. Wolfeye didn't feel any claws thought.

 _Why isn't this cat's claws unsheathed!_ Wolfeye thought.

The thing pinned Wolfeye down and she was face to face with the tom she met so many moons ago.

"Rock!?" Wolfeye said.

Rock smiled cheekily.

"Hey."

Wolfeye growled and kicked him off. He landed another two tail lengths away from her, the wind knocked out of him. Wolfeye pinned him to the sand.

"Why are you here! I thought you left."

Rock coughed and tears filled his eyes.

"I... I just wanted to..."

He wheezed and Wolfeye got off of him. He propped himself up on his front legs and wouldn't stop wheezing.

"You just wanted to what Rock?"

Rock stood up and moved closer to her. She stepped back.

"Why are you here?"

Rock looked up at her with pain and amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I know I have a lot to explain." he said with the breath still out of him.

"Yeah. You do."

Rock sat down. Seven heartbeats passed and he soon started to talk.

"So. Where do you want me to start first?"

Wolfeye glared. "Why you came here in the first place."

"That's easy to answer." he said. "I told you. My friend drove me out after my sister died. He took the others as hostages and... I'm pretty sure they're dead. Well... Dew might not be dead. She has always been able to get out of bad situations."

"Why else did you come here?"

Rock was silent for a few seconds. "That was it. I wanted seek help for my friends."

Wolfeye growled and tackled him. He went down without a fight.

"I know your lying Rock! Why else did you come here!"

They locked eyes. "I wanted to find a new home. I... gave up hope for my friends long ago. Thought I'd try a new start."

"Then why did you leave Thunderclan?"

"I felt like I should live on my own. Clan life just wasn't for me."

"Then why did you come back." Wolfeye growled.

Rock chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Wolfeye lashed her tail.

"Oh nothing. Just thought you'd might already know."

His eyes were just full of amusement.

"You still have that feather I gave you?"

Wolfeye's eyes widened. She smacked him across the face and got off him.

"I can't believe you!"

Rock got up and put a paw to his cheek.

"I deserved that." he mumbled.

"So you gave up on hope for your friends, you wanted to start fresh and came to join the clans but then though it wasn't for you, and the only reason you came back was because of me!" Wolfeye felt tears brim her eyes and hopped he didn't notice them. But he probably did because their eyes were locked together. Her claws were unsheathed and her fur fluffed up.

Rock searched her eyes.

"Did you know your eyes turn amber in the dark?"

Wolfeye was caught off guard.

"That's what I love about your eyes."

Wolfeye closed her eyes and stood straight. Her shoulders shook a little.

"Wolfeye?"

Rock moved closer to her and she pounced on him, pinning him to the ground for the billionth time. She rubbed her head against his head.

"I hate you you bastard." she said as a couple tears fell down her cheeks.

Rock laughed and rubbed his head against hers.

"I hate you too."

...

 **...**

 **Aw! How cute!**

 **Oh.. and.**

 ***throws dagger at keyboard***

 **Step away from the f-ing keyboard Greyclaw!**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoyed!**

 ***Glares at Emma***

 **Bye! :)**


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety-two.

Wolfeye pulled away from rock and the two locked eyes.

"I'm sorry Rock." Wolfeye said.

"About what?" Rock asked.

Wolfeye looked away.

"Don't act like you don't remember." Wolfeye said.

Rock licked her cheek.

"I should be the one who's sorry."

Wolfeye looked back at him.

"I was just hurt."

Wolfeye gave that sorry smile and put her head against his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rock said pressing his head against hers.

...

...

Wolfeye walked back into camp and yawned. She walked over to the warriors den and crawled into her nest.

...

...

"Wolfeye. Wolfeye."

Wolfeye groaned and rolled over.

"Wolfeye!"

"What!" Wolfeye yelled coming face to face with Fernnight.

"Oh. Hey Fernnight."

"Time to wake up."

Fernnight jumped down from the roots and Wolfeye followed. The sun was showing up over the cliffs and everyone was awake.

"Sleep good last night?" Fernnight asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. You?"

"Good." He answered.

Fernnight's ears perked up and he looked over at the fresh kill pile.

"Oh. It's just him."

Wolfeye followed his gaze and found Hawksky.

"Um..."

"Eagleflight was wondering if you wanted to go on a hunting patrol with us." Fernnight said looking back at her.

Wolfeye looked at him. "Sure."

He smiled. "Then let's go find him."

...

 **...**

 **Yeah. I know. It's short. And Greyclaw... Rock is not going to die! So stop it!**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety-three.

Wolfeye, Fernnight, and Eagleflight walk into the woods. Wolfeye closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Something wrong?" Fernnight asked.

"No." Wolfeye looked at him and his brother. "Everything's fine."

Fernnight was walking in between Wolfeye and Eagleflight. Wolfeye looked back ahead.

"So... are we going to hunt or what?" Wolfeye asked.

"Yeah." Eagleflight said before Fernnight could talk.

"Great! I'll go this way and you guys can go that way." Wolfeye said.

"And we meet back here." Fernnight said.

"Great. See you guys afterwards." and Wolfeye bounded off to her right.

...

...

Wolfeye stalked a mouse for a few heartbeats before delivering the killing blow.

 _I think I've caught enough. Just have to go get the rest._ Wolfeye thought.

"Nice catch."

Wolfeye turned towards the bushes where Rock emerged.

"Rock! What do you think your doing?" Wolfeye said keeping her voice down.

"Coming to see you." Rock said inter twinning his tail with hers and brushing his head with hers.

"I'm out hunting with Fernnight and Eagleflight right now. They could catch us."

"They're off catching their prey. I just thought I'd take a chance and see you."

Wolfeye laughed. "Okay, well I got to get back to them. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Rock licked her cheek.

...

...

Wolfeye found Eagleflight and Fernnight back on the path when she came padding up.

"Hey, finally your back." Fernnight said.

"Sorry." Wolfeye said dropping her prey. "I kept dropping this black bird here."

"Let's get back to camp." Eagleflight said.

Wolfeye picked up her prey and the three walked down the path back to camp. Wolfeye walked in the middle of the group this time. Fernnight on her left, Eagleflight on her right.

Halfway to camp Wolfeye felt Eagleflight's fur brush hers. She flinched a little but didn't let it bug her. It was when his tail inter twined with hers that she accidentally bumped into Fernnight.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Fernnight." Wolfeye said moving away from him and un-twining her tail from Eagleflight's.

...

...

When they walked back into camp Wolfeye quickly dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile, grabbed a vole, and went to sit with Oakfur and Owlpaw.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wolfeye."

"Is it okay if I eat with you guys?"

"Yeah." Oakfur said and Wolfeye sat down.

Wolfeye bit into her vole and kept her eyes on her paws.

"Is something wrong Wolfeye?" Oakfur asked.

"Huh? No. Nothings wrong."

Wolfeye caught a glimpse of Eagleflight out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. He was eating a mouse with Dovefur, Watertail, and Fernnight.

Oakfur glanced at Eagleflight and Wolfeye went back to eating her vole.

"Is something going on between you and Eagleflight?" Oakfur asked.

"No. It's nothing just..." Wolfeye sighed. "When we were coming back from hunting his tail curled around mine and..." Wolfeye sighed again. "It's nothing."

Oakfur sighed annoyingly. "It's obvious he likes you."

"What! No! He possibly can't." Wolfeye pinned her ears back and felt her face get hot.

 _I already have a mate._ She thought.

"Wolfeye, it's true. You need to get over Rock!" Owlpaw lifted her head and looked at Wolfeye.

"Who said I wasn't?" Wolfeye growled.

"Wolfeye come on! Eagleflight and you are a perfect couple and..."

Wolfeye got up and started to walk away.

"Wolfeye!" Oakfur said. But Wolfeye didn't listen.

She walked over to the Warriors den and climbed into her nest. She laid her head on her paws and watched everyone working around her. But what caught her eye was a plump black she-cat.

Wolfeye lifted her head and focused on Ravenfur. Everyone new she was pregnant and Stormstar was the father. Cat's would whisper to each other whenever she walked by.

 _Wonder how Starclan took this news._ Wolfeye thought. _They should come in a moon or so._

Ravenfur was still a medicine cat but everyone knew she was going to have to step down from her medicine cat duties.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety-four.

 **Does anyone know when I said Ravenfur was pregnant? I can't find the chapter but I know the kits are coming for her... plus how many gatherings there have been pls. I um.. been away to long. *laugh nervously* Sorry guys. But hey! I got out for summer break Thursday and I have three months to update and everything! Maybe I'll update more since I didn't update yesterday and most of the day.**

 **Anyways, I'll get onto the story and I put up a couple of pictures of the characters and here's a link to my deviantart if you want to see those pictures:**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye walked onto the beach and sat down under the moonlight. She took a deep breath and let the scent of the lake wash over her, then sighed.

"Hey."

Wolfeye spun around and found Rock coming out of the bushes.

"Hey." Wolfeye breathed.

Wolfeye got up and walked over to him. Rock sat down and Wolfeye did the same about half a tail length in front of him.

"Everything okay?" Rock asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Wolfeye had her tail curled around her paws. "Everything fine with you?" she breathed, putting on a smile.

"Yep." Rock answered. "Everything's good."

The two sat in silence for a while. Felt like entirety to Wolfeye. She normally didn't let awkwardness get in the way... but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So..." they both said looking at each other. They laughed a little.

"Sorry. You go first." Wolfeye said.

"No. You go first." Rock said.

"Okay." Wolfeye laughed. "Um... Where are you staying? You know. Cause... you are staying here and... I ways just wondering. You don't have to answer." Wolfeye looked away with her head bowed and her shoulders hunched.

Rock smiled, got closer, and licked her cheek. Wolfeye's face got hot and she looked at Rock. Their noses bumped and they stayed like that, looking into each others eyes.

"Follow me." He said and disappeared into the bushes. Wolfeye hesitated. Rock poked his head out of the bushes and looked at her.

"Come on." and he disappeared again.

Wolfeye followed.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that it was short (i think). Hope u...**

 **Hey Emma?**

 **Huh? Yeah Maya? *turns to look at her***

 **Think I could do the outro?**

 **Sure! *whispers in her ear***

 **Do the new one!**

 **The new one?**

 ***whispers in ear***

 **O-oh. Okay.**

 ***clears throat***

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll catch you on the other side. *looks at Emma* Did i do good?**

 **Mhmm.**

 ***both looks at crowd and says*:**

 **Bye! :)**


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety-five.

 **Okay first off: my name is Emma. Greyclaw asked me if my name was Maya but no. It's Emma. Maya is Random Reader.**

 **Second off: apparently the link to my deviantart doesn't want to show up. If you would like to see my deviantart and the art I told you guys about just type in LoneWolfgirl101 Deviantart.**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye followed Rock towards the abandoned twoleg house. Wolfeye stopped. The place where her parents were found dead was only two tail lengths to her left.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked.

Wolfeye looked up at him.

"It's nothing just..." she looked at the bushes. "It's nothing. Let's keep going."

...

...

Wolfeye and Rock walked down the old twoleg path.

"How much farther?" Wolfeye asked. The two had started to come to two hills sides, or mountains, with a path between them. They were heavily covered in trees and bushes. Wolfeye knew they were walking over the border of thunderclan and onto unfamiliar turf. Wolfeye stopped and looked back at Thunderclan territory.

"Are you coming?"

Wolfeye looked back up ahead. Rock was five fox lengths ahead of her.

"Where are we going?"

Rock laughed. "It's not much farther."

Wolfeye gulped and caught up to him.

...

...

About three tail lengths from where Rock stood when he was ahead of Wolfeye they stopped at a big bramble bush.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep in?" Wolfeye asked.

"A little. But I fixed it up to make it more comfortable."

"Where's the entrance?" Wolfeye asked.

Rock smiled and walked around it. Wolfeye followed. On the other side of the bramble bush there was a well hidden entrance made out of weaved brambles and holly bush leaves.

"hmm." Wolfeye said.

Rock walked into the den and Wolfeye followed. It was much bigger on the inside than the outside. The inside was sunken in and claw marks could be seen etched into the dirt.

"The worse thing about having to dig this big hole was trying to get the dirt out from under your claws afterwards."

Wolfeye mouth opened to say something. She sniffed the air and found his scent all over the den. Each scent a moon older than the other. Wolfeye didn't ask questions but looked around the den.

Rock's nest was next to the entrance in the corner, tucked away in the shadows. In the back there were some scrapes of bones from prey he has eaten.

"How long have you had this den?" Wolfeye asked not even realizing she said it.

"Um... how long ago was it you saw me on the windclan territory?"

Wolfeye looked at him. "You where here fro that long?"

"Maybe a little longer." Rock said.

Wolfeye looked away and up at the ceiling of the den. It was well weaved.

"This is... awesome." Wolfeye said.

Rock smiled and got closer to her. Their pelts brushed and Wolfeye shivered a bit. They're tail inter twined. Wolfeye looked at him and their noses all most touched. Their eyes locked.

"I love you." Rock said.

Wolfeye searched his eyes for a while and then laid her head against his neck and shoulder.

"I love you too."

...

 **...**

 **So cute! X3**

 **I don't understand why people don't like this ship. RockxWolf forever! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and I'll try to update more today.**

 ***Throws another knife at brand new keyboard***

 **No Greyclaw! That's a bad Greyclaw.**

 ***smacks Emma and walks out of the room***

 ***rubs cheek***

 **Anyways, I'll catch u guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! X3**


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety-six.

 **Wolfeye is 9 moons old correct? Cause Owlpaw was made an apprentice after Oakfur and the morning (or somewhere in that time of day) after the gathering.**

 ***thinks a little***

 **Yeah. She's 9 moons old.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye walked back into camp and climbed into her nest. She closed her eyes and sighed as the coolness of the moss seeped into her fur.

...

...

Wolfeye woke up to sunlight in her eyes. She grunted and turned away from it. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around at her den and caught a glimpse of something black and shiny.

She looked closer at it and found ti was the raven feather Rock gave to her. She sighed and tucked it in the weaved bracken, roots, and leaves above her head. She jumped out of the roots and found the sun was coming over the cliffs.

"Finally your awake."

Wolfeye looked over at Sunpool.

"Sorry. I didn't get to sleep till the middle of the night." Wolfeye lied.

"Hmm." Sunpool said. "Well all the border patrols are out and I've already got the hunting patrols figured out."

"That's okay. I'll go see if Ravenfur needs any help."

...

...

Wolfeye poked her head into the medicine den.

"Ravenfur?"

"She's not here right now." Spottedclaw said from the back.

"Oh. Where is she?"

"Out on a walk."

"Um..."

"What do you need?" Spottedclaw said walking over to her. The medicine cat apprentice was bigger than her.

 _Wow. She's grown._ Wolfeye thought.

"I was wondering if you need any help with anything."

"No. Not really."

"Okay. Um... if you need any help I'll be out hunting."

"Okay." Spottedclaw said and went back to what she was doing before.

Wolfeye left as quickly as she could.

"Well her whiskers are well twisted." Wolfeye mumbled.

"What was that!" Spottedclaw yelled.

"Ah!" Wolfeye ran from the medicine cat den and out into the forest.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety-seven.

 **Okay first off...**

 **Thank you! ^W^**

 **Confused? Yeah. Thought so. I just wanted to say thank you all for following and favoring this story! :D When I saw the 99 reviews I thought: I was hopping to be one chapter ahead of those reviews. But I was wrong! ^w^ Plus I've been wanting to say this for a long time. Might say this again when the story ends.**

 **...**

 **How many chapters do u guys think there will be? For some odd reason I think 150. But I think there's going to be more than that. We'll have to see. (Probably be under 130 or something. Idk. XD ) Plus sorry to the many people who came in and aren't caught up to this chapter (or any others in the future)! XD**

 **Wyldclaw! I'm looking at you. O.o**

 **Second off:**

 **If any of you are fans of FNaF (Five Nights at Freddy's) look out for an FNaF 4 fanfiction. OwO  
**

 **Third off:**

 **Please, please, PLEASE! understand that if there is nothing for the chapter it's because I'm working on it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. ^w^**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye sighed, happy to be away from the insane Spottedclaw.

Wolfeye walked down the path for a while. She looked at some bushes and jumped in, deciding to be random for the day. She opened her mouth and scented the air. She caught a small whiff of black bird and headed off towards it.

...

...

Wolfeye bit down on the mouses fragile neck. It went limp in her mouth and she dropped it on the ground. She starred at it for a while.

A blurry image of cream paws, all bloody, and a scared cat lying in front of her flashed through Wolfeye's head.

The fur along her spine fluffed up and she jumped back away from the mouse. Wolfeye looked down at her paws and looked for answers. Her heart was racing.

Wolfeye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again. Her paws looked normal. No blood. Wolfeye sighed.

"i hope i didn't kill anybody." she whispered and picked up her mouse. She was done for the day, and she went back to collect the two other pieces of fresh kill she burried.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that it's short! DX**

 **But anyways... three gatherings have passed correct? Or is it four. Pls tell me.**

 **Anyways, try to update more today, and I'll catch you guys on the other side. :)**

 **Bye! XD**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety-eight.

 **One thing about listening to music and writing is that u try to follow the beat of the music with your typing. ^W^**

 **Hope u enjoy. OwO**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye walked back into the camp, dropped her prey on the fresh kill pile, and grabbed her favorite meal, a mouse. She sat down next to the rocks and started eating.

"Hey."

Wolfeye looked up.

"Hey Stonefeather."

"Can I eat with you?"

"Sure." Wolfeye said and took a bite of her mouse.

Stonefeather sat down and started eating her vole.

"How has the prey been running?" Stonefeather asked.

"Good. You?" Wolfeye asked.

"Good."

Silence stretched out between the two cats.

"So." Stonefeather said.

"What?" Wolfeye asked suspiciously.

"How have things been between you and Eagleflight and Fernnight?"

"Good." Wolfeye smiled. "Glad I have my brothers back." Wolfeye took a bite of her mouse.

"Is that all you think of them?"

Wolfeye looked up at her in confusion.

"What? Y-Yeah. They're like brothers to me. What else should i think of them as?"

Stonefeather rolled her eyes.

"Have you seriously not noticed how Eagleflight acts around you?"

It was Wolfeye's turn roll her eyes. "Are you serious Stonefeather? I'm sorry if I don't feel the same."

"Wolfeye come on. He's an awesome tom. He likes you Wolfeye."

"I know that but I just don't like him like that!" Wolfeye said.

"You need to get over Rock!"

Silence, again, took over the two she-cats.

"What?" Wolfeye asked.

"Wolfeye I-"

"No Stonefeather! You can't take that back."

Wolfeye stood up and threw the mouse next to Stonefeather's vole.

"You can have the rest."

The two she-cats locked eyes. Wolfeye's full of anger and so were Stonefeather's.

"And for your information Stonefeather," Wolfeye said, "I am over Rock. But that doesn't mean I'm going to throw myself at another tom."

Wolfeye walked off to the warriors den.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u guys enjoyed. Sorry I didn't updated like I said i would. I got caught up reading warrior fanfics'.**

 **I'm also realizing that people are much more warrior fans than me by how they write and all that.**

 **Oh well! I'm improving... kind of. I don't know.**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :3**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter Ninety-nine.

 **okay. First off:**

 **101 reviews. Hmm. Never thought that would happen. Thank you.**

 **Second off: 100 (99) chapters. Sweet. Awesome. Great. Never thought this would happen.**

 **Third off: 100 chapters!**

 ***takes deep breath***

 ***flicks wrist and throws chapter into Random Reader's (Maya's) face.***

 **ENJOY** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!** **!**

 **(I know there's to many !, if they show up, but that's how much enthusiasm I have and how much yelling and tension there is in the yell. XD )**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up the next morning and yawned. She placed her head on her paws and looked through the roots and vines to see the sky turn blue and the night sky get washed away by it.

She climbed out of her nest and washed her pelt. The only ones awake were a couple of the senior warriors, and Ravenfur.

 _Maybe I should talk to her._ Wolfeye thought.

Most cats have been avoiding her and ,even though Stormstar is the leader, cats were awkward around him.

Wolfeye got up and walked over to the she-cat.

"Hey Ravenfur."

"Morning Wolfeye. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was wondering if you would like to talk."

Ravenfur was taken back.

"O-Okay."

Wolfeye smiled.

"Let's take a walk in the woods?"

"Sure."

And the two she-cats walked off.

...

...

It was a quiet walk mostly. Ravenfur and Wolfeye didn't really talk. Surprising for Wolfeye. Even though she loved silent walks she did like conversations.

"So..." Wolfeye started, "how's the prey running?"

Wolfeye asked as the heat picked up.

 _It sucks having thick fluffy fur._ Wolfeye thought.

Ravenfur had short sleek fur unlike Wolfeye.

 _But then again it sucks for her in the winter._

"Good." Ravenfur finally said. "What about you?"

"Good."

Even though Ravenfur was swollen with unborn kits she was smaller than Wolfeye.

 _Weird._ She thought. _She use to be bigger than me._

"So four kits." Wolfeye said.

Ravenfur tensed but Wolfeye didn't see this.

"Pretty exciting. Huh?"

"Y-Yeah. Exciting."

Wolfeye looked at her.

"Um... have you thought of any names yet?"

Ravenfur shook her head. "No. But I hope to name one Mosskit. After my farther, Mossclaw."

Wolfeye had heard small stories about Mossclaw. He was a great warrior as far as Wolfeye knew.

"Sounds like a good name for a kit." Wolfeye agreed.

"What are you going to name your kits?" Ravenfur asked. "If you have any."

"Oh! Um..." Wolfeye gave some thought. "Not really sure. And I'm to young to think about that."

"Still nice to think about."

"Yeah. I guess I'm hopping not to have kits really. But hey." Wolfeye looked at Ravenfur. "You'll make a great mother."

"Yeah." Ravenfur mumbled.

"Um... when are they due?"

"It won't be long. They're due in a moon or so."

"Hmm." is all Wolfeye said.

And the two she-cats walked in silence, in the heat of Green Leaf, once again.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u liked this chapter. And I already have idea for the kits names thanks to help from Robincall22. :D**

 **Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred.

 **You look back at the chapters and you realize how horrible this story is.**

 **Why?**

 **Well, first off everyone with injuries seems to be fine. But hey. This is my first warrior fanfic and the next one i will (try) to proof read and spell check.**

 **Anyways, enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye sunned herself on the rocks. She sighed and flipped onto her back.

Someone cleared their throat. Wolfeye opened her eyes.

"Oh!" she flipped onto her stomach. "Hey Eagleflight."

"Hey." he said.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

Wolfeye glared at him but was smiling.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." Eagleflight laughed. "What about you?"

"Fine."

"Um... so i was wondering if you wanted to go on a patrol together."

Wolfeye tilted her head.

"A patrol? Like, me and you or..."

"Just us."

Wolfeye's stomach did flips.

"Um..."

 _No._

"Sure!" Wolfeye blurted.

Eagleflight smiled.

...

...

Wolfeye sniffed the border of Windclan. Even though Wolfeye knew that Eagleflight just wanted to go on a walk, Wolfeye still made progress on checking the border anyways.

"Nothing." Wolfeye said.

Eagleflight just grunted from where he stood, four tail lengths away.

"Um... wanna hunt?"

"Sure."

...

...

Wolfeye stalked the mouse only half a tail length in front of her. Finally she pounced. The mouse went limp when her teeth met it's scruff. She let it fall to the ground and the bushes rustled.

Wolfeye's heart skipped a beat but it only turned out to be Eagleflight.

"Hey! Nice catch!" She said.

"Thanks." he said dropping his plump squirrel.

Wolfeye only caught a robin untill she heard the mouse two fox lengths away.

"We should get back." Wolfeye said.

The sun was far from setting, but because it was Green Leaf Wolfeye was ready to pass out.

"Yeah." Eagleflight said.

Wolfeye picked up her mouse and the robin she left in the patch of grass. Eagleflight picked up the lead and Wolfeye followed behind.

Wolfeye and Eagleflight started back towards camp.

Wolfeye stopped and turned her ears toward the sound.

 _The lake._ Wolfeye thought.

Wolfeye lifted her head. She couldn't see the lake but she could hear the laps of the waves against the shore. Wolfeye stepped towards it hesitantly and then walked confidently towards it.

...

...

Eagleflight looked behind him and noticed Wolfeye was gone.

"Wolfeye?"

He looked down the path and saw her tail disappear behind an oak tree.

"Wolfeye?"

...

...

Wolfeye peered at the lake from the shadows. She dropped her prey and sat down in the shadows. Listening to the water lap against the shore. Just waiting to drown the cats that lived here.

 _Water shall pull us down!_ A voice hissed.

 _The cat that will stand against thunder._ The other voice said calmly.

Wolfeye sighed as her fur stood on end.

 _Why do I have to be responsible for this?_ Wolfeye thought.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye turned her head around to face the cat that spoke.

"Eagleflight. Hey." Wolfeye said, lying her fur down.

"You okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." she looked back at the lake.

Eagleflight followed her gaze.

"Go ahead."

Wolfeye looked at him.

"What?"

"I know you want to swim."

Wolfeye glared at him.

"I don't need your premition to swim."

"I know. I just won't tell anybody."

Wolfeye looked back at the lake.

"Only if you join me."

Eagleflight looked at her like she was crazy. Without waiting for an answer she ran up to the lake and jumped in. She burst up to the surface and shivered.

"Bur!" Wolfeye said. "I-it's c-cold!"

 _It's never been cold!_ Wolfeye thought.

But soon the coldness of the water seeped into her skin and she enjoyed it.

...

 **...**

 **There will be more.**

 **Hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred-one.

Wolfeye and Eagleflight walked back into camp. They dropped their prey on the fresh kill pile and Wolfeye sat down with her friends.

"Hey Wolfeye... why is your fur wet?" Oakfur asked.

Wolfeye tried to dry off but the water mixed with the wind was perfect.

"I um... Eagleflight and I where hanging out next to the lake and... her pushed me in." Wolfeye lied.

"Oh."

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah." Wolfeye smiled. "But it feels good."

...

...

Wolfeye woke up to poking and prodding.

"What?" she finally groaned.

"Get up!" the cat hissed. "It's your turn to go on the Dawn Patrol."

Wolfeye sighed and opened her eyes to find her brother.

"Fine." Wolfeye got up and followed her brother out.

...

...

Wolfeye sniffed the border of Windclan.

"Find anything?" Barkclaw asked.

"No."

"Same here." everyone else echoed.

"Okay. Let's get back to camp."

...

...

Wolfeye walked back into the camp and grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile. She sat down and started eating it.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Wolfeye answered.

"Hmm." Oakfur smiled. She sat down next to her.

"After this Sunpool is having you and me going on a hunting patrol.

"Okay." Wolfeye sighed.

...

 **…**

 **Okay… something is wrong so I might not update for a while till I fix it.**

 **Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred-two.

 **AAAAHHHHHH! XD**

 **YES! FINALLY! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO SHIP ROCKXWOLF! YEAH! XD**

 **And u are welcome Lady Majestic. (Hope i spelled ur name right.)  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **FINALLY!**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye sat on the thunderclan border and unmarked territory, waiting for Rock.

"Hey."

Wolfeye lifted her head.

"Hey." she smiled.

Rock brushed his cheek against hers and twined his slick tail with her fluffy one. Wolfeye leaned her head against his neck.

"Sorry i didn't show up the other night." she said.

"That's okay. You can't show up every night. Wouldn't want sleep getting in between your warrior duties."

Wolfeye laughed.

"Wanna go swim?"

"Sure."

...

...

Wolfeye dived underwater and came back up.

"Come on!"

Rock jumped in after her.

"C-cold!" he meowed when he came back up.

Wolfeye laughed.

"Y-yeah. It is a little cold."

...

...

Rock picked some Feverfew. Wolfeye knew what Feverfew looked like. She could never mistake it. She's been around the herb for her whole life when she was a kit.

"Here. Eat this." Rock said pushing some towards her.

Wolfeye ate the herbs and swallowed them. Wolfeye was, of course, use to the tangy smell and taste. Rock on the other paw gulped them down and gaged a little.

"How come your fine with it?"

Wolfeye gulped again for a piece got stuck in her teeth.

"I used to get little fevers as a kit so I had to eat this a lot."

"Oh..." Rock said. He was about to say something else but closed his mouth.

"Hmm."

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rock looked at her. "Oh. No. Nothing's wrong."

Wolfeye didn't believe him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine.'

Wolfeye sighed. "Okay."

...

 **...**

 **I never really got fevers as a kid but I did get tons of ear aches and sighness infections. (I don't know how you spell it.)**

 **Hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred-three.

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My friend came over and i got stuck on the couch watching TV.**

 **And Waterleaf, yes, I know you've been there supporting Rockeye but its just... its been a while since I got Rockeye comments... like... all together. And I haven't seen any reviews from you up until now. How's a going?  
**

 **And thank you kind Guest for telling me how you spell sinus infection.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye sunned herself behind the abandoned twoleg place. Lillyheart and Wildstorm where practicing their powers.

Wolfeye didn't want to come to this but they dragged her here anyways.

"Can you believe what happened at the gathering?" Stonefeather said.

"You basically flew off that branch!" Lillyheart said, dodging a gust of air.

"It felt like it. Like I had wings!" Wildstorm said.

Wolfeye yawned, remembering the yellow, moon lit wings Wildstorm had. Even now Wolfeye could see the faint outline of them, but no one else could.

"So..." Stonefeather said, "how's being a warrior Wolfeye?"

"Great." Wolfeye said.

...

...

Wolfeye crept up to the blue jay in front of her. Finally she pounced. The bird flew up into the air but Wolfeye knocked it down and gave it the killing bite.

She dropped the jay and licked her lips. She picked it up and buried it, then scented the air for anything else.

...

...

Wolfeye walked back into camp and dropped her kill on the fresh kill pile. Grabbing a mouse she walked over to the rocks, climb onto one of them, and took a bite of her mouse.

She gulped down the meat and took another bite.

Even though the rocks were hot, Wolfeye couldn't help but feel cold without anyone next to her. Wolfeye stopped eating and moved into the shade. The sun was burning her pelt and she felt like she was on fire.

In the shade, Wolfeye sighed and began eating away at the rest of the mouse.

After she was done she buried the scrapes and decide to take a nap in the shade. Sleep over took her and pulled her into a nightmare.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u enjoyed, and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred-four.

 **Um... w-what's WolfStone?**

 **Some girl (I think) named abby said in the reviews: Kill Rock! WolfStone forever!**

 **What's WolfStone?**

 **Anyways... onto the story!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

 _..._

 _Wolfeye woke up in the void. She looked around but found nothing. Getting up, she started to look around, trying to find why she was here._

 _It felt like a stroll in darkness cause nothing seemed to be here. Wolfeye tossed her head to the side and looked around._

 _Finally Wolfeye bumped into something. Stepping back, she came face to face with the water element. Wolfeye unsheathed her claws._

 _It wasn't untill the rain started to pour down that Wolfeye attacked the cat. The two tussled in the harsh winds and rain. The ground rumbled and shook, but it didn't faze the two cats._

 _Wolfeye kicked the thing off her and it landed, winded, two tail lengths away. Wolfeye took the opportunity of its unguarded stomach and scratched at its stomach. The thing screamed in pain and threw its paws around, hopping to scratch Wolfeye._

 _The thing managed to scratch Wolfeye's cheek and chest. Wolfeye jumped away and the thing got up with grunts. Wolfeye watched in horror and shock as white (all most glowing) goo like blood dripped from its stomach. Her paws where covered in its..._ shadow _... blood. Its paws had little spots of her_ red _blood on its paws._

 _The next thing Wolfeye new she was being drowned and was trying to stay above the water. It was hopeless, and Wolfeye fell into darkness, listening to the thing's laugh._

 _"Water shall pull us under!" hissed a voice._

 _"The cat that will stand against thunder..." said another._

 _And everything went black._

 _..._

...

"Wolfeye. Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye felt her shoulder being shook and she opened her eyes. Owlpaw stood in front of her.

"Wolfeye! Wake! Up!"

"Ugh!" Wolfeye moaned. "I'm awake! What's going on?" Wolfeye sat up.

"Spottedclaw wanted me to ask you if you want to help with my training today!"

Wolfeye sighed. "okay. But I got to wake up a bit."

"Okay!" Owlpaw said happily and bounded off.

 _Water shall pull us under!_ Hissed a voice.

"The cat that will stand against thunder." Wolfeye whispered.

...

 **...**

 **And there's chapter one hundred-four! Hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred-five.

 **NO! No, no, no, no, NO!**

 **If WolfStone = Wolfeye x Stonefeather just... NO!  
**

 **How does that even work!**

 **And Stonefeather is my friend and is REAL!**

 **Just! No.**

 **And you know what else?**

 **I have two cats with the name Spotted and I get them mixed up!**

 **Man this story is horrible. XD**

 **And I'm sorry if it's getting boring. I don't really know what to do. If you guys have any ideas please tell me.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye pinned Owlpaw to the ground.

"Okay. I think that's enough today." Spottedfur said.

Wolfeye got off of Owlpaw.

"Lets get back to camp." Wolfeye said.

...

...

Wolfeye stretched out in the sun.

"Enjoying the sunshine?"

Wolfeye opened her eyes to find the sandy colored tom.

"Hey Fernnight." Wolfeye said rolling onto her stomach.

"Where's Eagleflight?"

"Hunting Patrol."

"Oh. Okay." Wolfeye yawned.

"How's the prey running?"

"Good." Wolfeye answered. "You?"

"Good-"

Before Fernnight could finish, Galesong raced into the camp.

"Hunting patrol! Windclan! Fighting!" the tom yelled.

Everyone that was in camp turned to look at Galesong. Stormstar came out of his den.

"Galesong. What's the meaning of this?"

"We were hunting and Barkclaw chased a squirrel over the border and then we got into a fight with Windclan. We need help!"

Stormstar didn't hesitate to call out warriors at this news.

"Fernnight, Snowcloud, Burrowsong, and Wolfeye! Come with me!"

Wolfeye, Fernnight, Snowcloud, and Burrowsong raced after Galesong and Stormstar.

 _Eagleflight is on the hunting patrol._ Wolfeye ran faster. _Dear Starclan! Please don't let him die!_

...

 **...**

 **Cliff hanger! Haha!**

 **Hope u enjoyed! Bye! :)**


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred-six.

 **The reason's she's worried about Eagleflight is because she just lost her parents in battle and she doesn't want to lose anyone else.**

 **And as far as she knows, he could be dead cause they need back up. :P**

 **Anyways,**

 ***looks at Greyclaw evilly***

 **Hope u enjoy. :)**

 ***laughs evilly***

 **This is going to be good. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye and the others heard the screeches of battle before they saw it. Wolfeye stopped on the hill that hid the battle from everything else. She was looking for a familiar brown/white/black pelt.

A sandy blur ran past her.

"Fernnight!"

Fernnight stopped as a Windclan she-cat fled from the fight.

"Help me find Eagleflight!"

...

...

Wolfeye and Fernnight fought side by side, searching for Eagleflight. Think it would be easier to find him in a small battle.

No!

"Eagleflight!" Wolfeye yelled scratching a tom on the eye.

...

...

Fernnight and Wolfeye were separated in the fight.

Wolfeye looked around frantic for the two toms. Windclan had called for back up too.

"Fernnight! Eaglefli-!"

Wolfeye was knocked over by a she-cat.

"You'll pay for taking Windclan prey!" the she-cat yelled.

Wolfeye squirmed under the she-cat. The Windclan cat raised a paw and Wolfeye saw an opportunity. Knocking the she-cats other paw from underneath her, Wolfeye rolled her onto her back and growled.

While the she-cat was stunted Wolfeye gave her a few blows. The she-cat squealed and wiggled out of Wolfeye's grip. She ran back to Windclan.

...

...

"And don't ever think of messing with Thunderclan again!" someone yelled.

"Is everyone here?" Stormstar yelled.

There were murmurs. Wolfeye searched the group for Eagleflight.

"Where's Eagleflight?" she asked.

"I'm here!"

Everyone turned to look at the bushes, a few tail lengths away, where a scratched up Eagleflight emerged.

"Eagleflight!" Fernnight ran up to his brother.

Wolfeye sighed and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. She joined the two brothers and pressed her head against his neck.

She sighed. "Thank Starclan your still here." Wolfeye said.

"Yeah. I am." Eagleflight said.

"Lets get back to camp." Stormstar said.

...

...

Wolfeye and Fernnight flanked Eagleflight.

"We couldn't find you in the fight." Fernnight said.

"Where were you?" Wolfeye asked.

"Two Windclan cats lead me away from the battle. Thankfully I ran them off."

"Thankfully is right." Wolfeye said. "I was worried I'd lose my brother!" she laughed.

Eagleflight tensed up.

"Y-Yeah. I was worried too." he whispered the last part.

The trio walked back to camp in silence.

...

 **...**

 **And there you go! And I think now this will prove to Greyclaw that Wolfeye only considers Eagleflight as a brother!**

 **And there is still Rockeye. Rockeye forever! XD**

 **Hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred-seven.

 **MY COMPUTER IS A PIECE OF SHIT!**

 **IT DELETE ALL I JUST WROTE!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh I regret the day I didn't kill Eagleflight. But then I'd have some pissed off Eagleflight fans on my back. And he does have an important role in this story. And no! It's not to become Wolfeye's mate! I know what your thinking Greyclaw!**

 **Oh well!**

 **And sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't really having a good day and I didn't want to update.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

The group of wounded warrior entered camp. Eagleflight, Wolfeye, and Fernnight holding up the back of the group.

"Spottedclaw!" someone called.

 _What about Ravenfur?_ Wolfeye thought.

Spottedclaw came out of the Medicine cat den and called for Ravenfur.

"Ones with big injuries go first!" Ravenfur called.

...

...

The only one with serious injuries was Spottedclaw. She had a wrenched shoulder.

...

...

Eagleflight was treated before Wolfeye and Fernnight.

Wolfeye hissed and then sighed as the poultice took the pain out of the cuts and scratches.

"All right. If they get infected or your sore just come back."

"Okay Ravenfur." Wolfeye said.

Wolfeye stood up on stiff legs and joined Fernnight and Eagleflight.

"Oh are you two doing?"

"Fine." they both answered.

Wolfeye sat down with a grunt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just hurts to get up and sit down."

Wolfeye slowly laid down.

"And to lie down."

Fernnight and Eagleflight laid down with her.

"Wolfeye!"

Owlpaw came bounding up to Wolfeye.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Wolfeye answered.

"I just talked to Spottedclaw. She said you don't have to help train me untill your not sore anymore. Also we're going to take it easy."

"Okay." Wolfeye said.

...

...

Wolfeye laid down in the cool grass with a grunt.

"Those wounds must be really bugging you." Rock said, putting his tail across her back.

"Yeah."

"Wish I could've been there." Rock said.

"There's no point for another cat to get hurt." Wolfeye said. She leaned into him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'm fine anyways. Just sore." Wolfeye breathed.

Rock sighed. "I still should've been there." He licked her ear.

"I said I'm fine." Wolfeye laughed. "Nothing to worry about."

"There is something to worry about." Rock said, pressing closer to her. "You could've been killed."

Wolfeye snorted. "That's what I was worried about when it came to Eagleflight, Fernnight, and my siblings." Wolfeye said. "Eagleflight I was worried about most. I couldn't spot him in the battle."

Rock sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Rock said.

He licked her ear. "Everything's fine.

...

...

"Everything's fine."

 _Nothings fine._ Rock thought. _I'm worried I'm going to lose her to that Eagleflight._

"Rock?"

"hmm?" Rock said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Wolfeye pressed her head deeper into his fur.

"I love you too." he buried his head in the top of her head.

...

 **...**

 **Poor Rock. But he does know what's going to happen. So he really shouldn't be worried. But then again, you should be worried about losing your love.**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred-eight.

 ***takes deep breath***

 **Okay. I would like to address a problem that happened with two people and I yesterday. I will not say names (they know who they are) but I would like to say: Please don't PM each other and say to give up on your ship. There have been some problems with the Wolfflight and Rockeye ships.**

 **Someone PM someone saying to give up on the Wolfflight ship. I was a little pissed at the two and to solve the problem I told them there might be a light in the darkness for Wolfflight.**

 **But before you go to the comments and put in your review listen. I'm tired of people saying Eagle should become Wolf's mate and Rock should die and stuff like that.**

 **I know that this will not make sense to the whole ship thing but I NEED to get this out. I have every big main detail for this story figured out. Now one of the big details involves the Wolfflight and Rockeye ship. You'll all have to wait till the (near) end of the story so all of this ship deal thing to be resolved. Now I would like people to respect each others ships (I know I'm being hypocritical but I love both ships dearly) and not PM each other unless it's to be friendly and NOT about the ships. And the backstory for Rock will explain why he's so mysterious and Hawksky's short little story will explain everything about him and why he did what he did.**

 **Anyways, I hope u guys like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up to the sunlight shinning on her fur. She yawned and noticed the mouse next to her on one of the roots.

"Huh?"

Wolfeye sniffed it. She smiled. She ate the mouse with hungry bites and buried the scrapes when she climbed out of her nest.

Stretching her sore legs, she looked around.

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye looked over at Sunpool and joined the small group of cats.

"Yeah?"

"You're going on a hunting patrol with Cherrypit, Hawksky, Oakfur, and Goldenfeather.

Wolfeye gulped.

"O-Okay."

 _Great! Hunting Patrol with Hawksky!_ Wolfeye studied the group of cats by the entrance. Hawk sky stood tail lengths away from them, close to the entrance.

 _I don't think he'll be a problem though. Hopefully._

Wolfeye walked over to the group.

"Hey! Your up! Lets go." Cherrypit said.

Wolfeye smiled and looked over at Oakfur.

"Thanks for the mouse."

Oakfur smiled.

"No problem."

...

 **...**

 **Is there anyone out there that is in the Hawkeye ship? If there are I'm with ya. Don't know why though. Maybe because its the ship that doesn't get much attention. :3 (Plus it will never happen.)**

 **No but seriously. And how many ship Redkit and Hawksky. (There are supposed to be a ship. :3)**

 **No WolfStone ship though! But I will except Wolffur (WolfeyexOakfur). :3**

 **That's got to be a ship! XD**

 **No. Just kidding. But I'm serious about the Redsky and Hawkeye ships though.**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred-nine.

 **Hey! This is just going to be an authors note for now but I promise there will be a chapter for this soon.**

 **First off: why are people yelling at me? o.o**

 **Second off: the reason my chapters are so short are because I have no idea what should happen next and losing ideas.**

 **Third off: pls don't yell at me for more of the ships.**

 **Fourth** **off: Whispercloud...**

 **I found u on Quotev but I don't know which story u want me to read. :3**

 **So like I said there will be a chapter for this sooner or later but for now I'm going to let the reviews build up cause I'm asking you guys an important question...**

 **Any of you got Idea's?**

 **And I'm serious. Like real ideas. Not ideas about Rock dying or anything to do with the ships or any kind of ship that could happen. I mean it. If there's a ship idea I will not read it (or maybe I will. idk.)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Finally updating! Yah! Hope u enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up and yawned. She actually had a good nights sleep.

It's been three sunrises since her last nightmare.

Wolfeye stood up and climbed out of her nest. Wolfeye has been trying to get up earlier in the mornings.

She looked around to find that most cats were still asleep... except Sunpool.

"Good morning Sunpool." Wolfeye said.

"Wolfeye." the deputy nodded. "You're up early."

"Mhmm." Wolfeye said.

...

...

"Has anyone found anything?" Wolfeye asked.

Sunpool had put her head of a dawn patrol... she was so nervous.

"No." everyone echoed.

"K. Let's go back to camp." Wolfeye said, and lead the patrol back to camp.

...

...

Wolfeye walked out of the leaders den after her report.

She looked around the camp on the rockfall and headed towards the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and started to eat it.

"Hey."

Wolfeye looked up to find Dovefur.

"Oh." Wolfeye gulped down the meat in her mouth. "Hello Dovefur."

Dovefur smiled.

"May i join you?"

"Sure." Wolfeye said.

The two she-cats ate and had small conversations.

...

 **...**

 **Sorry that it's so short! XD I just wanted to update and this is what I had.**

 **Hope u enjoyed, pls tell me if you have any ideas for the story, and I'll see you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter One Hundred-ten.

"So hows the prey running?" Dovefur asked.

"Good. U?"

"Fine." Dovefur buried the scrapes of her vole and the two she-cat's started to share tongues.

"So. How's Watertail been?" Wolfeye asked.

"He's been great." she answered. "Thank you for saving his life."

"No problem." Wolfeye said between licks. "But I still don't remember the fight..."

"That's okay Wolfeye. Just know you saved your clanmates life."

Wolfeye smiled.

"Hawksky is acting weird though."

Wolfeye stopped grooming Dovefur's fur at his name, then went back to it."

"Hmm?"

"I know he's always been unstable and i know what happened on that day I found Eagleflight behind the nursery when they were still kits."

Wolfeye stopped grooming Dovefur's pelt and laid down beside her.

"You do?"

"Mhmm."

"Why didn't you do anything then? Unless... you did."

"Eagleflight did't tell about what happened, so I wasn't going to say anything. Hawkki- Sorry. Hawksky is an unstable cat." Dovefur looked away from Wolfeye. "You never know when he'll blow."

Wolfeye followed the she-cats gaze. She was staring at Hawksky, who was eating alone on the other side of camp. Wolfeye tore her gaze from the tom to look at Dovefur.

"Dovefur?"

She took a deep breath. "But Hawksky isn't the only one who's acting strange!" Dovefur breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"Eagleflight's been acting strange. But not in the way Hawksky is."

"Um..."

"He likes you, you know."

"What?" Wolfeye asked, shocked and confused by the question.

"Eagleflight. He likes you. I have never seen a day where that tom hasn't once moon over you since you became a warrior."

Wolfeye's face was burning with embarrassment.

"O-oh..."

"He's very quiet about it though. It's funny and adorable when you tease him about liking you."

Wolfeye ducked her head, trying to hide her face.

 _But I can't be mates with him. Rock is my mate and I love_ him.

"I-I have to go."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go on a walk." Wolfeye got up and started to walk away.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye ignored the she-cat. Once she was out of camp and out of sight, she ran. She didn't know where. She just ran. But her paws were caring her past the abandoned twoleg den and into un-clam territory.

...

 **...**

 **Yeah! I finally update!**

 **Hope u guys enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter One Hundred-eleven.

 **Hey look. Another chapter...**

 **I'm sorry i haven't updated guys. I just don't know what should happen next but i think I've got something.**

 **Enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew is that she was in unclaimed territory.

"Wolfeye?"

Wolfeye stopped and turned around.

"Hey. Is everything fine?" Rock walked up to Wolfeye and put his forehead to hers.

"Yeah." Wolfeye mumbled a little. "Everything's fine."

"It doesn't seem like it." Rock said pulling back. "What's wrong?"

Wolfeye didn't lift her head but glanced up at her mate. She sighed.

"It's nothing. Just cats are telling me that I should give Eagleflight a chance..."

"What?" Rock sounded more angry than surprised.

"it's nothing. They just need to get it through their thick skulls that that's not going to happen." Wolfeye buried her head in his neck. "It's just really stupid. I'm fine."

Rock didn't say anything, but sighed.

"Maybe..." he stopped.

"Maybe what?" Wolfeye lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe... you should."

"WHAT!" Wolfeye yelled. "Rock! No! I love you!"

"I know, but..."

"But no Rock." Wolfeye said sternly. "I don't even like him in that way. I only see him as a brother."

Rock cast his eyes down at his paws.

Seven heartbeats past before Wolfeye got worried.

"Rock please."

Rock looked up.

"Don't leave again."

Wolfeye felt like there was a hot gas burning in her throat. It felt weird, but she kept calm. Rock sighed. He put his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent.

"I won't."

Wolfeye sighed.

"I love you." she said, burying her head in his neck.

"I love you too..."

...

...

 _I love you too..._ Rock thought.

He felt tears brim his eyes but kept them down.

 _I'm sorry..._

...

 **...**

 **What do u guys think he's sorry about? And no, he's not going to leave. I might update tomorrow. Who knows.**

 **Hope u guys liked and I'll catch u guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter One Hundred-twelve.

 **Hey guys! Sorry again! But hey! I'm going to update TWO CHAPTERS! Yah! XD**

 **Anyways, onto something about the two chapters and story.**

 **So I will faster forwarding in this story.**

 **Readers: What do u mean?**

 **Well the gathering isn't in weeks... the next chapter will be a gathering chapter! :) Thought it would be fun and there just needs to be another gathering and.. yeah.**

 **For now this is just a dream chapter.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

 _..._

 _"Wolfeye"_

 _Wolfeye groaned and ignored the voice._

 _"Wolfeye!"_

 _Wolfeye groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in her nest. She looked around for the voice._

 _"Wolfeye!"_

 _Wolfeye peered through the roots and vines to find Ivypool. Wolfeye gasped and jumped out of her nest._

 _"Ivypool!"_

 _Ivypool sat down and nodded._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Ivypool didn't say anything._

 _"Ivypool?"_

 _"You must be careful Wolfeye."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Evil is on it's way. And it's close."_

 _Wolfeye looked at her paws and gulped. "But how is it close!"_

 _She looked up at her great auntie._

 _"My dreams haven't shown the water element and..."_

 _Wolfeye stopped. "I haven't had any dreams lately..."_

 _"Yes. But you must act quick Wolfeye. Your dreams aren't helping anymore."_

 _"What!? Are you kidding me!"_

 _Ivypool put her tail over her mouth. Wolfeye shut up and sat down, ears pinned back._

 _"Your smart Wolfeye. You must figure it out soon. The clans are at stake."_

 _"I know." Wolfeye kneaded the ground with her claws. "But why me?"_

 _"That's a question that I do not have the answer too."_

 _"Of course." Wolfeye mumbled._

 _Ivypool sighed._

 _"Is there anything else?" Wolfeye looked up._

 _Ivypool sat there for several heartbeats with a calm look._

 _"No." she said calmly._

 _Wolfeye sighed._

 _"Can I ask my questio-"_

 _Wolfeye looked up at Ivypool. The she-cat was sparking and wavering._

 _"What! No! You can't leave yet!"_

 _"I'm sorry Wolfeye. Your questions will be answered soon!"_

 _"Wait! NO!"_

 _Ivypool disappeared and Wolfeye fell into darkness._

 _"Starclan is behind you Wolfeye..." a voice said._

 _..._

...

"Ah!"

Wolfeye sat up in her nest. Her heartbeat was racing.

two heartbeats later Wolfeye felt her eyes fill up with tears. She chocked them down and took deep breaths.

"Stupid Ivypool!" Wolfeye mumbled.

She sighed and laid back down. Closing her eyes she let sleep overcome her.

...

 **...**

 **Welp! There it is! By the way... if you guys could tell me any chapters that involve Oakfur's eye color that would be great. Reason i'm asking this is because i may or may not have changed her eye color.**

 **Anyways, hope u guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter One Hundred-thirteen.

 **Told u there'd be another chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye scented the air when she landed on the sandy beach of the island.

 _Oh thank Starclan._ Wolfeye thought.

Riverclan and Windclan were the only ones on the island. Shadowclan hadn't shown up yet.

This was Wolfeye's first gathering as a warrior and it was Owlpaw's first gathering! She would have been excited if not for the Shadowclan problem.

Wolfeye looked for the familiar ginger and silver pelt of Silverpaw and Flameheart.

 _Maybe Silver paw is a warrior now._

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfpaw was knocked to the ground by the ginger she-cat herself.

"Hey Flameheart."

"How have you been!"

"Good..."

"What happened to you guys on the other side of the lake?"

"W-What?" Wolfeye asked.

"We heard a cry come from your guy's territory."

"A cry?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone heard it."

"Wait. What did the cry sound like?" Wolfeye was shaking.

"A battle cry."

Wolfeye felt sick.

"Um... it's-it's a long story."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just.. where's Silverpaw?"

"Oh. She's over here. And she isn't Silverpaw anymore. She's now Silversong."

"Cool name..."

"Did you get your warrior name yet?"

"Y-Yeah." Flameheart put a tail around the cream she-cat and lead her over to Silversong. "My names Wolfeye now."

...

...

Wolfeye had enough time to tell Silversong and Flameheart the story before Shadowclan showed up. They haven't yet."Wait. So you and Rock were captured and held as prisoners in Shadowclan, Thunderclan attacked, you bonked your head and don't remember anything?" Flameheart said.

Silversong sat quietly and looked at Wolfeye with pity.

"Yeah. And I think that cry you heard was me."

"Well then you have a roar on you!" Silversong said.

"W-What?" Wolfeye said, whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"That battle cry you did." Flameheart said. "It was awesome! Everyone in Riverclan was on alert and we couldn't sleep for sunrises!"

"Wait... what did it sound like?"

"Like a lion!" Flameheart said.

Silversong rolled her eyes. "It didn't sound like that."

"Then what did it sound like Silversong?" Flameheart glared at the she-cat.

Silversong didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought."

"Okay! So it sounded like a lion! But to me..."

Wolfeye held her breath.

"It sound more like a monster."

Wolfeye couldn't take it.

"Okay! Change of topic! How are you guys?"

Flameheart was about to say something but her answer was interrupted by a cry.

"Shadowclan is here." Silversong said.

Wolfeye tensed up as their scent came into the place. Thunderclan tensed up and stayed away from the cats.

There were hisses and growls thrown her and there.

"I'm going to go find Applespot and Nightshade." Flameheart said. "You guys stay here."

Flameheart left the two she-cats as the island became more crowded. Wolfeye wanted to scream. She couldn't breathe.

"Calm down."

Wolfeye looked at Silversong.

"What?"

Silversong wrapped her tail over Wolfeye's shoulders and watched for Nightshade and Applespot.

Wolfeye's stomach was doing flips over and over again.

...

...

Flameheart made her way through the crowd with the two Shadowclan siblings behind her. The three were talking till Applespot and Nightshade caught sight of Wolfeye.

"You!" Nightshade yelled.

Wolfeye looked up and the tom was in her face. Wolfeye backed up.

"You almost killed me!" he yelled.

Cats that were close to the group over heard and turned to look at them.

"You almost killed my sister! I have never seen such a savage cat!"

"That's enough!" Flameheart stepped between the two.

"Flameheart!" Nightshade yelped.

"Wolfeye doesn't remember the fight!"

"What." Night shade dug his claws into the soil.

"How can she not remember the blood she shed! AND she has her WARRIOR NAME!"

"Nightshade!"

"What Applespot!"

Nightshade looked at his sister and they started to notice that everyone was watching them. Even the leaders.

Nightshade growled and looked back at Flameheart. He looked over his shoulder at Wolfeye.

"This isn't over savage."

Nightshade stormed off.

They watched him as he did. Wolfeye's gaze slowly fell on Applespot. The two she-cats eyes met. Wolfeye felt tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Wolfeye tried to say.

"It's fine." Applespot said. She walked off after her brother and Wolfeye sat down, ears pinned back. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Wolfeye." Flameheart said.

Everyone went back to their own business and started to whisper.

"Let the gathering begin!" one of the leaders called out. Wolfeye wasn't sure who. She wanted to throw up.

"Don't listen to them. It will all blow over soon." Silversong said.

Tears fell down Wolfeye's cheeks and she hung her head.

"Wolfeye?" Flameheart said.

Wolfeye jumped up and started to run.

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye didn't hear her or the hisses and heys! thrown at her. She just ran. When she burst out of the crowd of cats and the clearing she ran across the tree bridge, almost falling in. When her paws hit the other side she ran across Windclan territory and into Thunderclan.

...

...

"Wish we could of gone to the gathering." a tom sitting guard said.

"And deal with Shadowclan?" the tom guarding with him scoffed. " Eagleflight. Son. This is better."

Eagleflight sighed. A twig snapped and his ears spun to the sound.

"Did you hear that?" Eagleflight stood up and searched in the darkness of the forest.

"Who's there! Show yourself!"

Something dashed past the two and Eagleflight watched as the thing wasn't heading for the camp, but for Shadowclan territory. Eagleflight squinted and gasped.

"Wolfeye!"

The she-cat didn't stop at his cry. Eagleflight was about to run after her untill his father stopped him.

"Watertail!"

"You stay here."

Eagleflight looked his father in the eyes.

"I'll go after her."

Eagleflight sighed and sat down. He watched as Watertail went after her. When he couldn't see his father anymore he took up his potion again.

"I hope she's okay." he silently prayed.

...

...

Wolfeye headed towards Shadowclan territory and then turned onto the old twoleg path.

When she reached unclaimed territory she yelled out.

"Rock!"

Wolfeye's eyes were blurred by her tears. She caught her paw on a loose rock and tripped. Wolfeye gasped and sobbed a little more.

She laid there for a few heartbeats before someone approached her.

"Wolfeye?"

She didn't look up but moved her head. Grey paws came into her vision and she looked up. Rock stood over her.

"Wolfeye! What happened!?"

Rock helped her up and Wolfeye leaned into him and sobbed.

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye just buried her face in his fur.

"Okay, calm down." Rock said. "Shh. Take deep breaths."

Wolfeye sat down and Rock did the same.

"Shh."

Wolfeye gulped and gasped. Rock licked her face and the tears off her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"I-I was at the gathering-ing, a-and N-Nightshade he- he..." Wolfeye sobbed.

"Okay. Shh. Calm down."

Wolfeye couldn't. Tear kept coming and she kept hyperventilating.

"What h-happened i-in the battle between us and Sh-Shadowclan?" Wolfeye sobbed. "W-What did I do?"

Rock was about to answer when someone called out.

"Wolfeye!"

"I have to go!" Rock said. He pulled away from Wolfeye and licked her forehead. "But I'll answer your question later."

"Wolfeye!"

Rock ran off and Wolfeye just sat there.

"Wolfeye! Where are you!"

Wolfeye got up and slowly started walking back towards camp.

"Wolfeye!" Watertail yelled when Wolfeye came into view. "What is going on?!"

Wolfeye didn't answer. She was trying to hold back tears.

Watertail sighed. "Come on!" he said wrapping his tail around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to camp."

Wolfeye didn't argue. She just let Watertail lead her back to camp.

...

 **...**

 **HOLY FUCKING HELL! This is the first long chapter in a LONG time! Awesome!**

 **Poor Wolfeye. :(**

 **Anyways, I hope u guys enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter One Hundred-fourteen.

 **Phoenix: WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

 ***zig zags around the room being a weirdo***

 **Maya: Um... Emma?**

 ***pokes head in***

 **Maya: Emma?**

 **Phoenix: *grabs chapter and throws it in Maya's face***

 **READ!**

 **Enjoy! *keeps being weird and zig zags around***

 **Maya: Ow...**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye's head was hung as she walked back to camp with Watertail.

...

...

Eagleflight heard someone coming and scented the air. He looked to the right of him and saw Wolfeye and his father coming back.

"Wolfeye!"

Eagleflight got up when they approached.

"Wolfeye, what's wrong?"

Wolfeye didn't say anything. She didn't lift up her head to look at Eagleflight.

"Take her to her nest, son." Watertail said. "I'll keep watch."

Eagleflight looked at his father and looked at Wolfeye.

"Come on." he said and took his father's place beside her.

Watertail took up his potion again and Eagleflight lead Wolfeye through the entrance into camp.

They walked over to the warriors den and to the roots of the blacken, vine covered tree. Wolfeye quickly climbed the roots into her nest, leaving Eagleflight confused. After a few heartbeats Eagleflight climbed the roots and put his front paws on one of the roots that held up Wolfeye's nest.

"Wolfeye?" Eagleflight pulled himself up into her nest. Wolfeye inched away from him but there wasn't much room to get away without falling out of her nest.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He put his tail around her shoulders and she shrugged it off.

Eagleflight looked at her with sadness and confusion.

"Wolfeye? please talk to me."

Wolfeye curled her tail around her paws and put it on her muzzle.

Eagleflight sighed. He got down from her nest and looked back up at her.

"If... If you ever need to talk, Wolfeye" Eagleflight said, "I'm always here."

Wolfeye just curled up into a tighter ball and squeezed her eyes shut. Eagleflight slowly got down from the roots and then went back to the entrance and back to his father to guard.

...

...

Wolfeye listened as Eagleflight's paw steps faded away and let out a big, heavy sigh. The scene at the gathering repeated itself in her head. Wolfeye let out a small sob and buried herself in her nest.

Sleep soon over took the she-cat and she fell asleep. Her breathes became regular as the tears started to stop.

...

 **...**

 **Hope u liked the chapter. I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter One Hundred-fifteen.

 **Hello peoples. :P I am back!**

 **Anyways not much is probably going to happen... I guess? Idk. Just read and tell me what u think. XD**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up as the sky was just starting to turn blue. Her eyes felt heavy but she just yawned and laid her head on her paws, watching as little of the camp woke up. Wolfeye yawned again and got up. She joined the small crowd around Sunpool as the dawn patrol went out.

"Now for the hunting patrol..."

Wolfeye didn't here the rest of what he said as she remembered what happened last night. She sighed and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Wolfeye."

"Huh?" Wolfeye looked up with wide eyes, trying to stay awake.

Sunpool sat two tail lengths in front of her.

"Stormstar wants to talk to you in his den."

Wolfeye's stomach did flips and she gulped.

"O-Okay."

She slowly made her way to her leaders den.

 _Oh Starclan, what's wrong now?_ She thought.

Wolfeye climbed up the rock pile and stood in front of the entrance to her leaders den.

"Stormstar?" she said in a quiet voice.

She wasn't sure if he heard her so she tried again.

"Come in."

Wolfeye closed her mouth and walked in. It was dark in the den besides the small light that shown through the entrance. Stormstar laid in his nest in the back of the den.

"Sunpool said that you, um, wanted to talk to me."

Stormstar nodded.

"Is it about the gathering last night?" Wolfeye asked.

"Yes." he said.

Stormstar got up and sat in his nest. He curled his tail around her paws and stared at Wolfeye with a clam look.

Wolfeye came closer to him but stopped when he was a tail length in front of her.

"Why did you run off?" Stormstar asked.

"Um..." Wolfeye said. "Well as far as everyone at the gathering and you saw, Nightshade was yelling at me and... called me a savage..." Wolfeye looked at her paws.

"What happened to me in the battle with Shadowclan?" Wolfeye asked.

"That is something that I can not tell-"

"Why not!" Wolfeye yelled. "Nightshade said I was a savage! He said I spilled tons of blood! What happened to me Stormstar!"

Stormstar's expression didn't change.

"All I know is that you fought for your clan and you saved your clanmate."

Wolfeye closed her eyes and held back her screams. She took a deep breath or two and looked back up at Stormstar.

"Can I go now?" is all she asked.

Stormstar nodded.

...

...

Wolfeye walked down the rock pile, her mind running with thoughts.

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye looked up to find Oakfur bounding towards her.

"Hey! What happened at the gathering last night?" she asked.

Wolfeye looked away.

"i think you know exactly what happened...'

Oakfur sighed.

"Wanna go on a walk?"

Wolfeye looked up from her paws.

"Is it okay if I go by myself?"

Oakfur looked hurt.

"I just want some time to myself to think." Wolfeye looked at her. "Maybe when the sun starts to set and it cools down we can go on a walk then. K?"

Oakfur's greenish brown eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Okay."

Wolfeye smiled. "Thanks."

...

...

Wolfeye walked towards the abandoned twoleg house.

"All right Lillyheart."

Wolfeye gasped and hid in the bushes.

She peered out of them to find no one. She opened her mouth and scented the air.

Stonefeather, Lillyheart, and Wildstorm were practicing their powers.

 _Of course they would be!_ Wolfeye thought.

Being s quiet as she could she ducked into the bush across from her.

"Try putting your powers into the spin."

Wolfeye made her way through the bushes as silently as she could. When she heard earth crash and crumble she stopped.

"Good! your turn Wildstorm." Stonefeather said. Wolfeye kept moving.

She stepped on a twig with a loud snap. She stopped and held her breathe.

"What was that?" Wildstorm asked.

"Probably just a mouse." Lillyheart said.

"With a loud snap like that?" Stonefeather asked.

Wolfeye held her breath and kept moving. She bumped into something feathery.

Squawks of alarm started to go off and a bird flew out of the bushes. The three friends came to investigate and Wolfeye kept close to the ground.

"It's just a bird." Lillyheart said.

"Let's get back to training."

the three friends went back behind the house and Wolfeye darted through the bushes. When she thought she was far enough- and the fact that she ran out of bushes that were close together- she climbed out of the leafy monster and walked calmly to unclaimed territory.

...

 **...**

 **So I'm gonna leave it here. I will update tomorrow! If I don't update in the morning then... heckle me to.**

 **And when Wolfeye said "Thanks" to Oakfur, I wanted to add a smiley face. :) Don't know why, just wanted to.**

 **Anyways, hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **bye! :)**


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter One Hundred-sixteen.

 **Hey guys! So like I said I'm updating! Yeah! XD Anyways... from now on when I update a new chapter there will be a "working on" in it. That means if you see it before I'm done actually writing the chapter (cause I always write on fanfiction and not Microsoft word. Hopefully that will explain everything) then you'll have to wait.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye found the bush Rock made as a den. She walked around and stood in front of what she thought was the entrance.

"Rock?" she said loud and clear.

There was some paw steps inside and the entrance started to move. Wolfeye stepped back as Rock started to emerge from the den.

"Hey!" he said, a smile coming upon his face. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Rock made a move to brush his cheek with hers. Wolfeye moved away from him. Rock pulled back confused.

"Tell me what happened to me during the battle." Wolfeye said calmly.

Rock sighed. "Okay. But let's talk inside."

He disappeared back inside his den and Wolfeye followed.

...

...

"So you don't remember anything?" Rock asked.

"No. I bonked my head hard against a tree... or a rock? I can't remember..."

Rock sighed. "Okay. All I know is up untill you disappeared from my side."

Wolfeye curled her tail around her paws.

"Okay. So we were running from Shadowclan when they attacked us..."

...

...

Rock ran side by side with warriors of Thunderclan. He couldn't see her but her tail tip showed here and there.

"Thunderclan!"

Rock kept running.

"Help! Help me!"

Rock stopped and turned to look behind them. Fernpaw was pinned by a Shadowclan cat. Rock was going to help when he was tackled by a black she-cat.

"You'll pay for this!" she screeched.

Rock kicked her off. She landed away from him and he clawed at her un-protected stomach. She screeched and managed to claw is cheek. He hissed and stepped back. The she-cat ran off back to her camp.

 _Wolfpaw!_ Rock thought.

He looked around for the she-cat and found her fighting Nightshade. Another shadowclan cat tackled him and he bit his leg. The cat howled and tried going for his throat. Rock scratched his stomach with his back claws. The tom got off him and Rock kicked him into another Shadowclan cat.

Rock heard a growl. It chilled him to the bones. He looked back to where he saw Wolfpaw and Nightshade. Nightshade lay on the ground scared for his life. Wolfpaw on the other paw...

Her fur was all fluffed up and her teeth bared. Her pupils were small slits and she sounded like a wolf.

 _Oh dear Starclan..._

Rock watched as Wolfpaw leaped at Nightshade. Rock jumped in to "help". He managed to get Wolfpaw off Nightshade without looking suspicious.

"Run you flea brain! RUN!" Rock yelled at him.

Nightshade fled and Rock looked back at Wolfpaw. She was gone.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" Rock screeched.

...

...

Rock fought off yet another Shadowclan cat and sent it running back to its camp. Rock looked around for Wolfpaw. What he found was something different. Watertail, one of Wolfpaw's clanmates, was pinned by a red/orange/yellow/green she-cat.

 _Applespot._ Rock thought.

He was ready to help when a cream colored cat came to his rescue instead.

"Wolfpaw!"

Wolfpaw threw the she-cat off Watertail. She screeched as Wolfpaw attacked the she-cat. Rock ran towards her and tackled her off. Wolfpaw growled and roared.

"What is wrong with you!" Rock said.

He looked back at Applespot.

"Run!" he yelled at her.

She did. Wolfpaw threw Rock off and stood in front of him. She growled.

"Shadowclan! Retreat! Retreat!" Whitestar yelled.

Thunderclan cheered as they ran off. Wolfpaw roared. Everyone turned to look at her...

...

...

"And then you fell to the ground in front of me and passed out." Rock said. "We carried you back and then your dad went to look for your mom. I think you know what happens after that..."

Wolfeye kept her gaze on her paws as tears fell from her eyes.

"Wolfeye?"

"I am really a monster..."

Wolfeye fell to the ground and covered her eyes with her paws. She started to sob.

"Wolfeye! Please don't cry..." Rock wrapped himself around her.

"Why shouldn't I cry Rock!" she yelled, lifting her head to look at him. "I'm a monster!"

Rock and Wolfeye studied each other before Wolfeye looked away and cried more.

"Wolfeye..." Rock put his head under her chin. "It's not your fault..."

"Why did Starclan let me live!" Wolfeye yelled.

Rock sighed. "I wish I could tell you..." he mumbled.

Wolfeye turned to look at him again and buried her head in his neck.

"Thank you for telling me..." she twined her tail with his.

"No need to thank me..." Rock licked her head and put his head on hers.

...

...

 _I really wish I could tell you everything Wolfeye..._ Rock thought.

He looked down at Wolfeye. He licked the top of her head and put his on hers.

...

 **...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! What do you think Rock means? :) So many questions! XD**

 **Don't worry. Everything will be explained near the end. :)**

 **Oh! And btw. I would like to say that once Wolfeye finds Water it will be a while before she finds fire. I'm so excited for Fire! Who do you guys think is fire and water?**

 **Pls tell me in a review. Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Hope u enjoyed!**

 **Bye! :)**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter One Hundred-seventeen.

 **Hey! Another Chapter! Whoop!**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye walked back into camp and grabbed a mouse.

"Wolfeye!"

Wolfeye looked to her right. Oakfur was making her way towards her.

"Oh. Hey Oakfur." Wolfeye said.

"Ready to go on our walk?" She asked.

"Can i eat first?"

"Yeah! Go ahead!" Oakfur smiled.

"Thanks." Wolfeye said tearing off a piece of meat.

...

...

Oakfur and Wolfeye walked on the trail leading towards the lake.

"So. You were pretty gone for long. Something wrong?" Oakfur asked.

"oh. No." Wolfeye gave a nervous laugh. "I just wanted to think for a little while."

"Hmm. I can respect that." Oakfur said.

"So... is anything going on with you?" Wolfeye asked her.

"No."

"Hmm."

The two she-cats walked in silence for a while.

"Um... so what happened at the gathering after I ran off?" Wolfeye asked.

"oh! Um..." Oakfur stopped and shuffled her paws. "Well... probably what you'd expect after what's happened so far. Thunderclan and Shadowclan stayed as far away from each other as possible. Windclan and Thunderclan got into a fight."

"What!" Wolfeye yelled.

"Sorry! It wasn't an actual fight." Oakfur laughed. "Hisses and words were just spat. Same with Shadowclan. Riverclan's leader, Darkstar, had to break up the hisses. It was pretty wild. I think it was best that you weren't there..."

"Mmm..." Wolfeye moaned.

"I'm pretty sure it will all blow over when something else comes up..." Oakfur said.

The two started walking again.

"Pfft! I doubt that!" Wolfeye said. "From what I know about what happened at the battle with Shadowclan, I don't think they'll forget anytime soon..."

"Wait. You remember the battle!"

 _Fffff..._ Wolfeye thought.

"Ye-yeah! On my walk I may or may not have been near the border by accident and I started to gain a couple of blurry memories..."

"Mmm... well that's good! But your lucky you can't remember it."

Wolfeye's stomach did a flip.

"Why? Did something bad happen?"

"Huh? No! No. Besides what happened and your parents death that's all that was bad."

"Oh..."

The two walked in awkward silence.

"Um... how's Hazelneedle?" Wolfeye asked.

"My gram's fine. Your's?"

"Last time I checked they were all good." Wolfeye answered. "Um... favorite color?"

Oakfur thought for a second. "Blue."

"Grey." Wolfeye said.

Oakfur smiled.

"Favorite prey."

"Mouse."

"Of course. Mine's Black bird's."

The two she-cats asked simple small questions back and forth. Wolfeye was having a great time. She just had to push back the blurry memories that tried to come up in her head.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfeye tossed and turned in her nest. Finally she just opened her eyes. She wished she didn't._

 _To her horror she was back in the black void._

No. No! _Wolfeye thought._

 _Wolfeye got up and looked around. The faint sound of water lapin the shore could be heard. The sound got closer and closer... then stopped._

 _Wolfeye's breathing was heavy and fast. She looked around, searching for the Water beast that would appear._

 _Wolfeye turned around and there it was._

 _"AH!" she jumped back._

 _Unsheathing her claws she stood there. The two starring at each other._

 _It, like the others, had black fur. It's eyes were a greenish brown void._

Stonefeather? No. Oakfur? _Wolfeye thought._

 _Water started to down pour on the two. Wolfeye clung to the slick black floor beneath her._

 _Then everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who do u guys think it is! Stonefeather or Oakfur!**

 **Pls tell me in a review and i'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter One Hundred-eighteen.

 **HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would have updated on my birthday (which was Sunday :/) But I didn't.**

 **Anyways... MYSTERY!**

 **Who is Water? Oakfur or Stonefeather? What is Rock hiding? WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS!**

 **Heh. Sorry. I'm hyper.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up with a jump, managing to bonk her head on the roots above her.

"Ow..." she moaned looking up at the roots and putting a paw on her head.

She got out of her nest and looked at the sky. The sun wasn't over the camp yet but everyone was up.

The sun cast an orange light though.

 _Must be because of the fire._ Wolfeye thought.

It had been smokey the past few days. They weren't sure where the fir was, but hoped it wasn't close. Wolfeye had another dream about Water. She still was trying to piece together which one was Water. Oakfur? Or Stonefeather?

Wolfeye rubbed her head and sat down. Even though it was smokey outside Wolfeye somewhat enjoyed it. The smell of the smoke filled her lungs, and she let it out.

Looking around she headed towards the group of cats surrounding Sunpool.

"This stupid smoke is making my eyes water!" an elder complained.

Wolfeye rolled her eyes and smiled.

When Wolfeye made it over to the group of cats, she sat down in the crowd.

"Lostflight, you'll lead a hunting patrol by the lake. Bring Burrowsong, Mudwing, Hawksky, and Wolfeye with you."

There was no answer.

"Lostflight?" Sunpool called.

Everyone looked around for the tom.

"Where's Lostflight?"

"He's still sleeping in his nest!" Dawnear yelled. "I suggest you don't wake him up!"

Everyone looked at the warriors den. Sunpool rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well..." Sunpool looked over the cats of the hunting patrol. "Wolfeye!"

She looked over at Sunpool.

"You'll lead the hunting patrol. Take Burrowsong, Mudwing, Hawksky, and Oakfur with you."

Wolfeye nodded and called for the cats.

 _Is it just me or is Hawksky a lot quieter?_ Wolfeye thought.

After what happened before Wolfeye's warrior ceremony, Hawksky has been quit. He has been for a while though. But It was a little nerve racking for Wolfeye.

Wolfeye shook her head and led the patrol through the entrance of the camp and out into the forest.

...

...

Wolfeye watched as a mouse nibbled on a nut. It sat there. All innocent and happy, nibbling away at the nut, not realizing the danger that hung over its head.

When she was close enough, she pounced. The mouse squeaked and terror and tried to run. But it was to late.

Wolfeye pinned it underneath her paw and picked it up in her mouth. Cracking the mouses spin the thing went limp. She dropped it, and looked at her kill.

Wolfeye smiled and looked up.

She could see the tip of cream colored ears, that belonged to Oakfur, as she stalked her prey. Wolfeye scrapped some dirt of the mouse and quietly made her way over to Oakfur.

She, of course, stood a few tall lengths behind. Stepping as lightly as she could so she wouldn't scare away Oakfur's prey.

Wolfeye sat down in the shade as she watched Oakfur creep up on a water vole.

It was happily looking around in the sand, enjoying the sun.

Then Oakfur pounced. Not even giving the little creature time to squeak before she killed it.

"Nice catch." Wolfeye spoke up.

Oakfur looked over at the she-cat and smiled.

"Thanks." she said, dropping the water vole.

Wolfeye closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them back up Oakfur was looking for a nice place to put her water vole.

She was standing calmly in the water. Paws emerged in it, fur wet and wild.

Wolfeye's smile faded.

Nothing happened though. No vision. No voice.

Finally Oakfur hid her prey and Wolfeye starred out at the lake. The sun casting an orange glow on it. She sighed.

 _Water shall pull us under!_ A voice hissed.

 _The cat that will stand against thunder._ Said another.

Wolfeye shook her head.

"Hey."

Wolfeye looked up at the cream colored she-cat next to her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Wolfeye forced a smile. "Everything's fine."

The two she-cats stood there for a sec.

"We should get back to camp."

Oakfur frowned.

"But I just hid my kill!" she wined.

Wolfeye laughed.

"Well you better go get it."

Oakfur shoved Wolfeye playfully and walked off. When the she-cat disappeared, Wolfeye went to go collect her prey.

...

 **...**

 **So I'm really debating on who should be the water cat. I'm leaning towards one cause the other doesn't seem like they should be water. But I'm not saying who!**

 **And I'll be starting up school on the 24 so be prepared for chapters only on Thursday nights (maybe), through Sunday.**

 **Anyways, I hope u enjoyed and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye!**


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter One Hundred-nineteen.

 **Okay! Let's see what happening on fanfiction.**

 ***gets on the computer. Turns on Pandora. Gets on fanfiction***

 **Okay. Update. Pm.**

 ***click. click. click***

 **Lets check the story.**

 ***clicks on story* *bottom left eye twitches***

 ** _Two_ communities? *freaks* **

**OH MY GOD! Guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm so horrible! U guys deserve more updates!**

 **Maya: Wth are u freaking out over?**

 ***hides in corner and thinks!***

 **Maya: Zozo! Zephyr! Em's freaking out again.**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye and the hunting patrol walk back into camp and drop their prey on the fresh kill pile.

Grabbing a plump mouse, Wolfeye sits on top of the rocks.

 _I wish you were still her Rock._ Wolfeye thought.

"Hey."

Wolfeye looked over to her left to find Stonefeather.

"Oh. Hey Stonefeather. What's up?"

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure." Wolfeye scooted over to make more room on the rocks.

"How's the prey running?" Wolfeye asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Good." Wolfeye said, taking a bite out of her mouse.

"How's Wildstorm?" Wolfeye asked, still chewing the meat of the mouse.

"Fine."

"And Lillyheart?"

Stonefeather made a small thin line with her mouth. Wolfeye looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." she answered. "It's just-" she sighed.

"What? What is it?" Wolfeye asked, turning her attention to Stonefeather.

"I don't think Lillyheart and I are friends anymore."

"What!? Why?"

"Keep your voice down!" Stonefeather said.

Wolfeye closed her mouth. Stonefeather sighed.

"I'll tell you tonight. Meet me at the lake." she said.

Wolfeye nodded and took another bite of her mouse.

"So... um... how's everyone?" Wolfeye asked, trying to get the awkwardness out of the way.

"They're fine."

"Good." Wolfeye finished her mouse and buried the scraps.

"I'm gonna go see what Spottedfur wants to do tomorrow for Owlpaw's training."

Stonefeather nodded. Wolfeye sighed and walked off.

 _This is all so weird. Add another thing to list to worry about._ Wolfeye thought.

...

 **...**

 **Okay! I know it's short! But I have things planned, for the next chapter! And I _might_ update tomorrow. I don't know. **

**I hope u enjoyed the chapter! And it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. Hopefully. (RAVENFUR'S KITS!)**

 **Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye! :)**


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter One Hundred-twenty.

 **Oh. Hey guys. Well... its been a long time. XD**

 **I'm really sorry guys. Its just... I've been working on this story for so long and I've just been REALLY procrastinating the ending. What does that mean? I've been putting in too many chapters up hoping to make this story long. :D**

 **Yeah... but the ending is coming soon along with short stories to somethings in the story. (Only like two things and I'll be putting up Rock's Backstory up at some point while I'm on here. :/ So watch out for those! XD.)**

 **But like I was saying that when I started out and... remember the boring short chapters? That was me, trying to keep the story longer. I just thought (at that point in time) that the story should be longer and it was coming close to the end. Yeah. I'm stupid. XD But we are close to the end and everything must come to and end.**

 **Also I will be putting a couple of those chapters together. Maybe. It depends. XD Maybe i will maybe not. If you know any chapters that could be one pls tell me. :D**

 **And like I (also) said I've been working on this story for a long time (since it was published obviously but it's a remake! :/) and it's getting boring. I'm kind of tired righting it but I will continue on so u guys get the ending u deserve.**

 ***Give Greyclaw a quick glance and then looks away***

 **Anyways, here is the chapter you guys have been all waiting for.**

 **(Ps. I'm in high school now. o.o I won't update much.)**

 **Enjoy. :)**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye walked down to the lake. The sun was just setting.

 _i know Stonefeather not untill night. But the sunsets so beautiful._ Wolfeye thought.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

The bushes rustled and Wolfeye looked over at them. Stonefeather emerged.

"Oh. Stonefeather. I thought-"

"I saw you leave camp," she interrupted, "I thought i would come tell you."

"Oh. Okay."

Wolfeye turned back to the sunset and Stonefeather sat down next to her.

"So why-"

"Lillyheart is a fox heart." Stonefeather said.

Wolfeye's fur slowly started to stand on end.

"W-what?" Wolfeye asked.

"She's a fox heart," Stonefeather repeated.

"Why?"

Wolfeye felt so awkward. She didn't want to talk bad behind Lillyheart's back but she was curious as to why they were fighting.

"She said i could never be the water element."

Wolfeye felt like she couldn't move. Her neck was stiff, her whole body was stiff, and it was hard for her to talk properly.

"Can you start from the beginning?"

Stonefeather didn't even hesitate to.

"We were training. I was watching Wildstorm and Lillyheart practice when i saw a small little puddle. I was thinking about the prophecy and how you don't know who water is yet," She said, "I thought 'Hey. Why not see if I can bend water' cause I love the thought of being able to control water. I sat down in front of the puddle and looked at my reflection. I closed my eyes and consecrated. I consecrated on the feel of water and how it moves. That's when Lillyheart stepped in."

Wolfeye imaged every detail of the scene.

"She asked what i was doing," she continued, "I told her I was trying to bend the water. She laughed."

Stonefeather dug her claws in the sand. The waves of the lake responded to her anger. But it wasn't noticeable.

"She said that I could never be the water element."

Wolfeye started to hear whispers but pushed them back and kept listening to Stonefeather.

"Then we got into a fight. She said that you were keeping your eyes on Oakfur, and that she's probably the water element more than I am."

"What did Wildstorm do?" Wolfeye asked.

Stonefeather kept her eyes on the lake. "She did nothing."

"At some point I splashed Lillyheart and stormed off. I was pissed."

"I can tell." Wolfeye said.

The two sat in silence for a long while.

"Wolfeye?" Stonefeather said.

Wolfeye's heart was beating faster and faster. The whispers grew louder and louder. Clouds started to thicken and covered what was left of the beautiful sunset. The waves of the lake thrashed and jerked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Am I the water element?"

Wolfeye gulped. "My dreams-"

"Don't go off what your dreams say. Tell me. Who do you think is the water element?"

Wolfeye looked at Stonefeather. The she-cat was watching her.

Images of Stonefeather bloody and covered in wounds flashed before her.

 _Water shall pull us under! Water shall pull us all under!_ The voice hissed, whispers echoing what it said.

"St-Stonefeather." Wolfeye stuttered.

Stonefeather growled.

"TELL ME!"

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the sky. Wolfeye stood up and got as far away from Stonefeather as possible. The sky opened up and rain poured down. Stonefeather kept her hard glare on Wolfeye.

 _Water! Under! Pull us under! She shall pull us all under!_ The voice screeched.

Wolfeye flattened herself to the ground and covered her ears.

"Stop! Please stop!" she begged.

Stonefeather's gaze softened. The rain started to lighten. Wolfeye opened one eye and looked at Stonefeather. She whimpered.

"Stonefeather?"

Stonefeather got up and looked up at the sky. Thunder rolled across the sky and lighting flashed in the middle of the lake.

 _The cat that will stand against thunder._

 _You got to be kidding me._ Wolfeye thought.

Wolfeye got up and stepped hesitantly towards Stonefeather. Stonefeather looked at her and back at the sky.

"Happy?" Wolfeye almost yelled.

Stonefeather looked at her. "What?"

"You got your wish. I think you should realize that by now."

"Wolfeye-"

She didn't stay to hear her. Wolfeye walked off.

"I'll talk to you later Stonefeather!" Wolfeye said.

"Wolfeye!"

She didn't listen. She just kept walking off until she disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

...

...

The camp entrance came into sight and Wolfeye sighed. She was drenched and cold to the bone. Her paws and tail covered in mud and her fur tangled and mess. She ducked into the entrance and took the dryness of the shelter as a welcome and shook her fur out. When she stepped out the rain pierced her skin and she sighed.

Then she heard a screech of pain from the nursery.

...

...

Running to the nursery Wolfeye entered to find Ravenfur on her sighed painting.

"Go get Spottedclaw!" she screeched.

Wolfeye back out of the den and fell in the mud. The she ran to the medicine cat den.

"Spottedfur!" she yelled running into the den.

"Huh?" Spottedclaw stuck her head out of the herb storage, "What's going on?"

"It's Ravenfur. She's kitting!"

...

...

Wolfeye sat outside the nursery entranced and watched it. Listening to the screams of pain that Ravenfur would let out here and there. A couple of cats noticed and stopped to watch for a bit but then went back to what they were doing. The rain had just became a light sprinkle and cats started to work more. At some point Stonefeather came back and sat next to Wolfeye for a bit before retiring to the warriors den. It was starting to get late.

Soon the nursery was full of whispers and Wolfeye's stomach did a flip. Or a few.

The entrance of the nursery rustled and Stormstar peeked his head out. He looked around untill he let his eyes rest on Wolfeye. She gulped.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

Stormstar smiled. "You'd you like to see them?"

Wolfeye's eyes widened a bit. It took her a while for her muscles to get her up and walk into the nursery.

Stormstar followed after her. Wolfeye moved so her leader, the father of the kits, could sit down next to his love. Wolfeye's stomach could not stop doing back and front flips. Ravenfur looked at Wolfeye and kept her happy gaze on the kits. She moved her tail so Wolfeye could get a look at the kits.

Wolfeye gasped.

Four healthy kits suckled on Ravenfur's tummy. Hungry for milk.

"How many She-kits and toms?" Wolfeye blurted without even realizing.

Ravenfur pointed at the two closest to her with her tail. "These two are toms. The others are she-kits."

Wolfeye got closer and sat down.

One tom was a golden brown with a cream muzzle and cream stripes. The other one was a grey like Stormstar with black legs going to white paws. His muzzle was white and the tip of his tail black and white.

"The golden one is Lionkit and the grey one is Jaykit," Ravenfur said.

"And this is Hollykit," Stormstar said pointing to the pure black she-kit with grey tipped ears at the far end.

Wolfeye looked at the White one with black spots inside grey ones.

"What's this little ones name?" Wolfeye asked.

Stormstar and Ravenfur looked at each other then at Wolfeye.

"We haven't figured out a name yet," Ravenfur said.

"I thought Silverkit would work," Stormstar said.

"Or Moonkit," Ravenfur said. "But we're just not sure."

Wolfeye study the kit.

"How 'bout Mosskit?" Wolfeye mumbled.

"Huh?" Ravenfur said.

Wolfeye looked up at her.

"Mosskit. Mosskit would be a very good name for this little one."

Ravenfur smiled.

"What a beautiful name," she said.

She licked each kits head and the squealed in protest.

Wolfeye smiled.

 _So cute. They'll be great warriors._

"What are you going to do about your role?"

They all looked at Spottedclaw.

"What?" Ravenfur asked.

"Your a medicine cat. What are you going to do? You can't be a medicine cat with kits to take care of."

They all looked at the kits.

"You can't abandoned them."

Ravenfur sighed and looked up at Spottedclaw.

"Spottedclaw?" Ravenfur said.

Spottedclaw shifted in her place. Ravenfur looked at Wolfeye then at Stormstar.

"Stormstar. Sweetheart."

"Yes?' he asked.

Ravenfur took in a big breath.

"I resign from my potion as a medicine cat." Ravenfur said loud and clear.

Stormstar took in a deep breath.

"Spottedclaw is now the clans medicine cat."

'You do realize you can't be a wa-"

"I know," Ravenfur dipped her head. "But I can help other queens during their pregnancy instead."

Stormstar opened his mouth but quickly shut it.

"Alright," he said.

He looked at Spottedclaw. She dipped her head.

"I shall announce this to the clans in the morning."

He looked at Ravenfur and licked the top of her ear.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"K."

Stormstar got up and Wolfeye moved to the side a bit.

Stormstar disappeared from the nursery and Wolfeye turned back to the kits.

Spottedclaw side and got closer to Ravenfur's head.

"Here," she said, sliding poppy seeds towards her and a winkled looking leaf.

"Poppy seeds and Borage Leaves. I have trained you well," Ravenfur said licking up the herbs.

"Mhmm." Spottedclaw said and left.

Wolfeye looked up at Ravenfur.

"You'll make a great mother," She said.

Ravenfur looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you."

She laid her head down, curled around her kits, and fell asleep.

Wolfeye walked out of the nursery and to the warriors den. She was tired.

...

 _..._

 _Wolfeye woke up in the black void. She was somewhat confused._

Okay. _She thought._ What now?

 _Wolfeye got up and started to walk. Before she could walk to mouse lengths she bumped into something. She turned to look the thing in the eyes and came nose to nose with a black cat, glowing in white light, with orange, color shifting eyes._

 _Wolfeye sat down, and the two starred at each other for a long time._

 _Wolfeye didn't even notice the ring of fire that surround the two, then everything went black._

 _..._

 **...**

 ***Laying in bed sleeping***

 **Mysterious person: Emma. Emma!**

 ***grumbles***

 **Mysterious person: EMMA!**

 **Ah! *jumps and looks around***

 **Who's there!**

 **Mysterious person: Over here dumb ass!**

 ***Looks to right* *Squints and blinks***

 **Greyclaw? What happened to u?**

 ***Cliff hanger***


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter One Hundred-twenty-one.

 **Thank u RobinCall22 for helping me figure out Ravenfur's kits names! XD**

 **...**

...

Wolfeye woke up the next morning and stretched, touching the branches that formed a roof over her with the end of her back. She stepped down onto the roots below and her paws touched cold solid ground covered in leaves that fell into the gorge.

Wolfeye looked around with tired eyes. She looked at the nursery and yawned. It had been three days since Ravenfur had kitted. Stormstar announced the arrival of his kits and how Ravenfur deiced to resign as medicine cat.

The clan was confused but soon congratulated Stormstar and Ravenfur.

Wolfeye yawned again and found Sunpool talking quietly to Stormstar up on the High Rock. A few cats were awake and moving around. Sunpool caught Wolfeye out of the side of his eye and snapped his head towards her.

"Wolfeye!"

"Yeah?" the tired she cat asked.

"You're on a hunting patrol with Oakfur, Galesong, and Eagleflight. Go wake them up."

"Okay," Wolfeye walked back to the warriors den and looked around inside. Only three warriors and Wolfeye were up. Galesong, Oakfur, and Eagleflight weren't those cats.

Quietly Wolfeye got the cats up, ate a mouse with them, and went off hunting.

...

...

Wolfeye broke the voles neck and it went limp in her mouth. The sun was no shinning on the lake, shinning on Wolfeye's fur. She begged for the warmth of the sun, but it didn't give any.

She dropped the vole and sighed. Her breathe becoming a little puff of cloud in front of her eyes. The grass was covered in frost, making Wolfeye's paws wet. She hid her vole under a root of a tree and put some leaves over it. Sniffing the air she went off to find her next catch.

...

...

Wolfeye dropped her fresh kill on the pile and looked around camp.

Lillyheart and Stonefeather were talking while Wildstorm ate her black bird.

 _Good to see they're friends again._ Wolfeye thought.

Oakfur and Eagleflight were sharing tongues on the rocks. Before they could spot her, Wolfeye snuck out the entrance.

"I'll be going on a short walk. Anyone needs me I'll be up at the abandoned twoleg shelter," she said to Sparrowtail.

Sparrowtail nodded and smiled. "Adventurous still."

Wolfeye didn't say anything and walked off towards the twoleg shelter.

...

...

Wolfeye walked around the bush that Rock slept in and found the entrance. Sticking her head she found Rock curled up on his nest. Slowly and Quietly she walked in and looked at him. Sighing she curled up next to him.

She closed her eyes and felt his tail wrap around her.

"Morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Rock asked.

Wolfeye shifted so she could look at him. His eyes were half open, sleep still in his eyes.

"Ravenfur had her kits," Wolfeye said.

"That's great. How many?"

"Two toms and two she-kits."

Rock gave a small chuckle. "They're names?"

"The two males are Lionkit and Jaykit. The two she-kits are Hollykit and Mosskit," Wolfeye answered.

Rock took in a deep breath and nuzzled his head underneaths Wolfeye's.

"I've missed you," he mumbled.

"I've missed you too," Wolfeye said, twirling their tail together.

...

...

Rock moved his head underneath Wolfeye's.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too," she replied.

 _Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit._ He thought. _Hopefully not the same cats._

He laughed on the inside of the thought and licked Wolfeye's cheek.

...

 **...**

 **Greyclaw: All i know is that some asshole killed me!**

 **But- how!?**

 **Greyclaw: Oh well i don't know, maybe with a gun! *points at gun wound in back***

 **Ugh! *shivers* Pls don't show me that again *shivers***

 **Greyclaw: i need your help.**

 **What. Why!?**

 **Greyclaw: Cause! i have unfinished business and I need to get back to my body!**

 **All right, all right. Stop yelling. *gets out of bed***

 **Just let me find my spells, call the others, and get the big first aid kit.**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Tune in next for GREYCLAW'S MURDER!**

 **(Sorry that it's short. XD)**


	123. Chapter 123 (Authors Note)

**Hey guys! I'm alive! *laughs a little***

 **Anyways. I'm sorry i haven't been updating.**

 **a lots been going on.**

 **School. Friends (boyfriends). And I can't get off you tube to update!**

 **Plus. I'm getting tired of writing this story like I've said before.**

 **I understand that u wish for me to update but its gonna be a while. I ain't got any sparks left for this story but I will continue it for i still love it and will not just delete it and leave u guys hanging.**

 **What i love about this story is the change and stuff and how it started out as crap but as time went on it got better and better.**

 **I hope u guys understand.**

 **I will though be updating over Christmas break. Hopefully.**

 **We aren't that far from the end. There will be lots of jumps in the timeline (like going from a cold day to snow) and the change in friendships.**

 **I hope u guys are having a wonderful time wherever u are and I'll catch you guys on the other side.**

 **Bye.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Hey guys. So... I have some bad news.**

 **I am canceling this story.**

 **Audience: WHAT!?**

 **AAAH! Don't hurt me!**

 **Anyways, I'm canceling this story. I'm sorry. It was good while it lasted but I can't anymore. I'm not interested in this anymore. It's not good and I can't continue this story anymore.**

 **Random person: *gets up and leaves***

 **WHAT! NAH BITCH! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE I"M NOT DONE!**

 ***sets u down in chair***

 **HERE! Is some good news.**

 **I WILL though be rewriting it.**

 **I'm not rewriting it right now, or tomorrow, or the day after that or the week and so on. It will be a while before I rewrite this story. I will be writing other stories though. And I'm not starting off right the bat. It will be a while before I start writing again.**

 **I'm hoping to wait till spring break or the summer. Right now I'm in school. HIGH school. And I know that ur probably thinking it's weird for me or... whatever. Idk! I'm just trying to explain and I don't feel comfortable writing another story right of the bat in the middle of the school year when I know I** **won't be able to update it lately or... constantly or whatever word I should be using.**

 **Anyways, hopefully during spring break or the summer I will start writing again.**

 **And I will tell u two stories that u guys might be interested in... depending on if ur in the fandom for the first story I shall tell u about.**

 **So the first story I will be writing is a fnaf story. (Most of u probably won't be interested in this) The story is gonna be based off the fourth fnaf game in the crying child's point of view and I will add in a few points of view from the other characters.**

 **The second story is a warrior cats story called... The Lost I believe I was going to call it. I can't remember. XD Anyways, the story is about seven kits taken away from there mothers at a young age to be raised and trained to fight in this prophecy that they are in. Of course a few other kits that aren't apart of the prophecy are taken along with an apprentice and so on and so forth. (I'm trying to not spoil anything and keep the story a mystery. XD)**

 **Plus I am not deleting this story. I am keeping this story up and I'll just delete all the chapters when I start rewriting it.**

 **Anyways. Now that I got that out of the way i would like to say this:**

 **Thank u to ALL who have supported, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It makes me happy that so many people would like something that I have wrote and support it.**

 **I love u all and u are ALL amazing people. Thank u so much for sticking with me in this story. And I hope u'll read my other soon to be stories.**

 **I'll catch u guys on the other side.**

 **Bye. :)**

 ***random music plays***

 **Random person 2: WAIT! What about Greyclaw of Riverclan's Murder!**

 ***Turns around and smiles evilly***

 **U'll just have to wait till the next time.**

 ***Laughs evilly and disappears into the shadows***


End file.
